


Inevitable Fortuna

by LyraNakari_Jelly



Category: Marvel
Genre: AU, AlfaBucky, AlfaSteve, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Multi, Omega Verse, Threesome - M/M/M, m-preg, omegatony, stuckony - Freeform, winterironshield - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-01-06 01:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 107,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21218048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyraNakari_Jelly/pseuds/LyraNakari_Jelly
Summary: Un cruel experimento de Hydra pone en peligro la integridad de la manada. Una nueva vida viene en camino dentro de Tony, pero mientras se desarrolla, tres almas heridas deberán sanar y aprender cómo sobrevivir a la situación sin perderse a sí mismos y todo lo que aman en el camino. Viejas heridas volverán a sangrar, secretos silenciados serán revelados y decisiones difíciles deberán ser tomadas. Cuando la noche cae y todo se destruye, de las cenizas nace la esperanza y  la luz de un mañana brillante. Tony omega, Steve y Bucky alfas.Stuckony - Omegaverse - M-preg





	1. Notas previas

Hola, ¿cómo están?. Este fanfic nació hace un tiempo, llevo varios meses escribiéndolo y por fin me animé a compartirlo. Es sobre una ship que siempre me gustó, pero sobre la que nunca escribí nada, hasta este momento. 

Al mismo tiempo, quise experimentar con un universo que me genera sentimientos encontrados. Como amante de los donceles, cuando conocí el omegaverse, me entusiasmé, pero pronto terminé confundida. Tiene cosas muy interesantes y otras con las que me costaba congeniar, o que incluso, realmente me desagradaban. Por eso esta vez quise explorar un poco más este vasto y rico universo, tan maleable como rígido a la vez. 

Hay cosas que intenté cambiar y otras en las que inevitablemente terminé cayendo casi sin darme cuenta pese a mis esfuerzos. Así que en conclusión, esta es mi propia versión del omegaverse y creí oportuno intentar explicarles un poco como lo veo en esta historia. Es mi primera incursión en este mundo de alfas, betas, omegas y manadas, así que si algo queda confuso para ustedes, no duden en preguntarme. No todas salen en la historia, y no es necesario que lo lean para entenderla, pero si sienten curiosidad, sigan adelante.

Sin más, comencemos:

**1\. Géneros secundarios: **

\- Los alfas, betas y omegas conviven diariamente entre ellos. En la modernidad la sociedad no es tan dura con los omegas, pero aún están sometidos a duros prejuicios y exigencias ridículas. 

\- Los alfas: son más fuertes y tienden a adoptar puestos de liderazgos. Su resistencia es más alta, pero sus instintos son más incontrolables. Son fuertemente influenciados por los omegas.

\- Los betas: pueden ser tan inteligentes como un omega o tan fuertes y aguerridos como un alfa, pero pocos consiguen una resistencia igual. No son afectados ni por omegas ni por alfas, están naturalmente a salvo de sus habilidades.

\- Los omegas: tienden a ser más pequeños y tranquilos, pero más inteligentes. No poseen mucha resistencia física ni fuerza desmedida, pero pueden protegerse de los alfas influenciándolos. Sin embargo, a su vez dependen demasiado de las habilidades de los alfas para sobrevivir y tener buena salud. Son el corazón de la manada y los que determinan el verdadero poder de estas.

**2\. Manadas:**

Son esenciales para el funcionamiento del mundo y se forman casi instintivamente. Pueden estar formadas por alfas, betas y omegas por igual y en cualquier proporción, pero solo puede haber un alfa líder que comparta su liderazgo con un omega líder. Mientras más resistentes sean los lazos entre sus miembros, más fuerte es una manada.

Básicamente hay de dos tipos, naturales y artificiales.

\- Las manadas artificiales son equipos de trabajo ensamblados que nacen para conseguir algo en concreto. Son muy comunes, se forman momentáneamente y se desarman con la misma facilidad una vez el objetivo que los unió, se alcanzó. No hay una conexión real entre sus miembros, aunque haya amistad o simpatía, no se forma un lazo más profundo. No hay un compromiso real ni verdaderos instintos de pertenencia o protección involucrados. Las personas forman parte de varias manadas artificiales a lo largo de su vida e incluso pueden estar en más de una al mismo tiempo. Son comunes en las empresas, en las escuelas, en los trabajos, incluso en los grupos de amigos.

\- Las manadas naturales, o reales, son una verdadera familia, aunque sus miembros no siempre tienen relación sanguínea. Pueden originarse en familias propiamente dichas o en manadas artificiales cuyos vínculos se fortalecieron y crecieron más allá de una mera obligación, a un verdadero deseo de pertenecer y proteger a los demás. Mientras una manada artificial puede disolverse sin complicaciones, una manada real no. La muerte o traición de un miembro importante afecta profundamente a los demás, se protegen entre ellos casi con obsesión y se preocupan por el bienestar de cada uno, en especial con los omegas.

**3\. Marcas y celos:**

\- Es imposible forzar una marca a un omega, si este la rechaza, la marca será obsoleta y desaparecerá con el tiempo. Los alfas no pueden rechazar una marca, si son mordidos por un omega, este puede influenciarlos y controlarlos por completo.

\- Existen marcas temporales, que tienen como objetivo ayudar a un omega en particular o controlar a un alfa por alguna razón.

\- Alfas y omegas tienen celos por igual, suelen ser mensuales, pero hay irregularidades en ocasiones. No todos lo padecen del mismo modo y algunos pueden controlar sus reacciones en mayor o menor medida.

**4\. Parejas:**

\- Existen las parejas destinadas, pero no todos las encuentran. Y no importa el sexo (femenino/masculino) sino más bien el género (alfa/beta/omega).

\- Las parejas destinadas pueden desarrollar una conexión que va más allá de las palabras y pueden marcarse independientemente de su género secundario.

**5\. Descendencia: **

La intervención de los omegas es importante en algunas ocasiones. Los omegas influyen en los cuerpos de las alfas femeninas y permiten que desarrollen las hormonas necesarias para quedar embarazadas, de otro modo, son estériles. Hay servicios de omegas que los alfas pueden contratar cuando buscan tener hijos. Así cómo hay servicios de alfas que los omegas pueden contratar cuando están enfermos o quedan embarazados para que los cuiden cuando no tienen manada.

\- Alfas: las mujeres pueden quedar embarazadas de alfas/betas/omegas masculinos, pero necesitan de la influencia de un omega para que suceda. Si son dos varones, necesitan de un omega que lleve el embarazo. Los alfas varones pueden embarazar a betas femeninas y a omegas de ambos sexos sin inconvenientes.

\- Betas: Las mujeres pueden quedar embarazadas de varones alfas, betas u omegas por igual. Los varones pueden embarazar a los tres géneros, pero no pueden embarazarse.

\- Omegas: Las mujeres son muy fértiles, pero hay pocas omegas femeninas. Son las preferidas a la hora de influir en los cuerpos de los alfas mujeres, ya que aumentan considerablemente las probabilidades de éxito. Los varones pueden embarazar y quedar embarazados por igual.

Y eso es lo más importante en este momento. Si van surgiendo nuevas cosas las agregaré y si algo no se termina de explicar durante el desarrollo de la historia, lo ampliaré para que quede más claro. 

¡Espero que disfruten está historia tanto como me estoy divirtiendo al escribirla!

_Jelly_


	2. Chapter 2

Steve abrió los ojos lentamente. Tenía dificultad para enfocar lo que le rodeaba. No lograba identificar en dónde se encontraba, siquiera de qué tipo de habitación se trataba. Su visión estaba borrosa, no distinguía nada con claridad. Todo era un confuso manchón. Al menos podía identificar que no había muchos colores en dónde fuera que estaba. Sentía que había recibido la golpiza de su vida, similares a las que solía soportar antes de recibir el suero de súper soldado. Cuando era un delgado muchacho con más coraje que inteligencia que defendía sus principios sin detenerse a analizar a sus adversarios y cuan mal terminaría todo aquello.

Intentó moverse, buscando ayudar a su mente a despejarse, pero no tardó en descubrir que sus movimientos estaban impedidos. Forcejeó con las pesadas cadenas que sujetaban sus muñecas y también su cuello, pero estas no cedieron bajo su fuerza. Se sentía débil, y la gruesa bruma que dominaba su mente con persistencia, sembró el temor en su corazón. Una desagradable sospecha se instaló en su mente. Su cuerpo no cedería de ese modo por lo general.

—Buenos días Capitán. —Una voz cordial pero fría se hizo oír en aquel lugar, poco después de que el inconfundible sonido metálico de una puerta al abrirse y cerrarse confirmara sus sospechas. Había sido capturado.

Recordaba haber sido llamado junto al resto del equipo para una misión. Habían localizado una célula activa de Hydra tan numerosa que todos los Vengadores habían sido convocados. Incluso aquellos que solían mantenerse al margen en ese tipo de situaciones. Llegaron al edificio que actuaba como el escondite para sus experimentos ilegales en omegas y alfas. Luego repartió sus órdenes a cada miembro del equipo, pero los sucesos ocurridos después de la primera puerta derribada no acudían a su memoria. Una inquietante nada, que terminaba con su confuso despertar en ese lugar.

—Capitán, puedo sentir que aún se encuentra un poco confundido —dijo aquella voz—. No sé preocupe. Pronto pasará el efecto de la droga que necesitamos suministrarle y todo quedará más claro. Mientras descanse tanto como pueda y evite lesionarse más. El suero no funcionará correctamente mientras compita con la droga en su sistema. —Aunque sonaba como alguien preocupado y hasta amable, su tono de voz no acompañaba sus palabras. Seguía siendo frío y cruel. Sin añadir nada más, volvió a oírse el sonido de la puerta y el silencio reinó una vez más. La confusión de su drogada mente empeoró a medida que crecía la desesperación por entender que había ocurrido y cómo encajaba lo que acababa de oír. Era difícil drogar a un alfa. Era aún más difícil, sino imposible, drogarlo a él gracias al suero. Y debería ser imposible anular sus efectos, en especial para Hydra. El temor que lo dominaba aumentó, junto a un fuerte dolor de cabeza. ¿Qué es lo que había salido mal? ¿Qué había ocurrido con los demás? Era el alfa líder de su manada, no saber la respuesta a la última pregunta comenzaba a desesperarlo y enloquecerlo. Era su deber protegerlos.

—Tranquilo soldado. Tus feromonas están fuera de control. —Una adolorida, pero familiar voz se dejó oír a poca distancia de dónde se encontraba. Era tan irreal oírla en aquella situación que no consiguió procesarla.

—¿Stark? —La incredulidad aún pintaba su voz. Comenzaba a sentir que estaba más drogado de los que creyó en un principio. Era imposible, Tony no se hubiese dejado capturar.

—Ding, ding, ding —canturreó con inconfundible sarcasmo, e innegable dolor—. Cap... —Apenas fue capaz de pronunciar un susurro.— Por favor, me estás lastimando. —Su instinto comenzó a actuar antes que siguiera hablando. Como alfa era su deber cuidar de un omega, en especial del escandaloso omega de la manada de los Vengadores.

Un omega que comenzó a reír casi de inmediato a pesar de toda la situación y que un tinte de malestar aún teñía su sonido. —Apuesto que tu instinto reaccionó antes que tu cerebro. —se burló. Aunque aún sonaba débil, también mejor que antes. No sonaba como si siguiera sufriendo, y eso fue lo único que evitó que le gruñera molesto por sus palabras. Había acertado, pero aun así le molestaba, y Stark lo sabía. Siempre tenía un comentario por las diferentes velocidades que parecían manejar su mente y su instinto. Sostenía, a todo aquel que quisiera oírlo, que sus aptitudes como alfa eran innegables, pero que era una suerte que ninguna neurona se viera involucrada en el proceso.

—Gracias —Lo escuchó decir momentos después. Sonaba tan aliviado que su molestia terminó de esfumarse—. También me drogaron con algo. No puedo contrarrestar tus feromonas como usualmente. Tus emociones me harán daño si te exaltas demasiado. —Y ahí estaba la habilidad única del omega. Un segundo su afilada lengua y bromas sacaban a cualquiera de sus casillas y al siguiente, la sinceridad y simpleza de sus palabras o la bondad de sus acciones explicaban un secreto del universo con la paciencia de un padre, o aligeraba la tensión y malos momentos, fortaleciendo los lazos de la manada. Pocas manadas podían lidiar con un omega tan desafiante como Anthony Stark, pero al mismo tiempo, pocos omegas podían resistir y acoplar de forma tan natural y armónica una manada compuesta únicamente por poderosos y dominantes alfas sin enloquecer o perder la vida en el proceso. Estaba convencido que Tony era el único que podía con tal misión, y que los demás Vengadores se sentían de igual modo. Necesitaban a Tony más de lo que él los necesitaba a ellos.

—Lo siento. —Se disculpó, esforzándose por mantener la calma. Su temor, confusión y desesperación al salirse de control desencadenaron una respuesta inmediata en el cuerpo del omega. En una situación normal, Tony de inmediato hubiese conseguido tranquilizarlo. Era el instinto más básico de su género. Mantener la mente de sus alfas clara y tranquila. Era el modo en el que los omegas se aseguraban que los alfas protegerían a la manada. Una mente despejada pensaba mejor, y prevalecía por sobre una llena de emociones y pensamientos desordenados que disminuían la reacción y habilidades de un alfa frente a un problema o una lucha.

Muchas veces la victoria no dependía de la fuerza del guerrero, sino de quien tenía al omega más hábil protegiéndolo. Al mismo tiempo se cuidaban a ellos mismos, ya que los alfas eran agresivos por naturaleza, y al perder el control se volvían violentos. Otro alfa podía mantenerse a salvo, un beta quizás, pero los omegas no eran capaces de hacerles frente físicamente y terminaban heridos. Al desarrollar tal habilidad de controlar a los alfas, los primeros omegas habían asegurado su supervivencia. Lamentablemente, no todos los omegas eran igual de buenos haciéndolo y no todos los alfas consideraban que proteger a un omega era su deber primario, sino todo lo contrario.

Antes no se había percatado de la presencia del moreno, y le había lastimado. Al no poder calmarlo gracias a la droga, el cuerpo de Tony había entrado en agonía por la acumulación de feromonas dañinas que causaban toxinas que su cuerpo no podía procesar y eliminar de su sistema, sino que las acumulaba. Ahora que sabía que estaba allí, debía ser más cuidadoso o volvería a causarle dolor. —¿Cómo te sientes? —Casi había recuperado la calma por completo, aunque había sido un proceso lento gracias a no contar con la ayuda del hombre de hierro. Sin embargo, su legendaria voluntad era la responsable de que hubiese podido conseguirlo en tan poco tiempo. Algunos alfas no lo conseguían en lo absoluto por sí mismos.

—Como si Hydra me hubiese capturado. —le respondió con su infaltable humor. Sintió el ruido de otras cadenas y una vez más se esforzó por aclarar su visión. Momentos después lo consiguió, pudiendo ver por fin en dónde se encontraban. Era una habitación desnuda. Con paredes grises, de concreto. Cubierta con algunos parches de azulejos descoloridos y rajados, sin ningún diseño que pudiera reconocerse ya. En el suelo, en el centro, había un viejo desagüe que se convertía en un incómodo punto focal. Había visto algunos en uso durante la guerra. Solo estaban ellos dos, sentados contra paredes opuestas.— Hey campeón. Bienvenido. —Tony volvió a hablar, ganándose su atención, desviándola del desagüe en el suelo que había comenzado a alterarlo de nuevo al prender alarmas de amenaza en su mente. Se concentró en él para volver a recuperar el control de sus feromonas, pero estuvo a punto de perder el control por completo una vez más. Tony también estaba encadenado y sumamente golpeado y herido. Oscuros moretones resaltaban en su piel, incluso lucía cortes en sus brazos y rostro. No se veía su traje por ningún lado. Su ropa estaba sucia, manchada con sangre y lo que parecía ser tierra, rota en algunas partes. La musculosa y el pantalón de delgada tela escocesa apenas parecían suficientes para el frío que hacía en aquella habitación.

Dudaba que su aspecto fuera mejor dado como se sentía, pero podían faltarle ambas piernas y no le hubiese importado. Tony captó la dirección de su mirada y se encogió un poco cuando las feromonas de Steve volvieron a atacarlo. —Woah, alto ahí soldado. Tranquilo. —Se apresuró a intentar calmarlo levantando sus manos, pero cuando Steve clavó su mirada en las heridas que mostraban, volvió a bajarlas.— Se ve peor de lo que es. Te lo prometo. —aunque sonaba derrotado, su tono era tranquilo y seguro—. No me hicieron nada. —le aseguró con tal calma y convicción que la tensión en el aire disminuyó ligeramente. Aun así no podía dejar el tema del todo. Ahora su alfa interior clamaba venganza por las heridas del omega de la manada.

—¿Cómo te las hicieron? —preguntó de forma seca, aún afectado por la droga, pero con palabras claras por su enfado. Tony al ver que simplemente no dejaba el tema por la paz, rodó los ojos con fastidio. Intentó acomodarse mejor a pesar de las gruesas cadenas que le incomodaban. Steve pudo ver con claridad que estaba temblando, aunque se esforzara por disimularlo.

—No lo sé. —Al ver que el rostro de Steve se oscurecía, lo fulminó con la mirada.— Desperté así ¿vale? No recuerdo nada más. Supongo que me hirieron cuando intentaban capturarme.

—¿Y tú armadura? —Con esa cosa puesta ni siquiera lo hubiesen podido rozar. Hydra era fuerte, pero no a tal nivel.

—En la tintorería. Cuando termine el ciclo de secado pasaré a buscarla. —Ahora era el mal humor del omega el que enviciaba el aire y afectaba al alfa, por si sus palabras no hubiesen sido lo suficientemente buenas para conseguirlo por sí mismas.— ¿Crees que seguiríamos aquí si lo supiera bella durmiente? —Luego de tantas discusiones y peleas, era casi inmune a las provocaciones de Anthony, en especial cuando este estaba de mal humor y lo desquitaba con la primera persona que veía. Quien por lo general era él. Aunque eso no evitaba que no se molestara por su actitud. Estaba preocupado por él y a cambio recibía su acidez en todo su esplendor.

La discusión, o quizás el aroma de la sangre de las heridas de Tony, había ayudado a terminar de despejar su mente y acelerar la recuperación de su alfa. —Estas temblando. —dijo lo obvio finalmente. Tony solo se enroscó un poco sobre sí mismo, negando con la cabeza. Entonces una pieza de toda la conversación finalmente cayó en el lugar correcto de su mente.— ¿Cómo estás tan seguro que no te hicieron nada más si no recuerdas que pasó? —Tony literalmente le gruñó, dejándolo perplejo.

—Porque conozco mi cuerpo. Lo sentiría, aunque no lo recordara. —Llevó las manos a su cuello y se lo mostró. — No tengo ninguna mordida o marca tampoco... es lo primero que revisé al despertar. —Terminó otra vez con esa voz baja, casi vacía que despertaba todos sus instintos para consolarlo. Volvió a acurrucarse un poco, intentando mantener el calor de su cuerpo. La habitación parecía ponerse más fría a cada minuto que pasaba. Ya no podía ocultar sus temblores y parecía haberlo dejado de intentar ahora que Steve lo había descubierto.

—Stark. ¿Qué sucedió, cómo nos capturaron? ¿Hay alguien más? —No podía mantenerlo caliente, tampoco podía tratar sus heridas ni asegurarse que realmente estuviera bien. Lo único que podía hacer en ese momento para no perder la cabeza era intentar poner un poco de orden dentro de ella. Necesitaba entender que había sucedido para terminar en esa situación.— No lo recuerdo. —le confesó. Tony lo miró. Arrugando la frente en ese gesto tan característico que delataba cuando estaba pensando algo importante. No respondió de inmediato.

—Tampoco lo tengo en claro. No sé qué sucedió, menos cómo me capturaron. —Volvió a quedar en silencio, llevando una mano a su barbilla y arrugando más el gesto de su frente.— Estaba con Clint. Habíamos llegado a una habitación donde había varios omegas cautivos. Los liberamos y Clint comenzó a guiarlos fuera de la habitación, yo estaba dentro desatando a los últimos y no recuerdo nada más. —Finalmente levantó la mirada y lo miró con cierta confusión reflejada en su rostro. Además de fastidio. El genio detestaba no tener las respuestas que quería.— Tampoco sé si tienen a alguien más, pero por lo que oí de nuestros adorables anfitriones, al menos en este lugar parecemos ser solo nosotros.

Luego de aquello no volvieron a hablar. Ambos se perdieron en sus pensamientos mientras intentaban no perder el calor de sus cuerpos. La temperatura de la habitación seguía descendiendo. Cuando el dolor de su cuerpo comenzó a disminuir, Steve comprendió que el suero volvía a hacer efecto y por lo tanto la droga casi desaparecía. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera terminar de idear un plan, la puerta volvió a abrirse, y varios hombres entraron a la habitación. Algunos usaban uniforme de estilo militar y armas, otros batas médicas y llevaban en sus manos diversos elementos que no reconocía. Se dividieron en dos grupos, aunque algunos quedaron cerca de la puerta, observando lo que sucedía.

Sintió un alivio momentáneo cuando se percató que el grupo que lo rodeaba era más numeroso y estaba más armado que el pequeño que se acercaba a Tony, pero este desapareció cuando comprendió la razón. Uno de los guardias lo golpeó con la culata de su rifle y otros dos lo sujetaron con fuerza mientras uno de los médicos colocaba una argolla de metal en su cuello, arriba de la línea de la cadena. Mientras se recuperaba del golpe, sintió un pinchazo y observó como otro de los médicos le sacaba sangre. Un grito de Tony lo alteró, le gruñó amenazadoramente a los que lo sujetaban, y logró liberar sus brazos, aunque las cadenas detuvieron sus movimientos y los guardias recuperaron el control, golpeándolo de nuevo.

—Calma muchachos, no sean tan agresivos con nuestros huéspedes. Los necesitamos enteros. —La misma voz que había conocido al despertar, habló otra vez. Esta vez pudo ver a su dueño, uno de los hombres en el centro de la habitación. Recordaba haber visto su inexpresivo rostro en una fotografía cuando Fury les dio la misión. Era una especie de científico loco, el responsable de los experimentos. Se acercó a él con calma, como si tuviera el control de todo lo que ocurría allí. Y probablemente así fuera.— El omega se encuentra bien. ¿Ves? —dijo haciéndole señas a sus hombres para que se apartaran y pudiera ver a Tony. También lo tenían sujeto en el suelo mientras los hombres de bata le sacaban sangre. Lucía furioso, pero su rostro se contraía de dolor. Quienes lo agarraban eran alfas, y estaban usando sus feromonas para controlarlo. Fallaban espectacularmente, pero aun así lo dañaban. Además, lo sujetaban con brusquedad, sin interesarles las heridas en su cuerpo.— No tenemos interés en dañarlos, especialmente al omega, pero resultaron ser huesos duros de roer. Tuvimos que cambiar el plan. —Mirando hacia arriba para poder verlo mejor y así grabar con todo detalle aquel rostro en su memoria para cuando salieran de allí y lo destrozara, pudo ver el momento exacto en el que un brillo desquiciado iluminó sus fríos ojos. Aquel demente realmente disfrutaba el haber cambiado los planes.— pero ahora depende de ustedes que sigan a salvo. —Extendió la mano y tocó la argolla de metal en su cuello.— Si nos desobedeces, la que tiene el omega se cerrará hasta ahorcarlo, si es él quien se rebele, serás tú quien perderá la cabeza. —Tony lucía una argolla de metal idéntica a la suya y al oír para que servían, abrió los ojos con horror.— No pongan esas caras, es por su bien. De este modo podremos quitarles esas horribles cadenas y pasar a asuntos más agradables.

Mientras hablaba, los guardias lo soltaron y comenzaron a retirar las cadenas. Cuando estuvo libre, de inmediato se puso de pie y le lanzó un puñetazo a aquel demente. Lo esquivó con facilidad, sin perder la torcida sonrisa de goce. Los guardias volvieron a lanzarse sobre él para inmovilizarlo, pero se encontraron con más golpes de su parte. Ahora que estaba suelto y libre del efecto de la droga, los sacaría de allí. O ese era su plan hasta que el aroma de Tony lo detuvo en seco, ganándose un fuerte golpe en el estómago que lo dejó sin aire. Perdió el interés en sus oponentes y giró buscando al omega casi con desesperación. Cada vez que Anthony olió de aquella manera, había estado al borde de la muerte.

Lo encontró casi de inmediato. Corrió a su lado para sujetarlo, empujando a quién se interpusiera en su camino. El castaño arañaba su cuello como un loco, intentando quitarse la argolla que se cerraba cada vez más. La habitación se llenó del olor del miedo de Tony, pudo ver el terror en sus ojos cuando sus miradas se cruzaron. Intentó romper la argolla, pero esta siguió cerrándose y asfixiando al hombre entre sus brazos.— ¡Detente! ¡Vas a matarlo! —le gritó al científico que miraba todo desde el otro extremo de la habitación con interés y la misma sonrisa que parecía tatuada en su expresión. Tony luchaba por respirar y cerraba los ojos con fuerzas. Su cuerpo comenzó a sacudirse por la falta de aire.

—No, tú lo matarás. Te advertí que sucedería si no te comportabas. —Se acercó a ellos y le hizo señas a los demás para que salieran de la habitación.— Es una pena, era un lindo omega —dijo mirando al castaño con el mismo interés con el que vería a un cuerpo próximo a diseccionar. Tony se movía más lento, su olor se volvió más amargo. El olor de la muerte.

—¡Por favor! —Steve le rogó al sentir como la vida de Tony se escapaba junto a los débiles latidos cada vez más lentos de su corazón. El hombre frente a él comenzó a reír y se alejó en dirección a la puerta.

—Que sea una advertencia. No habrá próxima vez. Ya sabes que sucederá. —La puerta se abrió para dejarlo salir. El hombre metió la mano en su bolsillo y un ligero clic metálico le hizo bajar la vista. El collar se había aflojado y el aire volvía a pasar hacía sus pulmones. Tony aspiró ruidosamente y comenzó a toser con violencia.— Cuida del omega esta noche. Mañana comenzaremos. —Se marchó sin explicar a qué se refería, aunque Steve tampoco lo hubiese escuchado.

—¡Tony! Tony, gracias a Dios. —Lo giró para que quedara sobre sus manos y rodillas para que no se ahogara al toser. Lo sostenía con fuerza mientras pasaba una mano por su espalda, como si de aquella forma el aire pudiera pasar mejor por su cuerpo.— Respira Tony, respira. —le indicó sintiéndolo temblar entre sus brazos, aún víctima de los accesos de tos.

—¿Qué diablos crees que estoy haciendo animal? —Tony habló con la voz quebrada, casi sin aire, pero terriblemente molesto—. Tenías que ir y jugar al macho alfa, pelo en pecho, lomo plateado y toda esa mierda ¿no? —Lo apartó de su lado e intentó pararse, pero sus piernas no llegaron a sostenerlo del todo y Steve se apresuró a atajarlo antes que se cayera e hiciera más daño. — Oh maldición... Maldición. Odio esto... Odio a estos locos. ¡Rogers!. —Tony intentó apartarlo de nuevo y alejarse, pero Steve no se lo permitió. El castaño estaba alterado, fuera de sí. Lo abrazó con más fuerza y acercó su rostro a su cuello. Luego liberó algunas feromonas. Así como los omegas podían calmar a los alfas alterados, un alfa también podía calmar a un omega dominado por el miedo si se preocupaba lo suficiente por él o ella. Intentó que su aroma fuera tranquilizador y de a poco Tony se fue calmando. Su respiración se volvió regular, completamente normal, y la tos se detuvo. Los temblores siguieron unos minutos más, pero al final también cedieron.

El castaño permaneció inmóvil en todo momento. —Ya estoy mejor, puedes soltarme. —dijo luego de lo que bien pudo ser una eternidad, pero Steve negó con la cabeza y lo sujetó con mayor firmeza, haciendo enojar de nuevo al omega.— Mira alfa idiota, no soy un oso de peluche al que puedas abrazarte todo el día. Ambos estamos mejor, así que suéltame y vuelve a tu mitad de la celda para que pueda pensar cómo sacarnos de aquí antes de que vuelvas a perder la cabeza. —le reclamó girando para poder verlo. Steve iba a soltarlo, sabía que no ganaba nada peleando con Tony cuando estaba de mal humor, solo empeoraría la situación para ambos, pero sus miradas volvieron a cruzarse y lo que vio en los ojos cafés del omega le hicieron cambiar de opinión. Una vez más su instinto fue más rápido que su cabeza y liberó más feromonas para serenarlo y hacerlo sentir seguro.

—Tony. No saldremos más rápido de aquí si peleamos. Al menos por esta noche... nos necesitamos —Y no mentía, necesitaban apoyarse y calmarse entre ellos. Cómo alfa necesitaba proteger al omega de la manada y asegurarse que estaba bien. Como Omega, Tony necesitaba sentirse protegido para que el miedo no volviera a dominarlo y para sanar más rápido. También necesitaba sentir el aroma familiar de su manada luego de haber sido atacado por las feromonas de otros alfas ajenos a ella. Por más que Tony renegara de su naturaleza e intentara rebelarse a cuanto alfa se la recordara haciéndolo sentir inferior, había cosas que no podía cambiar. Esa noche, serían la manada del otro y se cuidarían. Atenderían sus heridas físicas y emocionales. Ambos estaban en manos del enemigo, y aquella podría ser la última vez que estuvieran juntos y pudieran relajarse en la fortaleza y calidez del otro. En la mañana, los peores temores de cada uno podrían hacerse realidad.

Luego de unos momentos de incertidumbre, el cuerpo de Tony se relajó y volvió a acomodar su rostro cerca del cuello de Steve. Siguiendo su ejemplo, también liberó su propio aroma para proteger a Steve y ayudarlo a sanar por completo. El rubio los llevó contra una de las paredes y se apoyó en ella, llevando a Tony con él y acomodándolo entre sus brazos de nuevo. Hundió la nariz en su cabello y cerró los ojos, dejando que sus sentidos se llenaran con la paz que el omega le transmitía. Su propio aroma se alteró en respuesta, volviéndolo más sereno y revitalizador, rodeándolos a ambos como si de un capullo se tratara. —Intenta dormir un poco Tony —dijo en voz baja—. Sanarás más rápido, te cuidaré. —le prometió respirando más de su peculiar fragancia. También dormiría un poco, pero no antes de que Tony lograse conciliar el sueño. Afortunadamente, no tardó demasiado. Era difícil medir el paso del tiempo en aquel lugar, pero sintió que no debió esperar demasiado antes de que Tony se relajara por completo contra él y su respiración se volviera más lenta y tranquila. Su aroma se endulzó un poco, revelándole que se encontraba profundamente dormido.

Esperaba que el resto del equipo los encontrara rápido. _Quizás al despertar...._

Fue su último pensamiento antes de caer rendido por el cansancio.

_Continuará...._


	3. Chapter 3

Ambos despertaron a la vez, sobresaltados. Steve estuvo en alerta de inmediato, Anthony seguía somnoliento. Se miraron fijamente unos instantes, intentando hallar en el otro la razón de tal abrupto despertar. La respuesta llegó por si misma casi de inmediato. El sepulcral silencio que invadía aquel lugar, era interrumpido por el sonido de pesados pasos acercándose desde el exterior. El castaño apretó los labios en una mueca de disgusto. Volvían por ellos. Se separó de Steve, lamentándolo en silencio cuando el frío volvió a calarle hasta los huesos, y se sentó contra la pared. Reprimió un escalofrío cuando ésta tocó su espalda casi desnuda.

Se sentía mejor, no podía negarlo. No había sanado mucho, las heridas incluso se veían ligeramente peores a medida mudaban de colores, pero ya no le dolían tanto como antes. Algunas no le dolían en lo absoluto. También se sentía más tranquilo, listo para afrontar lo que cruzara por esa puerta. Steve había hecho un buen trabajo. Solo esperaba haberlo podido ayudar de algún modo. Lo examinó y descubrió que estaba prácticamente recuperado. La mayoría de los golpes habían desaparecido. Apenas conservaba algunos raspones que antes habían sido cortes bastante desagradables y profundos. Deseó bufar por la injusticia.

—Para ser una paleta eres agradablemente cálido. —dijo en cambio. Le costaba tragar, le dolía la garganta como si hubiese estado gritando por días. Su voz salió rasposa, casi forzada. Steve lo ignoró por completo. Su cuerpo estaba tenso y rígido. Los músculos de su cuello se marcaban y resaltaban. Tenía la mandíbula fuertemente apretada. Estaba listo para saltar sobre alguna presa. Su mirada se mantenía fija en la puerta que iba a abrirse en cualquier momento. Ahí estaba, el grandioso Capitán América. El alfa líder de los Vengadores, el más fuerte del mundo. Listo para la batalla.— No —dijo con calma y un ligero tinte de orden, ganándose la atención del Capitán, quien lo miró de reojo—. No harás nada.—Agregó molesto. Lo tomó del brazo y tiró de él para que se acomode a su lado. Steve se resistió, pero terminó cediendo cuando el castaño llevó una mano a su cuello, dónde ahora se observaba un nuevo y desagradable hematoma bajo el escalofriante collar.— No podemos jugar a los héroes mientras tengamos estas cosas puestas en nuestros cuellos. Debemos ser inteligentes. —Suspiró resignado, pero sus ojos brillaban furiosos por verse reducido a tal situación.

Steve terminó de sentarse a su lado, gruñendo molesto, pero reconociendo que el omega tenía razón. Si volvía a perder la cabeza, la de Anthony rodaría. Se acomodó tan cerca del castaño que sus hombros se tocaban, aunque continuaba tan tenso como la cuerda de un arco. Ninguno de los dos estaba seguro si la deliberada cercanía era para que Steve pudiera proteger a Anthony en caso de problemas, o para que Anthony pudiera detener a Steve antes de que terminara de matarlos a ambos. Quizás un poco de ambas.

La puerta finalmente se abrió y entraron los mismos sujetos que antes, liderados por el científico, quien miró largamente a Anthony sin expresión alguna en su rostro. El castaño se movió, incómodo ante la inspección en aquellas circunstancias. Steve, notándolo, se adelantó un poco. Cubriéndolo ligeramente de la fría mirada de aquel sujeto que tanto le repugnaba. —Veo que siguieron mi consejo. Lucen mejor. Buenos chicos. —Los felicitó como si de mascotas se tratasen. Steve agradeció estar cerca de Stark. Le recordaba que debía mantener la mente fría y no ceder ante su impulso de atacar. Sin embargo, el mal genio del millonario era peor que el de un alfa y no tardó en hacerse presente. Tony bufó completamente irritado y rodó los ojos.

—Oh, es un placer. No me hubiese gustado tener que detener a mi cuerpo de sanar. Ya sabes, es un fastidio. —Estiró su espalda y acomodó un tajo en su pantalón con tanta elegancia y naturalidad como si estuviese quitándole una pelusa a uno de sus costosos trajes. El científico no reaccionó, al contrario, lucía divertido y emocionado. Anthony lo ignoró.— Así que si ya terminamos de decir idioteces, nos dirás quién eres y qué diablos quieres de nosotros. —exigió cruzándose de brazos, adoptando aquella actitud beligerante que a Steve tantas veces lo sacó de sus casillas.

—Stark… —Steve le susurró, advirtiéndole que se comportara. No era el momento para una de sus escenas. No cuando sus cuellos seguían estando en peligro. Las palabras del castaño eran peligrosas. Adoraba usarlas para iniciar discusiones. Sin embargo, su collar nunca lo asfixió. En cambio sí lo hizo el sonido más aterrador que escuchó alguna vez. La grotesca y retorcida risa del científico.

—Un omega con temperamento. Me agrada. Lo necesitarás. —respondió en calma, acercándose hasta ellos y arrodillándose en frente del castaño. Bajo la fiera mirada de Steve, quien deseaba arrancarle la mano, tomó su rostro por la barbilla y lo levantó hasta que los ojos color chocolate del omega se cruzaron con los suyos, de color gris como el acero. Una silenciosa batalla se instaló entre ambos. Era despiadada. El científico dejó libre toda su autoridad alfa contra Tony, llegando a incomodar a sus propios hombres que les apuntaban con sus armas y a Steve, que estaba a un lado, pero Anthony se rebeló completamente e incluso lo desafió por el dominio de la situación.— Nos has dado muchos problemas Stark.

Sin soltarlo y aún en pleno desafío, movió su mano libre y uno de los uniformados colocó en ella una jeringa dentro de un dispositivo de colocación automática. Tony percibió el movimiento por el rabillo del ojo e intentó desviar la mirada, pero el hombre que sostenía su rostro apretó el agarre y se lo impidió. Una sonrisa sádica deformó su rostro y sin mediar palabra alguna, dos de los uniformados le dispararon a Steve en ambas piernas mientras el científico aprovechaba la distracción y le inyectaba el contenido de aquella jeringa a Anthony entre la unión del cuello y el hombro.

El grito de dolor de ambos vengadores hizo eco en aquella pequeña habitación. El científico dejó de intentar doblegar a Anthony y se alejó de ellos, volviendo a la seguridad del círculo armado. —Pueden llamarme Doctor Silver. —respondió finalmente a una de las preguntas del hombre más bajo. Observaba con interés como el rubio dejaba de atender sus sangrantes heridas y se inclinaba a revisar las que pudiera tener el omega. Aquello lo llenaba de satisfacción.— Ahora soy su dueño. —sentenció ganándose la rabiosa atención de ambos prisioneros. El alfa intentó ponerse de pie, pero sus piernas no lo permitieron, en cambio, el omega parecía capaz de asesinarlo con la mirada.— Me especializo en el estudio de la dominancia de cada género sobre el otro. —continuó con orgullo y cierta altivez, pero fue interrumpido por Anthony, quien se había quitado la maltrecha musculosa e intentaba detener el sangrado en las piernas de Steve.

—En otras palabras, control mental. —El capitán gruñó enfadado y debió calmarlo con su olor de inmediato. Sabía que era un tema delicado para Steve y sacaba lo peor de él.— Esperaba que Hydra se hubiese rendido a estas alturas. Es inútil. Los Vengadores descubrirán lo que sucede si de repente comenzamos a atacarlos. En especial no funcionará en nosotros. No cómo hicieron con el Sargento Barnes. —Era difícil demostrar o descubrir un control mental, pero una vez sucedía, era más sencillo terminarlo. Ni siquiera Loki había podido perpetuarlo en Clint. Aunque eso no quitaba lo desagradable del tema.

—Lo sé. —Silver sonaba tan emocionado como un niño.— Hay varias formas de controlar a una persona, varía según si es alfa u omega, pero en ustedes no funcionan. En especial el aplicado en nuestro Soldado de Invierno. Ustedes son una manada establecida con fuertes lazos. Pensé que teniendo al omega líder podría cambiar las cosas, pero eres todo un desafío hombre de hierro. Usted tampoco se queda atrás, Capitán. —Sus ojos brillaban con cierta locura al hablar, fascinado por el desastre de todos sus planes. Ahora tenía un desafío que aplastar.— Sin embargo, hay otras formas de control. Algunas son muy divertidas. Por ejemplo, están aquellas en el que los sujetos voluntariamente aceptan acatar las órdenes de sus enemigos. Atentando contra sus principios e incluso contra sus aliados, defendiendo con sus vidas los ideales que juraron destruir. —La locura aumentaba en sus ojos y su voz se elevaba a medida que deliraba.

—Estas demente. —dijo Anthony en voz baja, acercándose inconscientemente más a Steve.

—¿A qué métodos te refieres? —preguntó este, intentando entender de alguna manera la locura de ese sujeto y de qué forma los estaba amenazando—. No importa que nos hagas, no funcionará. Lo resistiremos.

—Anda, alienta al psicópata. ¿No aprendiste nada de las películas de terror que vimos? —le reclamó de inmediato Anthony, mirándolo molesto por estar desafiando implícitamente a ese loco a demostrar su punto. Aunque una parte de él entendía que necesitaban saber que tenía en mente, otra estaba segura que no quería enterarse. Y en ese momento, no quería saberlo.

—El que usaremos en ustedes. Es un método que lleva demasiado tiempo, así que no es una opción por lo general, pero para ustedes…. Para ustedes es perfecto. No podrán resistirlo. No dejan de demostrarlo. —Silver luchaba por contener su sonrisa, pero no podía ocultar su felicidad. Su voz temblaba ligeramente de la emoción y movía sus manos exageradamente al explicar su desquiciado plan.— ¡Una cría!

—¿Qué? —Steve no entendía. O quizás se negaba a hacerlo. La palabra revolvió un temor seco dentro de su pecho, pero su mente no terminaba de hacer las conexiones necesarias. Una nueva tanda de carcajadas se escuchó en la habitación, y aunque le ponía los vellos en punta, no pertenecían a Silver, sino a Anthony.

—Por un momento me preocupé. Aunque este fortachón aún no está fuera de peligro. —dijo poniendo una mano en su brazo, aún entre los espasmos que su risa le causaba, pero calmándose de a poco—. Que pérdida de tiempo. Tu plan no funcionará. No puedo tener hijos. —Su expresión se endureció al decirlo y Steve no pudo seguir mirándolo. Era el secreto de Anthony. La razón por la que era el omega perfecto para los Vengadores. Era completamente estéril. No sufría celos, no poseía hormonas destinadas a atraer posibles parejas, no perdía el tiempo intentando formar una familia propia o sufriendo sus épocas de calor. Tampoco sufría los efectos secundarios del uso prolongado de supresores al no necesitarlos. Ningún alfa lo querría como compañero, instintivamente sabían que estaba fallado por lo que ni siquiera se sentían atraídos por él. No causaría conflicto con los demás miembros del equipo ya que jamás intentarían cortejarlo al mismo tiempo. Además, que no pudiera tener hijos no debilitaba sus demás habilidades cómo omega, sino que estas se fortalecían. Al no tener que crear hormonas sexuales cada mes, su cuerpo solo se concentraba en crear las feromonas necesarias para proteger y mantener unida a su manada.

Todo el equipo lo sabía. Lo querían por ser quién era, lo apreciaban y valoraban por ser el omega de la manada. Lo protegerían y darían su vida por quien era su amigo y protector, pero ninguno lo deseaba como su omega propio. Y aunque Anthony bromeara al respecto y demostrara absoluto desinterés en el tema, sabían que en el fondo le afectaba. Bastaba con ver como su sonrisa no era igual de brillante cuando se mencionaba algo sobre eso, o cómo su mirada se llenaba de nostalgia al observar a los hijos de Clint y Scott. Era bueno ocultándolo sin embargo. Les llevó años descubrirlo y ninguno jamás se lo preguntó. Y Stark aceptaba todo aquello con la cabeza en alto, orgulloso de sí mismo y de su misión en el equipo. Su defecto no lo hacía menos inteligente o menos capaz. Jamás se sintió indigno. Entendía que de ser un omega normal jamás hubiese podido formar parte de los Vengadores, y que aquello que lo hacía débil a los ojos de su propio género y los otros alfas, era lo que en realidad lo volvía tan fuerte.

—Lo sabemos. —Silver no parecía preocupado en lo absoluto por la nueva información.— Obtuvimos la información de los servidores de S.H.I.E.L.D. Afganistán, la metralla, el reactor y su radiación inicial… dañaron tu cuerpo, te volvieron incapaz de tener hijos. Aunque según tus viejos informes médicos, tu condición tampoco era muy apta antes ¿verdad?. —Anthony le gruñó, mientras Steve solo se dedicó a mirarlo. No sabía mucho de aquello. En cambio, Hydra parecía saberlo todo.— ¿Qué crees que estuvimos haciendo todo este tiempo? Sabíamos que nuestros métodos usuales no funcionarían, así que en paralelo te sometimos a otros experimentos. Es bastante vanguardista, así que ni nosotros sabemos que sucederá. ¿No es emocionante?. Una cría de ambos en nuestras manos. Ninguno se nos opondrá si quieren que siga viva. Y ustedes, bueno, mírense, no podrán abandonarla a su suerte. Sus instintos protectores están demasiado desarrollados.

—Sigue sin ser un buen plan. —Esta vez habló Steve, que por fin había comprendido todo con estupefacción y horror. Sabía que tenía razón. No iba a abandonar a un hijo suyo en manos de Hydra. Y sabía que el castaño tampoco. Bastaba con ver como de sobreprotector era con el niño araña.

La revelación lo dejaba confundido en cierto punto, no llevaban más que un par de días allí metidos. También preocupado. No solo porque no llegaba a imaginarse que clases de cosas habían hecho con Tony, sino también porque si realmente había revertido el daño en su cuerpo, eso cambiaría lo que lo volvía tan importante para el equipo. Podía separar a los Vengadores. Miró al castaño, el sabría si era una posibilidad real, o solo una finta para jugar con ellos, pero su expresión estaba completamente en blanco. Se había quedado sin palabras, miraba a Silver en estado de shock y tenía la frente ligeramente arrugada.— Nunca me acostaría con Stark. —Y aunque no fue su intención, eso sonó horrible y los ojos entrecerrados de Anthony se lo hicieron saber de inmediato.— Soy un alfa enlazado, tengo una pareja establecida. No cedería bajo el celo de cualquier Omega.

—Te juro cerebro congelado, si no te callas ahora mismo terminaré golpeándote. ¿Me estás diciendo que soy uno más del montón? —le susurró Anthony. No sonaba enojado por las palabras del rubio, aunque tampoco parecía haberlas disfrutado. Al había recuperado el habla y su característico mal humor.

—Pero Stark no es cualquier omega. Es el omega de tu manada, por la tanto, es tu omega. Y tú estás enlazado a otro alfa, no a un omega. Tu instinto dominará a tu corazón. —dijo Silver observando su reloj.— De cualquier modo, lo averiguaremos dentro de poco. La droga que le inyectamos a Stark comenzara a hacer efecto. —Hizo señas a todos para que salieran de la habitación. Nuevamente fue el último, pero antes de salir, uno de los que usaban bata le pasó una caja pequeña, la cual arrojó en sus manos.— Para tus piernas. —fue lo último que dijo antes de dejarlos solos una vez más.

Anthony tomó la caja de inmediato y la abrió. Dentro había unas pinzas de lata y algunas vendas. —Stark —necesitaba hablar con él.

—Bien, esto te va a doler un poco, pero cuando quitemos las balas sanarás pronto. —le dijo sin prestarle atención.— No soy Banner, así que te dolerá más de lo que debería, pero soy bueno con las manos, no durará mucho.

—Anthony —Intentó de nuevo, esperando tener más suerte está vez.

—No me hables, necesito concentrarme. Jamás hice esto. Aunque no debe ser muy difícil. Es como quitar una pieza pequeña trabada en un circuito complicado y lleno de fugas de aceite.

—¡Tony! —Elevó la voz y tomó sus manos antes de que hiciera nada. El omega dio un respingo y finalmente lo miró.— Necesito hablar contigo. Lo que el Doctor Silver dijo antes…

—Es imposible. —Anthony lo cortó a media frase, sin dejarlo terminar de preguntar. Se notaba que no quería hablar del tema, pero cuando vio que Steve, de nuevo, no iba a dejar el tema sino que insistiría hasta que explotaría, suspiró y relajó la tensión de su cuerpo.— Es imposible revertir el daño de mi cuerpo. Lo intenté. —La tristeza que fue visible en su expresión sorprendió a Steve. Anthony no dejaba ver esa clase de sentimientos.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Quería saber más. Liberó sus manos y quitó la prenda llena de sangre para que pudiera trabajar. Necesitaban sacar las balas. No le había gustado que ya tuvieran aquel botiquín listo. Parecía que cada respiración de ambos estaba cuidadosamente planeada y orquestada.

—Nunca fui un omega del todo normal. De joven mis ciclos no eran regulares. Mi celo ocurría cada tres o cuatro meses en vez de cada mes, y podía durar unas pocas horas o hasta una semana completa. En ese momento no había muchos avances al respecto, así que los médicos que me revisaron me clasificaron como un omega infértil. —Mientras le revelaba aquel trozo de su pasado, comenzó el doloroso proceso de extracción. Steve se esforzó por quedarse tan quieto como era capaz y no emitir ningún sonido. La frente del castaño mostraba su concentración absoluta y el sudor comenzó a perlar su piel. Liberó un poco de sus feromonas para serenarlo. Anthony lo miró brevemente y le sonrió.— Años después la medicina avanzó y con eso mi situación fue más clara. No era infértil, solo iba a tener dificultades para concebir, pero podía llevar un embarazo sin ningún problema. Sin embargo, en ese momento estaba en pleno ascenso de mi carrera como mercader de la muerte y mi vida giraba en torno a la empresa y mis inventos.

Finalmente encontró la primera bala y la sacó. Aunque intentó ser cuidadoso, el alfa no pudo silenciar un gemido de dolor. Tony tomó su musculosa, ya completamente estropeada, y la colocó sobre la herida, intentando limpiarla lo mejor que podía. Luego comenzó a vendarla.— Luego sucedió lo de la bomba de Afganistán. Mi pecho no fue lo único afectado. Sumada la batería de mala calidad, luego al reactor, la radiación, el envenenamiento y todo lo que conllevaba ser Iron Man, cuando volví a hacerme una revisión debido a que mi celo no regresó al terminar de recuperarme, el daño era irreparable. Estaba completamente atrofiado, jamás podría sostener un embarazo, ni siquiera concebir. Era oficialmente estéril. —Una vez estuvo satisfecho con el vendaje de la primera pierna, retomó las pinzas y se inclinó sobre la segunda.— Aprendí a lidiar con eso, de alguna forma, pero entonces un día conocí a un alfa que me interesaba. Soy un genio, si alguien podía encontrar una cura era yo. O al menos eso es lo que creía. Lo intenté todo, incluso obtuve la ayuda de Bruce y experimentamos con el Extremis…

—¿Extremis? —Ahora fue el turno del rubio de interrumpirlo, al tiempo que inhalaba de forma trabajosa debido al dolor que intentaba disfrazar. Le estaba costando encontrar la otra bala.

—Una sustancia que creó el Mandarín hace unos años. Era capaz de hacer crecer brazos y piernas, así que era esperable que pudiera curarme. Evidentemente no funcionó. Probamos varias fórmulas y, ¡Te tengo!, ninguna dio resultado. —En medio de la explicación había dado con la bala y la extrajo sin detenerse. Steve se encogió un poco, pero esta vez pudo evitar expresar su dolor en voz alta.— Luego de eso me rendí y acepté por completo mi situación. No volví a intentar revertirlo, pero todo eso dejó en claro que no es posible hacerlo. Silver mintió.

—¿Y qué iba a pasar con el equipo si tenías éxito? Nos hubiésemos disuelto. —lo acusó ligeramente molesto. Stark de nuevo había hecho algo a espaldas del equipo, en beneficio propio más que en pos de la humanidad que todos ellos habían jurado proteger.

—No lo hubiera dejado. Iba a ser un poco más complicado, pero no soy tan bueno en lo que hago solo por ser estéril Cap. No iba a abandonarlos. Si mis hormonas comenzaban a interferir, iba a tomar supresores. Iba a funcionar como siempre.

—No lo sabes. Hubieses puesto todo en riesgo solo para poder acostarte con un alfa Stark. —Como todo el playboy que era, aquello se había acabado de inmediato al quedar estéril. Solo podía tener compañeros betas. Los alfas no lo tocarían de nuevo. Anthony apretó su herida con toda intención sacándole una adolorida exclamación.

—No buscaba pasar solo una noche con ese alfa, Rogers. Me gustaba en verdad. —El castaño sonaba herido, pero también enfadado de nuevo. Había terminado de vendar ambas piernas, por lo que lo soltó y se alejó, regresando a su mitad de la celda, poniendo tanta distancia cómo podía entre él y Steve. Quién tarde se dio cuenta de lo idiota que había sido.

—Lo siento. Tony, no quise decir eso. —se disculpó, pero el castaño se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda. Ahora que no tenía la camiseta puesta, Steve pudo ver mejor las heridas que tenía. Parecían latigazos. Se desconcertó.

—Es exactamente lo que quisiste decir —dijo de forma tajante—. Por Dios, cómo se me ocurre ser tan egoísta. Querer una familia y una vida propia cómo el resto de ustedes. —Intentó acercarse, pero Anthony lo rechazó con sus feromonas, prohibiéndole que lo hiciera.

—¿Qué pasó con el alfa? —A pesar que sabía que debía callarse, sencillamente no podía.

—¿Acaso te importa Rogers? —El castaño no volteó a verlo, pero su voz seguía sonando herida, encogiéndole el corazón al saberse responsable. Siempre conseguía herir a Anthony de alguna manera, no medía sus palabras y estas iban a dónde más le dolían al castaño. Y siempre se odiaba por ello. El omega tampoco era diferente, también poseía el don de saber dónde golpearlo. Serían completamente disfuncionales entre ellos si no fuera por los demás miembros del equipo que actuaban como mediadores en la mayoría de las ocasiones. No obstante, ahora estaban solos, y realmente se arrepentía de lo que había dicho. No lo había pensado bien antes de soltarlo. Aquel era un tema sensible para Tony. Simplemente había perdido la cabeza un momento al descubrir que Stark de nuevo intentó hacer algo peligroso para él y los demás a espaldas del resto.

—Sí. Me importa. —Anthony por fin volteó a mirarlo. Lo analizó con los ojos entrecerrados, su mandíbula y los músculos de su cuello tensos. Elevó una ceja de forma retadora, desafiándolo a continuar metiendo la pata en aquella conversación.— ¿Qué ocurrió?

Tony lo miró fijamente por un largo momento, debatiéndose entre responderle o insultarlo, pero al final la situación terminó sobrepasándolo. No ganaba nada peleando con Steve en ese punto. Necesitaban estar enfocados y unidos. El rubio era un idiota y él lo era el doble si se ponía a su nivel. —Olvídalo. ¿Está bien? Pasó hace años, no tiene importancia ahora. El tema me desagrada y esta situación ya me tiene de por sí molesto. No la empeores. Tenemos otros asuntos en los que ocuparnos. Cuando Silver descubra que su plan no funcionó, se deshará de mí, le soy inútil, pero tú aún puedes servirle. Debes estar listo y escapar antes que eso. Conmigo fuera del camino podrás luchar contra ellos.

—Tony, deja que me acerque. Por favor. —le pidió decidiendo ignorar la terrible posibilidad que acababa de mencionar. Dudaba que fueran a matar a Anthony, no luego de todos los problemas para capturarlo, pero si era una posibilidad muy real que lo llevaran a otras instalaciones si no les era útil en esta. El castaño se negó de inmediato.— Te congelarás allí solo. Acordamos que nos cuidaríamos entre nosotros. —Insistió un poco más. Quería consolarlo y mantenerlo caliente. También necesitaba de la cercanía del omega, seguía herido, su alfa lo llamaba para poder sanar más rápido. Afortunadamente, Anthony cedió y dejó de rechazarlo. Al principio no se movió, pero al final regresó hasta dónde estaba Steve. Aunque aún lucía molesto y no se esforzaba en disimularlo.

El rubio lo abrazó y lo pegó a su costado, alejándolo de la pared. Hasta que sus piernas no sanaran no podría mantenerlo lejos del suelo también. —En verdad lo siento. —Volvió a disculparse, liberando su aroma para cubrirlos a ambos, siendo secundado por Anthony casi de inmediato. Su alfa respiró aliviado.

—Lo sé —dijo Tony en voz baja, acomodando la cabeza sobre su hombro—, pero aún sigo enojado contigo.

—¿Qué pasó con el alfa? —volvió a preguntarle, aunque en el fondo ya intuía la respuesta. Tony no tenía pareja desde que terminara con Pepper.

Rodeado por el aroma del Steve y la seguridad y tranquilidad que le hacían sentir, el castaño ni siquiera sintió deseos de seguir peleando. —Jamás me miró. Se fue con alguien más y formaron una familia. —dijo abatido, ocultando su rostro de la mirada inquisitiva del rubio, pero sus palabras lo delataron por completo.

—¿Era la señorita Potts? —Ella había sido compañera de Stark algunos años, pero luego de que Iron Man naciera se habían terminado separando. Aunque aún eran socios y amigos que se veían ocasionalmente. Ella había terminado enlazándose con uno de los guardaespaldas de Tony, y ya tenían un hijo juntos. En vez de responder, el castaño tembló con violencia entre sus brazos.— ¿Tony?

—Mierda —dijo con la voz quebrada, casi sin aire, intentando alejarse de nuevo, con desesperación.

De inmediato una repentina explosión de feromonas se sintió como una fuerte cachetada para el rubio. El suelo bajo su cuerpo se tambaleó como si fuese gelatina.

Anthony Stark estaba en celo.

_Continuará...._


	4. Chapter 4

—Tony… —Víctima de la sorpresa, sus brazos no reaccionaron a tiempo para retener al moreno a su lado, permitiéndole alejarse de él como si fuera alguna clase de peligrosa sustancia radiactiva que iba a explotar en cualquier momento.

—No te acerques. —le exigió el hombre de hierro pegándose a la pared opuesta tanto como podía. Poniendo tanta distancia entre ambos como era físicamente posible en aquel pequeño espacio. Su rostro había perdido todo el color y sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos, llenos de terror y sorpresa. Su respiración estaba agitada y sus manos temblaban ligeramente.— Es imposible… no es verdad. No puede ser verdad. —repetía sin cesar, negándose a sí mismo lo que estaba sucediendo como si fuese alguna clase de mantra protector que revelaría el engaño de un momento a otro.

Steve lo observaba sin procesar del todo lo que estaba sucediendo ante sus ojos. A cada segundo el aire se volvía más pesado y difícil de respirar. El aroma de Tony era espeso e intenso. Era la primera vez que el rubio lo percibía en todo su esplendor. Cuando lo conoció, el castaño ya había perdido el aroma propio de su clase. Jamás conoció sus feromonas sexuales, mucho menos se vio expuesto a ellas, ni a la atracción que estas podían causar en un alfa de su tipo. Había oído que en su momento, a Anthony Stark jamás le había faltado un alfa a su lado, o en su cama, intentando conquistarlo. Y ahora comprendía la razón. Aun cuando era un celo provocado artificialmente y su aroma natural no era tan poderoso como lo sería de ser las cosas diferentes, era imposible de ignorar. 

Tony corría peligro. Ahora más que nunca. Aquel sitio parecía estar repleto de alfas. Desde el científico, hasta sus asistentes y los guardias armados. Si se acercaban a aquel lugar perderían la cabeza y se lanzarían encima de Anthony. Él mismo terminaría perdiendo su razón en algún momento si no actuaban con rapidez. Hasta ahora no lo había hecho solamente por pura fuerza de voluntad y la presencia de su vínculo que mitigaba el efecto del silencioso llamado del omega en frente suyo. —Muérdeme —pidió consiguiendo que el miedo en el rostro del castaño aumentara todavía más.— Muérdeme —repitió, con mayor urgencia está vez, intentando sobreponerse a la inminente negativa de Tony que se reflejaba en su rostro.

—Perdiste la cabeza Rogers. No voy a morderte. ¿Estás loco? No es momento para tus malos chistes. ¡Ni siquiera son tu estilo! No —Negó con la cabeza, remarcando las palabras que salían una detrás de otra en una nerviosa catarata que no se detenía ni para que tomara aire para continuar.

—Tony, escúchame, no es momento para qu… —Pero no logró terminar la frase antes de ser interrumpido por un castaño cada vez más alterado.

—No, tú escúchame a mí. No voy a morderte. ¿Cómo pudiste siquiera habérmelo pedido? Eso es terriblemente insensible, incluso para ti. No puedo creer que haya salido de tu boca. ¿Aún estás drogado? No voy a hacerte eso. ¡Piensa en Barnes! —A medida que su aroma saturaba más la habitación, su cuerpo comenzaba a mostrar las señales que delataban su condición. Los temblores regresaron, pero esta vez no eran debido al frío, sino a su lucha interna para no ceder ante los impulsos de su cuerpo y llamar descaradamente al alfa en frente suyo para que se rindiera a sus instintos más puros. Su corazón latía con rapidez, su respiración estaba acelerada, y el color había regresado a su rostro. Lucía ligeramente afiebrado… necesitado. Y completamente vulnerable.

—Es la única forma. Si no lo haces perderé la cabeza, te atacaré. Necesitas controlarme para que no te ataque. —Jamás había atacado a un omega en celo, pero nunca había estado tan expuesto a uno así de fuerte tampoco. En el ejército los entrenaban para resistir, así el enemigo no podía aprovecharse de la debilidad más básica de un alfa, y siempre se sintió orgulloso de su resistencia y voluntad para superar cada prueba en las prácticas y en el campo de batalla. Nunca había cedido a la bestia y no iba a permitir que Tony fuera el primero en ser víctima de ella. De solo pensarlo su sangre se congelaba dentro de su cuerpo. Iba a matarlo si sucedía. No controlaría su fuerza y lo despedazaría. Incluso había lastimado a Bucky en algunas ocasiones, a pesar de que su cuerpo era casi igual de resistente que el suyo por el suero que Hydra le había suministrado. No podía ni imaginar en qué estado quedaría el cuerpo de Stark para cuando recobrara sus facultades mentales.

Su súper fuerza era increíblemente útil en las batallas, podía defenderse y proteger a los demás, pero fuera de la acción, era una constante maldición. Al principio debía medirse casi en cada movimiento o terminaba rompiendo todo lo que tocaba. Si no era cuidadoso, dañaba a quienes lo rodeaban. Un inocente abrazo le había roto una costilla a Peggy, y un apretón de mano algunos dedos a Howard. Con el tiempo se había vuelto más fácil y completamente natural el moderar su fuerza y ajustarla a su vida cotidiana con normalidad, pero aún solía extralimitarse cuando se dejaba llevar por las sensaciones que Bucky provocaba en él. Cuando alguno de los dos atravesaba su temporada de celo, no era extraño que terminaran heridos de alguna forma, pero eran dos súper soldados, alfas fuertes y orgullosos. Podían lidiar con ello y sanar rápido. Tony terminaría con más de una costilla rota. No importaba cuan hábil fuera este en combate, sin su traje, su cuerpo era tan frágil como el de un beta. —No estoy decidiendo sin pensarlo. No quiero herirte, podría matarte. Tony, entiéndelo, por favor. Bucky lo entenderá también. —O al menos esperaba con todo su corazón que lo hiciera. 

—No perderás la cabeza Rogers. —La voz del castaño estaba temblorosa y sin aliento, pero denotaba una seguridad que el rubio estaba lejos de sentir. Había comenzado a sudar a pesar de que antes se estaba congelando.— Es un celo forzado por químicos. Puedes resistirlo. Alfas más débiles que tú lo consiguen. —lo provocó a pesar de lo precario de la situación.— Sólo mantén tu cabeza fría y dentro de tus pantalones. Sé que te entrenaron para eso. —Se cubrió el cuello con ambas manos y se encogió hasta parecer más pequeño. Un suave sonido, parecido a un sollozo, se le escapó. Comenzaba a sufrir.— Piensa en Barnes, en tu vínculo con él. Por Dios Rogers, él te marcó y tú a él, se enlazaron para toda la vida. Si te muerdo podría romper ese vínculo. Nadie en este mundo entendería el dolor que eso le causará. Y no voy a controlarte como hicieron esos malditos de Hydra con él. 

El rubio apretó los labios en una mueca y las manos en puños resistiendo el impulso de acercarse a él. Sabía que Tony tenía razón en parte. Si lo mordía y lo controlaba como a una marioneta, causaría más de un estrago en su relación con James. Incluso con la dinámica de la manada. Bucky despreciaba a los omegas. Había sido terriblemente herido por ellos y ahora los rechazaba por completo. Controlado por años, reducido a un títere sin voluntad con sus manos llenas de sangre inocente y de personas que amaba como amigos. A merced de los deseos y caprichos de un omega desquiciado al servicio de Hydra. Aún sufría las secuelas de aquella táctica de control y las llevaría marcadas en su mente y corazón el resto de su vida. Y aunque ahora era miembro ocasional de los Vengadores, no había sido fácil. Su inocencia quedó pronto demostrada y desde entonces habían ayudado a su mente a recuperarse lo suficiente, pero su relación con el omega de la manada había sido altamente conflictiva. Ambos tenían motivos para despreciar al otro. Y había llegado a tal punto que el equipo estuvo a punto de dividirse repartiendo sus lealtades entre uno y el otro. Él se había puesto del lado de su antiguo amante, y estaba dispuesto a abandonar la manada para protegerlo. Habían hecho pública su relación y se marcaron mutuamente para establecer el vínculo que impediría que volvieran a separarlos.

El conflicto incluso fue internacional. Las naciones tomaron partido a favor de cada uno, dependiendo de sus propios intereses. Aquello estuvo por ser el fin de los Vengadores. Entonces Tony, el grandioso Tony, había demostrado lo valioso e importante que era. Su corazón fue más grande que el dolor que él le había causado al ocultarle la verdad sobre Bucky y sus padres, y la realidad de quién era el responsable de uno de los momentos más dolorosos en su vida. Protegió a la manada, a todos sus miembros, e impidió que se separaran. Fue la voz de la razón reinante en aquella discusión sin fin una vez su corazón se tranquilizó. Aceptó a Bucky en la manada y que fuera el compañero del Capitán. Lo protegió de las naciones y organizaciones que exigían su cabeza por sus crímenes pasados y ayudó en su recuperación. 

Le concedió un lugar en el complejo y sobre todo, aceptó el desprecio del sargento a los de su clase. No usaba la autoridad omega en él en ningún momento, ni dejaba que otros omegas deambularan por los pisos que Bucky frecuentaba. Cuando estaban en el exterior, delimitaba su territorio ante cualquier omega que pudiera acercarse, impidiendo que los incomodaran a todos ellos, pero en especial a James. En batalla, cuando su mente comenzaba a alterarse, dejaba que fuera el rubio quien lo llamara a la calma una vez más. Y el resto del tiempo, simplemente se mantenía lejos de su camino y de su vista tanto en cuanto fuera posible. 

Steve sabía que Tony jamás lo perdonaría por haberle ocultado la verdad, pero también sabía que ya no culpaba a Bucky por lo que había hecho. En su momento había perdido la cabeza al enterarse, pero la verdad era que cualquiera hubiese hecho lo mismo en su posición. Más no todos hubiesen recapitulado y mostrado madurez y sensatez como el moreno había hecho más tarde. Era por todo lo que Tony había hecho y hacia por ellos y por el resto de la manada, que jamás se perdonaría si lo hería y perdía la cabeza por culpa del celo. Luego de todo lo que el castaño había hecho por él y su compañero de vida, de todo el dolor y orgullo que tuvo que tragarse para poder perdonarlos y aceptarlos, de que hubiese demostrado la nobleza y la calidez de su corazón, se arrancaría los brazos antes de que pudiera dañarlo de cualquier modo. 

Tony les dio un hogar, un sitio al que pertenecer en este tiempo que le era ajeno a ambos, una manada que era más una familia por la cual luchar y ser protegidos. Se había jurado proteger al responsable de todo aquello, a la valiosa persona que se escondía detrás de la máscara de Anthony Stark. Y lo haría así debiera cuidarlo de sí mismo. Esperaba que Bucky entendiera. Él toleraba a Tony como no lo hacía con ninguno otro omega, también le agradecía lo que hacía por él aunque no lo expresara en palabras. Y lo protegía a su modo en las batallas en las que estaban cerca. Pero las heridas eran profundas, y aún no habían sanado. En realidad, no podía predecir cómo reaccionaría si volviesen a escarbar en ellas. Las posibilidades le asustaban tanto como alteraban a Stark.

Otro sonido lastimero lo arrancó de sus cavilaciones. Tony estaba luchando desesperadamente contra su cuerpo para que no llamara y provocara al alfa en Steve, aunque eso lo envolviera en una larga agonía. —No eres Hydra. No me lastimarás como ellos hicieron con Bucky. Tony, te confío mi vida y mi voluntad sin dudar. —dijo sin un ápice de duda en su voz.— pero no puedes confiarme tu integridad del mismo modo. Si pierdo la cabeza no seré yo mismo, y no habrá nada que puedas hacer para detenerme. —El castaño se encogió otro poco, más no añadió nada ni cedió a su pedido. El aroma de la habitación era tan dulce e intenso que se le hizo agua la boca y su mente comenzó a sentirse pesada. Aunque aún no había sentido el llamado del omega, su alfa quería salir y persuadirlo de que lo aceptara más rápido. Al mismo tiempo, se replegaba al fondo de su mente y llorisqueaba llamando a su verdadero compañero, a su pareja. A Bucky.

Llevó una mano a su cuello y dejó que sus dedos delinearan con delicadeza la marca que Bucky le había hecho. De inmediato sintió una agradable sensación que recorrió su cuerpo y llenó su corazón de calidez. Cerró los ojos y hundió la cabeza entre sus rodillas. No se alejó de su marca y se concentró en el cosquilleo que esta le producía al tocarla, en la presencia de Bucky en su mente. En su aroma, su voz, y la sensación de sus caricias y abrazos. Debía luchar contra Hydra y contra Tony de un modo que no lo había hecho antes. Aunque quisiera acercarse al castaño y calmar el dolor que debía estar sintiendo, no confiaba lo suficiente en sí mismo como para acercarse tanto. Debía ser fuerte, más que nunca. El celo recién comenzaba, y duraría varios días más. 

Se sentía perdido. Allí, sin ventanas, con las luces del techo eternamente encendidas, sin ninguna otra forma de saber si era de día o de noche, si habían pasado horas o minutos, el paso del tiempo se distorsionaba por completo. Sólo se oían sus respiraciones agitadas. Los quejidos y maldiciones de Anthony. 

Se esforzó tanto por ignorarlo, que por un tiempo lo consiguió con éxito, pero cuando los quejidos se convirtieron en verdaderos sollozos y su cuerpo dejó de temblar para empezar a retorcerse sin cesar, su determinación de mantenerse alejado se quebró como el cristal al caer. Aún no confiaba en sí mismo, el aroma de Tony era demasiado exquisito y embriagador, pero el castaño parecía haberse salido con la suya una vez más. Todavía no había perdido la cabeza y aunque le dolía por el esfuerzo de mantenerla clara y concentrada, no parecía que fuese a enloquecer de un momento a otro. Se acercó unos pasos tentativamente. Atento a las reacciones de su cuerpo, listo para volver a alejarse si su control tambaleaba.

Su temperatura aumentó ligeramente en respuesta a la nueva cercanía de Tony, así como la presión en su cabeza, pero con alivio descubrió que podía manejarlo. Evitó suspirar, estaba seguro que le sería más fácil manejar al castaño si evitaba respirar profundamente y que su dulce aroma lo invadiera por completo. 

Lento, pero seguro, siguió acortando la distancia entre ellos. El aroma del omega era más intenso a medida que el espacio entre ambos desaparecía, pero contra todos sus temores, su mente comenzó a aclararse. El sufrimiento de Tony era palpable, dejaba un sabor amargo y desagradable en su garganta. Y su alfa conservaba la lucidez suficiente como para que aquello despertara en él una desesperada necesidad por resguardarlo, en vez de la locura para aprovecharse de esa debilidad y atacarlo. La marca en su cuello le escocía e incomodaba, cómo si Bucky también estuviera allí recordándole cuál era su verdadera misión.

Consiguió llegar tan cerca de Tony, que pudo arrodillarse a su lado, pero este ni siquiera parecía haberse dado cuenta que estaba allí. Sus, por lo general arrogantes, facciones estaban contorsionadas en una mueca que reflejaba la dolorosa lucha sin tregua que su cuerpo atravesaba. Sus labios siempre presurosos a soltar alguna palabra en su contra o una sonrisa socarrona y pícara, ahora estaban lastimados de tanto morderlos para disminuir sus sollozos y suplicas. Extendió el brazo y tocó su hombro con suavidad, llamando su atención. El moreno se sobresaltó cómo si lo hubiese golpeado. —… no lo hagas. —suplicó en un susurro roto, protegiendo mejor su cuello. El rubio, no pudiendo contenerse más, lo rodeó con sus brazos de forma protectora. Sosteniéndolo con fuerza contra su pecho. El asustado hombre entre sus brazos ahogó un grito y se encogió aún más. 

—Shhh…. Tony. Tranquilo. —intentó tranquilizarlo, manteniendo un tono de voz calmado y bajo.— No voy a atacarte, sigo siendo yo. —Y ahora no podía entender porque casi se había vuelto loco por el temor ante la posibilidad perder la cabeza, más que ante la realidad en sí de hacerlo. Stark abrió los ojos y lo examinó inquisitivamente. Buscando el engaño en su mirada o las señales de que iba a enloquecer de un segundo a otro. Sus expresivos ojos marrones se encontraban nublados por la fiebre y abnegados de lágrimas no derramadas, pero aún había lucidez e inteligencia en ellos. Y en un instante, también se inundaron de alivio. El castaño tampoco había perdido la cabeza a pesar de los químicos en su sistema. Estaba reprimiendo sus feromonas tanto como podía.— Puedo ayudarte. —Apartó el cabello húmedo de su rostro para poder verlo mejor. Sintió que efectivamente su piel estaba ardiendo bajo sus dedos En realidad todo su cuerpo parecía estar en llamas. Irradiaba tanto calor que era cómo sostener brasas encendidas. Sus mejillas estaban acaloradas y casi de un color bordo. Su labio aún sangraba un poco, pero ya no continuaba mordiéndolo. 

—Aunque no sea tu compañero, soy el alfa líder de tu manada. Mi aroma puede aliviar un poco el dolor que estas sintiendo. No puedo aliviar tu celo, pero sí que puedas sobrellevarlo más fácilmente. —No era algo fácil de hacer. Tony debía confiar completamente en él y en que no lo atacaría en cuanto bajase la guardia. Tenía que entregarse por completo, bajando todas sus defensas para que él pudiera acercarse y manipular el lado más instintivo y primitivo de su parte omega. Sin embargo, ceder el control absoluto a un alfa, exponiendo su lado más vulnerable, su núcleo omega y su mente, era algo que Tony Stark jamás había permitido. Si Steve quería, podía romper su mente a un nivel del que jamás se recuperaría. Si perdía el control y lo atacaba, no se recuperaría a tiempo para poder detenerlo. No obstante, llevaba tantos años sin atravesar un celo, que su cuerpo estaba colapsando. Había perdido la capacidad para soportar todos los cambios y efectos secundarios que la explosión descontrolada de hormonas y feromonas estaba produciendo en su organismo. Sentía que iba a partirse en dos si no hacía algo. Tener a Steve tan cerca tampoco ayudaba. 

El rubio una vez más sintió que Tony intentaba traspasar su alma por la forma en la que lo miraba y analizaba en silencio. Casi podía ver su mente funcionando ante lo que le había dicho. Y ya sabía su respuesta sin necesidad de que la expresara en voz alta. Iba a negarse. Lo que le pedía era tan íntimo y denotaba tal grado de confianza ciega, que muchas parejas establecidas jamás lo hacían. Él había perdido la confianza del moreno en cuanto le ocultó la existencia y los crímenes de Bucky. Antes compartieron una buena amistad. A pesar de su dura y errada opinión inicial del hombre de hierro y de la mala costumbre de este de pelear solo sus batallas. Compartieron una complicidad y una cercanía que no tenían del mismo modo con otros miembros del equipo. 

Después de todo ambos eran el corazón de la manada, los dos la lideraban y protegían a la par, pero las cosas no volvieron a ser iguales. Una amigable y pacifica distancia se había instalado entre ambos, pero distancia al fin. Algo faltaba. Y a pesar de todos sus intentos por compensar y mejorar las cosas, Tony simplemente no había vuelto a brillar igual que antes. Ante los demás, y el resto del mundo, las cosas volvieron a ser como lo fueron una vez. Tony era el de siempre y él también. El malentendido se había aclarado y la manada creció, regresó más fuerte que antes. Y en esencia era verdad. A pesar de eso, no podía ponerlo en palabras. No sabía cómo explicarlo o porqué había llegado a esa conclusión, pero muy dentro suyo sentía, y sabía inequívocamente, que algo en Tony se había perdido para siempre. Y era el único responsable.

El omega se movió y se acercó a él tanto como pudo. Abrazándolo también y escondiendo su rostro en la curva de su cuello —Hazlo —dijo tan bajito que a pesar de la cercanía casi se pierde sus palabras. Cómo si supiese que el permiso verbal todavía no había sido escuchado del todo por el cerebro del rubio, expuso su cuello, ofreciéndoselo en completa sumisión al alfa. Su aroma se alteró, ya no se encontraba allí aquella barrera invisible que le impedía a Steve llegar al omega dentro de Stark. No lo rechazaba, sino que ahora el camino estaba completamente despejado para que las feromonas del rubio pudiesen afectarlo como si fuese arcilla maleable. Aquello abrumó por completo al Capitán. No eran solo palabras, era la acción más pura y sincera que Anthony pudo dedicarle para demostrarle que no guardaba ningún rencor hacia él. Que lo había perdonado por completo a pesar del daño que le había causado.

—Pensé que todavía me odiabas. —compartió su mayor tristeza. Acarició su cuello con la punta de la nariz y lo sujetó aún más fuerte. Sobrepasado completamente por las emociones que aquel humilde gesto le habían causado. Una vez más su instinto tomó el control y mientras su mente descifraba cómo lidiar con sus sentimientos y la repentina revelación, su cuerpo comenzó a cuidar del dulce omega que sostenía y que había confiado tanto en él. Se hizo cargo del control neuro-químico de su sistema. Contrarrestando y nivelando cada uno de los mecanismos fisiológicos alterados por el celo. Era una batalla química en la que el vencedor ya se había decidido en cuanto Tony le cedió el control.

—¿Cómo puedo odiarte si cada vez que me miras me lanzas esas miradas de cachorro apaleado? —Sintió que sonreía contra la piel de su cuello. La temperatura del cuerpo del castaño aumentó, pero había dejado de doblarse del dolor. Tony respiró profundo varias veces, llenándose del aroma de Steve, permitiendo que este actuara más rápido en su sistema. No aplacaría el celo, pero detendría la parte más desagradable de este. En realidad era un placebo, pero uno terriblemente efectivo. Steve le estaba haciendo creer a su cuerpo que había un alfa dispuesto a cuidarlo y reclamarlo durante los días siguientes aunque aquello jamás sucedería. De ese modo su omega no necesitaría seguir llamando a una posible pareja ni sufriría por la ausencia de una. Un cruel pero necesario engaño que los alfas habían desarrollado para cuidar a los omegas de sus manadas que habían sido abandonados por sus parejas o que las habían perdido en alguna batalla. También para aplacar a sus parejas omegas cuando estas estaban tan heridas o débiles que no podía ser reclamadas sin acabar con su vida. Para Tony solo era una triste afirmación.— Estuve enojado mucho tiempo contigo. Me sentía traicionado. Pero nunca te odié. —Simplemente era imposible odiar a Steve Rogers, al menos para él.— Tampoco odié a Barnes. Supongo que lo que odiaba era que me lo hubieses ocultado, no lo sucedido en sí. Luego comprendí que en realidad era mi culpa. Es decir, me lo ocultaste porque sentiste que no podías confiar en que no perdería la cabeza al enterarme, y dada la forma en lo que sucedió todo, tu punto quedó más que demostrado. Protegías a tu pareja. Esa ley implícita prima por sobre cualquier manada o amistad. Aunque fue algo tarde, lo recordé. Te perdoné hace mucho. Lamento no haberlo dejado en claro antes y que te sintieras mal todo este tiempo.

—Tony, eso no… no fue tu culpa. Yo… 

—Dios Rogers, ¿alguna vez te dijeron que hueles delicioso? —Tony volvió a interrumpirlo antes de que lograra aclarar su punto. Y había cambiado el tema por completo. Dejándolo con las palabras en la boca.— Hueles como el café recién hecho. —Pegó la nariz aún más a su cuello y aspiró de nuevo—, si no estuvieras tan sucio te lamería ahora mismo. Joder, siento que pasaron meses desde la última vez que hubo café en mi sangre. ¿Crees que pueda persuadir al loco que nos secuestró de darme un poco? No me importaría que me drogaran de ese modo en vez de inyectarme ¿sabes?

Stark evadiendo cualquier tema personal que significara que debía hablar de sus verdaderos sentimientos, y sacando uno completamente aleatorio y poco serio en su lugar, era prueba irrefutable de que se sentía mejor. Aun así Steve continuó sosteniéndolo y regulando su sistema. Y Tony no le pidió que se detuviera. —No fue tu culpa. No lo oculté porque supiera que perderías la cabeza. Ni siquiera tengo una excusa de porque lo hice en realidad. Una mala decisión llevó a la siguiente y cuando me di cuenta, había dividido a la manada. Debí confiar en ti. Lo siento Tony. Realmente lo lamento. No quise lastimarte del modo en el que lo hice. Eres una persona irremplazable para mí, para la manada, para todos nosotros. No seríamos quienes somos sin ti. Yo no estaría aquí de no ser por ti. Bucky tampoco. Eres alguien admirable. El mejor sujeto que alguien pudiese desear como amigo y omega de su manada. —Esta vez no iba a dejar que Stark ganara y se quedara con la última palabra, no cuando por fin tenía la oportunidad de decirle lo que tanto necesitaba que supiera.

—Lo sé. Soy único e irremplazable. —dijo Anthony acomodándose mejor entre sus brazos, cerrando los ojos.— Después de todo, soy Tony Stark. —La arrogancia en su voz solo calentó el corazón del rubio y le hizo sonreír. Sonrisa que creció cuando se dio cuenta que el castaño se había quedado completamente dormido en cuestión de segundos.

En otra habitación, varios pisos por encima de aquel en dónde estaban ellos dos, un hombre de ojos fríos y grises como el acero apartó la mirada de las pantallas que mostraban lo que sucedía en aquella celda con fastidio. Realmente era un omega problemático.

_Continuará...._


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota previa: En este capítulo ocurre un no consentimiento doble. No explícito. Si no te agrada, no continúes leyendo. Este capítulo no es esencial para entender el resto de la historia.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

No por primera vez en la última hora Silver chasqueó la lengua con cierta frustración. El celo de Stark casi llegaba a su fin y nada había ocurrido. El alfa Rogers lo había protegido y mantenido estable a cada hora. Ni siquiera había dormido para conseguirlo. En cambio, Iron Man casi no había abierto los ojos. Sin poder examinarlo de cerca, observando desde la sala de control, era imposible saber si tal debilidad era a causa del Capitán, del celo o de que su cuerpo estaba colapsando por las pruebas y manipulaciones a las que lo habían sometido. A pesar del estado del omega, el experimento no había sido un fracaso del todo. Recolectaron información valiosa que les serviría para mejorar el siguiente.

No. No le molestaba el fracaso. Esperaba que sucediera. Un buen científico sabe que un experimento no sale bien a la primera. Que a base de prueba, error y ajustes constantes se iban mejorando hasta llegar a la puesta a prueba idónea. El problema eran sus superiores de Hydra. Ellos no entendían de la delicadeza y la paciencia que se necesitaban para obtener los resultados correctos. Los querían de inmediato. Y tampoco es que los culpara. Llevaban semanas metidos en aquello y a cada día el riesgo de ser encontrados por S.H.I.E.L.D y los Vengadores aumentaba. Sin embargo, sus posibilidades de éxito parecían haberse reducido a sus habilidades por quebrar al omega más terco que jamás haya tenido el placer de poseer. Era todo un desafío que disfrutaría resolver. Si los generales no le estuviesen respirando en el cuello y enseñando sus malolientes colmillos. Volvió a chasquear la lengua. Odiaba que apresuraran sus investigaciones. Eran un arte, no solo ciencia.

Observó la imagen que se mostraba frente a sus ojos. La cual no había variado prácticamente en los últimos días. Otra hora pasó y el alfa finalmente parecía estar cediendo ante el agotamiento. Pronto se desmayaría. Era hora de recolectar los datos y aclarar la situación. Aunque ya había decidido que modificaciones implementaría en la siguiente ronda del experimento, no quería cometer la imprudencia de hacerlo sin una base que respaldara su decisión. Aun así, la manecilla pequeña del reloj casi completó otra vuelta para cuando el poderoso alfa se desplomó contra el suelo de la celda, sacudiendo el sueño del omega quien se despertó desorientado, pero sin poder reaccionar del todo por su frágil estado. Impartió sus órdenes de inmediato. Activaron la ventilación oculta del techo para limpiar el aire y que sus hombres no se vieran afectados por el aroma del celo de Stark. No importaba que prácticamente hubiera finalizado. No iba a correr riesgos.

Minutos más tarde, dos cuerpos médicos ingresaron a la celda. Uno cargó al alfa en una camilla y lo llevaron a otra habitación, en dónde comenzaron a tomarle muestras y a atenderlo de inmediato. Se apresuraron a estabilizar su condición. Estaba débil y deshidratado. Sin embargo, aunque introdujeran alimentos en la celda durante el celo, dudaba que sus ocupantes los hubiesen aprovechado. Aún en su estado de inconsciencia, seguía imponiendo autoridad y poderío. Irradiaba la tensión de una bestia dormida. Era un buen ejemplar, un alfa que se encontraba en la cima de la cadena alimenticia. Todo lo que se esperaba de alguien de su género. Iba a recuperarse, y más pronto de lo que podrían apostar. Así que una vez se aseguró que sus hombres entendían sus órdenes y lo que tenían que hacer con él a partir de ahora, perdió el interés en el rubio y se dirigió hacia la habitación en dónde habían arrastrado al omega. Su verdadero objeto de interés. Su obra en proceso.

Su condición no podía contrastar más con la del alfa. Efectivamente, se encontraba en muy mal estado. Aun así, era un omega curioso. No era el mejor representante de su clase, pero si el más fuerte que había conocido. Su voluntad e inteligencia compensaban las fallas que de otro modo lo hubiesen convertido en la deshonra de su género. Habían curado el daño en su cuerpo, pero apenas había resistido el estrés y el esfuerzo que el celo le había producido a su organismo. Su cuerpo había reaccionado negativamente a la droga también. Era una fortuna que el alfa no lo hubiese reclamado. Por obedecer a sus superiores, había adelantado el celo del omega y pudo haber muerto en vez de quedar en estado. Su obra no era perfecta. Debía mejorarla. El curso de acción inmediato era fortalecer su cuerpo, para que no volviera a fallar en el siguiente experimento. Al mismo tiempo debía asegurarse que no fuera capaz de imponerse por sobre el alfa. Un delicado contraste que estaba convencido de conseguir resolver con el tiempo suficiente.

Lo primero, sin embargo, era mantenerlo respirando. Estaba tan débil que había vuelto a perder la consciencia. Su fiebre era elevada y su corazón apenas se mantenía latiendo. Su deshidratación era más aguda que la del alfa además. Lo estabilizarían, por supuesto. Su equipo era el mejor y sus conocimientos superiores no dejaban nada al azar. Pero el omega no podía ser expuesto a otro celo en los próximos días o su cuerpo fallaría por completo. También debían modificar la droga que lo forzaba antes de volver a inyectársela. La última no había sido efectiva del modo en que debía, y era la principal responsable de que el cuerpo de Stark hubiese reaccionado tan mal a sus efectos y la rechazara con tanta violencia. Sin añadir que sus hombres también debían crear una versión para el alfa en esta ocasión. Tanto trabajo y tan poco tiempo. Lo consideraba un fastidio.

Mientras los médicos y enfermeras trabajaban, observó fijamente al pequeño hombre sobre la camilla. Estaba fascinando. Aquella criatura ya debía estar muerta. Su existencia era casi un insulto. Su infertilidad era justicia divina. Una cría suya contaminaría la raza humana con sus genes defectuosos. Y sin embargo, ahí estaba, luchando tan desesperadamente por sobrevivir una y otra vez. Prevaleciendo dónde los portadores de mejores genes habían fallado tan miserablemente. Reivindicaba a su clase inferior posicionándose a la par de los mejores alfas. ¿Era la falsación al dogma de la superioridad alfa, una excepción por describir y aplastar o solo un hábil embustero que los engañaba a todos? Deseaba tanto descubrir la verdad que sus manos le dolían por el esfuerzo de no comenzar a estudiarlo en más detalle en ese mismo momento.

Órdenes. Comenzaba a odiarlas. Le impedían saciar su curiosidad científica. Aquel omega debía ser estudiado a detalle, puesto bajo las pruebas más rigurosas y los experimentos más exigentes. Manipulado y diseccionado de ser necesario. Sus habilidades eran peligrosas. Hydra no podía dejarlo con vida, debió matarlo en cuanto lo capturaron, pero él tampoco podía dejar que aquello ocurriera. Podría no volver a encontrar un espécimen como aquel. Uno que catapultara sus investigaciones en alfas y omegas al siguiente nivel. Una vez sus superiores consiguieran la cría, Stark les sería inútil. Con el padre sería más que suficiente para controlar a los Vengadores. Se aseguraría de convencerlos de ello. Reclamaría aquel ejemplar para la ciencia. Incluso, podría tener suerte y que le dejasen estudiar al cachorro también. Y aún si eso no fuera posible, repetiría el experimento y conseguiría otro. Mientras tuviera al omega en su poder, podía utilizar cualquier alfa en su inventario para recrear los resultados. Y tenía ejemplares bastante buenos en su laboratorio. Posiblemente aún más compatibles con los genes del hombre de hierro que el Capitán América. Estaba emocionado por las posibilidades, podría manipular mejor las variables que le interesaban investigar.

Afortunadamente, en cuanto elevó el informe del delicado estado del omega, los generales de Hydra comprendieron que si no se tragaban su impaciencia perderían absolutamente todo. No estaban felices, pero tampoco había algo que pudieran hacer para cambiar la situación. Por lo que los días siguientes fueron relativamente tranquilos para él y su personal. No había mentido, pero decidió reservarse algunos datos para sí. En efecto, Stark estaba débil, adelantar otro celo irresponsablemente lo mataría, pero se recuperaba más rápido de lo que se esperaba en cualquier otro omega. Podrían hacer otra prueba para finales de la semana si las cosas seguían al ritmo actual. Sin embargo, no había compartido esa información con sus superiores. No iba a permitir que volvieran a interferir en su proyecto. La política y la ciencia solían mezclarse con resultados catastróficos. A él no le importaba lo que Hydra planeaba hacer con el mundo cuando tuviera a los Vengadores comiendo de la palma de su mano, siempre y cuando siguieran proveyendo a su laboratorio de sujetos de prueba de buena calidad.

El alfa despertó en menos de doce horas. Un poco de descanso, líquidos y tranquilidad, fue todo lo que necesitó para volver a estar en sus cinco sentidos. Tal y cómo había pronosticado. Al descubrir que estaba solo en la celda se alteró a tal nivel que debieron mantenerlo drogado el resto del día para que no siguiera hiriéndose al intentar derribar la resistente puerta de metal. Sin embargo, no podían mantenerlo sedado todo el tiempo. Su organismo se acostumbraría a la droga y esta dejaría de ser efectiva. Atravesaron demasiados problemas para dar con una formula lo suficientemente efectiva en el súper soldado. No podía perder aquella herramienta tan útil que marcaba una importante diferencia. Así que intentó apelar al lado racional del alfa. Si se comportaba, le devolverían al omega. Tan sencillo como era, el alfa tardó una eternidad en tranquilizarse y comportarse. Parecía una cría haciendo berrinche. Incluso se negó a comer los alimentos que le llevaron. Necesitó una nueva amenaza sobre la integridad del omega para entrar en razón. Si no comía, no alimentarían a Stark. Que el omega de su manada muriese de hambre, no era algo que un alfa que se respetara pudiera permitir.

No obstante, el hombre castaño seguía inconsciente. Su condición había mejorado notablemente, pero aún se encontraba lo suficientemente agotado como para no haber despertado. Su organismo destinaba toda la energía que poseía a adaptarse a su nueva condición. Pasado el celo, su cuerpo parecía haber comprendido que no era un engaño, sino que nuevamente era capaz de generar una vida. El día siguiente a que su celo terminara, un análisis sanguíneo de rutina había arrojado resultados que lo llenaron placer. Antes negativos, ahora sus valores omegas eran completamente normales. Su cuerpo había comenzado a producir naturalmente todas las hormonas y demás compuestos necesarios para que pudiese concebir y mantener un feto en su interior. Si esperaban lo suficiente, estaba seguro que el hombre de hierro entraría en celo naturalmente. Claro que eso no estaba en sus planes. Dado su historial médico, podían pasar meses antes de que sucediese. Ni siquiera el doctor Silver tenía tanta paciencia.

Una vez Stark estuvo completamente estabilizado y fuera de todo riesgo, decidió que era momento de juntarlo con el alfa. Los cuidados del soldado ayudarían a su organismo a terminar de recuperarse y a que despertara más rápido. A su vez, tendrían otra forma de asegurar la cooperación del soldado y podría seguir estudiando la dinámica entre ambos. La forma en la que se relacionaban y cuidaban, era un indicativo de la dinámica interna del resto de la manada entre sí. Podrían controlarlos mejor cuando se rindieran ante Hydra. Si sabían que botones apretar para que se comportaran, la cría no sería siempre necesaria.

Sus hombres acondicionaron otra celda. A pesar que habían aprendido que concederles cualquier comodidad, por mínima que fuera era una pésima idea, no podían privarlos por completo de estas. La celda anterior había sido una ubicación momentánea de emergencia en lo que decidían que hacer a partir de ese momento. Casi habían escapado una vez, no podían permitir que ocurriese de nuevo. Además, mientras más cómodo estuviera un omega, mayores eran sus probabilidades de quedar en estado y mientras a mayor estrés estuviera sometido luego, más riesgoso se volvía su embarazo. El millonario ya comenzaba jugando con el tablero en desventaja desde el principio, era impudente empeorar el juego solo por temor a su ingenio.

La nueva celda era más cálida, quitaron el catre, y cualquier otro elemento desmontable, y en su lugar pusieron una pila de colchones percudidos y varias mantas viejas, pero aún útiles. Debieron elegir una que tuviera un hueco en el suelo a modo de baño, en vez de un inodoro convencional. Incluso los baldes quedaban fuera de cuestión. Todo lo que cayera en manos del genio y pudiera desarmarse o alterarse, se volvía un objeto peligroso. Conservaron las cadenas y los demás sistemas de seguridad, sin embargo. Nunca se sabía cuándo iban a necesitar contener a uno de los dos, o ambos. Las paredes y el suelo también estaban en mejor estado. Si todo iba como debía, aquella desnuda celda sería el hogar, dulce hogar de una pequeña familia de tres. Al menos por un tiempo. No seguirían juntos mucho tiempo después del nacimiento.

Primero ubicaron al omega. Se aseguraron que estuviera cómodo y abrigado por las mantas. Luego de la fiebre, su temperatura corporal era baja y tendía a enfriarse con rapidez. Una vez el alfa estuviera encerrado allí también aquello no sería un problema, él se encargaría de mantenerlo cálido, pero hasta que pudieran llevarlo iban a pasar algún tiempo más. Y no se habían esforzado tanto los últimos días para ser negligentes ahora y que el omega se enfermara de nuevo. Mientras los enfermeros tomaban unas ultimas muestras y revisaban una vez más que todo estuviese en orden, unos soldados de bajo rango introducían algo de comida y agua para la forzada pareja. Esta vez no les negarían ningún nutriente. Estarían sometidos a una rigurosa pero completa dieta mejorada con suplementos artificiales. Ambos estarían en su mejor condición en el próximo celo y no podrían rechazarlo en esta ocasión.

Luego fue el turno del alfa. En cuanto fueron a buscarlo se mostró hosco y agresivo. Llevaba días sin emitir palabra alguna. Cada hora se parecía más a un animal salvaje, confinado y condenado a enloquecer por el encierro. Eran interesantes los efectos que causaba en un alfa líder el ser separado a la fuerza de su manada. La mente parecía perder su dominio paulatinamente y el instinto tomaba el control. Con la presencia del omega aquello no había ocurrido, pero en cuanto los separaban, los indicios comenzaban a ser visibles. Era un dato que debían tener en cuenta en el futuro. Por otro lado, al omega no le afectaba la separación del mismo modo. No mentalmente al menos, pero su salud si tendía a resentirse un poco. Sería interesante poner a prueba si con la presencia de otro alfa aquello cambiaba. No todos los omegas eran naturalmente fieles a sus manadas.

Contra todo pronóstico, el alfa no les dio demasiados problemas más allá de un par de ojos morados a sus hombres y una mandíbula dislocada. En cuanto le informaron que lo llevarían dónde estaba el genio, dejó de resistirse e incluso cooperó mientras lo conducían por los pasillos, como si fuese alguna clase de borrego entrenado. Aún parecía un animal listo para atacar a la primera señal de engaño, pero demostró que no había perdido el raciocinio a pesar de su aspecto. Sus soldados en ningún momento dejaron de apuntarle con sus armas, casi deseando que se descontrolara para poder usarlas. La mayoría llevaba lidiando con él desde el principio de aquel proyecto y habían acabado siendo el saco de boxeo ocasional del alfa cuando perdía el control. Estaban deseosos por poder desquitarse con la excusa perfecta. La cual, para su decepción, no llegó tampoco en aquella ocasión.

Silver observó el reencuentro desde el otro lado de una pantalla, con su libreta de anotaciones en mano. La puerta no se había cerrado del todo y el alfa ya había localizado al omega inconsciente y apresurado a su lado. Lucía preocupado y lo revisó de inmediato, más al no encontrar heridas visibles su estado se tranquilizó. El collar en sus cuellos no era solo un adorno mortal, también monitoreaba constantemente sus signos vitales. Gracias a ello pudo notar que a pesar de estar dormido, el cuerpo del omega dio indicios de haber reaccionado a la presencia del alfa. Sus latidos cambiaron de ritmo y cuando el alfa lo sostuvo contra su pecho, tal y como esperaba, su temperatura corporal se elevó hasta valores normales. La temperatura del alfa también se había elevado ligeramente, intentando compensar el malestar del hombre más débil. El bolígrafo del doctor apenas tocaba la superficie del papel gracias a la rapidez con el que viajaba sobre este mientras tomaba nota tras nota.

Silver siempre había sido un hombre obsesivo con su trabajo y los días siguientes le hizo justicia a su fama. Controlaba y vigilaba aquella celda continuamente, tomaba notas como poseído y susurraba para si como un demente cuando ocurría algo que le emocionaba o no había estado en sus predicciones. Su equipo estaba acostumbrado a su extraño comportamiento. Habían aprendido a ignorarlo y mantenerse alejados. Era un alfa peligroso. Cruel, incapaz de sentir empatía alguna. A sus ojos, el mundo se dividía en sujetos en los cuales experimentar y sujetos que no le servían en lo absoluto. Se deshacía de ambos sin remordimiento alguno en cuanto le entorpecían o perdía el interés en ellos. A pesar de tener más de medio siglo de edad, era un hombre atractivo. Era un alfa fuerte, un representante digno de su clase. La reafirmación de la supremacía alfa que Hydra defendía.

Su cabello había quedado blanco prematuramente, cuando aún rondaba los veinte, pero lejos de dañar su apariencia, le había conferido un aire elegante y distinguido que junto a su aguda mirada gris y su sonrisa encantadora y afilada, le habían ganado el sobrenombre de "Silver". También disfrazaban perfectamente la mente desquiciada y enferma que lo convertían en un psicópata que había encontrado en Hydra carta blanca para dar rienda suelta a su demencia. O su ciencia cómo él le llamaba. En realidad era un hombre de ciencia, inteligente como pocos, una eminencia en el campo de comportamiento humano y dinámicas alfa/omega, pero a diferencia de sus colegas, no se contentaba con observar y teorizar. Su verdadero campo de trabajo era la manipulación y la experimentación en humanos. Y ahora tenía un nuevo experimento entre sus manos.

Como predijo, los cuidados y presencia del alfa ayudaron a que Stark despertara. A diferencia del rubio, no midió su descontento y desagrado con la nueva habitación. Cómo esperaba, recorrió cada centímetro; tocó, empujó y tiró de cuanto encontró para comprobar si le sería útil o no. Luciendo notablemente enfadado cuando terminó, llegó a la conclusión de que nada allí le servía. Silver se anotó una silenciosa victoria personal al haber sido capaz de adelantarse al genio esta vez. El que en esta ocasión estuviera jugando con ventaja al saber lo que haría, no disminuía su triunfo. Al igual que el alfa antes, desconfió de la comida y se negó a probarla.

Sin embargo, esta vez no necesitaron intervenir. El rubio se hizo cargo de la situación por sí mismo. Convenció al omega que la comida era segura probándola él primero en cada ocasión, y luego vigilaba que el hombre pequeño se alimentara correctamente. En sus palabras, necesitaban estar fuertes para escapar. Aquella lógica calmaba las rabietas del omega, pero no había nada en el mundo que pudiese acabar sus protestas. El doctor reconocía la fortaleza del alfa al no perder la paciencia y romper el cuello del impertinente omega que continuamente se desquitaba verbalmente con él, pero ¿era fortaleza o debilidad? ¿El omega dominaba al alfa o el alfa no dejaba que el comportamiento de alguien más débil que él lo arrastrara a su juego?

La semana llegó a su fin y el omega ya se encontraba completamente recuperado. Finalmente fue momento de inducir el segundo celo. Habiendo aprendido de las fallas del primer intento, esta vez lo forzaron en ambos hombres. El omega no rechazó la droga y la que crearon para el alfa también funcionó correctamente. El rubio logró resistirse el primer día, pero los siguientes fue completamente dominado por el calor y fue directo por el dispuesto omega. O eso es lo que todos esperaban. De nuevo fue un fracaso total.

Stark, a pesar de también encontrarse completamente bajo los efectos del celo, no había perdido la cabeza una vez más. Llegó a agredir físicamente en más de una ocasión al alfa más fuerte con tal de mantenerlo alejado de él. Su fuerza no debería ser rival para el soldado, pero se había valido de su inteligencia para engañarlo. Le había permitido acercarse a tal punto, que en la sala de control todos festejaron, incluido Silver, pero fueron engañados. En cuanto el alfa estuvo convencido que tenía acorralada a su presa, cometió el error de confiarse. Un segundo de distracción y Stark se había valido de las cadenas para dejarlo aprisionado contra la pared los siguientes días mientras él se retorcía de necesidad en el extremo opuesto. El alfa gruñó, rugió, pateó, se hirió y amenazó, pero no pudo liberarse e ir tras el rebelde omega.

El celo llegó a su fin y debieron esperar otra semana. Esta vez, ambos habían necesitado descansar un poco e hidratarse para mejorar, pero ninguna atención más especializada. Cuando el alfa recobró sus sentidos, aún seguía encadenado y sus hombres debieron entrar para soltarlo. Se acercó al omega y esta vez no fue rechazado y pudo cuidarlo, deshaciéndose en disculpas. El estado de salud de ambos era mucho mejor que en el primer intento. Y quizás ahí estuvo el fallo. Silver no se desanimó por el contratiempo, sino que estaba más determinado que antes a conseguir lo que quería.

Los días siguientes se dedicaron a mantener al alfa fuerte y sano, y al omega lo debilitaron. Restringieron sus comidas y le suministraban apenas lo suficiente para mantenerlo estable y funcionando, más no para que mejorara y se fortaleciera. Esto no pasó desapercibido para ninguno y pronto fue necesario comenzar a separarlos para que el alfa no le cediera su propia comida al omega. Esta vez las amenazas fueron necesarias, e incluso algunas acciones físicas para que cooperaran, pero una vez comprendieron que no tenían opciones, las cosas fluyeron con normalidad.

Apenas una semana después del segundo intento, todo comenzó una vez más para los prisioneros. Concentraron más la droga del omega, para asegurarse que no pudiera pensar ni actuar fuera del calor, y lo encadenaron para que no pudiera luchar y resistirse al alfa. Y funcionó. Stark se dejó arrastrar por completo por sus hormonas y la más primitiva necesidad. Por primera vez llamó e incitó al alfa para que lo reclamara, le demostró que estaba listo y dispuesto, lloraba desesperado por su compañía. Sin embargo, ambos demostraron ser expertos en arruinar los pronósticos del doctor. Esta vez fue el Capitán América quien no cedió. Al parecer tener un omega encadenado y sin posibilidad de decisión no le agradaba.

Fue fascinante el detalle de que habían cosas que funcionaban aún por sobre el nivel instintivo, o quizás el instinto de protección estaba tan arraigado en su ser, que el deseo de ver a su omega libre fue más fuerte que el deseo por reclamarlo. El soldado intentó romper las cadenas una y otra vez, lastimándose, pero sin intentar tocar al castaño ni una sola vez. Era una bestia con una sola cosa en mente, quitar esas cadenas de encima del omega. Ese día el equipo del doctor se redujo en dos ayudantes que no fueron lo suficientemente rápidos para huir de su rabia.

Cuando todo terminó, ambos estaban débiles y agotados. Stark fue víctima de un ataque de pánico cuando tomó consciencia que esta vez sí había perdido la cabeza y no pudo detener ni evitar nada. Al Capitán le costó tranquilizarlo, Stark ni siquiera le permitió acercarse. Y no lo consiguió sino hasta que pudo demostrarle que no había ocurrido nada entre ellos. El omega se dejó entonces tranquilizar y se refugió en los brazos del alfa las siguientes horas. Ese día, el omega estuvo tan cerca de quebrarse que Silver se relamió. La mente de ambos estaba cediendo. Ningún género estaba capacitado para soportar tantos celos en un rango tan corto de tiempo, menos un celo que no lograban completar correctamente. Sus cuerpos estaban resentidos, pero sus mentes aún más. No lograban recuperarse del todo. Si era inteligente, podría utilizar aquello en su beneficio. Y él lo era.

Los mantuvieron débiles a ambos. En vez de esperar una semana, tan solo tres días después volvieron a intentarlo. Era una jugada arriesgada. Si no funcionaba, era posible que no pudiesen volver a forzarlos en semanas para que pudiesen recuperarse. Y eso si es que ambos no terminaban tan enfermos que se volvían completamente inviables para seguir experimentando en ellos. El omega era el que más preocupaba al doctor. Su condición no había sido buena desde el inicio y se había deteriorado un poco luego del último intento. Aun así, era un riesgo que estaba dispuesto a correr. Conseguiría lo que quería. Y aún si fallaba, al menos uno de los dos seguiría vivo y podría estudiar al que fracasara de otros modos más útiles.

No dejaron nada librado al azar. Reforzaron las dosis de ambos, no sería la falta de droga lo que les permitiera ignorar el celo. Alteraron sus ciclos de descanso para que sus mentes siguieran alteradas y sus cuerpos agotados, así no podían resistirse a sus impulsos. Los trasladaron a una celda sin ninguna cadena ni nada que les sirviera de apoyo para rechazar al otro. Todo lo que pudiese interferir fue manipulado o eliminado de la ecuación. Todo menos las dos fuentes principales de todos y cada uno de los problemas que habían tenido desde el principio. Los sujetos de prueba.

En esta ocasión el alfa consiguió quebrar la voluntad del omega y que este lo mordiera para detenerlo. Silver perdió otro ayudante en ese momento. Estaba furioso. El próximo cuello que rompiera sería el de uno de esos dos y a eso se dirigía cuando uno de sus hombres gritó llamando su atención y haciéndole regresar sobre sus pasos. No había funcionado. Era demasiado tarde. Stark no pudo detener al Capitán Rogers porque ya no había una mente racional que convencer y él estaba demasiado débil para buscarla. El alfa estaba más allá de sus habilidades en ese momento.

Por fin, todo el esfuerzo de Silver rindió frutos. El alfa había marcado y reclamado al omega exitosamente.

_Continuará...._


	6. Chapter 6

Tony llevaba despierto varios minutos, pero no se atrevía a moverse, mucho menos a abrir los ojos, o incluso respirar distinto. No quería que nadie más lo notara. En especial Steve. Ese enorme, tonto y dulce alfa que ahora lo tenía abrazado con tanta insistencia, completamente pegado a su cuerpo, siendo mantenido caliente y seguro por este. Ese alfa rubio y demasiado ingenuo en ocasiones que tenía sus piernas enredadas con las suyas y la nariz pegada a la curva de su cuello, respirando tan calmado y en paz que despertaba en él un insano deseo de golpearlo hasta que abriera los ojos y viera lo que había provocado. Ese alfa tan ciego que había destrozado su corazón sin siquiera sospecharlo y que se encargaba de lastimarlo una y otra vez sin darse cuenta. Ese alfa, al que había sentido suyo una vez, y al que debió dejar ir cuando supo que nunca sería del rubio del mismo modo. El mismo idiota que ahora seguía conectado a él y que lo había marcado como el animal salvaje que podía llegar a ser.

No podía culparlo, tampoco a él mismo. No habían tenido oportunidad de decidir. Iban a obligarlos una y otra vez hasta que sucediera lo que al final terminó ocurriendo. Sería injusto enojarse con Steve. Ni siquiera podía enojarse consigo a pesar de lo mucho que deseaba hacerlo. No. No podía molestarse por lo que pasó, pero si podía hacerlo por el modo en el que se sentía. Su estúpido lado omega se sentía satisfecho, feliz y completo. A pesar de que su corazón comenzaba a desangrarse lentamente de dolor.

Había probado un trago del paraíso, y ahora tendría que aprender a vivir con el sabor de su ausencia. Aquello había sido un error. Una situación extrema a la que habían sido arrastrados y que jamás se hubiese dado de forma normal y natural, del modo en que él hubiese deseado. Ahora solo le quedaba rogar que los planes de ese demente no fuesen un completo éxito. Por primera vez desde que conoció al rubio, deseó con todo su corazón seguir siendo estéril. 

El destino, la vida, o ambos en realidad, realmente lo odiaban. Toda su vida había sido diferente. Cuando en su adolescencia se definió como omega, algunas cosas tuvieron sentido. Entonces descubrió que incluso como omega no era suficiente. No era cómo sus pares, no estaba del todo desarrollado, no funcionaba como debería…. Los doctores siempre tenían palabras para sus padres para explicarles porque era un defecto. No importaba cuantas opiniones diferentes buscaran, el mensaje siempre era el mismo. 

Se decidió a demostrarles cuan equivocados estaban. No era inferior, mucho menos un defecto. Era tan bueno como cualquiera, incluso mejor que los alfas que tanto lo despreciaban. Su valor no estaba determinado por su capacidad para darles cachorros. Su inteligencia y capacidades eran por lejos mejores y más que suficientes para hacerles frente como igual. Luego descubrió que sus habilidades como omega eran igual de provechosas. Supo ganarse su lugar, aceptando que nunca sería como ellos en realidad. Era superior.

Pero en su corazón, permanecía una herida que jamás cerraba. Aún soñaba, como adolescente iluso, encontrar a su compañero. Ese alfa que había nacido para él, que lo amaría por quién era, y que, dónde los demás veían una falla, él vería quién era en realidad. Su verdadero valor, y lo apreciaría y amaría por ello. Según su terapeuta, aquello era solo una manifestación de su abrupta y temprana orfandad. Buscaba el amor que no obtuvo de parte de su padre. No volvió más a aquel charlatán. 

Luego aquel sueño quedó aplastado por completo y nada de eso importó. Ahora ni siquiera su compañero se sentiría atraído por alguien tan dañado como él. No solo había perdido por completo su capacidad para tener hijos, también había perdido todo aquello que permitía que un omega y un alfa formen un lazo de compañeros.

Se había resistido, creyó que su fuerza de voluntad bastaría para demostrar que no necesitaba estar completo para ser feliz, pero pronto quedó en evidencia que no importaba cuan inteligente y poderoso fuese Anthony Stark, el mundo se movía al nivel del más puro instinto, y los alfas y otros omegas sabían que él era una manzana podrida y se alejaban. Los betas, benditas criaturas inmunes a las feromonas, aún eran compañeros lo suficientemente buenos, pero no podían calmar el dolor de su omega y terminó alejándose de ellos también. Cada encuentro solo aumentaba su pesar. Le recordaban lo que nunca tendría.

Entonces llegó Alemania. La maldita noche en que conoció a Steve Rogers. Lo supo en cuanto lo vio. Lo confirmó en cuanto pudo verlo fuera del traje. Aquel alfa lo desquiciaría por completo. Y allí estuvo, en frente suyo, odiándolo por una razón que no terminaba de entender. ¿Por qué habían comenzado a pelear en aquella ocasión? Steve lo despreció desde el inicio, pero a diferencia de sus iguales, no era por ser un omega defectuoso. ¡Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que lo era! Su expresión de sorpresa al enterarse era evidencia suficiente. De la forma más retorcida posible, lo despreció por ser quien era. Por ser Anthony Stark. El genio, millonario, celebridad influyente, dueño del mundo si quisiera. El responsable de tantas muertes… el Mercader de la muerte. 

Era una ironía en realidad si lo pensaba en detalle. ¿Por qué la vida dejaría engendrar a alguien que había acabado con tantos inocentes desde la comodidad de su escritorio? Justicia celestial, karma inmediato…. Defectos del genoma según la ciencia, un castigo divino según algunas religiones. Todas válidas en su caso. En cierto punto, todo eso había perdido sentido.

Cómo todo un idiota, se había enamorado del Capitán. Sus ideas arcaicas, su ferocidad al proteger a los inocentes, la férrea fidelidad a sus principios, la calidez de su corazón, sus hermosas sonrisas, la pureza de su alma cuando reconoció que su impresión de él estaba equivocada y se disculpó, viéndose tan adorablemente avergonzado y lleno de culpa. Incluso la forma en la que era capaz de sacar lo peor de él, aquellos lados más retorcidos de su personalidad que tanto se esforzaba en ocultar. 

No podía tener ningún secreto con Rogers, bueno o malo, siempre conseguía que explotaran fuera de si cuando provocaba su paciencia y autocontrol hasta que perdía la cabeza. Era un alfa cómo ninguno que había conocido. Parecía haber llegado a su vida para enseñarle lo equivocado que estaba y que todo lo que había conseguido luego de años de sangre y sudor, valía lo que tardaba en reaccionar a sus provocaciones.

Steve había llegado al futuro para poner su vida de cabeza y él se lo había permitido al caer por completo bajo los encantos del guardián favorito de América. No supo darle un nombre de inmediato, pero cuando lo hizo, sintió que su mundo se derrumbaba. El rubio ni siquiera se había detenido a mirarlo dos veces como un omega. Si, lo trataba como tal ahora que era el omega oficial de la manada, su manada, pero nada más. Respeto y amistad, nada diferente. No del modo que él deseaba al menos. Aunque era lógico. Un alfa de primera clase cómo él no perdería tiempo, mucho menos el resto de su vida, con un omega de su tipo. 

Fue entonces que nació en su corazón la estúpida esperanza de que si lograba hallar una cura, todo cambiaría. Y lo intentó. Lo intentó con tantas fuerzas que se hizo verdadero daño en algunas pruebas, pero nada funcionó. Luego llegó Bucky y se enteró que todo había sido en vano desde el principio. No estaba destinado a tener el amor de un alfa, menos el de Steve. Él ya tenía un compañero. Lo tenía desde antes que naciera siquiera. Y ahora que lo había recuperado, pelearía contra todo el mundo si hiciera falta para mantenerlo a salvo. Incluso contra él.

Y lo odió. Odió a Steve, y sobre todo odió al Sargento. Al igual que Steve parecía llegado a su vida para ponerla de cabeza, pero de un modo diferente al rubio. No solo le había arrebatado a Steve, también a sus padres. Todo lo que quiso lo llevó lejos de su lado. Sin embargo, mientras más peleaba contra él, más daño se hacía. Steve estaba tan determinado a proteger a su compañero que no dudó dos veces en señalarlo cómo a un enemigo y comenzar a atacarlo completamente fuera de sí. Sus habilidades omega no funcionaron, pudo haberlo matado, y lo hubiese hecho si Barnes no se hubiese interpuesto entre ambos deteniendo el escudo del Capitán a costa de su brazo metálico. 

Steve reaccionó y él también. Si seguía por aquel camino perdería al rubio. No podía tenerlo como su alfa, pero aún podía quedarse a su lado como amigo, como el omega de su manada. De cierta forma sería su alfa. Y Steve valía ese sacrificio. Bastaba con verlo, derrumbado en el suelo de aquel viejo y frio edificio en Siberia, destruido por la culpa por lo que estuvo a punto de hacer. Barnes arrodillado a su lado, abrazándolo con su mano sana, ocultando el rostro del rubio en su pecho. Aquella fue la primera y única vez que vio a Steve llorar. Y se juró a sí mismo que no permitiría que ocurriese de nuevo.

Sus esfuerzos dieron resultado. La sonrisa de Steve volvió. Todo lo que necesitaba era al Sargento Barnes a su lado. Aquello bastó para que lo perdonara. Barnes cuidaba de Steve con tanto esmero y dedicación, se esforzaba tanto por su felicidad, que sencillamente no pudo seguir guardando rencor por aquel hombre. Barnes no era culpable por haber nacido en la misma época de Steve, por haber sido reconocido como su compañero aún antes del suero, por seguir siéndolo tanto tiempo después. Ni siquiera era culpable por la muerte de sus padres. Fue un títere en manos crueles y ambiciosas. Lo usaron para matar al que una vez fue su amigo junto a Steve. 

Pudo ver su remordimiento el día que lo descubrió visitando las tumbas de sus padres. Aunque fuera un golpe a su orgullo, con la convivencia descubrió que no era un mal sujeto. Su único crimen era ser amado por Steve, y aquello no era algo por lo que pudiera despreciarlo. Era bastante inteligente, tenía un humor ácido más compatible con el suyo que con Steve, era honesto y daba la vida por la manada. Steve y Barnes eran los hombres más afortunados al tener al otro como compañero. Y él…. él había arruinado todo eso. No necesitaba abrir los ojos para saber lo que había sucedido. Lo sentía. El cosquilleo en su cuello, tan agradable y reconfortante como era, también era helado y letal para su consciencia. 

–Estas despierto. –La repentina voz de Steve lo sobresaltó tanto que de inmediato debió ahogar un quejido de dolor cuando todo su cuerpo protestó, en especial aquel lugar en donde aún se encontraba la evidencia de lo ocurrido. No había sido una pregunta. 

–¿Cómo supiste? –dijo abriendo los ojos por fin. Le ardían un poco y su voz estaba seca y rasposa.

–Lo sentí. –Su voz también sonaba áspera, terriblemente cansada y sin fuerzas.– Lo siento, debe dolerte. –Pudo sentir como evitaba moverse para no hacerle más daño mientras aún estuviesen conectados. También parecía incapaz de soltarlo. Lo abrazó con más fuerza, pero aún con tanto cuidado que sus músculos adoloridos no protestaron de nuevo. Tony cerró los ojos una vez más. Era débil y egoísta. Quería disfrutar de la sensación de estar entre sus brazos de ese modo un poco más.

–Un poco –confesó–, pero no es una agonía. No te pongas paranoico. –Había algo que alfas y omegas odiaban por igual durante un celo. El nudo. Al final del maratón de sexo, era doloroso para ambos hasta que desaparecía por completo. Era una de esas cosas de la naturaleza que nadie extrañaría y se estaba tardando en quedar obsoleto y desaparecer.– ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas despierto? –Había estado tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta que el rubio ya no dormía.

–Desde antes que tú. No quise despertarte. –Acercó su nariz a la marca aún fresca en su cuello y la acarició suavemente con la punta, a modo de una cálida caricia que envió miles de sensaciones a todo su cuerpo.– Siempre oliste tan dulce –susurró el rubio, ajustando aún más en abrazo.– Lo siento Tony. No debí marcarte, no quería hacerlo. Yo… no debí perder la cabeza. Aún no sé cuánto daño te hice en realidad. Te duele moverte más allá del nudo, ¿verdad?

Tony deseó tanto poder patearlo en ese momento. Golpearlo y alejarse de sus palabras. –No creo que tenga nada roto, nada importante al menos. –dijo de malhumor dando por finalizado su momento de disfrute. Debió haber imaginado que sería imposible. Era Rogers después de todo. Giró la cabeza para poder mirarlo mejor, y apartar su nariz y labios de la marca en su cuello. Si no la quería, no merecía tocarla tampoco. Se cruzó con la brillante y preocupada mirada de Steve de inmediato.– Te ves terrible Cap. –dijo riendo un poco. 

Su siempre impecable cabello estaba tan alborotado que le daba un aspecto terriblemente atractivo. Se maldijo de inmediato por tener ese pensamiento. Apartando la mirada de su expresivo rostro, decidió examinar su cuerpo tanto como podía, pero esta se detuvo en su propia marca en el cuello del rubio, y su corazón volvió a doler con el recuerdo. Completamente desanimado, la desvió a su hombro y allí vio más marcas, también en su brazo. La culpa creció y la vergüenza se sumó a su malestar. Steve siguió la dirección de su mirada y al ver la inconfundible marca de una mordida en su antebrazo y un arañazo en su mano, sonrió. El muy maldito.

–No son las únicas. –le dijo, sonando tan divertido y orgulloso que comenzó a plantearse en serio el golpearlo hasta que alguno de los dos quedara inconsciente.– Me dejan tranquilo. Significa que no me impuse por completo, que tú también tomaste el control en algún momento. Eres más fuerte de lo que pareces. Eres increíble Tony. –El castaño lo fulminó con la mirada. Era increíble, pero aun así jamás sería suficiente. Era fuerte aunque no parecía serlo. ¿Cómo era posible que cada vez que el Capitán abriera la boca terminase herido de algún modo? Entonces Steve acarició su mejilla con tanta delicadeza y dulzura que su molestia se esfumó de inmediato. Se acercó más a la caricia y cerró los ojos. ¿Por qué no podía amarlo también? 

Steve acarició la mejilla de Tony con suavidad. Había un rastro, ya seco, que revelaba las lágrimas que habían rodado por ella en algún momento de los días anteriores. El temor de haberlo herido era tan grande que le robaba el aire, cómo si lo hubiesen golpeado con fuerza. Sin embargo, el otro hombre no rechazó su tacto, sino que incluso silenciosamente buscó más, en un gesto tan sencillo como adorable. Steve se conmovió. No se perdonaría jamás haberlo dañado. Aunque la marca fuera temporal, pocos, casi ningún alfa, aceptaban a un omega que ya hubiese sido marcado. Las posibilidades de Tony de encontrar a un compañero se habían reducido aún más. Y el castaño se merecía encontrar a alguien que lo hiciera tan feliz como Bucky a él. 

En su momento estuvo tan ciego que creyó que el genio no quería aquello, pero había descubierto que su corazón había amado una vez, que deseaba lo que la vida injustamente le había arrebatado y ahora él también. ¿En que había pensado su alfa? No necesitaba marcarlo. Había cedido a un celo, sí, pero ya tenía un compañero, debió haber resistido el impulso de morderlo. Observó las marcas de su brazo y pecho. ¿y si en realidad eran marcas de lucha? Si Tony se resistió tanto que su alfa debió morderlo para quebrar su voluntad y así poder reclamarlo, estaba seguro que enloquecería. La sola idea lo llenaba de angustia.

Tony abrió los ojos de nuevo y lo miró con esos preciosas estrellas color chocolate. Siempre sentía que lo traspasaban. Stark tenía un extraño poder sobre él. Desde la primera vez que lo conoció no pudo ignorarlo, para bien o para mal. –Comenzaré a pensar que me crecieron monos en el rostro si sigues viéndome así Cap. –le dijo el castaño regalándole una sonrisa de lado. Lucía cansado, pero aun así se veía radiante. Su omega. El sentimiento de posesividad que siempre había tenido por Tony como el líder de la manada, ahora tomaba un matiz completamente diferente. Su cuerpo se sentía pequeño entre sus brazos, pero agradablemente cálido y hasta correcto. Seguían conectados, más el nudo iba cediendo por fin, para alivio de ambos. 

Cuando pudieron separarse, Tony suspiró y se quejó de dolor por partes iguales. Steve pudo revisarlo, aunque se encontró con un castaño en completa oposición. Quería dormir, no ser examinado. Esta vez fue de las pocas ocasiones en que el rubio ganó, más debido a que Tony estaba demasiado agotado para pelear, y no por la fuerza de sus argumentos. Nuevos hematomas habían aparecido en el cuerpo del omega, algunas mordidas en sus hombros y pecho, menos profundas que la marca, sus músculos se encontraban algo resentidos ante cualquier movimiento, pero milagrosamente no tenía nada roto. Su alfa había sido lo suficientemente tonto para morderlo, pero no lo había sido para olvidar que debía contenerse para no hacerle un daño irreparable. 

Ambos estaban sucios y lastimados, las evidencias de lo que habían hecho se encontraban por todo sus cuerpos, por lo que Steve se ganó una nueva tanda de gruñidos por parte de Tony cuando en vez de llevarlo hacía los colchones, los acercó hacía el rincón en dónde habían dejado un recipiente con agua. Se debatió entre beberla o usarla para limpiarlos a ambos, pero no lucía del todo potable y decidió hacerle caso a su instinto. Con lo que quedaba de sus destrozadas ropas, fue sumergiéndolas en el agua y limpiándolos. Estaba helada, pero era mejor que nada. 

La frialdad del líquido despertó a Tony lo suficiente para que, bufando y murmurando enfadado un prospecto completo de insultos y maldiciones sobre alfas idiotas y rubios desconsiderados, tomara otro retazo de tela y comenzara a limpiar al rubio también. Steve intentó ocultar su sonrisa. Tony ni siquiera parecía darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, sino que su cuerpo se movía en automático para así conseguir llegar a la comodidad del colchón con mayor prontitud. Ambos estaban desnudos, pero no avergonzaba al omega en lo absoluto.

Steve lamentó no tener nada para curar a Tony, pero con que estuviera limpio se sentía satisfecho en ese momento. Podía ser peor. Sin embargo, el castaño ahora temblaba ligeramente de frío. Era increíble que nunca hubiese notado lo friolento que era Stark. Era común verlo en la torre o en el complejo de los Vengadores usando musculosas o un equipo deportivo ligero. Aunque ahora que reparaba en el detalle, las instalaciones siempre habían sido más cálidas de lo normal. No era una temperatura incomoda, así que nadie se molestaba por ello, pero ahora unía todas las piezas, le encontraba sentido. 

Le agradó descubrir aquello, pero sobre todo, ser el único que se había dado cuenta. No podía explicarlo, era un pequeño secreto que compartían y que le pertenecía. Ahora podría cuidarlo mejor. De repente, su emoción se desinfló. ¿Era realmente el único que lo sabía? Stark siempre lo molestaba por ser demasiado lento para darse cuenta de las cosas, y en la manada había mentes que eran tan perspicaces como la del castaño. Natasha y Banner por ejemplo. 

Por lo pronto, Tony al menos no intentaba ocultar que tenía frío. En cuanto llegaron a las mantas, se envolvió en tantas como pudo hasta parecer un enorme enrollado humano. Y aunque al rubio no le agradaba que el castaño debiera depender tanto del enemigo, reconocía que era necesario. Hasta él debió envolverse con un par, ya que al parecer suministrarles ropa no estaba en los planes inmediatos de sus captores. 

Vigiló su descanso. Verlo dormir parecía haberse convertido en su único entretenimiento para pasar el tiempo. Era relajante también. Sus expresiones se suavizaban, su respiración era suave y rítmica, a veces murmuraba dormido, otras se movía demasiado, pero por lo general se acurrucaba y se abrazaba a lo que tenía más cerca. En esta ocasión, era un montón de mantas que usaba a modo de almohada. También había descubierto que el genio tenía el hábito de dormir con la boca ligeramente abierta y que aquello despertaba una sensación cálida dentro de su pecho.

Posiblemente se debía a que Tony era un omega. Los alfas se sentían naturalmente inclinados a proteger y adorar a sus contrapartes complementarias. En la manada todos terminaron bailando al ritmo del castaño y consintiéndolo de algún modo. Banner lo apoyaba en cada idea extravagante y peligrosa que se le ocurría. Clint y Scott siempre tenían un chocolate extra consigo. Natasha hacía café de más y le llevaba una taza al castaño. Thor a veces le llevaba alguna chatarra espacial con tecnología alienígena que Tony disfrutaba desarmar y estudiar. Wanda y Visión llegaban con cajas de donas la mayoría del tiempo y nadie, ni Sam ni Rhodes, siquiera Thor, tocaban las que eran del sabor favorito de Stark. 

Hasta Fury que no era parte de la manada hacia la vista gorda más veces de la que debería cuando se trataba de Tony. Ni hablar de la señorita Potts. Incluso Bucky había terminado viéndose afectado de algún modo y cada vez que volvían de una misión dónde Tony terminaba herido, era quien de peor humor se ponía. No se soportaba ni a si mismo hasta que la doctora Cho les decía que no era nada serio o hasta que veía a Tony deambulando como siempre.

Bucky… estaría volviéndose loco ahora mismo de la preocupación. Al igual que el resto del equipo. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban capturados? Estaba seguro que los estaban buscando, pero la ausencia de Tony ya debía estarles afectando. La pérdida del líder de una manada era grave, generaba un breve periodo de caos y desajuste interno, pero podía ser reemplazado más o menos pronto. Sin embargo, el omega era el verdadero corazón de la misma. Cuando moría o desaparecía, los demás sentían físicamente su ausencia. Algunos miembros enfermaban o se debilitaban. Si el omega había sido tomado a la fuerza, podían incluso volverse salvajes en su afán por encontrarlo y no existía ley o límite alguno que los detuviera a la hora de recuperarlo. Si el omega fallecía, algunas manadas se desintegraban por completo o sus miembros se destruían entre ellos. Le preocupaba el equipo. Mientras más tardaran en regresar, más le atemorizaba con lo que se encontrarían al hacerlo.

Tony despertó cuando les llevaron la comida. Esta vez no redujeron la porción del castaño e incluso debía reconocer que olía bien. El aroma había sido el causante de que Stark se levantara farfullando sobre lo hambriento que estaba. Ni siquiera le dio oportunidad de probar primero la comida. –Cap, prefiero morir envenenado que de inanición. –dijo dándole un manotazo y tomando el cuenco con lo que parecía ser un estofado y comenzando a comer de inmediato.– Además, luego de todas las jodidas molestias que se tomaron para que nos acostáramos, no creo que vayan a matarnos en este instante. –A regañadientes debió reconocer que tenía un punto a pesar de su forma de expresarse.

–Aun así no me gusta. –respondió tomando también su cuenco. No sabía mal y, en efecto, tampoco parecía estar adulterado, al menos el suyo.

–A mí tampoco. –El tono apagado de Tony le hizo levantar la vista de su comida y mirarlo. Había bajado el plato y miraba al suelo. Sus hombros estaban caídos y se veía igual de derrotado a cómo había sonado.– ¿Pero qué podemos hacer? Mantenernos tan saludables como nos dejen es lo único que nos queda. Estamos de manos atadas. –No le gustaba verlo así. Tony no se rendía. ¿También le estaba afectando la separación del resto de la manada? Sonaba tan desanimado que le rompía el corazón. 

–Saldremos de aquí. Estaremos bien. Si hay alguien que puede sacarnos eres tú. –Se acercó más y lo rodeó con su aroma, buscando minimizar la ausencia de los demás. Con todo el caos de los celos sucesivos no lo había cuidado como debía, no había sido su manada cómo le había prometido y ahora Tony estaba sufriendo. El castaño terminó de comer en silencio y regresó a los colchones. Se volvió a esconder casi por completo dentro de las mantas, desde dónde le regaló una pequeña sonrisa. 

–Lo sé. Me sentiría mortalmente ofendido si ese demente es más inteligente que yo. –Se recostó y suspiró.– Sólo estoy cansado. Me siento inútil y hablo en consecuencia. Necesito dormir un poco más y volveré a ser el de siempre. –Su aroma llegó hasta Steve, envolviéndolo y reconfortándolo. Invitándolo también.– Ven cuando termines. Apuesto que no dormiste nada. Necesitas descansar. –Hizo silencio y su frente se arrugó. El rubio sonrió de antemano cuando Tony le lanzó esa mirada que conocía tan bien. La misma que hacía cuando tenía que reconocer que tenía razón.– Además eres cálido. Y me sentiré mejor más rápido si te cuidas como debes y no tengo que preocuparme por ti. –Terminó de extorsionarlo abiertamente. El capitán apresuró lo que quedaba en su plato y cumplió el deseo del exigente omega. Se recostó a su lado y abrazó el mullido rollo de mantas que era Tony. El aroma del castaño se hizo más intenso aún. Arrullándolo y llevándolo a un relajado sueño antes de que terminara de darse cuenta lo que estaba haciendo. Tony iba a asegurarse que Steve durmiera, quisiera hacerlo o no.

Anthony había asegurado que lo único que necesitaba para sentirse mejor era dormir, pero no fue así. Los días siguientes continuó tan desanimado como el primero, y aunque se esforzaba por ocultarlo, Steve podía verlo con claridad. Dormía la mayoría del tiempo y solo se despertaba para comer o ir al baño. El único cambio fue que ya no estaba envuelto por tantas mantas, dado que la celda se había puesto más cálida. Por su parte, Steve jamás se había sentido tan claustrofóbico en toda su vida. Intentaba ejercitarse de algún modo para liberar la tensión creciente en su cuerpo, pero los días se hacían cada vez más largos. O al menos esperaba que fueran días y no horas eternas que se sentían como semanas. 

Ver dormir a Tony dejó de ser tranquilizante para volverse una tortura. Quería que despertara y lo volviera loco de algún modo. Que fuera el parlanchín incesante que podía llegar a ser, incluso que demostrara su vasto conocimiento en palabrotas. Lo que sea con tal de que no siguiera allí tendido luciendo tan débil y enfermo. Se había vuelto tan paranoico al respecto que constantemente lo revisaba para asegurarse que seguía respirando, o que no tenía fiebre, que no se había enfriado, o que simplemente reaccionaba cuando intentaba despertarlo. 

Todo era tan rutinario, monótono y solitario que sentía que era una nueva táctica del doctor Silver para enloquecerlo. Y estaba funcionando. Era un hombre de acción. Necesitaba estar ocupado en algo, invertir su tiempo de tal modo que al terminar el día se sintiera exhausto. Que le doliera alguna parte del cuerpo por el esfuerzo. Incluso cuando creyó que lo que siempre buscó era una vida tranquila, aquella calma iba a llevarlo más allá de la cordura. 

Nadie los molestaba tampoco. El único momento en que alguien iba a verlos, era cuando les llevaban la comida o a retirar las bandejas vacías, pero los soldados que se encargaban de eso no les hablaban, ni siquiera los miraban. Ni siquiera cuando Steve intentó provocarlos. Pronto, hasta esas interrupciones fueron parte de la invariable rutina. Steve estaba seguro que había descubierto un patrón, así que comenzó a basarse en sus comidas para contar el paso de los días desde ese momento. Llegó a contar más de diez.

Al doceavo día, las cosas por fin fueron diferentes. No les llevaron alimento cuando debían. Incluso Tony se dio cuenta, puesto que se despertó y preguntó por ella, de forma encantadoramente malhumorada. Cuando la puerta se abrió, no eran los hombres de siempre, sino el mismísimo doctor y su equipo. Lucía cómo un gato que acababa de atrapar un gordo y jugoso ratón.

–Buenas noches caballeros. Espero que estén disfrutando su estancia. –dijo con amabilidad tan ficticia como su buena predisposición.– Lamento que no hayan comido todavía, pero necesitábamos que el omega estuviera en condiciones. –Aquello de inmediato tensó al Capitán como un resorte y lo puso en estado de alerta. Se posicionó delante de Tony completamente a la defensiva. Silver sonrió más divertido que nunca e hizo una seña a los hombres armados que de inmediato les apuntaron. Pudo ver en sus ojos el deseo por apretar el gatillo.– Vamos muchachos. No queremos que nadie pierda la cabeza. –les recordó con sutileza que aún usaban esos horribles collares. Steve sintió que Tony colocaba una mano en su hombro, llamándolo a la calma. Le obedeció sin replicar.– Bien. Eso está mucho mejor. –El científico sonaba encantando.– Ahora omega, ven aquí. Necesitamos tomar la muestra. 

Tony bufó ante su orden y su mano se puso rígida, pero se relajó antes de que Steve reaccionara. Más eso no evitó que el alfa lo detuviera en cuanto se puso de pie para obedecer al doctor. –Stark. Quédate quieto. –le ordenó con firmeza. Necesitaba quedarse allí dónde podía protegerlo. Tony negó con la cabeza y desvió la mirada hacía los hombres que les apuntaban. Luego llevó una mano a la argolla metálica en su cuello. 

–Estaré bien. –El rubio no entendía de dónde nacía la confianza del otro hombre. Cómo podía sonar tan seguro en aquella situación, pero cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, descubrió temor en sus ojos. Y también determinación. No tenían opciones. Por las buenas o por las malas Anthony sería apartado de su lado. De ese modo las posibilidades de que saliera herido en el proceso se reducían.

–Tranquilo Capitán. Entiendo que este altamente sobreprotector con su omega en este momento. El vínculo se formó hace apenas dos semanas. Es lógico. Ninguno de mis muchachos lo tocará. Tiene mi palabra en tanto actúe civilizadamente. Mientras antes tomemos la muestra, antes volverá a sus brazos, alfa. –Aquello también le preocupaba al rubio, no quería a nadie cerca de Tony, pero esa no era la única razón de porque no lo quería cerca de aquel demente. 

Impotente, observó cómo se acercó al doctor y a los demás sujetos con las batas blancas. Silver le ordenó que liberara uno de sus brazos de las mantas y cuando fue obedecido, lo sostuvo con fuerza, al punto de dejar sus dedos marcados en su piel. Otro sostenía una jeringa pequeña y la clavó en su brazo, comenzando a extraer sangre de inmediato. Tony siseó y Steve se ganó un violento culatazo en la cabeza cuando gruñó en respuesta. No iba a atacarlos con Tony tan cerca de aquel científico desquiciado, pero los soldados neutralizaron la amenaza con excesivo disfrute.

Colocaron la sangre en un frasco no más largo que un meñique y se lo entregaron a Silver. Este lo metió dentro un dispositivo similar a un celular viejo y cuadrado que sacó de su bolsillo y comenzó a tocar la pantalla en silencio. Nadie hizo ningún ruido, ni siquiera parecían respirar. De algún modo todos entendían que aquel aparato era importante.

Lo que pareció una eternidad después, un agudo y tétrico pitido rompió el tenso silencio. De inmediato, las carcajadas de Silver le siguieron. Su mirada se despegó de la pantalla y voló de forma depredadora a Anthony. –Felicidades Omega. Hay una cría en camino. –Su equipo celebró. 

Una pared de ladrillos se derrumbó encima de Steve. No había pensado ni una sola vez en aquella posibilidad a pesar de lo que había sucedido. Se había hundido tanto en su auto miseria que había olvidado por completo cual había sido el plan inicial de aquel loco. Tony… ¡Tony! Salió de su aturdimiento en cuanto vio que este se había puesto de un enfermizo color gris. Su aspecto era tal que Silver gritó de inmediato a sus hombres que lo sostuvieran antes de que se desmayara. 

Estos no llegaron a sujetarlo a tiempo y Tony se derrumbó hacia el suelo. Steve llegó a su lado en pocas zancadas, valiéndose de la distracción de los soldados por lo que estaba sucediendo, y logró evitar que se golpeara. Estaba consciente, pero dominado por el terror, paralizado. Estaba llorando. Los médicos intentaron acercarse para revisarlo, pero Steve no lo permitió. Liberó completamente su presencia alfa, amenazando de muerte a cualquiera que se atreviera a tocar a Tony y al bebé. No estaba pensando que podían dispararles si querían. No estaba siendo racional en lo absoluto. Su alfa estaba reaccionando al estado tan vulnerable y asustado de su omega. Silver les ordenó a todos salir de allí. Aún lucía demasiado feliz. Steve deseó su cabeza más que nunca, pero ahora tenía algo más importante de lo que ocuparse. Tony.

–Steve. –su voz temblaba, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo. Su rostro aún estaba gris, en shock.– Steve –Volvió a llamarlo, dominado por el pánico, era incapaz de notar que ya estaba allí.– Steve –sollozó y el alfa tuvo que forzar su camino a través de la aterrorizada mente del castaño para poder llamarlo a la calma. Cuando la razón volvió a brillar en sus ojos, lo abrazó con fuerza. No podía procesar la noticia que Tony estaba esperando a su bebé aún, no hasta que estuviera completamente seguro que estaba bien.

–Steve –volvió a llamarlo pasado varios minutos. Su voz ya no temblaba, pero era preocupantemente baja.– Tenemos que salir de aquí. –Las lágrimas se habían detenido. Anthony Stark estaba furioso.

_Continuará...._


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Felices Fiestas! Espero que hayan pasado una hermosa Navidad y que comiencen el 2020 por lo alto, que sea un año lleno de nuevas oportunidades y cosas positivas para sus vidas. Que no dejen de aprender y que puedan descubrir nuevas maravillas que llenen sus días.
> 
> Este es mi humilde regalo para todos ustedes en estas mágicas fechas, un capítulo esperado y que de cierta forma cierra la primera etapa de esta historia. Espero que sigan acompañándome el próximo año y que podamos compartir nuevas aventuras, así como el resto de esta historia.
> 
> ¡Nos vemos pronto!

Pese a su determinación, Tony no pudo hacer mucho los siguientes días. Siguió durmiendo la mayor parte del tiempo, pero para Steve ya no era una tortura. Ahora cobraba sentido para ambos su débil estado. Luego de tantos celos continuos, el cuerpo del castaño había quedado bastante deteriorado, le hubiese llevado algunas semanas recuperarse por completo, pero no había tenido oportunidad. Sin siquiera un descanso, ahora debía ajustarse y esforzarse aún más para mantener y desarrollar la nueva vida en su interior. 

El cuerpo de Tony necesitaba de todas sus fuerzas para conseguirlo, así que drenaba toda la energía del usualmente hiperactivo omega, dejándolo somnoliento y cansado en todo momento. El rubio le dejaba descansar, ya no lo molestaba para que reaccionara, salvo cuando llegaba la comida. Tony necesitaba alimentarse lo mejor que le permitieran. Y afortunadamente, el apetito no parecía ser un problema para el castaño. Al contrario. Al punto que la frecuencia con que le llevaban sus comidas había aumentado. 

También aumentaron las visitas indeseadas para comprobar su estado y evolución. Al menos una vez al día Silver y su equipo médico llegaban a la celda para examinarlo. Una cosa fue clara para ambos prisioneros luego tales exámenes. Al menos por el momento, Anthony era intocable. Tenían una posible ventaja, sólo debían aprovechar el momento justo para sacarle beneficio. 

Cuando el castaño estaba cerca del rubio, los soldados no se mostraban tan agresivos, e incluso cuando Steve no cooperaba, no castigaban a Stark, sino al mismísimo Capitán. Sin embargo, si Tony era el desobediente, Silver no dudaba ni un parpadeo en aplicar toda su tiranía y represalias en Steve. Aunque no habían usado los collares de nuevo, ninguno exploraba sus límites a tal extremo todavía. Más temprano que tarde bajaban la cabeza y mostraban sumisión. Por el momento, era lo único que podían hacer para ganar tiempo y mejores oportunidades para un escape real.

Tony jamás mencionó o habló sobre el bebé. Desde que se enteraron, salvo el ataque de pánico inicial, actuó como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Cada vez que Steve intentó hablar sobre el cachorro en camino o cualquier aspecto del embarazo, se negaba a escuchar, e incluso rechazaba al rubio y a cualquier contacto posterior de este durante horas. Aquello volvía loco al Capitán que sentía más fuerte que nunca el instinto de abrazarlo y estar cerca suyo, por lo que eventualmente dejó de intentar tratar el tema. 

Aunque el alfa podía ver que el castaño estaba siendo más cuidadoso que antes con su cuerpo, que dejaba que cuidara de él y el bebé siempre y cuando no mencionara nada al respecto, o que, en realidad no olía ni sentía rechazo alguno hacía el bebé por parte del omega, no entendía su comportamiento. Si Tony no quisiera el bebé, si su lado omega sintiera que había sido forzado a engendrarlo, su propio cuerpo habría solucionado el asunto por sí mismo, pero no era así. Tony cada día lucia más cansado, pero el bebé se fortalecía y crecía. Y la determinación en la mirada del castaño también. 

Steve maldecía que Tony hubiese decidido procesar toda la situación en silencio. Odiaba cada vez que se encerraba en sí mismo de ese modo. Que no compartiera sus temores y preocupaciones con la manada hasta que era prácticamente obligado a hacerlo, estas explotaban en las narices de todos o intentaban destruir el mundo. Tony había luchado solo tanto tiempo que todavía no dejaba que los demás le ayudasen en sus batallas más difíciles. Las que se libraban en su mente y corazón. 

Sin embargo, Steve no se sentía mejor capacitado en ese momento. No cuando él mismo no se permitía terminar de procesar la noticia. Era más fácil manejar la situación de Tony embarazado, que la de Tony embarazado de su hijo. No podía ayudarlo si no conseguía ayudarse a sí mismo en ese punto. Tony no odiaba al bebé ¿pero si lo odiaba a él por ser el responsable de todo? Un omega no quedaba embarazado si no estaba marcado. Él lo había marcado cuando no debía hacerlo. Y ahora iban a tener un hijo juntos. 

Nunca había pensado en tener cachorros. En especial teniendo a otro alfa como compañero. La única forma de que ambos pudieran tener hijos propios era contratando a un omega para que llevara al bebé. Un omega por encargo, cómo se llamaban. Un vientre sustituto para parejas del mismo sexo de alfas y betas. Incluso otros omegas emparejados entre si recurrían a ellos en ocasiones si ninguno podía llevar un embarazo por sí mismos. ¿A eso había reducido a Anthony?. La culpa era un monstruo que lo consumía y enfermaba. Culpa por lo que le había hecho a Tony, por el modo en el que lo hizo, y sobre todo, culpa porque en el fondo de su alma, estaba feliz ante la idea del bebé y de que sea con el castaño.

Y eso lo asustaba más que cualquier cosa. ¿Su alfa había decidido que quería descendencia y había mordido a Tony sin importarle que lo reducía a una herramienta? ¿El omega en realidad no era importante para el alfa, por eso lo utilizaba de aquel modo? Tony había confiado en él su seguridad, y le había fallado. Lo había traicionado. 

También sentía culpa por lo que le había hecho a Bucky. Se había convertido en alguien que no reconocía, y aquello lo alteraba. Tocó la marca de su compañero. Aún lo sentía allí, igual de presente que siempre y aquello era un faro al cual aferrarse para no dejarse arrastrar por sus pensamientos. La marca del castaño estaba del otro lado de su cuello, cálida y acogedora como la de Bucky, pero silenciosa. El vínculo entre ellos aún no se había formado, o Tony no lo había permitido.

Sobre todo, sentía asco. Toda la situación lo asqueaba sobremanera. El modo en el que los habían utilizado y obligado a estar juntos. Cómo habían experimentado en Tony para que aquello sucediera. No era capaz de imaginar siquiera las cosas que le habían hecho al castaño. Consideraba a Stark el hombre más inteligente que jamás existió, sin embargo Silver había tenido éxito donde Tony había fallado. ¿A qué costo? Comenzaba a cuestionarse si era el primero o Silver había experimentado en otros antes y cuántos de esos experimentos habían fallado. 

Ya no estaba seguro de nada. Antes de despertar la primera vez, estaba convencido de haber estado inconsciente por unas cuantas horas apenas, pero ahora la posibilidad de que hayan sido incluso días lo atormentaba. Esperaba que Tony hubiese tenido la bendición de la inconsciencia mientras Silver experimentaba con él. No haberlo podido proteger o calmar su dolor, que debiera soportar solo lo que ese demente le hizo, era físicamente doloroso. Más otra vez, Tony no había mencionado nada al respecto. Incluso se había burlado de Silver cuando le anunció los cambios en su cuerpo.

Le disgustaba igualmente que una vida inocente haya comenzado a existir con el único propósito de ser un rehén desde su concepción. Una pieza de ajedrez movida por la ambición y la avaricia. Manejada y gobernada por quien ostentara el poder de Hydra. Utilizada en contra de sus padres y de toda la humanidad. Un experimento nacido de la retorcida mente de un psicópata como Silver. 

Por momentos temía qué nacería. Sí sería humano o más bien alguna clase de criatura. Sin saber qué habían hecho exactamente con el cuerpo de Tony, las posibilidades eran infinitas en su mente. Bajó la vista y observó al castaño. Dormía pacíficamente, usando sus piernas como almohada. 

Acarició su cabello suavemente, no deseando perturbar su calmado descanso. Últimamente había vuelto a tener pesadillas, así que las veces que podía dormir libre de ellas se convirtieron en preciados momentos para Steve. ¿Tony tenía los mismos miedos que él? Tampoco le respondía que perturbaba sus sueños, siembre buscaba evasivas. Jamás se había sentido más inútil y desesperado en toda su vida. Estaban completamente a merced de Hydra y no había nada que pudiera hacer para proteger a Tony y mantenerlo a salvo. Mucho menos a su hijo.

Fue cuando las náuseas comenzaron que las cosas se pusieron en marcha. El malestar no era matutino como en las historias, sino que aparecía cada vez que les llevaban comida. Sus platillos variaban en cada turno, pero Anthony no pudo probar la mayoría. Aquellos que parecía aceptar, eran los únicos que se mantenían. 

Al final, la dieta de Tony, y de Steve por extensión ya que cualquier otro olor enfermaba al omega, se había reducido a algunas frutas y carne de ave hervida. Tan insulsa como poco nutritiva. Silver y sus hombres también parecían preocupados al respecto. Tony desmejoró a tal grado en tan solo unos cuantos días, que comenzaron a suministrarle los nutrientes faltantes en forma de dolorosas inyecciones diarias. Solo dejaron de pincharlo cuando el castaño accedió a tomar obedientemente los comprimidos que le ofrecieron a cambio.

Aquello hizo maravillas en Tony. Las náuseas se redujeron notablemente y también tenía más energía. Ahora pasaba varias horas seguidas despierto. Y aunque su cuerpo seguía resentido y se agotaba rápido si se movía demasiado, fue lo que marcó la diferencia. Al principio Steve no lo comprendió. Se preocupaba cuando el castaño pasaba horas en silencio, con la vista fija en la pared o en el techo, ignorándolo por completo o mandándolo a callar. Comenzó a sospechar la razón detrás de aquel extraño comportamiento cuando le sonreía de repente, sin ninguna razón aparente. Tony estaba enloqueciendo. Era la única explicación. O era él, y la falta de comida comenzaba a pasarle factura. A él no le reforzaban su dieta con las mismas inyecciones o pastillas que a Tony. Se estaba debilitando. 

Pronto desechó su última idea. Definitivamente el que estaba perdiendo la razón era el omega. Un día comenzó a hablar solo y a hacerles pedidos a las paredes y al techo mientras caminaba por la celda. Mantas limpias, más calor en la habitación, agua para poder limpiarse, un platillo en específico e incluso un libro y ropa. Cada día era algo nuevo y en una hora distinta, y en cada ocasión, lo que pedía llegaba a ellos. Entonces la respuesta lo golpeó con fuerza. Estaban siendo observados y escuchados en todo momento. Jamás podrían planear cómo escapar. La realidad pareció desanimar a Tony, quien ya no pasaba despierto tantas horas. Ahora necesitaba algunas siestas cortas entre cada periodo de actividad. 

Últimamente se dedicaban a leer. Al primer libro que pidió el castaño, le siguieron varios otros. Tony se los devoraba en un día y para el tercero, comenzó a leer en voz alta para Steve. A veces solo leía, otras se detenía y pedía la opinión del rubio o que habría hecho él en alguna situación en particular. En ocasiones, aquello terminaba en algún recuerdo que alguno de los dos compartía. Aunque los libros no eran interesantes, el rubio se encontró esperando las interrupciones de la lectura. Disfrutaba de aquellas pequeñas conversaciones, pero la sensación de que Tony se había rendido por completo y ya ni siquiera intentaba cambiar la situación no le dejaba dormir. 

El omega estaba a gusto con su encierro, en especial ahora que había descubierto que podía pedir algunas cosas y ser escuchado. Cómo cuando se quejó de la pésima selección de libros que le mandaban y comenzó a exigir títulos en específico. Steve debió reconocer que eran más interesantes. Una ocasión estaban leyendo una novela que transcurría varios años en el pasado, dónde todo giraba en torno a un hombre encarcelado, condenado a la silla eléctrica y su lucha por demostrar su inocencia. Al final no lo conseguía y era ejecutado. No había sido el favorito del Capitán.

–¿Alguna vez te electrocutaron? –preguntó Tony cuando terminó de leer mientras cerraba el libro. Steve se quedó mirándolo confundido por la pregunta.

–¿Para qué quieres saber? –En realidad le preocupaba que Silver desarrollara la misma curiosidad al oírlos.

–A mí sí. –Aquello hizo gruñir a Steve, pero Tony lo ignoró y siguió hablando.– En Afganistán. No era una corriente alta como para matarme, pero si para torturarme y que cooperara con ellos. Lo recordé mientras leía. –Que pareciera tan desapegado mientras hablaba, erizó el vello en la nuca del rubio. No podía explicarlo, cómo la mayoría de las cosas relacionadas a Tony, pero sentía que en realidad le estaba afectando más de lo que dejaba ver. Se acercó e intensificando su olor, lo levantó y lo sentó sobre sus piernas. 

Tony se recostó contra su pecho y suspiró cerrando los ojos. –Entonces me pregunté si la electricidad te afectaría a ti del mismo modo que al resto de nosotros. Ya sabes, todo eso del súper soldado. Uno esperaría que fueras más resistente a ella ¿verdad? 

Tenerlo entre sus brazos era todo lo que necesitaba al final del día para sentirse tranquilo. Simplemente se sentía correcto. Posiblemente era cosa de su alfa. Durante el embarazo sería más sobreprotector de lo usual. Necesitaría tenerlo cerca y tocarlo lo más posible para asegurarse que todo estaba bien. Aquello también ayudaba al omega y al bebé. Los embarazos eran más saludables si había un alfa cuidándolos.

–No, jamás me electrocutaron, pero creo que tendría sentido que tolerara una corriente más alta que un humano normal. Aunque me dolería igual, de eso no tengo dudas. –Y realmente esperaba no tener que descubrirlo. ¿Por qué Tony había elegido aquel libro? Cada vez le gustaba menos.

–¿Quieres probar? –El castaño, ajeno a sus pensamientos, iba directamente tras lo que no quería. 

–¿Qué? –De nuevo dudaba de la salud mental de Tony. Había oído de soldados en tal estado de shock luego de una batalla, que comenzaban a actuar de forma errática y peligrosa. Trauma le decían en el presente. La situación había afectado a Tony más de lo que había sabido ver.

–Vamos Cap, ¿no tienes curiosidad? ¿O acaso tienes miedo? –Por si la situación no era lo suficientemente bizarra por sí misma, Tony lo estaba incitando a aceptar por medio de su poder omega sobre él.– Sólo toca mi reactor. Será una pequeña descarga, no es peligroso. Lo prometo. –Lo miraba suplicante. Rogándole para que aceptara. Tomó su mano y la guio a su pecho.– Hazlo. 

–Tony, no creo que...

–Por favor –suplicó con un pequeño puchero de tristeza. Steve no lo pensó, no pudo hacerlo, Tony lo obligó. Tocó el reactor y recibió una pequeña descarga. Apartó la mano de inmediato. Tony sonrió y se acurrucó entre sus brazos, bostezando.– No fue tan malo ¿verdad? –En realidad no lo había sido, pero aun así no le gustaba aquella situación. Menos que Tony lo hubiese orillado de aquel modo a obedecerlo. Estaba molesto.– ¿Crees que puedas resistir algo un poco más fuerte si un enemigo te ataca?

–Stark, no sé qué te sucede hoy, pero este tema se termina aquí. No voy a intentarlo de nuevo. –Usó un tono firme, una orden alfa. Que Tony ignoró como siempre. 

–Es sólo hipotético, mi reactor no puede crear nada más fuerte que lo de recién. Me electrocutaría a mí mismo de lo contrario. No soy idiota. ¿Lo resistirás o no? –Otra vez aquella orden omega que él no podía desobedecer. Stark jamás lo había tratado de aquel modo. Realmente lo odiaba ahora ¿verdad? 

–...sí –dijo sin ánimos de pelear o reprender a Tony. Se lo merecía después de todo. 

–Gracias. –susurró Tony, acomodándose mejor contra su pecho. Colocó la cabeza sobre su hombro y rodeó su cuello con ambos brazos. Aquel comportamiento confundía a Steve más que la tecnología que Stark creaba. Lo odiaba y al mismo tiempo buscaba su cercanía.– Tengo sueño. –El aroma de Tony cambió. Ya no se imponía sobre él, sino que ahora parecía acariciarlo y abrazarlo. Parecía arrepentido, cómo si se estuviese disculpando una y otra vez.– ¿Puedes acostarte conmigo? 

Regresaron a los colchones que se habían convertido en su cama. Steve se acostó al lado de Tony, pero a diferencia de todas las veces anteriores, este levantó las mantas para invitarlo a meterse debajo de ellas. Ahora que estaban vestidos de nuevo, tal cercanía no incomodaba al castaño. Aunque la celda se encontraba demasiado caliente para el gusto del rubio, Tony seguía durmiendo envuelto como un rollo de Sushi. Salvo esa vez. Los envolvió a ambos y se abrazó al pecho de Steve. Se quedó dormido de inmediato. El Capitán lo rodeó con sus brazos también, y aspiró su dulce aroma hasta que fue arrastrado a un mundo lleno de sueños agradables. ¿Se estaba rindiendo él también?

Los días siguientes Tony no volvió a comportarse extraño. Continuaron su rutina de leer, pero esta vez los libros eran más del gusto del rubio. Tony incluso pidió uno sobre un caza recompensas que se movía en el complejo mundo del arte, las colecciones privadas, los robos elegantes y las falsificaciones. Fue su preferido. La rutina de dormir juntos se repitió cada vez a partir de aquella primera vez. El castaño a veces se dormía de inmediato, otras llegaban a conversar un poco. Así un nuevo momento que esperaba con ansias llegó a la vida de Steve en aquella jaula sin colores. 

Fue en una de las veces en que Tony no se dormía de inmediato, que sorprendió al rubio. Mientras hablaba de la tontería de turno, una crítica al último libro, los cubrió mejor con las mantas. No era algo nuevo, Tony convertía las mantas en un capullo la mayoría de las veces, pero si fue una novedad la seña de silencio que le hizo a continuación. 

Mientras seguía despotricando contra la autora, llevó una mano a su bolsillo y luego la acercó a Steve. Cuando la abrió, descubrió varias de sus pastillas nutritivas. La mente del alfa se iluminó. Tony no tomaba todas sus pastillas, por eso volvía a estar cansado. Antes de que pudiera regañarlo, el castaño se las ofreció, y más bien lo obligó a tomarlas. En todo momento siguió hablando como siempre y cuando estuvo seguro que Steve había terminado los comprimidos, se acomodó sobre él y se durmió. 

Anthony era un genio. De alguna forma lograba engañar a los médicos y no se tomaba todas las pastillas. A la noche, cuando las mantas los envolvían y ocultaban de las cámaras, se las daba a Steve para impedir que siguiera debilitándose. Tony seguía sin poder comer más que algunas pocas frutas y carne de ave. Siempre hablando de cualquier cosa, nunca dejando que Steve preguntara cómo lo lograba. Y cada vez que Tony pedía un nuevo libro, Steve recordaba la razón. Nunca dejaban de escucharlos.

Pocos días después de aquella nueva rutina, las náuseas despertaron a Tony. Luchó desesperadamente contra su amado capullo hasta que logró desenredarse de las mantas y de Steve. Luego en igual estado de alteración se levantó hacía el decepcionante baño que poseían. Más el castaño jamás llegó a destino. Steve nunca supo si se había tropezado con las mantas y caído o el incorporarse tan rápido lo había mareado más de lo que ya estaba y perdió el equilibrio. El golpe contra el suelo terminó de despertarlo. Al buscar la fuente de su sobresalto, descubrió a Tony caído y quejándose de dolor. Se levantó tan rápido para ayudarlo que casi se tropezó él mismo con las mantas. 

Lo regresó a la suavidad del colchón, tan asustado que no se atrevía a tocarlo para revisarlo y cuando los médicos llegaron apresuradamente minutos después, una eternidad para Steve, fue la primera vez que los dejó acercarse a Tony sin siquiera advertirles con su presencia. Le hicieron varias pruebas y lo revisaron por otra eternidad, pero al final concluyeron que ambos estaban bien. El omega y la cría, como los denominaban. El dolor había sido un golpe solamente, pero aun así obligaron a Tony a hacer reposo los dos días siguientes. Quién obedeció de forma casi milagrosa para perplejidad de Steve.

Fue cuando pudo moverse de nuevo con libertad que finalmente ocurrió. Tony rodeó su cuello como siempre con sus brazos y acomodó la cabeza en su hombro. 

–Espero que hayas sido sincero cuando dijiste que podías soportar una descarga más fuerte. –susurró sumamente bajito y muy cerca de su oído. Todo su cuerpo se erizó. ¿En serio seguía con aquella idea en la cabeza?

–Tony te juro que mi paciencia tiene un límite. –comenzó a dejarle en claro que no iba a tolerar que volvieran a pasar por eso. Tony le chistó.

–Cállate y acaríciame la cabeza como siempre. –exigió acercándose más a su oreja, al punto que sus labios la rozaban al hablar– Estuve preparando y midiendo el escenario por demasiado tiempo para que lo arruines por quedarte petrificado. Hoy nos vamos de aquí. Un día más encerrado y te juro que me volveré loco en verdad. –Tony tembló entre sus brazos. Steve lo abrazó y comenzó a acariciar su cabeza tranquilizadoramente. 

–¿Cómo? –No tenían forma de escapar de allí. Lo había estudiado todo.

–Primero los collares. Necesito que seas el conductor de la corriente de mi reactor. Yo no puedo serlo por obvias razones, necesitarás ser quien desvié la energía. –Hizo un silencio que fue casi incomodo–, Steve, si mi plan sale mal, y hay muchos supuestos en él como para que sea una posibilidad real, no saldríamos vivos. ¿Estás dispuesto? No voy a pasar un solo día más aquí encerrado, y así deba llevármelo conmigo a la otra vida, nuestro cachorro no nacerá en las manos de Hydra. 

Era la primera vez que Tony mencionaba que el bebé existía y lo hacía como el hijo de ambos. Aquello llenó el corazón de Steve de la valentía que necesitaba para afrontar las posibles consecuencias. No necesitaba preguntar nada más. –Dime que hacer. –Tenía razón. El bebé no podía nacer allí, incluso si eso acababa con sus vidas. Hydra no podría usarlos para dañar a los demás.

–Pon una de tus manos tocando tu collar y el mío –explicó el genio colocando la mano del rubio en posición él mismo.– Luego toca mi reactor con la otra, lo descalibré, será una descarga más fuerte, debería anular el sistema de los collares. –Aquel era el primer supuesto, dónde todo el plan podía fallar nada más empezar. Si en vez de anularlos los activaban, estaban muertos. Se bajó de encima de Steve.– No puedes tocar nada más que el collar. –le advirtió y sin esperar que Steve procesara la explicación guio la mano del rubio a su pecho y la apoyó sobre su reactor. 

La descarga llegó de inmediato. El cuerpo de Steve se tensó y su mandíbula se apretó aguantando el dolor. Sintió que su collar se electrificaba y de inmediato un ligero olor ocre. Circuitos quemados. –Retira la mano. –Esta vez el Capitán obedeció de inmediato.– Hay que darnos prisa, tenemos pocos minutos antes que los guardias lleguen y necesitamos estar en el pasillo para entonces. 

Steve se masajeaba la mano y el brazo que había tocado el reactor. Aquello había dolido cómo un infierno, sentía su cuerpo entumecido. Tony por suerte parecía estar bien, pero no tenía idea si su plan suicida había funcionado. Stark ya estaba de pie y lo apresuraba a hacer lo mismo. –¿Cómo estas tan seguro que no entrarán ahora mismo? –lo siguió hasta el centro de la celda, dónde Tony le hizo señas que se arrodillara, le obedeció de inmediato y el castaño se sentó sobre sus hombros. 

–Ponte de pie, necesito llegar al techo. –pidió y de nuevo fue obedecido en el acto. Steve se dio cuenta que Anthony realmente tenía todo planeado.– Aquí debería haber un falso panel, un nodo eléctrico. –Era el segundo supuesto. Si había fallado en sus observaciones, simplemente se quedarían allí encerrados.– Las puertas son eléctricas ¿lo notaste? Jamás oí una cerradura. Un fallo debería permitirte abrirlas con tu fuerza bruta. –explicó mientras tanteaba el techo hasta lograr deslizar un trozo de este. Un segundo antes era imperceptible, pero ahora un hueco se abría arriba de ellos y Tony ya tenía sus manos metidas dentro.– No hay guardias en la puerta. Hubiesen llegado de inmediato cuando me caí.

Steve entrecerró los ojos. Aquello había sido demasiado revelador. –¿Realmente te caíste? –Se había preocupado a muerte al encontrarlo en el suelo quejándose de dolor. 

–Sí, me caí en verdad –Aquello esfumó el enojo del Capitán–, pero puede que haya exagerado el dolor. –Y así de fácil regresó.– Mi plan inicial era cortarme de algún modo durante la próxima comida o ahogarme con un trozo de manzana, pero vi la oportunidad al caerme y la aproveché. –De un modo u otro Steve se hubiese preocupado.

–En este momento quiero golpearte y besarte por igual. –le confesó al hombre sobre sus hombros.

–Lo sé, es la reacción que suelo provocar en todos los que me conocen. –bromeó el genio sin apartar la vista de lo que estaba haciendo dentro del hueco.– Lo tengo. –Un chasquido y una maldición de Tony después, la celda se oscureció por completo al tiempo que una poderosa explosión se oía a lo lejos y la celda se sacudía.

–¡Tony! Por Dios ¿Qué hiciste? –Steve lo bajó con cuidado de sus hombros y lo mantuvo pegado a su lado, pero Tony se soltó y se apresuró en dirección a la puerta. 

–¡Nada! Yo no fui... creo. –Sonaba tan dubitativo que no necesitó ver su rostro para ver la duda plasmada en cada expresión.– No importa, la puer... –Antes de que terminara de hablar, cuando estaba por tocar la pesada puerta, está salió completamente de sus ejes, despedida hacía afuera con tanta violencia que se clavó en la pared opuesta. Tony gritó del sobresalto y Steve estuvo delante suyo, cubriéndolo con su cuerpo antes de que la puerta terminara de estrellarse.

–Aquí Clint. Los tenemos. –El arquero apareció por el hueco de la puerta. Arma en mano, pero con una sonrisa al verlos. Detrás de él aparecieron Wanda y Visión.– Es bueno verlos chicos. 

Tony pudo haber corrido a abrazarlos si el alivio de verlos allí en primer lugar no hubiese hecho temblar sus piernas. Estaban allí. Los habían encontrados. Su manada estaba allí.... Iban a conseguir escapar. Steve reaccionó por ambos. Lo tomó del brazo y lo llevó hacía la salida. 

–¿Están bien? ¿Pueden seguirnos el ritmo hacía la salida? ¿Saben dónde tienen la armadura o el escudo? –Clint los interrogó mientras se acercaba a ambos hombres y los abrazaba brevemente, demorándose un poco más en el omega. Por fin los habían recuperado. Wanda se acercó y tocó sus hombros. Visión se mantuvo alejado, pero con una sonrisa, vigilando el pasillo. Él todavía no se definía ni como alfa, ni cómo omega, pero tampoco era un beta. 

No supieron cómo responder la primera pregunta. No era el momento para analizarla al menos. Así que al unísono y de forma casi robótica respondieron que estaban bien. Luego Steve respondió las demás –Yo sí puedo seguirlos todo el camino. –La presencia de su manada lo revitalizaba. El aroma de todos ellos renovaba sus fuerzas.– Tony, es posible que no. –Pudo ver la angustia en los demás casi de inmediato.– No está herido, no se preocupen. Lo llevaré cuando ya no pueda seguirnos. –Aquello los calmó un poco, aunque sabía que no era suficiente. Sin embargo, en aquel momento no podían perder más tiempo.– No sabemos dónde están nuestras cosas y no hay tiempo para buscarlas. Salgamos de aquí. –Ordenó al equipo con urgencia. Visión comenzó a guiar el camino, pero entonces Tony reaccionó. 

–Wanda. –la llamó con nerviosismo, alcanzando una de sus manos antes de que se aleje tras Visión para abrirles el camino.– Quítanos estos collares, rápido. Pueden volver a activarlos si tienen un circuito secundario. –La chica lo miró entre sorprendida y confundida, pero no necesitó explicaciones. Con su poder quebró ambas argollas. Tony recogió los pedazos y los apuró al igual que Steve a salir de allí. 

Se encontraron con enemigos antes de que llegaran al final de esa planta. Comenzaron a disparar de inmediato contra los intrusos. Visión y Ojo de Halcón se hicieron cargo de ellos mientras Wanda los protegía de las balas o de los pocos que lograban sobrepasar a sus compañeros. Ella se mantenía cerca de Tony en todo momento. Steve lo supo entonces, ella ya lo sabía. 

No se demoraron mucho allí y pudieron seguir subiendo. En cada piso salían más soldados de todos los rincones, pero eran derrotados. Steve debió alejarse de Tony y unirse a la batalla para ayudar a sus compañeros, improvisando un escudo con una puerta retorcida o el cuerpo de algún enemigo caído. Ahora que tenían de nuevo a su omega y este estaba completamente desarmado, la manada luchaba con fiereza para protegerlo. 

–Hulk, Thor, Sam y Scott están afuera atrayendo tantos soldados como pueden. S.H.I.E.L.D también está atacando con algunas naves. –Clint les informó mientras se apresuraban a cruzar lo que parecía un destrozado comedor.– Fueron difíciles de encontrar. Lamentamos haber tardado tanto. –Sonaba triste, pero Tony lo tranquilizó de inmediato, liberando su aroma para todos ellos. Instándolos a concentrarse en lo importante. Salir vivos de allí. 

Poco después Tony ya no pudo seguir por su cuenta. Se tropezaba cada vez más seguido y se mareó tanto que se detuvo por completo para sostenerse de la pared más cercana hasta que todo dejara de girar. Steve se acercó a él y lo envolvió con su olor para ayudarlo a recuperarse. La preocupación volvió a ensombrecer el rostro de los tres rescatistas. Esta vez el castaño no pudo tranquilizarlos, se sentía tan mal que ni siquiera lo intentó. Aquello pareció confirmar sus sospechas iniciales. Su valioso omega no estaba bien. 

Steve lo cargó sobre su espalda y fueron aún más rápido que antes. Wanda pasó al frente y junto a Visión simplemente empujaban lo más lejos que podían a los enemigos que se les cruzaban. Cerca de la salida se encontraron con un equipo bajo las órdenes de Fury y ellos terminaron de cubrir el escape. 

Llegaron a una nave y aseguraron a Tony a uno de los asientos, bajo numerosas protestas de que no era un niño pequeño, pero sin fuerzas para impedirlo. Pronto se les unieron los demás. Hulk llegó hasta su lado como un huracán, pero se detuvo en seco al verlo. –Omega –dijo señalando a Tony y calmándose. Aunque no dejó que Banner tomara el control de nuevo, se mantuvo tranquilo en un extremo de la aeronave, observando a todos. 

Thor fue el siguiente, pasó incluso por sobre Steve y al llegar junto al castaño le quitó los cinturones y lo puso de pie para comenzar a revisarlo. Descubrió la marca en su cuello y todo su cuerpo se electrificó. Se acercó más al omega y olió su cuello. La estática a su alrededor se detuvo de inmediato. Fue el segundo en darse cuenta. Tony tembló. Afuera nevaba y ellos usaban delgadas ropas de hospital. El dios se quitó su capa y la envolvió alrededor del omega, cubriendo la marca de los demás. 

Sam y Scott fueron los siguientes, pero se quedaron conformes con que el castaño respiraba y los fulminara con la mirada. Al próximo que lo sacudiera como trapo sucio, lo asesinaría. Con toda la dignidad que le quedaba, se sentó de nuevo. María Hill se giró en el asiento del piloto. Al lado suyo Clint se estaba acomodando. –Muchachos, lamento interrumpir el reencuentro, pero debemos irnos. Siéntense y aseguren sus cinturones. Va a ser un viaje agitado, hay una tormenta desatándose sobre nosotros. 

Tony arrugó la frente al verla. –¿Y Natasha? –Ella siempre piloteaba en las misiones.

–Ella y el sargento Barnes no estaban en condiciones de venir. –Fue Scott el que respondió, midiendo sus palabras.– Vieron los videos y... perdieron la cabeza. –La nave despegó y se sacudió con violencia, pero a Anthony y a Steve no les importó. 

–¿Qué videos? ¿Cómo está Bucky? –preguntó Steve al hombre hormiga, con ímpetu. No sabía de qué videos hablaban, pero al oír que Bucky no estaba bien, dejó de importarle. Tony lo miró brevemente antes de concentrarse en la tormenta del exterior. 

–Recibimos su mensaje, pero llegamos tarde, ya se los habían llevado del primer laboratorio. Sin embargo, rescatamos algunas grabaciones. Creímos que ahí podría haber pistas de su nuevo paradero, pero no había nada de eso. Eran sobre las cosas que les hicieron, cómo intentaban controlarlos. Cuando vieron las torturas enloquecieron. Barnes fue el primero y el más difícil de manejar. Natasha lo hizo de forma menos violenta, pero igual de agresiva. Están mejor ahora, pero siguen inestables. Están retenidos en las instalaciones del complejo. A Bucky debieron sedarlo los primeros días, luego se controló por sí mismo. Nat sólo necesitó un tipo distinto de persuasión y también se calmó, pero era arriesgado traerlos a la misión. Si volvíamos a fallar... –Clint había volteado el asiento del copiloto mientras les respondía. María volaba sola, pero parecía poder hacerlo sin mayores dificultades a pesar de la fuerte turbulencia.

Steve fue consumido por la angustia al saber el estado de su pareja. Cubrió su boca con una de sus manos intentando mantener la calma, pero no lo conseguía. Ahora que estaban a salvo, toda la situación lo desbordó, como si una enorme ola lo hubiese golpeado con violencia y lo arrastraba cada vez más lejos. Los demás se pegaron a los respaldos de sus asientos, intentando alejarse de Steve, siendo golpeados por sus feromonas fuera de control. Tony estuvo a su lado antes que ninguno pudiera reaccionar y detenerlo. Un alfa en ese estado era peligroso para la manada, pero en especial para un omega. Más uno que no se encontraba bien. 

Una fuerte sacudida de la nave casi lo lanzó al suelo, pero a pesar de su estado, Steve reaccionó de inmediato y lo sujetó. Lo sentó sobre sus piernas, o al menos su cuerpo lo hizo, porque ahora lo estaba mirando completamente confundido, sin entender porque lo tenía entre sus brazos y en aquella posición. El castaño tomó su rostro con ambas manos e hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer, cuidar de su manada, y de Steve. 

Liberó sus propias feromonas contrarrestando las de Steve y creando un escudo que mantenía a los demás a salvo. El alfa líder podía iniciar una reacción en cadena en los demás alfas de la manada cuando perdía la cabeza, arrastrándolos a su mismo desequilibrio. Luego endulzó su aroma y los cubrió a todos, como si fuese una cálida manta de seguridad. Cuando Steve se enfocó solamente en Tony, liberó un olor único para él. El aroma de la marca. La había anulado tanto como pudo, pero Steve lo necesitaba, aquella era la única forma de llamarlo de regreso rápidamente. 

Funcionó. Steve enterró la nariz en su cuello y respiró profunda y calmadamente, una y otra vez, hasta que tuvo el control por completo. Aun así no soltó al omega. Lo necesitaba, volvería a perder la cabeza si se alejaba. Los demás observaron en silencio el intercambio. Era la primera vez que se comportaban de ese modo. Tony nunca dejó que ninguno se acercara tanto a él, menos Steve.

–En serio grandote. Todo lo que pasó y recién ahora pierdes la cabeza. Me siento insultado. Te golpearía si no fuese a romperme los huesos de la mano al intentarlo. –Steve soltó un bufido a medio camino de una carcajada pero no le respondió. Tony se separó un poco y cambió de posición para ver a Clint.– ¿De qué videos hablas Legolas? No mandamos ningún mensaje ni nos mudamos. Tampoco nos torturaron. Aunque siendo juntos, la comida que nos daban y esta ropa horrible pueden ser consideradas una forma de tortura. Y ni hablar de tener que verle la cara al enfermo de Silver, pero nada cómo lo que insinúas. –Al menos que aquel desquiciado le hubiese mandando a Barnes una copia de lo sucedido durante el celo. Vio la traición de su pareja. ¿Pero por qué afecto a Natasha?

Todos los miraron confundidos, y hasta con algo parecido al horror. Clint volvió a tomar la palabra, bajando el ritmo y suavizándolo, como si estuviese hablando con Hulk, no con ellos. –Tony, no hay dudas de que eres tú el del mensaje. Analizamos las grabaciones, son ustedes también, no fueron adulteradas. –Clint pasó una mano por su cabello con actitud desesperada.– Esperen. María, ¿tenemos aún el mensaje en la base de datos? –preguntó teniendo una idea, girando a verla. La agente asintió y Clint de inmediato comenzó a tocar una pantalla portátil que sacó de uno de los paneles de vuelo. Cuando encontró lo que buscaba, la giró hacía ambos hombres.

_Tony apareció en la pantalla. Lucía demacrado y estaba bastante herido. Le habló a la cámara con dificultad. De fondo se oía el estridente sonido de una alarma y varias rondas de disparos. –Probando, probando. Bien, aún funciona. Creí que ese alfa idiota había destruido la computadora._

_–¡Stark! Deja de divagar –Se oyó el grito del Capitán desde algún lugar fuera de la toma. Sonaba cómo si se estuviese esforzando. El castaño miró hacia la derecha brevemente._

_–Le mandé nuestras coordenadas a F.R.I.D.A.Y, ella les dirá dónde estamos. No estamos lejos de casa. –Tony volvió a mirar a la derecha con cierto nerviosismo.– Dense prisa. No podremos aguantar mucho tiempo. –Un fuerte ruido volvió a ganarse la atención del omega hacía lo que fuera que estaba sucediendo a su derecha._

_–¡Van a volar la puerta! –El capitán volvió a gritar. Tony tomó un arma que había estado fuera del foco todo ese tiempo y miró a la cámara una última vez. Su mano libre se movió, terminando la grabación._

–F.R.I.D.A.Y. nos avisó de inmediato en cuanto recibió el mensaje. Volamos hacía ustedes antes de ver la grabación, pero llegamos tarde. Ya no estaban allí. Les fallamos. –El hombre usualmente alegre y bromista se mostraba apagado y atormentado. 

Los demás en la aeronave se contagiaron de inmediato de su estado de ánimo. Se sentían culpables. Habían llegado tarde por minutos. Los cuerpos no se habían comenzado a enfriar y las instalaciones apenas comenzaban a arder, pero ya se los habían llevado sin dejar ningún rastro que pudiesen seguir. Tony sintió el estado de su manada, pero una vez más no pudo calmarlos. Estaba cansado, la huida y las numerosas veces que había usado sus habilidades omega la última hora lo dejaron exhausto. Su mente no estaba en condiciones tampoco.

–Soy yo... pero no recuerdo nada de eso. –Levantó la vista de la pantalla hasta cruzarse con la de Clint.– No recuerdo nada previo a despertar en la celda. –Comenzó a temblar de nuevo, pero esta vez no era debido al frío. Era miedo. Un miedo que traspasó a todos en la nave como si fuese una herida punzante. La manada era afectada más rápido por el estado alterado de su omega que por el de su líder. No obstante, mientras que se acoplaban al del alfa y lo imitaban, reaccionaban al del omega para resguardarlo. 

El aroma de todos rodeó a Anthony. Lo protegían y calmaban. Le recordaban que estaba a salvo. Anthony no había demostrado miedo ante ellos jamás. La conciencia de todos fue aún más pesada que antes por haberles fallado la primera vez. Habiendo visto todos las cintas de las torturas, no se atrevían a imaginar a que terribles circunstancias los habían condenado luego de eso. Tampoco se atrevían a preguntar en ese momento. 

Ninguno era el mismo que había sido antes de ser secuestrados. Sus expresiones se habían endurecido y sus miradas estaban apagadas, casi sin vida. Su presencia no era cálida, sino que les recordaba a animales listos para atacar. Sus emociones estaban alteradas e inestables. Se aferraban el uno al otro y se aislaban del resto, cómo si continuasen siendo sólo ellos dos contra el enemigo. Habían sido heridos de un modo tan profundo que estaban agonizando, iban a necesitar a su manada más que nunca para mejorar. 

Temían no ser suficiente para sanarlos. Estaban especialmente preocupados por Tony. El Capitán tenía a su compañero. La conexión entre ellos era tan fuerte, profunda e íntima, que ayudaría al rubio a recuperarse más rápido y seguramente por completo. En cambio, Tony estaba sólo. Algo que había sido esencial para formar al equipo y mantenerlo, ahora lo condenaba. Nunca había permitido que ninguno de ellos se acercara. Bruce y Natasha eran quienes mejor lo entendían y comprendían, pero ni siquiera ellos habían podido salvar la distancia al alma del omega. 

Thor y Wanda tenían una preocupación extra en sus mentes. Ellos sabían del estado del castaño. Ninguno entendía cómo era posible y sólo Thor había descubierto que papel desempeñaba Steve allí. Mientras que ambos intentaban desentrañar cómo había sucedido, sus mentes iban en direcciones opuestas. La chica responsabilizaba a un alfa sin rostro de Hydra y comenzaba a consumirse lentamente en el odio que su corazón veía nacer con tanta prontitud si no era cuidadosa. El dios no buscaba culpables ni causas, sino que deseaba adivinar de qué modo afectaría aquello al castaño. Y aún más importante, descubrir cómo ayudarlo y cuidarlo. 

El deseo de venganza de la manada jamás había sido más fuerte y sediento de sangre. No habían podido proteger a sus preciados compañeros, ahora los vengarían de un modo que el mundo no había visto jamás.

_Continuará...._


	8. Chapter 8

Tony y Steve no volvieron a hablar el resto del viaje. En cuanto Tony estuvo seguro que el rubio no volvería a perder la cabeza, se bajó de su regazo y tomó la pantalla portátil de las manos de Clint. Luego se sentó tan lejos de todos ellos cómo era físicamente posible en aquella pequeña nave, para agonía del resto de la manada. 

Volcó toda su atención en la pantalla, reproducía una y otra vez el mensaje, torturándose a sí mismo en frente de todos. Cuando intentaron acercarse y detenerlo, los rechazó con violencia con sus feromonas. Ni siquiera Steve pudo llegar a su lado. Luego de eso, el alfa se perdió en sus pensamientos por completo y no reaccionó a ninguna de las palabras de los demás. El descubrir que había más de un mes de encierro que no recordaban fue un golpe feroz para ambos hombres. Fue el disparo de gracia que finalmente los quebró. 

El silencio absoluto reinó en la aeronave desde ese momento. Solo se oían los motores y el temporal que continuaba sacudiéndolos sin piedad, un eco de la tormenta silenciosa que se desarrollaba en el interior. Eventualmente, Anthony dejó de reproducir el video, pero aún así no se despegó de la pantalla ni eliminó la invisible barrera que los mantenía lejos de él. 

Con los ánimos por los suelos, finalmente llegaron a destino. Aterrizaron en el interior del complejo de los Vengadores dónde ya había gente esperándolos, ansiosos. Incluso Fury estaba allí en persona, tan solemne como siempre, pero con un tic impaciente en su rostro. Cuando la rampa descendió, nadie reaccionó a salir. Observaban a Steve y Anthony, esperando que alguno se levantara e hiciera el primer movimiento, pero ninguno de los dos parecía haberse dado cuenta del arribo. Estaban inmóviles en sus asientos, con sus miradas perdidas en la nada.

–¡Steve! –Bucky no esperó a que ellos bajaran, en cuanto la rampa descendió, corrió arriba de la nave. Su voz hizo reaccionar al Capitán, quien levantó la cabeza tan rápido que su cuello le dolió. James se lanzó a sus brazos antes de que terminara de librarse del cinturón.– Gracias a Dios. Gracias a Dios. –repetía una y otra vez. Steve lo abrazó de inmediato, dándose cuenta que estaba mucho más delgado que la última vez que lo tuvo entre sus brazos. Escondió el rostro en su hombro. Lo había extrañado tanto, pero por fin estaba en casa. Bucky no podía quedarse quieto. Lo abrazaba, lo soltaba, volvía a abrazarlo, besaba su mejilla, su frente, su mejilla otra vez. No podía contenerse, el alivio que sentía lo desbordaba. Había enfermado de la preocupación y ahora volvía a tener a su compañero a su lado.– ¿Y Stark? –Miró por sobre el hombro de Steve, buscando al omega, pero no lo vio. Su felicidad se esfumó de inmediato. 

Steve también lo buscó, pero al no encontrarlo se alteró. La momentánea burbuja de felicidad y perfección que se había formado en su mente desde que pudo sentir y oler a Bucky, explotó, arrojándolo a la realidad con brusquedad. Necesitaba encontrarlo, aún podían estar en peligro. Cualquier persona y situación era un potencial riesgo en la mente del alfa. Soltó a Bucky, sintiéndose ansioso y reprochándose por haber sido tan descuidado.

–Ya bajó. Thor y Visión fueron con él. Tony dijo que si no tomaba un baño caliente en los próximos cinco minutos le arrancaría a Fury su otro ojo. –La inconfundible voz de la espía rusa llegó con la respuesta. Ella también se mostraba aliviada de verlos sanos y salvos. Ajena a todo lo demás, solo había serenidad en su comportamiento ahora que todos estaban en casa una vez más. Luego de Steve, era el alfa más sobreprotector de la manada. La rudeza de sus acciones y temperamento, ocultaban un lado fuertemente maternal y conciliador que solo mostraba con los miembros de su manada. Se había hecho responsable de ser la única mujer del equipo por un largo tiempo antes de la llegada de Wanda. Sostenía que era su deber recordarles la sutileza de la delicadeza. 

Con frecuencia bromeaba sobre el hecho que sin ella, solo serían un grupo de alfas musculosos rompiendo cosas y compitiendo por establecer quién era el más fuerte o el más digno. Tony la secundaba en cada ocasión, añadiendo que en realidad, seguían siendo un grupo de alfas competitivos con demasiados músculos, rompiendo cosas a diestra y siniestra. En su opinión, ella y Wanda eran las únicas que se salvaban. Tony y Natasha compartían una extraña complicidad y amistad.

Anthony no estaba solo. Estaba seguro, con miembros de la manada y con alguien que sabía de su estado. Steve se permitió respirar. Aún quería ir con él, pero había algo que necesitaba hacer antes. –Bucky… Necesitamos hablar. –Algo en su tono preocupó de nuevo a su compañero. Sabía que para el final de lo que necesitaba contarle, sería el responsable de causarle un malestar mayor. No obstante, era necesario. Merecía saberlo todo. 

Ambos soldados bajaron despacio y entraron al complejo. Tenían horas duras por delante. El resto del equipo se quedó en el hangar con el director de S.H.I.E.L.D, informándole sobre la misión de rescate y las cosas que habían descubierto durante el vuelo. No tenían buenas noticias para dar y el panorama seguía siendo oscuro.

Dos días después, una tormentosa nube negra se había instalado permanentemente en el edificio. Asfixiaba lentamente a todos los que aún se atrevían a permanecer allí dentro. Steve y Tony se habían negado a dejar que la doctora Cho los revisara. No querían ver a una sola persona con bata el resto de sus vidas. También se negaron a que Bruce, y cualquier persona o robot, los revisara. Aunque Steve se dejó ver en un par de ocasiones fuera de su habitación, no interactuó con nadie de la manada. Deambulaba como alma en pena por los pasillos, hasta que Bucky lo arrastraba a la cocina para comer o a la habitación de nuevo, para que descansara. 

Anthony se había encerrado a cal y canto en su cuarto. No salía ni dejaba que nadie entrara. No quería hablar con ninguno y la única señal de vida que recibían del omega, era cuando le F.R.I.D.A.Y y ella les decía que sus signos vitales eran estables. La manada se estaba enfermando de nuevo. La ausencia de Steve y Anthony había sido dura, pero el encierro y aislamiento de ambos estaba resultando aún más difícil. La vida se había detenido por completo en el complejo de los Vengadores.

Bucky estaba al frente de la puerta del hombre de hierro. Se preguntaba si había tomado la decisión correcta al ir y, sobre todo, si estaba preparado para lo que significaría para él. No fue fácil dar aquel paso, lo estaba destrozando, pero más lo hacía ver a Steve consumirse en vida cada día. Ante todo, estaba la posibilidad que Stark se negara a recibirlo, al igual que había hecho con todos los demás, Steve inclusive. No había visto al omega ni una sola vez. Era el único que llevaba meses sin hacerlo, y le enojaba lo mucho que aquello lo perturbaba. Antes del secuestro había estado orgulloso de sí mismo por haberse mantenido alejado de Stark y sus encantos. Era un alfa de la manada, pero un alfa independiente del omega de esta. Cuando, durante la misión donde ambos fueron capturados, Clint les dijo que no podía encontrar a Stark, descubrió que el omega lo había atrapado por completo en su red. 

Al ver los videos que recuperaron durante el rescate fallido, no solo había perdido la cabeza por lo que le hacían a Steve. Sin darse cuenta, Stark lo había influenciado y atado a él. Los omegas eran criaturas manipuladoras, astutas, crueles y egoístas. Creyó que Stark era diferente, que lo respetaba y aceptaba su independencia, pero descubrió que de todas formas lo había hipnotizado. Se enojó consigo mismo por no haberlo evitado y se enojaba el doble porque no podía detenerse e ignorarlo. Continuaba alterándose y preocupándose cuando del castaño se trataba. 

Luego, escuchó lo ocurrido durante el secuestro y se sintió terrible por haber estado tan molesto todos esos meses. No importaba lo que eran los demás omegas, Stark no era como ellos. Jamás lo fue. Por eso no podía sencillamente ignorarlo y alejarse por completo de su lado. Si había sido influenciado, fue por su propia debilidad. Y estaba completamente embrujado, no tenía dudas. En ese momento, solo deseaba verlo y asegurarse que estaba bien. 

Contuvo la respiración y finalmente llamó a la puerta, pero no fue Stark quien le respondió, sino la voz artificial de su asistente virtual. –Sargento, el señor Stark no desea ver a nadie en este momento. Lo lamento. –le informó con la misma cordialidad de siempre. No le sorprendió la respuesta que recibió.

–Stark, vine a hablar contigo. Déjame pasar. –le dijo, casi exigió, a la puerta. Aunque se sentía tonto al hacerlo, no era muy diferente que hablar con una voz que salía de todos y de ningún lado al mismo tiempo. Un minuto enteró pasó sin que sucediera nada. Bucky se impacientó y comenzó a creer que esta vez ni siquiera recibiría una respuesta. Mientras se debatía si marcharse por el momento e intentarlo más tarde, o quedarse y derribar la puerta si era necesario, esta se abrió por sí sola.

–El señor Stark lo verá, Sargento. –la voz femenina volvió a escucharse. Antes de que terminara de hablar, Bucky entró la habitación por si Stark cambiaba de opinión y le cerraba la puerta en las narices.

Barnes no sabía que esperaba encontrar al entrar. Había oído tantas historias con respecto al omega, dónde era imposible separar fantasía de realidad, que había terminado creyendo que eran todas inventadas. Al menos, ya no se comportaba de manera mediática cuando él se había unido al equipo. Pero dado el estado del resto del equipo, no se esperaba encontrar que todo allí estuviera en perfecto orden. Lo único revuelto era la cama y solo porque Stark parecía habérsela puesto encima. Estaba envuelto en todas las sabanas y frazadas que había encontrado, sentado en el marco de la ventana, bajo lo que quedaba del moribundo sol de la tarde. Al verlo, Bucky se quedó sin aire. Se veía realmente mal. No sólo su salud física, lucía aún más miserable y destruido que Steve. Sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos, pero su mirada estaba apagada y su rostro terriblemente pálido. Se arrepintió de inmediato por haber tardado tanto en ir a hablar con él. Debió haberlo hecho desde el primer día, en cuanto supo toda la verdad.

Dudó un poco antes de acercarse. Era la primera vez que estaba a solas con Stark en una habitación. Además, el castaño no intentaba neutralizar su olor para que no le afectara como usualmente hacía. Pero sobre todo, era la primera vez que podía percibir el verdadero aroma del omega en todo su esplendor. La noche anterior, Steve le había confesado en medio de una crisis a media noche que extrañaba el olor de Stark, que se había acostumbrado tanto a ser lo único que podía oler los últimos meses, que su abrupta ausencia lo volvía loco. Ahora lo entendía. Era un aroma al que uno realmente se podía acostumbrar. 

Se preparó para sentir el dolor atravesar su cuerpo, pero jamás llegó. Su aroma no lo hería como sucedía con los demás de su género. El omega de Hydra que lo había controlado tantos años usaba su olor para torturarlo físicamente. Lo hacía tan a menudo y le causaba tanto dolor solo por el simple placer de verlo sufrir, que su cuerpo había quedado humillantemente condicionado, y cuando las feromonas de los omegas llegaban a él, desencadenaban la misma reacción. Era físicamente incapaz de estar cerca de ellos sin quedar incapacitado por el dolor y los recuerdos que desencadenaba. 

Stark había encontrado el modo de protegerlo de su aroma. Lo suavizaba y neutralizaba, pero al parecer había sido un desperdicio de energía y tiempo. Su olor no le causaba dolor. ¿Se debía a que Tony estaba tan débil y enfermo, o a que ahora era parte de una verdadera manada? Una a la que él había elegido entrar, con un omega que él había aceptado como suyo también de un modo y otro, a pesar de sus dudas y temores iniciales. Se lamentó no haberlo descubierto antes. El aroma de Stark era realmente agradable y se lo había perdido todos esos años. 

Se dio cuenta que no lo estaba rechazando tampoco, ni marcando alguna distancia. Realmente le estaba dejando acercarse hasta él. Avanzó y sin poder evitarlo, su mirada se desvió hacía su estómago. Allí había un hijo de Steve creciendo. Un bebé. Se sentía completamente irreal, cómo un sueño. Stark lo atrapó en el acto y sus manos de inmediato se apoyaron protectoramente sobre su, todavía inexistente, vientre. Sus ojos se apagaron del todo y aunque no creyó que fuera posible, empalideció aún más.

–¿Viniste a pedírmelo? –Su voz tembló al hablar, pero no apartó la mirada de la suya en ningún momento. 

Bucky entendió de inmediato a que se refería. Aquella idea jamás cruzó por su cabeza. Al ser la pareja de Steve, el bebé se consideraba legalmente una infidelidad. Tenía el derecho de exigir que interrumpieran el embarazo. Más la idea lo horrorizaba. No se sentía engañado, no del modo en que las cosas habían sucedido. No habían tenido opción. Y aún si hubiese sido un engaño en toda regla por parte de Steve, tampoco hubiese reclamado aquel derecho. Algunos omegas podían vincularse con su cría prácticamente desde que comenzaba a existir. Una interrupción podía llegar a matarlos de la pena y el dolor por la pérdida. Y dada la forma en que Stark se había apresurado a proteger su estómago, ya se había vinculado con su bebé. 

–¿Lo harías? Si te exigiera que acabes con el embarazo, ¿lo harías? –Necesitaba oírlo. Stark lucía cómo si fuese a desmayarse en cualquier momento. Lentamente negó con la cabeza y abrazó su estómago, protegiendo más a su bebé.– ¿Y si Steve te lo pidiera? ¿Si no quisiera al bebé? –El aroma agradable del omega se volvió ácido en un instante. Un eco del dolor que se reflejaba en su rostro. Temblando y con los ojos inundado de lágrimas que no derramó, Stark volvió a negar. 

Bucky se odió por hacerlo pasar por todo eso, pero ahora sabía lo que necesitaba. Él no era el único que sacrificaría algo importante, era posible que el castaño aceptara su propuesta. Terminó de recorrer los metros que los separaban y llegó a su lado. Vio que entre su cuerpo y el vidrio de la ventana, había numerosos paquetes vacíos de barras nutricionales. Sólo entonces el soldado notó que en aquel orden aparente faltaban cosas importantes. No había señal alguna de que Stark estuviese comiendo. 

–No voy a pedirte que te deshagas del bebé. Steve menos. No vine a hablar de eso contigo. No temas por tu cachorro. –El castaño lo observó buscando cualquier señal de que estaba mintiendo. Cuando no encontró ninguna, su aroma volvió a ser dulce y agradable.– ¿Comiste algo hoy? –Stark dejó de mirarlo y bajó la vista hacía la basura a su lado.– Comida de verdad Stark –aclaró habiendo obtenido ya su respuesta con aquel gesto.– Te traeré algo de comer. No hablaré contigo mientras estas muriendo de hambre enfrente de mí. Derribaré la puerta si no me abres cuando regrese. Estas advertido. –Le dejó en claro con que reglas jugarían antes de salir del cuarto.

En la cocina había algunas manzanas, así que comenzó a cortarlas en pequeñas rodajas antes de colocarlas en un plato. Arriesgando su suerte, calentó un caldo ligero que había preparado cuando Steve le contó como reaccionaba Tony a la mayoría de las comidas. Steve tenía la teoría que Stark rechazaba los platillos con un aroma intenso y él había terminado en plena madrugada cocinando aquel caldo de pollo y verduras. Se sintió absolutamente tonto en ese momento, pero ahora agradecía haberlo preparado. Lo colocó en el tazón más grande que pudo encontrar, uno con el rostro del gigante verde que Stark había comprado para molestar a Banner hace unos años, y regresó. Ni siquiera debió tocar. Cuando se acercó, la inteligencia artificial lo dejó pasar.

El omega ya no estaba en la ventana. Se había trasladado hasta la cama y sentado en el medio, apoyado contra el respaldo. Se veía terriblemente pequeño, pero más tranquilo ahora que sabía que el bebé estaba a salvo. –¿Crees que tu estómago resista un poco de caldo? –Le pasó la taza, listo para alejarla a la primera arcada. Stark la miró unos instantes, esperando lo mismo que el soldado, pero cuando las náuseas no llegaron de inmediato, se atrevió a oler su contenido un poco. Tampoco ocurrió nada. Barnes pudo ver una pequeña sonrisa aparecer fugazmente en su rostro. 

–Si, lo resistiré. –Sujetó la taza con ambas manos y bebió unos tragos con avidez. Soltando un suspiro de satisfacción.– No tienes idea cuánto extrañé comer algo caliente. Todo lo que nos daban en la celda estaba helado. ¿Qué es lo peor que podía hacer? ¿Quemarme la lengua hasta morir? Imbéciles. –Barnes se sorprendió de que compartiera un fragmento de su cautiverio con él de ese modo. Stark continuó bebiendo en silencio varios minutos y Bucky solo lo observó. Aliviado de que estuviese bebiendo la sopa con tanto entusiasmo. Steve había tenido razón. Cuando el genio reparó en el diseño del tazón que sostenía, el soldado pudo disfrutar de otra fugaz sonrisa de su parte. Eran débiles, pero todavía estaban allí.– ¿Cómo están los demás? –El remordimiento y la preocupación tiñeron sus palabras.

–Preocupados, el ambiente afuera es terrible. La mayoría de los trabajadores a tiempo parcial dejaron de venir. El no poder verte los está enfermando. Te necesitan, pasaron demasiado tiempo lejos de ti. No poder asegurarse en qué estado te encuentras los está volviendo locos. Steve también los está ignorando. –La mención del rubio sobresaltó a Anthony. No se atrevió a mirar a Barnes de nuevo.– ¿Por qué te niegas a ver al equipo? ¿Por qué rechazaste a Steve? –no había acusación alguna en su voz, solo curiosidad e inquietud. 

Tony no tenía ninguna respuesta para dar que no sonara tan ilógica en voz alta como lo hacía en su cabeza. No tenía una justificación real. Su inseguridad había tomado las riendas de la situación. Tenía miedo. De que lo rechazaran, que lo culparán, o aún peor, que lo miraran con lástima. Temía contarles la verdad y enfrentarse sus reacciones, que volcaran su ira en Steve en vez de en Hydra. O que ahora que estaba esperando un bebé lo quitaran del equipo, que debiera renunciar a la manada y a sus amigos ya que no era más la clase de omega por la que lo habían reclutado en primer lugar. No pudo darle una respuesta, pero afortunadamente Barnes no insistió por ella.

–¿Odias a Steve? –insistió en cambio. 

–Claro que no. No lo odio. –Tony se apresuró a responder, no era por odio que se alejaba.

–¿Por qué lo niegas entonces? –Aquello había herido demasiado a Steve. Buscaba a Stark a cada minuto, vagaba por los pasillos cercanos a su habitación lleno de pesar, esperando encontrarlo por accidente. 

–Porque esto jamás debió ocurrir. –respondió el omega luego de un incómodo silencio, señalando su vientre.– Ustedes son destinados, nosotros somos intrusos. No pertenecemos allí. El Cap se responsabilizará y nos cuidará, lo sé. No conoce otra forma. Pero es tan idiota que se destrozará en dos, dividido entre tú y el bebé. No sabrá cómo manejar la situación y se hará daño… te hará daño. Y a mí también. Fui débil, no pude conservar mi mente lúcida y detenerlo. Por mi error ustedes están pasando por esto. 

–Se destrozará de todas formas. Stark, mírate, dos días lejos de él y parece que tienes un pie en la tumba. Lo sabes perfectamente, si intentas llevar el embarazo adelante por tu cuenta, ni el bebé ni tú sobrevivirán. Necesitan a Steve. Y nada de esto fue tu culpa o de Steve, los responsables de esta situación no son ustedes.

–Es posible que no sobrevivamos de todas formas, aún con él a nuestro lado. Si dejo que se haga cargo y aún así el bebé o yo no lo logramos, lo matará. Además, ¿qué sugieres? ¿Elaboramos una agenda entre los tres? Las mañanas son mías, las tardes de por medio tuyas, las demás para él y las noches tuyas también. ¿O prefieres que saque un turno una vez cada pocos días para que pueda cuidar de nosotros hasta que mi cuerpo se estabilice hasta la siguiente sesión? Dios, ¿cómo podría hacerles eso? Me dan ganas de vomitar solo de haberlo mencionado.

–De eso vine a hablar contigo. Stark, quiero hacerte una propuesta. No la rechaces sin haberla pensado con cuidado. –Creyó que una vez frente al omega sería fácil dejar que las palabras abandonaran sus labios, pero en realidad lo estaban desgarrando de una en una.– Deja que Steve se haga cargo de ustedes, por completo. No por turnos, sino a diario, a cada momento. Quédate con nosotros el resto del embarazo. –El horror creciente en las expresiones de Stark le hicieron levantar una mano para que no le interrumpiera.– No es una locura. En realidad es un deseo completamente egoísta. Si algo te ocurre o al bebé, la culpa matará a Steve, les seguirá y esta vez lo perderé para siempre. Necesito a Steve, tú necesitas a Steve, y Steve ahora nos necesita a ambos. No tienes idea cómo le afectó tu rechazo. Su alfa se está volviendo salvaje de la desesperación y su mente está enloqueciendo de la culpa.

–Mierda, todo este tiempo pensé que eras el inteligente en la relación, pero estás completamente loco. No sabes lo que estás pidiendo. –Anthony aún lo miraba con puro horror. 

–Sé perfectamente lo que estoy pidiendo. Sé a lo que me estoy arriesgando, pero lo amo tanto que no quiero verlo sufrir, menos morir. Sé que para cuando esto termine él puede terminar eligiéndote a ti y al hijo de ambos por sobre mí. Eres omega, es el orden natural, es cómo el mundo funciona. Cuando no está orbitando a mí alrededor, está ladrando alrededor de tus rodillas como un cachorro necesitado de atención. No eres cualquier omega, eres el omega de su manada, eres su omega. Ya compartían un vínculo, y ahora ambos llevan la marca del otro. ¿Si no es temporal como creen? Tu marca prevalecerá sobre la mía que se desvanecerá. Sé que lo amas. –soltó de repente. Stark negó compulsivamente con la cabeza.– No puedes negarlo. Estoy marcado por un omega que no sentía nada por mí, la marca es grotesca, deforme y dolorosa. A pesar de su muerte, es una asquerosa monstruosidad y duele a diario. Steve me mostró tu marca. Sanó por completo. Es hermosa y cuando la toca siente cosas agradables. No se dio cuenta lo que eso significa, pero yo sí. Lo amas. En verdad lo amas. Por eso no querías marcarlo, por eso me aceptaste aquí a pesar de lo que hice, y por eso siempre, siempre, lo perdonas. –Había sido lo más difícil de aceptar de toda aquella situación. Stark había amado a Steve todo ese tiempo.

–Eso no cambia nada. –Su voz ahora estaba quebrada.– No voy a interferir entre ustedes. No voy a intentar quitártelo. Son compañeros, saltaría desde la torre Stark antes de destruir algo tan sagrado y valioso como eso. El Cap se arrancaría los ojos antes de abandonarte. Barnes, Steve te ama. Lo hacía cuando despertó del hielo, lo continuó haciendo mientras se adaptaba a este tiempo y lo hizo con el doble de intensidad cuando regresaste a su lado. Él jamás me vio cómo otra cosa que el omega de la manada. Antes del embarazo era invisible y ahora está tan alterado solo por el bebé. Es el instinto primario de un alfa. Asegurar su descendencia. Yo solo soy la incubadora. Es posible que cuando todo esto termine vuelva a estar tan fallado cómo antes, y regresaré a las sombras. Cuando finalmente lo marqué, el lloró tu nombre. Mientras el vínculo se formaba, sólo podía sentirte a ti. Pensó en ti con tanta fuerza, se aferró a tu presencia con tanta desesperación, que era lo único que llegaba a mí. Su amor por ti. La marca es obsoleta, de cierta forma él la rechazó. No puedo sentirlo a través de la que me hizo tampoco. Sólo me marcó para poder anudarse a mí. Es verdad que lo amo, pero él no a mí y nunca lo hará. Y estoy bien con eso, porque te tiene a su lado. Lo completas, lo que sientes por él es tan grande que estás dispuesto a compartirlo conmigo y el bebé durante lo que queda del embarazo solo para que esté bien y feliz. 

Desde el principio, jamás tuvo una oportunidad. Desde que nació, su destino estaba fijado. Su compañero no le correspondería, había nacido en otro tiempo y tenía otro destinado. Que llegara a conocerlo fue la burla final de la vida. Encontró lo que deseó, pero solo podía observar. Era una basura, pero eso de los destinados no siempre funcionaba en ambos sentidos. Él siempre había sido una falla, un apéndice enfermo, un sobrante en una ecuación ya resuelta. Un tercio innecesario. Quizás aquel era su destino real. Ser un omega por encargo para que la vida de su compañero fuera plena con el alfa que amaba. 

Y era tan doloroso. Le dolía tanto que no podía soportarlo, su corazón se marchitaba. Iba a tener un hijo con el hombre que amaba, iba a ser cuidado y mimado por el alfa que completaba a su omega, iba a poder sentir su cariño y preocupación, su presencia y su calidez. Iba a poder saborear cómo se sentía la felicidad plena. Y luego todo le sería arrebatado. La función terminaría y las luces se apagarían. Regresaría a su fría y solitaria existencia. Ahora más insoportable y dolorosa que antes. Volvería a la oscuridad, pero ahora no habría nadie para reconfortarlo y velar por él. 

Prefería mil veces regresar a la ignorancia de antes. Odiaba a Silver por haber ocasionado todo aquello, pero más que nada odiaba su propia existencia. Se sentía un parásito que vivía su vida a través de la de los demás. Tendría un hijo, ¿pero estaba realmente capacitado para criarlo? No podía cuidarse ni a sí mismo. El tiempo más largo que cuidó de otra vida fue una semana, y solo porque no había visto a la pequeña planta creciendo en el suelo dañado de su taller antes. En cuanto le prestó atención, se secó. Steve y Bucky serían mejores padres. Lo mejor para el cachorro sería que renunciara a él cuando naciera y se los entregara. Aún podía ser el tío irresponsable. Los alfas lo cuidarían cómo él no sabría hacerlo.

Steve jamás le quitaría a su bebé, en la bondad de su corazón no vería nada de malo que el pequeño o la pequeña tenga tres padres, y por eso sería su responsabilidad tomar la decisión correcta, aunque aquello lo acabara. Si aceptaba la propuesta de Barnes, salvaría tres vidas que le importaban. Steve, el cachorro y el propio Barnes. Si algo le pasaba al rubio, su compañero lo seguiría poco después. Pero en su caso, tanto si lo aceptaba cómo si no, su propia vida se había acabado. En ese momento no se sentía capaz de sobrevivir el acuerdo. No era alguien fuerte, su mente siempre había sido frágil e inestable. Su corazón se rompía y los pedazos no se volvían a unir.

–Lo pensaré. –prometió, aunque casi había tomado su decisión. Steve estaba sufriendo. No podía permitirlo. Sin embargo, en ese momento no era él mismo. De sus errores pasados había aprendido que escuchar al miedo y al dolor no producía buenos resultados. Desde que regresaron se encontraba más emocionalmente inestable que nunca. El secuestro, el bebé, Steve y todo el mes que no lograba recordar, las consecuencias del embarazo, lo que le habían hecho, cómo reaccionaría el equipo… no eran ecuaciones y diagramas mecánicos. Aquella área no era su fuerte. Estaba desbordado y confundido. No sabía con que lidiar primero y no podía con todo a la vez. Necesitaba encontrar una forma para pensar con claridad las palabras del Sargento.– Necesito estar solo.… por favor. –La presencia del soldado allí lo alteraba.– Gracias por el caldo, estaba bueno. Y la manzana, me la terminaré antes de dormir. –Barnes asintió y se levantó de la cama. No iba a provocarlo innecesariamente. Antes de marcharse iba a agregar algo más, pero al final no dijo nada y terminó de salir de la habitación.

Afuera, en el pasillo, Bucky se apoyó contra la pared y se deslizó lentamente hasta el suelo. No podía alejarse de allí. No quería dejar solo a Stark. Su cuerpo no le obedecía, le costaba respirar. ¿Era culpa? De nuevo le había arrebatado algo importante a Anthony, pero con sus padres no se había sentido así de mal y equivocado. Deseaba regresar y decir lo que fuera para espantar la tristeza que se había vuelto presente en sus ojos antes de que le pidiera que se fuera.

_Continuará...._


	9. Chapter 9

Al día siguiente, el mundo decidió que los Vengadores no tenían suficientes problemas con los que lidiar, así que estalló una situación con rehenes en Toronto. Los responsables eran un grupo subversivo supremacista que poseía armas y trajes hechos con tecnología alienígena. Habían tomado la casa de gobierno, el Presidente, su familia y su comitiva se encontraban entre los rehenes. 

Las fuerzas policiales convencionales habían sufrido numerosas bajas sin conseguir hacerles un solo rasguño a los criminales. El Presidente estaba herido, dos rehenes ya habían muerto y el resto los seguiría pronto si la cúpula no cedía ante sus exigencias. Pedían revocar los derechos civiles de los omegas, que fueran retirados de puestos importantes o de poder y que se subyugaran ante la superioridad de los alfas. Querían crear un estado independiente dónde los alfas tuvieran el mando y redujeran a sus contrapartes a un rango inferior a humanos inclusive.

Los Vengadores fueron llamados de inmediato. Fury sabía que no estaban en condiciones, pero las represalias mundiales serían catastróficas si se negaban. El equipo estaba siendo cuestionado debido a la ausencia de dos de sus miembros más importantes y aunque sólo unos pocos conocían la verdad, de ellos venían las críticas más duras y las semillas que sembraban la ponzoña de las dudas sobre la eficacia del equipo. Bucky y Natasha fueron liberados de su confinamiento y autorizados a unirse a la misión. 

El Capitán también fue llamado, pero no se uniría a la lucha. Su presencia era necesaria para la manada, pero no iba a ser capaz de liderarlos. Se encargaría de una tarea secundaria junto a Clint, evacuando a los rehenes mientras los demás se ocupaban de los rebeldes. Thor no se encontraba en la tierra y Tony ni siquiera asistió a la reunión. Él no iría. Y era lo mejor. La manada no podía lidiar al mismo tiempo con dos miembros inestables. En especial siendo uno de ellos un omega que podía influirlos de una forma tan fuerte como Stark lo hacía. La moral del equipo era baja debido a su ausencia, pero al menos su atención no estaría dividida.

El Director estaba preocupado por el comportamiento de ambos hombres y por las cosas que había oído del equipo luego del rescate. Clint le contó lo sucedido en el vuelo de regreso, la amnesia que sufrían y el aislamiento posterior del omega. Que se negaran a ser revisados empeoraba la situación. No podían descubrir que habían hecho con ellos, pero obligarlos a ser examinados en ese momento seria contraproducente. El comportamiento del omega le confirmó que había tomado la decisión correcta. Forzarlo hubiese empeorado su rechazo, posiblemente a un extremo tal que podía causar un quiebre permanente en la manada. 

Su comportamiento no era inusual. Era posible verlo en omegas gravemente heridos, que habían atravesado situaciones traumáticas o habían perdido a su manada. Stark había pasado por todo eso antes y jamás había llegado tan lejos. Algo grande había ocurrido esta vez, y no saberlo ponía nervioso a Fury. Si no lo descubrían, no podrían ayudarlo, y si no mejoraba, no podría protegerlo del gobierno para siempre. Exigirían que el omega fuera separado del equipo. Necesitaba resolver la situación cuanto antes, pero primero debía asegurarse que el Presidente canadiense sobreviviera o pedirían las cabezas de todos ellos.

Cuando el equipo llegó, la situación había empeorado. Otro rehén había muerto, la esposa del Presidente y la tensión aumentaba. El gobernante seguía negándose a ceder a las exigencias de los rebeldes, aún después de aquello, demostrando una valentía admirable. Estaba protegiendo a todos los omegas de su país, personas cómo su amada esposa que acababa de ser arrebatada de su lado de forma tan injusta. 

Se pusieron a trabajar de inmediato. Luego de una evaluación rápida de la situación y del terreno, iniciaron el rescate. Wanda y Visión protegieron a los rehenes de la primera ráfaga del ataque y la batalla comenzó. Mientras los poderosos impactos de las armas y habilidades de ambos bandos destrozaban todo lo que se interponía, el Capitán América y Ojo de Halcón alejaron a los rehenes de la zona de peligro. Los llevaron más adentro del edificio, hacía la salida lo más alejada posible del combate, protegiéndolos del fuego cruzado.

Steve no estaba feliz con su papel. Lo que hacía era importante, pero sentía que era más una carga para la manada que un apoyo. Quería estar en el frente, luchando lado a lado con ellos, dónde podía protegerlos si las cosas iba mal o tomar las decisiones necesarias para asegurar la victoria lo más pronto posible. Se sentía inútil y frustrado. Les estaba fallando y sin embargo, no podía cambiar las cosas. No por las órdenes de Nick Fury, sino porque su mente no estaba en ese lugar, ni siquiera en el combate. 

Sus pensamientos regresaban una y otra vez a Tony estando solo en el complejo. Estaba desesperado. La separación le era físicamente dolorosa y se estaba volviendo loco. Sentía que algo iba mal, que Tony lo necesitaba. Cada día se ponía más agresivo y Bucky apenas conseguía calmarlo. Quería a su omega, necesitaba saber que estaba bien, tenerlo entre sus brazos y protegerlo. 

Clint lo llamó a la realidad. Se había desconectado de la situación en medio de la huida y los retrasó. La batalla se estaba acercando a ellos a cada minuto y estaba empeorando. La herida del Presidente le impedía caminar por sí solo y Steve lo sostenía para que avanzaran mientras Clint guiaba el camino. A través de sus comunicadores, las noticias no eran buenas. Los Vengadores estaban siendo forzados a retirarse, no lograban coordinarse y luchar unidos como siempre. Los rebeldes estaban yendo tras el Presidente, no podían permitir que escapara, y el equipo no podía frenarlos. 

Para cuando Steve y su grupo llegaron a la salida, la pelea los había alcanzado. Bucky y Sam estaban heridos, pero aún podían golpear con fuerza. El traje de Scott se había dañado y no podía cambiar de tamaño. Wanda y Visión estaban cansados y sus ataques perdían precisión. Hulk no obedecía a nadie y estaba destruyendo otra parte del edificio mientras peleaba con un segundo grupo de rebeldes junto a Natasha. La situación era mala y se había salido por completo de sus manos. 

Se apresuraron a sacar los rehenes y apenas habían conseguido ponerlos bajo la custodia de S.H.I.E.L.D cuando un ataque del enemigo hizo explotar toda la habitación. Clint llegó a protegerse a tiempo tras una pesada mesa de madera, pero Steve, que había vuelto a perder la noción de la realidad, no reaccionó tan rápido y la explosión lo lanzó con fuerza por los aires. 

–Te tengo Cap. –La diversión bailaba en la voz de Tony cuando lo sujetó antes de que cayera al suelo y se hiciera más daño.– Tienes algo con las granadas ¿no? –Steve continuaba sin poder reaccionar. 

Iron Man lo estaba sosteniendo mientras regresaban volando a dónde se encontraba Clint. Bajó a Steve con cuidado y se apresuró a mover unos escombros que habían atrapado al Halcón en su refugio. 

–¿Están heridos? –les preguntó mientras los escaneaba con su armadura antes de obtener respuesta. Al comprobar que ambos hombres podían seguir luchando, se relajó. El grupo de Natasha y Hulk se había unido al de los demás y ahora las dificultades del equipo eran mayores. El Capitán seguía petrificado por la sorpresa de ver y escuchar a Tony luego de tres días, pero se estaba recuperando con rapidez. Y del asombro pasaba al enfado. ¡Tony estaba en medio de la batalla! La ira comenzó a subir por su garganta.

–¿Qué rayos haces aquí Stark? –Bucky estaba a lado de ellos antes que las mismas palabras abandonaran la boca del rubio. Estaba tan furioso y sorprendido como él, pero Iron Man chasqueó la lengua con molestia. Ante la actitud de ambos alfas, los miembros del equipo que estaban más cerca de Tony se interpusieron entre los tres. No comprendían sus reacciones, para ellos la presencia de Anthony era un alivio y un motivo de alegría.

–Fury encontró nuestros juguetes y no nos avisó. ¿Puedes creerlo Cap? –Tony ignoró la pregunta del Sargento y con una seña detuvo a sus compañeros de equipo antes que iniciaran una disputa sin sentido. Llamó la atención de todos sobre el pesado escudo que trasportaba en su espalda.– No estoy en peligro. –intentó tranquilizar a ambos soldados y le entregó el escudo a Steve.– Más importante, el Presidente y su comitiva aún están en el área y siguen en peligro. Si no hacemos quedar bien a Fury tendremos que oírlo el resto de la semana. Es hora de trabajar. 

Disparó contra dos sujetos que estaban por atacar a Sam y Scott, quienes bajaron la guardia con su llegada, recordándole a todos que estaban rodeados y que distraerse no era una opción. Luego apuntó contra las armas enemigas más grandes, una de las cuales había ocasionado la explosión. Logró destruir dos antes de que los atacantes se pusieran en alerta y comenzaran a contratacarlos. 

–Cap, reacciona. Eres más viejo que el botón de reinicio, tendré que darte golpecitos.

Tony volvió a disparar, esta vez contra un enmascarado que estaba por lanzar una granada en dirección a Natasha. La batalla se encrudecía y el omega estaba justo en el medio de todo. En ese momento, uno de los líderes apuntó a la espalda de Tony y atravesó su armadura con algo similar a un láser ante las miradas horrorizadas de la manada. Tony cayó al suelo entre los gritos desesperados de Steve, Bucky y Wanda.

–¿No ven que estamos teniendo una conversación importante aquí? –Tony comenzó a incorporarse, completamente ajeno al hueco en su espalda y estómago, y disparó al culpable de haber dañado su armadura al mismo tiempo que Wanda lo atacó.– No comiencen a llorar por mi. –Volteó hacía su manada y la máscara del traje se deslizó hacía arriba, revelando una inquietante nada dónde debería estar su rostro.– La estoy controlando a distancia. Estoy bien, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo del infeliz que dañó a mi precioso bebé cuando apenas lo estaba estrenando. 

El inconfundible mal humor en su voz por el daño a su armadura y que realmente estuviera bien, fue un alivio embriagante para el equipo, especialmente para Steve. Aunque su enfado no había disminuido, sentía que podía besar los pies de Tony por no estar realmente allí. La manada había extrañado a su omega y aunque no estuviera físicamente allí con ellos, su presencia había bastado para que se concentraran y reagruparan. La armadura se acercó a Steve y le dio un suave apretón en el hombro.

–Steve, te necesitan. Ahora. –Volvió a apremiar al rubio a hacerse cargo de la situación y esta vez no necesitó repetirlo. Para Steve se sintió cómo si despertara de un largo sueño, pero por fin veía todo con claridad. El terror de ver caer a Tony fue la cachetada que necesitaba.

El resultado de la batalla estuvo decidido después de eso. Los rebeldes fueron derrotados, los Vengadores salvaron el día una vez más y otra importante factura por daños materiales fue emitida a su nombre. Los criminales que sobrevivieron fueron puestos inmediatamente bajo la custodia de las autoridades canadienses mientras que sus armas y trajes fueron confiscados por S.H.I.E.L.D. Los rehenes heridos se trasladaron al hospital y la familia presidencial finalmente pudo llorar su importante pérdida.

Las noticias se llenaron con imágenes y distintas versiones de lo ocurrido, así como de especulaciones, ya que dos de los vengadores preferidos de todo el mundo habían vuelto a ser vistos en acción luego de tanto tiempo de inactividad. Sin embargo, la manada ya estaba volando de regreso antes que las primeras imágenes fueran transmitidas. Aquello no les interesaba. Y lo que sí, había dejado de moverse desde que subieron a la nave. Stark se había desconectado de la armadura de repente. 

Descubrieron la razón nada más llegar a casa. Tony se encontraba ingresado de urgencia en el ala médica del complejo. La doctora Cho y Fury estaban con él y fue la agente Hill quién les avisó en el hangar de aterrizaje en cuanto bajaron de la aeronave. La agente apenas alcanzó a moverse a un costado para evitar ser atropellada por los Vengadores que habían salido corriendo en dirección a dónde estaba su omega en cuanto terminó de hablar. No llegó a comunicarles la razón detrás de la mala salud del castaño o cómo habían sucedido las cosas para que terminara internado. 

El área médica del complejo, poseía tecnología de punta. Era un pequeño hospital completamente equipado y funcional, adaptado a las necesidades y características de cada miembro del equipo. Afortunadamente, no era usado con frecuencia, pero entre sus visitantes más recurrentes, solía encontrarse el Omega. Desde su comportamiento temerario en las batallas hasta el nulo cuidado a sí mismo que le hacía colapsar de cansancio o mala alimentación cuando se enfrascaba en uno de sus proyectos, el personal estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con una manada alterada y preocupada, pero ese día se vieron completamente superados y no pudieron retenerlos en el área de espera. 

Llegaron hasta la habitación de Tony, pero antes de que pudieran entrar, la Doctora Cho salió a su encuentro, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella con un golpe seco. Estaba molesta y el equipo jamás la había visto así de enfadada a pesar de las veces que llegaron heridos o desobedecieron sus indicaciones. Enfrentó a Steve de inmediato.

–¿Cómo pudieron ser tan irresponsables? Lo espero de Stark, ¿pero de usted, Capitán Rogers? Sabían de su estado y se negaron a verme. Debieron avisar antes de llegar siquiera. Si él no quería, usted debió obligarlo a ver a un doctor, arrastrarlo aquí si hacía falta. Fue extremadamente estúpido de parte de ambos. Stark pudo perder la vida, aún puede hacerlo. Su cuerpo apenas puede sostenerlo. Es una situación anormal, si no va a hacerse cargo, deben tomar una decisión. Tienen que tomarla de todos modos, es una imprudencia continuarlo. –Bucky le gruñó y la enfrentó, amenazándola con su autoridad. Steve reaccionó de inmediato y lo detuvo. Su rostro había perdido un poco de color.

–Tiene razón en una sola cosa Steve –dijo haciendo hincapié en “una”–, debes hablar con Stark. Necesitan hacerlo. –Estaba molesto con la mujer, ella no tenía derecho alguno a decidir sobre el cachorro de Steve y Stark. Comenzaba a comprender porque el omega no quiso ver a ningún médico. Pese a sus deseos, podían obligarlo a interrumpir el embarazo si determinaban que no podía decidir por sí mismo.

–¿De qué hablan? ¿Qué le pasa a Tony? –Clint se adelantó, expresando en voz alta la preocupación de toda la manada. El aire se había vuelto pesado y difícil de respirar debido a las feromonas de todos ellos. Aunque no entendían que sucedía, habían oído lo suficiente para que un panorama aterrador se presentara ante ellos. La vida de Anthony corría peligro. 

–Tony no quiere hablar conmigo. Me rechazó, me detesta. –Steve, perdido en su dolor y preocupación, no encontraba las palabras para responderle a su manada. 

–Stark no te odia. No te rechazó por odio, lo hizo por culpa. –Bucky liberó un poco de su aroma, buscando aliviar su pena y que no perdiera la cabeza. La manada en ese momento no necesitaba a su alfa empeorando la situación.– Cree que estropeó nuestro vínculo y que te está obligando a hacerte cargo.

–¿Cómo puedes saberlo? –Steve miró hacía la puerta que lo separaba de Tony y luego a la doctora, que aunque mantenía su distancia, seguía allí de pie, mirándolo enfadada. 

–Ayer a la tarde fui a verlo, y hablé con él. –La revelación generó varias exclamaciones, algunas sorprendidas, otras ligeramente ofendidas. Steve simplemente lo miró, en sus ojos se notaba una pequeña esperanza que se negaba a dejar crecer.– Te escuchará… le propuse que se quede con nosotros, que te deje cuidarlo. Se necesitan. Aun no respondió, pero no es a mí a quién debe hacerlo. Tienen que hablar Steve. –empleó un tono más firme–, dejen de ser tan tercos y orgullosos, de suponer lo que el otro piensa. Tienen la inteligencia emocional de dos niños de tres años. 

Algunos miembros del equipo no se molestaron en ocultar sus sonrisas. Aquello era verdad y más de uno lo había pensado en todo el tiempo que llevaban de conocerse. Natasha, también había sonreído, pero su gesto se desvaneció tan rápido como había llegado. Estaba de brazos cruzados, de pie y en posición tensa. Alternó su mirada entre la doctora Cho y Steve, su paciencia se agotaba con rapidez. 

–Necesitan decirnos de una vez que está sucediendo. –Steve miró al equipo, a su familia, consternado. ¿Cómo iba a decirles lo que le había hecho a Tony? Lo había herido, se había aprovechado de él y ahora su vida estaba en peligro. Nuevamente le había fallado, no pudo protegerlo.

–Necesitan saberlo Steve... –Bucky acarició su espalda suavemente. El olor de Steve había cambiado, estaba sufriendo y James sabía que su compañero se estaba atormentando a sí mismo. Le dedicó una sonrisa pequeña, intentando animarlo o infundirle valor.

–Tony... está embarazado. –El ambiente cambió en un segundo, se volvió aún más opresivo y la tensión podía cortarse con un papel.

–¡Ja! –Clint rompió el silencio de forma dolorosa, estallando en carcajadas nerviosas.– Buena broma, pero este no es el momento indicado para hacerla –Al notar que Steve no reía, sino que su rostro había palidecido más, su diversión murió de inmediato.– Eso es imposible. –En ese momento Natasha también le gruñó a la doctora Cho, comprendiendo a lo que se había estado refiriendo todo ese tiempo. Ella siempre protegía a su manada, y ese bebé ya era parte de ella, aunque no comprendiera como era posible su existencia.

–Ya no. –El rubio habló de nuevo, todavía rehuyendo las miradas de su equipo.– No sabemos que hicieron con él, no lo recordamos… –Se le dificultó seguir hablando y tuvo que detenerse unos instantes antes de poder continuar.– Forzaron los celos hasta que consiguieron al bebé.

–¿Cómo pudiste permitirlo? Debiste protegerlo, no debiste dejar que lo tocaran, tendrías que haberlo salvado. –Wanda hablaba en un susurro conteniendo su ira. Los últimos tres días solo había pensado en el infierno que pudo haber pasado el omega que le dio un hogar y una familia, y el Capitán ahora se lo confirmaba. Era un tema que le afectaba, sólo sus poderes y los de su hermano los habían salvado de pasar por eso durante su dura infancia en las calles luego de la muerte de sus padres, pero lo había visto. Había visto lo que un abuso causaba en las personas, si es que sobrevivían. 

–Ten cuidado con tus palabras niña. –Bucky podía ver el dolor de la joven, pero no iba a permitir que lo desahogara en Steve. Ella no podía ver que en realidad había poco que Steve hubiese podido hacer. Solo debían ponerlos en celdas separadas.

–Wanda. –Visión se acercó a ella y tocó su frente, comunicándose de ese modo que sólo ellos podían e impidiendo que se desatara un conflicto.– El Capitán lo protegió lo mejor que pudo. Nosotros también le fallamos al señor Stark. –aquellas palabras derrumbaron a la joven, quien se abrazó al androide y ocultó lágrimas de impotencia en su pecho. 

–No entiendo que tienes que ver en todo esto. –Bruce había regresado a ser él mismo minutos antes de aterrizar y hasta ese momento se mantuvo en silencio, analizando la situación y conteniendo sus propias emociones para que el otro sujeto no comenzara a destrozar las habitaciones. Una sospecha cobraba fuerza en su mente, pero esperaba estar equivocado.

Steve miró a su compañero. No podía ocultarles la verdad, pero necesitaba saber que Bucky seguía apoyándolo. Él le devolvió la mirada con calma y un sutil movimiento de cabeza animándolo a hablar. Se mostraba en control, tan distinto a cómo se había comportado en cuanto terminó de contarle todo el día que los rescataron. En ese momento Bucky estaba siendo fuerte por los dos, como antes de la guerra. Steve se sintió peor. 

–Soy el padre. 

El sonido de una cachetada sonó tan fuerte como si fuese un disparo en el silencio que volvió a reinar luego de esas palabras. Natasha sostenía una de sus manos, dolorida por el golpe, y miraba a Steve como si quisiera seguir golpeándolo. Sin embargo, poco después lo abrazó con fuerza. Los demás se debatían entre sentimientos igual de contradictorios. Poco a poco se les iban revelando los detalles más espeluznantes del secuestro, aquellos que explicaban sus comportamientos, pero generaban muchas preguntas nuevas. Ambos habían estado sufriendo en silencio, incapaces de confiar en ninguno de ellos. Demasiado afectados y heridos para recordar que no estaban solos, que eran una familia. Que estaban allí para apoyarlos. 

–¿Qué le sucedió a Tony que terminó aquí? –preguntó Scott a la doctora, decidiendo que todo aquello no era algo que iba a procesar en los próximos minutos y que todavía había algo que necesitaban saber.– ¿Cómo está?

–Estable. El Director está hablando con él, intentando que entre en razón. –Cho retomó un aire profesional y acomodó la carpeta que llevaba entre sus manos.– Más temprano estaban discutiendo por haber enviado su armadura sin autorización y perdió el conocimiento. Llegó descompensado, deshidratado, exhausto y débil por estar soportando el embarazo sin el apoyo de un alfa. No tuvo los cuidados médicos necesarios, ni el ambiente propicio desde el momento del nudo. Estuvo sometido a mucho estrés y privaciones las últimas semanas. –dijo reprendiendo a Steve en silencio cuando mencionó su falta de apoyo y dejando implícita nuevamente su completa falta de criterio por haber ocultado todo aquello. 

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y Fury salió al pasillo, dedicándole una dura mirada a Steve. –Hablaremos sobre esto señor Rogers. –Su tono de voz fue inflexible, no estaba feliz. Sin embargo no insistió en ese momento, sino que buscó a la doctora y le indicó que lo siguiera. Se alejaron por el pasillo en silencio, hasta perderse al doblar una esquina. La manada se quedó inmóvil en dónde estaban. Necesitaban saber tantas cosas que no sabían por dónde comenzar a preguntar. Steve parecía haberse olvidado de ellos y ahora toda su atención estaba sobre la puerta de la habitación del omega. 

–Ve a hablar con él. Yo les contaré el resto. –Bucky miró a cada uno, pero no encontró oposición ante lo que había dicho. Ahora que sabían lo que sucedía, entendían que Steve debía apresurarse e ir al lado de Tony. Los que seguían molestos con él, era porque no había derribado la puerta de la habitación del genio hace tres días. Jamás pudo negarle nada al Capitán, si él hubiese insistido, el castaño lo habría aceptado a su lado. El rubio entró a la habitación sin despedirse, lucía tan nervioso e inseguro que nadie envidió su situación. Si bien era el talón de Aquiles del omega, también era su saco de boxeo preferido.

Bucky les indicó que lo siguieran hacía otra habitación. Necesitaban privacidad para hablar y la tranquilidad de que nadie oiría por accidente. Temía lo que podía suceder si aquella información caía en las manos equivocadas. Muchos deseaban destruir al poderoso e incorruptible alfa líder de los Vengadores, así como al omega más revolucionario e incontrolable del mundo. Mientras F.R.I.D.A.Y. vigilaba los pasillos y los sistemas, el soldado comenzó a contarles lo que Steve le había compartido, reservándose solo algunos detalles. 

Inició desde que despertaron encadenados, los collares, sus heridas, el modo en el que garantizaron la cooperación del otro, cómo les iba afectando la separación con la manada y los celos sucesivos que forzaron en ambos. La forma en que fueron quebrando sus voluntades, debilitando sus cuerpos y mentes a un extremo inhumano, experimentando y corrigiendo cada fallo, convirtiéndolos en conejillos de indias a merced de un psicópata. Cómo se protegieron y consolaron el uno al otro con todo lo que tenían. 

A medida que el relato avanzaba, el horror inundó aquella habitación. Los rostros de cada uno de los presentes era un caleidoscopio de emociones. Ira, impotencia y temor eran los sentimientos que predominaban, pero no eran los únicos. Bucky creyó que había tenido tiempo para procesarlo, pero a medida que las palabras abandonaban sus labios, sintió la desesperación crecer en su interior. Conocía de primera mano la crueldad de la que Hydra era capaz, y jamás se la hubiese deseado a nadie, menos a Steve y Stark. Contar lo que hicieron con ellos, se sentía como si volviera a someterlos a aquel tormento. Sin embargo, no se detuvo. Era posible que no tuvieran otra oportunidad para saber la verdad. 

Continuó con lo que sucedió después. El estado débil y enfermo de Stark, los cuidados de Steve, los días de incertidumbre y de la nada misma que los fue uniendo más. El descubrimiento del embarazo, el modo en el que el genio fue desarrollando un plan para escapar de allí, un plan suicida destinado a fallar, pero que reflejaba la desesperación en la que se habían hundido. Fue un milagro que el escape coincidiera con el día del rescate. No iban a lograrlo, y en el fondo ambos eran conscientes de ello. No ocultó qué clase de cuidados habían recibido por parte de Hydra, en especial Tony luego de que se confirmara el embarazo, ni sus primeras semanas en estado, con las náuseas, los mareos y la fatiga constante. Fueron tratados como enormes ratas de laboratorio en todo momento, siendo constantemente vigilados y puestos a prueba. Cuando terminó, el silencio volvió a caer pesadamente sobre ellos. 

–¿Por qué Anthony nos rechazó también a nosotros? –Sam habló por primera vez en todo ese tiempo. Sonaba triste.– ¿Está enojado porque no llegamos antes?

–No sé porque lo hizo, pero no está enojado. Ayer estaba preocupado por ustedes, y hoy fue a ayudarnos a pesar que no debió estarse sintiendo bien. 

Esa mañana le había llevado más caldo y otra porción de fruta. Pudo pasar gracias a F.R.I.D.A.Y., pero no pudo hablar con el omega ya que estaba dormido. Había cumplido su promesa y terminó la comida que le quedaba la noche anterior, pero al acercarse tuvo la sensación que había desmejorado un poco. No tuvo oportunidad de verificarlo, ya que fueron llamados por Fury y partieron de inmediato. Ahora lamentaba el no haber insistido y comprobado su estado antes de marcharse. 

–Se culpan por lo sucedido, Steve teme al rechazo por lo que hizo, quizás Stark también. Ninguno está bien, están confundidos, no se sienten realmente a salvo. Apenas pasaron tres días. Para nosotros fueron una eternidad, pero para ellos es demasiado pronto. Perdieron completamente la noción del tiempo, alteraron sus ciclos naturales de sueño y alimentación, incluso sus recuerdos. Manipularon cada aspecto de sus vidas por tres meses. Ni siquiera saben de cuánto tiempo está Stark. –Hydra había dado un golpe maestro, había herido de gravedad a toda la manada en más de una forma. 

–¿El plan de Hydra hubiese funcionado? Es decir, tanto esfuerzo y recursos, lograron un milagro médico en toda ley, pero ya escucharon a la doctora, Tony apenas está manteniendo el embarazo, y su vida.

–Era una buena apuesta, aún lo es. –Scott respondió a Sam, con la mirada perdida en algún punto del suelo. Era uno de los últimos miembros que se unió a la manada, y se había encariñado con cada uno de sus compañeros. Aunque tenía fuertes lazos externos que lo vinculaban a otra manada, la que formaban Cassie, Peggy y Blake, nunca cuestionaron su lealtad ni lo rebajaron a una categoría inferior por vivir fuera de la manada. Aceptaron a su hija sin dudarlo. Él sabía que el plan hubiese funcionado.

–Un padre haría cualquier cosa por sus cachorros. Probablemente yo los atacaría sin dudarlo si la vida de mis hijos estuviera en juego. –confesó Clint y, aunque lucía apenado, también completamente resuelto.– ¿Nosotros atacaríamos si usan al bebé de Tony y Steve de escudo? –Los cachorros del omega eran sagrados para una manada, tan valiosos como el mismo omega. Los hijos del alfa líder eran los que seguían en la jerarquía de importancia. Cuando el líder y el omega tenían hijos juntos, estas eran protegidas con sangre si era necesario, su seguridad se volvía una necesidad primordial. Nadie fue capaz de responderle. 

–Barnes, ¿es verdad lo que dijiste antes? ¿Por qué aceptarías que Steve cuide de Tony, con todo lo que ser el alfa de apoyo significa? –Natasha le preguntó mientras observaba sus movimientos.

–Stark y el bebé no son los únicos muriendo lentamente. Stark ya se vinculó al bebé, y sospecho que Steve también. Intentar que nazca es lo único que los mantendrá con vida en este momento. 

–Según mis datos, la vinculación entre un cachorro y sus padres sólo ocurre cuando el corazón del embrión comienza a latir. Antes de eso es posible interrumpir un embarazo sin consecuencias a sus vidas. Entonces el señor Stark tiene más de seis semanas de embarazo. –Visión sacó cuentas en voz alta. 

–No siempre es así. –Bruce lo corrigió con suavidad.– Hay omegas que pueden vincularse con el embrión antes de saber que está ahí. Algunos alfas también pueden hacerlo antes de que se forme el corazón. Es una cuestión de instintos y los de Tony y Steve son fuertes. Es posible que sea su caso. –Bruce también miró a Bucky.– Sabes lo que implica ser un alfa de apoyo, ¿verdad?. La necesidad del contacto físico creciente a medida que el embarazo avanza, ser el sostén emocional del omega, en el último trimestre Steve podría impedir que cualquiera de nosotros nos acerquemos a Tony o a él, incluido tú. Una vez Steve reclame su paternidad, que te niegues a cualquiera de esas cosas los matará. Tony aún está a tiempo de que encontrar otro alfa que sea su sostén y se vincule con él. 

Bucky se puso de pie mientras un gruñido grave y pesado brotaba de su garganta. –¿Dejarías que cualquier alfa se acerque a Stark? –James estaba listo para saltar sobre el científico, quien sintió el peligro y retrocedió un poco, negándose a responder al desafío del otro alfa.– ¿O sugieres que alguno de ustedes tome el lugar de Steve? Intenten siquiera acercarse a Stark de ese modo y les arrancaré el cuello.

–¡Hey! Tranquilo, es una pregunta válida, ¿por qué te enfadas tanto? –Scott levantó las manos como si estuviese en un asalto. No quería perder su cuello. El olor de Natasha se impuso por sobre el de todos ellos e hizo retroceder a Barnes hasta que se calmó lo suficiente para retomar la conversación. 

–¿Qué es lo que no nos contaste? –Ella no estaba intimidada por la amenaza de Bucky, pero sí bastante intrigada por su reacción. El antiguo soldado la miró en silencio, pero al final decidió hablar. 

–Se enlazaron. Stark también marcó a Steve. –Otra vez el silencio reinó en aquella habitación, nacido del impacto de sus palabras. Una marca reciproca cambiaba las cosas, y también las complicaba.– Steve no dejará que se lleven a Stark de su lado, luchará con quién lo intente y tendrán que derrotarlo para poder arrebatárselo. Steve sigue siendo mi compañero, no dejaré que nadie intente dañarlo o lo ponga en peligro. Y en estos momentos, que amenacen a Stark, daña a Steve. Además, no creo un alfa que no sea Steve sea suficiente.

Nadie pudo discutirle. Un omega joven, fuerte y saludable, podía llevar un embarazo por sí mismo o con la ayuda de un alfa externo. Existían servicios de alfas de apoyo que los omegas podían contratar si eran abandonados. Sin embargo, si el embarazo era delicado o el omega no estaba en su mejor momento, un alfa contratado no era suficiente. El cuerpo del omega necesitaba al padre del bebé. Aquella era una de las principales causas de mortalidad en omegas. Todo estaba en contra de Tony y su bebé.

–Sé lo que implica que Steve reclame su derecho sobre el bebé, pero la alternativa es verlo morir lentamente frente a mis ojos. –Bucky sabía que podía perder a su compañero, que con la convivencia la marca de Stark prevaleciera sobre la suya, pero aunque aquello lo destrozara a él, Steve viviría y era todo lo que necesitaba para dar aquel paso.

_Continuará...._


	10. Chapter 10

Steve entró a la habitación con pasos lentos y vacilantes. Aunque apenas causaba algún sonido al avanzar, en su mente era tremendamente ruidoso y se encogía ligeramente a cada paso. No era un hombre cobarde, pero enfrentar a Stark lo convertía en uno. Temía que sus pensamientos más oscuros tuvieran un eco en los suyos y se volvieran realidad. Bucky le aseguró que todo estaría bien, pero su seguridad se evaporaba a cada centímetro que se alejaba de la puerta.

Pudo ver la cama dónde se encontraba Tony de inmediato, pero se demoró en levantar la vista hacía él. Su delicioso aroma inundaba todo el lugar, pero era un poco áspero en la gargánta. Tony estaba tan ansioso cómo él. También se sentía observado. La intensidad de la mirada del genio lo estaba quemando y aunque aún no había visto su rostro, no tenía dudas de que Tony lo estaba observando desde que entró. Aunque afuera aún era de día, la habitación estaba en penumbras. Las cortinas estaban cerradas y algunos rayos se filtraban débilmente, sin ser suficientes para iluminar cada rincón.

Se detuvo a los pies de la cama y finalmente fue capaz de ver a Tony a los ojos. Se encontró con su hermosa mirada café de inmediato. La ansiedad que había percibido en su olor, también se reflejaba en sus ojos. Las palabras lo abandonaron, ni siquiera pudo moverse. Tony estaba igual, los dos se congelaron en un segundo eterno. Observándose, llamándose… necesitándose de un modo que los abrumaba. Ambos se movieron a la vez, Tony estiró su brazo, pidiéndole que fuera a su lado. Steve, estaba abrazándolo antes de que el movimiento se detuviera. Un gimoteo con el nombre del otro escapó de cada uno al mismo tiempo.

–Steve…

–Tony…

Sus dudas se esfumaron en cuanto se vieron, se sintieron increíblemente estúpidos por haber estado separados tanto tiempo. Aunque aún tenían miedo. Tony estaba tan asustado que sentía que se despedazaba en trozos, pero sentir a Steve igual de asustado y tambaleante que él, le llenó de una extraña seguridad. Que ambos compartieran los mismos temores los colocaba en la misma frágil balsa, sacudida por aquella despiadada tormenta. Ninguno había pedido el embarazo, tampoco estaban preparados y no sabían cómo seguir. No obstante, en ese momento sintieron que querían intentarlo. No estaba en el dominio de la razón, sino en el de sus instintos, los cuales no entendían de problemas, corazones o relaciones.

–Lo siento, lo siento tanto. –Steve no podía dejar de disculparse, tampoco podía soltarlo.– No pude protegerte, tampoco te cuidé al regresar. Nunca debí dejarte solo.

Anthony se movió a un costado para hacerle sitio en la camilla y que se sentara a su lado. En cuanto Steve se acomodó, se acurrucó entre sus brazos, tal como hizo algunas veces en la celda. Buscó su aroma, restregando su nariz a lo largo del cuello del rubio. Respiró tanto de su olor como pudo en cada respiración.

–No fue tu culpa, ninguna lo fue. Nos utilizaron a ambos, nos orillaron a esto. Y luego yo me asusté y me escondí. Te lastimé, lastimé a nuestro bebé y también a la manada. –El aroma de Steve se intensificó, su alfa estaba respondiendo a la frágil salud del omega y del bebé. Sus esencias comenzaron a sincronizarse mientras Steve reclamaba su paternidad y sus deseos de cuidarlos, de conectarse con ellos. Tony levantó el rostro y lo observó fijamente.– ¿Estás seguro? ¿Es realmente lo que quieres?

Steve debió alejarse un poco de Tony para poder ver mejor su rostro. La inseguridad y el miedo se reflejaban en cada uno de sus gestos, la vulnerabilidad que tanto se esforzaba en ocultar era más visible que nunca. Acarició su mejilla, maravillándose por el simple hecho de poder hacerlo. No se imaginaba volviendo al punto en el que Tony era solamente el omega de la manada, ni siquiera creía que fuera posible. Ahora era el padre omega de su cachorro, formarían parte de la vida del otro para siempre, lo hubiesen deseado o no. Y en su mente, no encontraba nada malo con aquella idea.

–Desde que supe del bebé fue mi deseo. Quiero a nuestro hijo, quiero que lo tengas, deseo cuidarlos durante el embarazo y después de eso. Aunque no estemos vinculados, no me apartaré de tu lado y del de nuestro cachorro. No estarán solo, me tendrán a mí y a toda la manada. –Los omegas desvinculados que criaban a sus cachorros por su cuenta eran frecuentes, pero aún así la sociedad era demasiado dura con ellos. Eran repudiados, criticados y señalados. A veces sus familias los abandonaban, dejándolos aún más solos, y hasta llegaban a perder sus empleos. La prensa y gran parte de la sociedad ya eran demasiados crueles con Tony y su alborotadora personalidad, Steve temía cuanto más podían llegar a serlo cuando supieran todo. Porque por más que lo deseara, no podrían evitarlo.

–¿Y Barnes? Aceptó que me cuides porque enfermaste y eso lo está destrozando, pero es injusto obligarlo a tolerarme, y al bebé, el resto del tiempo. Toda esta situación es enormemente injusta para él. Luego de todo lo que pasó, no debería estar pasando por esto también. ¿No lo sientes? Está sufriendo. Es doloroso, es casi como si pudiera verlo romperse, pero aun así nos dio esta oportunidad. Una vez el bebé nazca, tu no sentirás tan intensamente la obligación de cuidarnos. Podrás mantener cierta distancia sin que te lastime. No necesitas tomar responsabilidad completa sobre nosotros, soy Anthony Stark, mi cachorro no estará desamparado, y tampoco lo alejaré de ti, podrás ejercer tu paternidad por completo. Yo sabré lidiar con lo demás, jamás lograron destruirme y no lo harán ahora. Y Barnes no tendrá que seguir sufriendo. No sentirá que va a perderte. Nuestro enlace lo está matando.

Steve era tan despistado que no se daba cuenta del daño que sus acciones y palabras podían causar. Él lo sabía de primera mano, algunas heridas aún sangraban, por lo que protegería a Barnes de pasar por lo mismo. No deseaba que sufriera más. Ya había atravesado demasiado dolor en su vida. No se lo merecía.

–Pero no va a perderme. Somos compañeros, el destino nos eligió para el otro. Jamás lo abandonaría, no podría vivir sin él. Es la luz de mi vida. –Probablemente el castaño tenía razón, ahora se sentía así con él porque era su instinto hablando y una vez el bebé naciera aquello se terminaría. Sin embargo, ese pensamiento se sentía equivocado.

–Entonces haz que sienta tus palabras. Está tan asustado como nosotros y parece ser el único adulto entre los tres. Aceptaré su propuesta, pero en cuanto dejes de cuidar a tu compañero como se merece, te arrancaré el cuello. ¿Entendido?

Steve asintió con la cabeza, sintiendo una enorme admiración por el genio. Tony estaba preocupado por Bucky. Sentía que un miembro de su manada estaba sufriendo y estaba desesperado por protegerlo. Incluso si para eso debía enfrentarse a él. Tony era esa clase de omega. Uno que ponía el bienestar de su manada antes que el suyo. Uno perfectamente capaz de arrancarle los ojos si seguía descuidando a Bucky como lo hizo los últimos días. No había sido un buen compañero desde que llegó, así como tampoco fue un buen alfa para Tony y los demás. Por estar revolcándose en su propia miseria, la manada había tenido dificultades durante la misión y varios resultaron heridos. Incluso, pudo haber perdido a Tony para siempre.

–Entendido. –Una vez lo puso en palabras, el cuerpo del omega se relajó y permitió que Steve lo acercara de nuevo. Acomodó su rostro cerca del cuello del alfa, para seguir respirando su aroma y fuera más sencillo acoplar sus esencias. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

Minutos después, Tony se giró en sus brazos y estiró el brazo hacía la mesa de luz del costado, moviéndolo con cuidado por la cánula del suero. Tomó una tableta y la encendió con una enorme sonrisa, mostrándole la pantalla.

–Es nuestro bebé, bueno, es dónde está al menos.

Señaló un punto hueco específico en una imagen sin sentido en blanco y negro que se movía de forma extraña. Steve tardó en entender qué estaba viendo, lo que Tony demoró en explicárselo. No tenía más sentido que antes, pero no le importaba. Ahora aquello era lo más hermoso e interesante que había visto en su vida.

–No hay mucho que ver aún, Helen dice que tiene cinco semanas y no se distingue nada con claridad todavía, pero está creciendo allí. –La emoción y la fascinación en la voz de Tony era enternecedora. Steve se encontraba embelesado en partes iguales, tanto por la primera imagen de su hijo como por la actitud de Tony. En la celda había actuado tan desapegado y frío, pero ahora parecía completamente enamorado de su bebé.– ¿Cómo se lo diremos a los demás? Ellos no saben todo lo que sucedió todavía.

–Ya lo saben. –Steve sintió que Tony se tensaba y volvía a incorporarse para poder mirarlo mientras su aroma se sentía áspero una vez más.– La doctora Cho me reprendió afuera de la habitación. Está realmente molesta, y los chicos escucharon.

–Fue todo una revelación ¿eh? –Aunque intentaba sonar casual y desinteresado, la rigidez de su cuerpo y el cambio en su aroma lo delataban. Steve tomó la tableta y la dejó de nuevo sobre la mesa de luz. Luego se acomodó mejor en la cama, recostándose contra las almohadas, y arrastró a Tony, acomodándolo sobre su pecho.

–Lo fue. Ojalá lo hubieras visto. –Comenzó a acariciar su espalda, del modo que solía hacerlo cuando estaban prisioneros y Tony estaba alterado. Era un hábito que tenía completamente incorporado ya. Funcionaba con Tony y de rebote, con él. Cuando el genio se tranquilizaba su aroma cambiaba y Steve podía calmarse también. Esta vez no fue diferente.– Nat y Bucky casi atacan a la doctora Cho cuando sugirió que debíamos interrumpir el embarazo. –Tony comenzó a gruñir por lo bajo, y el pecho de Steve se llenó de una sensación cálida y agradable. Envolvió al omega con su aroma y la paz no tardó en regresar a él.– Wanda casi me golpea porque creyó que te había fallado y Natasha sí que lo hizo, aunque aún no sé porque. –le contó todo con una sonrisa. Amaba el modo en el que protegieron a Tony, incluso si debían levantarse en su contra. Todos ellos habían cambiado desde que volvieron una verdadera manada, no dejarían a Tony nuevamente.

Anthony se quedó en silencio, procesando todo y sintiéndose sostenido por Steve. Luego de días de padecimiento, su cuerpo por fin encontraba paz. El malestar que lo había estado enfermando cada vez más estaba desapareciendo, respondiendo a la presencia del alfa y a sus cuidados. Lo sentía, aunque estaba a su lado, también estaba por todas partes. El bebé tampoco seguía sufriendo. No dolía más. Steve ya estaba manteniendo su embarazo, fortaleciendo al bebé y a su cuerpo.

–¿Qué piensas del bebé, Cap? ¿De mí? De toda la situación. –Era algo que debieron hablar desde el principio, y si la respuesta era desagradable, ya era tarde para cambiar las cosas. Steve ya no podría desligarse del embarazo hasta que este terminara. Y estaba seguro que para cuando el rubio terminara de hablar, tendría una nueva herida con su nombre que tratar en soledad.

–Jamás creí que estaría en una situación así. Nunca pensé en hijos. No es que no los quisiera, simplemente nunca me pregunté si lo hacía o no. Luego de cada batalla, llegaba otra más grande. Un enemigo nuevo seguía al anterior. Y supongo que el hecho que aquello no fuera una posibilidad próxima entre Bucky y yo ayudó a que la situación jamás se presentara.

Steve decidió ser tan claro como podía. Era algo que había querido hablar desde el principio, pero que Tony no había estado preparado para oír. Si era honesto, él tampoco estaba listo para oírlo en ese momento. Más ahora ambos habían tenido tiempo suficiente para pensar.

–Pero cuando supe del bebé… fue cómo si un deseo de toda la vida se hubiese cumplido, pero me sentí culpable por estar feliz en medio de aquella horrible situación. Que sea contigo era parte de aquella felicidad. Eres un omega increíble, una persona maravillosa. El hombre más inteligente y fuerte que conozco. No me imagino a nadie más llevando a mi cachorro.

Ni siquiera pensaba que se hubiese sentido igual de feliz si embarazaba a cualquier otro omega. Tony era Tony, era el indicado.

–Sin embargo, aún me siento culpable. Estás llevando el bebé de un alfa al que no amas. Un alfa que jamás podrá reclamarte porque ya está enlazado a un compañero. No importa cuánto cariño sienta hacía ti, te mereces más de lo que puedo llegar a ofrecerte. Te mereces un alfa que pueda adorarte y amarte solo a ti, que seas lo único en su vida y en su corazón. Alguien que no te haga llorar como estoy haciendo yo en este momento. –Steve secó las silenciosas lágrimas que se deslizaban por las mejillas de Tony con ternura.– Nunca me perdonaré el haberte arrebatado todo eso.

Anthony pensaba que Steve era un tonto, pero era su tonto y jamás querría cambiarlo.

–Mi alfa… era mi pareja destinada, pero yo no era la suya. La encontró después de que le conociera, y se reclamaron. A veces puedo verlos, ¿sabes? Son felices y se aman tanto que me siento feliz también, por ellos. Son perfectos el uno para el otro, se complementan. Su pareja le brinda el confort, la seguridad y todo aquelllo que yo jamás hubiese podido. Así que no te sientas culpable Cap. No me arrebataste nada, nunca lo tuve ni iba a tenerlo. Ni siquiera podía tener hijos propios. Me diste algo a lo que ya había renunciado. Me diste una familia, me permites conocer aquello que no estaba destinado para mí. Te sientes mal porque no puedes darme tu corazón, y yo jamás te los pediría, pero me estás dando algo igual de importante. Me das tu cariño, nos cuidas y proteges. Me confiaste una parte valiosa de ti, un trozo que siempre llevará un poco de tu alma y tu corazón, a tu cachorro. Solo puedo agradecerte y quererte un poco más. Estoy feliz de que seas el padre de este bebé y de que venga en camino.

Steve se sintió incluso más culpable. Anthony era extraordinario. Jamás se hubiese imaginado que el alfa del que le contó era su pareja del destino. Que hubiese renunciado a esta y fuera feliz con que él o ella lo fuera, le dolía. Tony había renunciado a tener una vida completa y feliz, el omega en él jamás podría amar a otro alfa como amó a su destinado ni aceptaría a alguien más a su lado. Y aun así sentía alegría. Aquello evidenciaba lo noble y pura que era su alma bajo todas esas capas grises y confusas que se empeñaba en crear a su alrededor.

¿Cuánto tiempo Anthony había llorado su pena en silencio frente a todos? Ya no estaba seguro que fuera la señora Potts, pero ahora deseaba saber más que nunca quién había sido el idiota que se había perdido al maravilloso hombre que era Tony. Lo abrazó con más fuerza. Tony ya no lloraba, pero aún seguía triste. Steve estaba más decidido que antes a cuidarlo y protegerlo. Estaba seguro que la manada lo ayudaría a hacerlo también. Todos deseaban que su ruidoso, pero dulce omega fuera feliz. Se esforzaría más que nunca. Aunque no pudiese reclamarlo, se aseguraría que tuviese una vida plena. Tony no necesitaría un alfa, los tendría a todos ellos.

Para cuando el equipo tocó la puerta reclamando ver a Tony, este ya se había calmado por completo. Incluso había dormido un poco antes de que le llevaran la cena, pero no pudo comerla. Steve apenas alcanzó a llevarlo al baño para que pudiese vomitar y luego tuvo que escuchar al omega despotricar contra la doctora Cho, Fury, los canadienses y cada ser vivo que sentía era responsable de haberle llevado una comida tan asquerosa. Cuando la manada entró, el alfa notó con alivio que todos habían ido a tratar sus heridas. Lo habían hecho por Tony, su omega se angustiaría si olía la sangre de sus heridas. Usualmente era difícil conseguir que se dejasen tratar heridas menores, pero esta vez ellos habían exigido que lo hicieran para poder ir antes al lado de su omega. No querían preocuparlo y empeorar su estado.

Tony se tensó en cuanto los vio y se acercó ligeramente más a Steve. Aunque él le había dicho que no reaccionaron particularmente mal, tampoco le dijo que lo hicieran bien. El alfa lo envolvió con su aroma, pero entonces notó que Barnes los observaba, con una expresión indescifrable. Se separó de inmediato de Steve, avergonzado y sintiéndose culpable. Steve también se tensó. Aquello no había iniciado y ya había demostrado ser imposible. Todos estaban igual de nerviosos, observando la reacción del sargento.

Bucky se masajeó el puente de la nariz y suspiró algo que sonó como “niños”. Se acercó a la cama y se sentó del lado del omega. Le regaló a ambos una pequeña mueca, similar a una sonrisa, pero no dejaban de mirarlo como si de repente tuviese tres cabezas brotando de sus orejas.

–Vamos a tener que trabajar en esto un poco. –No sonaba molesto o decepcionado, sino más bien divertido.– Me alegra verte mejor Stark. –Definitivamente lucía mejor que en la mañana. Unas horas con Steve y su condición había cambiado por completo. Observó a su compañero, él también lucía mejor. De nuevo su presencia transmitía paz y calidez, había tomado la decisión correcta. Sólo entonces se permitió relajarse por fin. Ahora sí, Steve estaba a salvo y en casa.

Segundos después, Bucky notó el momento exacto en el que Tony se dio cuenta que sus feromonas inundaban toda la habitación. El omega de inmediato comenzó a replegar su aroma tan rápido que debía estarse lastimando. Y su sospecha que se confirmó cuando el aroma de Steve se intensificó en respuesta.

–Ya no necesitas ocultarlo. –Lo detuvo antes de que siguiera haciéndose daño. No había podido compartirle aquel descubrimiento antes.– Anoche, cuando fui a verte, no estabas controlando tu aroma. –El rostro de Tony perdió un poco de color, y lo miró entre el horror y la culpa.– No me hiciste daño –se apresuró a calmarlo–, no me lastimas, tu olor no me produce dolor. –Stark lo miró con desconfianza, Steve, conteniendo la respiración.– Me gustaría que intentes influirme de algún modo, necesito saber si solo no me afecta cuando tu aroma actúa pasivamente o si ocasionará algo si lo usas deliberadamente contra mí. –Deseaba conocer los límites, de ese modo sabría cómo protegerse. Cómo hombre de ciencia, Stark debería entenderlo.

–No. –Stark se negó de forma tajante, cruzándose de brazos y regalándole esa expresión de soberano fastidio que reservaba para cuando estaba realmente enfadado. Usualmente eran todos para Steve o Fury.– No voy a lastimarte. Olvídalo. Dejaré de reprimir mi aroma, pero no lo usaré contra ti.

Cumpliendo su palabra, su olor volvió a llenar el lugar tentativamente. Se permitió disfrutarlo. La noche anterior le había parecido delicioso, pero ahora que Stark estaba mejor, era sencillamente increíble. Cuando el omega vio que no comenzaba a retorcerse en agonía, lo dejó libre por completo. Era un olor difícil de describir, era dulce y reconfortante, no podía compararse con algo conocido. Olía a hogar. No a uno en particular, sino sencillamente a hogar. Su aroma se convertía en un refugio instantáneamente.

–Entonces iré a buscar otro omega y pondré a prueba si es que solo no me afecta tu olor, o ya comencé a mejorar.

Lo estaba considerando en realidad, aunque era para confirmar sus sospechas de que otro omega si le causaría daño. Durante la misión en Canadá, si bien cuando llegaron la esposa del Presidente ya había fallecido, los residuos de su olor que quedaban en el aire le habían afectado hasta que la batalla cambió de ubicación. Allí había ganado sus heridas. Stark le gruñó. Era la primera vez que lo oía hacerlo. Los omegas no gruñían, todos lo sabían. Y el sonido le encantó, se sintió bien. Stark se preocupaba por él de cierto modo a pesar de todo.

–Tony, lo que pide es lógico. –Bruce fue el primero que se animó a acercarse a la camilla. Su ojo médico viajó por el cuerpo de Anthony y se detuvo ocasionalmente, analizando algún daño potencial, pero todo parecía estar en orden. Ahora que sabía la verdad, era difícil no verlo diferente, más suave por así decirlo. Un bebé. Bruce todavía no podía creerlo.– El hospital es el mejor lugar para que lo lleven a cabo, podrán ayudarlo de inmediato. Aunque no creo que vayas a lastimarlo, un omega no lastima a su manada. Desde que lo aceptaste en la manada ¿tu olor alguna vez lo dañó? Lo ocultaste desde el principio.

Al llegar a la cama, se sentó del lado de Steve y tomó la mano de Tony. Finalmente sentía a su omega. Para los miembros de las manadas era muy importante tener contacto físico con sus omegas. Reforzaba el vínculo que los unía como familia, serenaba sus instintos más agresivos y ayudaba a sanar sus heridas, tanto físicas como emocionales. Por lo general, los omegas eran lo suficientemente cariñosos para ser ellos quienes creaban las oportunidades. Un abrazo, una palmadita en la espalda, un apretón de hombros, un roce al pasar y otras cosas al estilo, pero cuando eran tan ariscos como Tony, la manada era quien debía iniciar y buscar aquel contacto.

–Felicidades por el bebé. –dijo finalmente, con una sonrisa sincera. Bruce sabía mejor que nadie todo lo que Tony había hecho para que aquello fuera posible, cuanto lo había deseado, y aunque las circunstancias eran horribles, el brillo en su rostro no se podía negar. Tony le devolvió la sonrisa, tan genuina como siempre y se acercó a Bruce. Para asombro de todos, lo abrazó. Anthony Stark no daba abrazos, él los recibía.

Por un segundo completo el aire se congeló, pero de pronto, un interruptor invisible se activó y tanto Steve como Bucky debieron hacerse a un lado ya que el resto de la manada se lanzó sobre la cama buscando la atención y los abrazos de su omega.

No fueron decepcionados. Uno a uno expresaron su alegría de que estuviese de vuelta y lo felicitaron por el bebé. A cambio, todos recibieron un largo y fuerte abrazo que los llenó dicha y vitalidad. Cuando la agitación se calmó, ambos soldados regresaron a la cama, y aunque ahora, de algún modo toda la manada estaba sentada en ella, consiguieron hacerle lugar a los dos. Steve terminó sentado atrás del genio y Barnes al frente. Lentamente el silencio regresó y toda la atención se centró en Tony. Deseaban saber su respuesta.

–No quiero lastimarte. ¿No es posible averiguarlo de otro modo?

–No quiero vivir con el temor y la duda. Si no me lastimarás, quiero saberlo y si lo harás, también. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad? –Bucky pudo ver las dudas atravesar su rostro y la súplica invisible para que cambiara de opinión, pero no podía hacerlo. Necesitaba conocer la respuesta. Desde la noche anterior lo había atormentado, era importante para él, saber si podía recuperar un poco todo lo que Hydra había arrancado de su vida.– Al primer malestar te diré que te detengas.

Un largo y pesado suspiro por parte de Tony le concedió la victoria.

Los demás se alejaron un poco, dejándoles espacio para actuar, observando expectantes. Salvo Steve. Él se quedó dónde estaba, cerca de ambos, donde podría ayudar al primero que lo necesitara. Estaba sumamente nervioso y preocupado. Bucky se sentía igual, por lo que agradeció su presencia y compañía. Tony no era un monumento a la seguridad tampoco. Los tres eran un desastre de hecho. Sin embargo, el castaño mostraba firmeza en su decisión. Bucky solo esperó, se preparó para la afilada corriente que recordaba en cada pesadilla. Las cuchillas en llamas cortando su piel desde adentro, las tenazas apretando y retorciendo sus órganos. Sus huesos estallando. La sensación de frialdad y asco que lo dejaba temblando por horas y le hacía desear su muerte.

Fue tan sutil que al principio no se dio cuenta. Estaba tan preparado para lo que se venía, que no se dio cuenta que ya había llegado. Comenzó con un ligero cosquilleo en su piel, el cual llamó su atención cuando todo su cuerpo se erizó y solo entonces lo notó. Las cosquillas dieron lugar a una caricia invisible en su brazo, cálida y suave, cómo el pelaje de un gatito. La caricia se convirtió pronto en un pesado manto que lo envolvió y abrigó. Un manto con el olor de Stark, el cual empezó a fundirse con su piel y a bailar armoniosamente con su propia esencia.

Entonces lo sintió. El mensaje que su aroma transportaba. Stark le estaba agradeciendo. De forma tan sincera y pura que lo dejó sin palabras. Gratitud no era lo único que había, sino también cariño. No de forma tan deliberada como el agradecimiento que quiso transmitirle, pero si igual de honesto. En la forma cuidadosa en la que sus feromonas se acercaron, el modo en el que lo protegió a cada avance y dentro del mensaje en sí mismo, el soldado pudo sentir el cariño genuino del omega. Allí no había engaños ni máscaras. Era el corazón de Stark. Sólo había sentido tanta preocupación y entrega hacía él por parte de Steve. No era una sensación a la que estuviese acostumbrado y se sintió abrumado. Estaba feliz.

¿Ese hombre era real? Stark había perdido a su pareja del destino a su lado, y aun así le brindaba autentico afecto. La última cadena finalmente cedió. No tenía forma alguna de resistirse a este omega, y ya tampoco deseaba seguir intentándolo. Stark había derribado cada una de sus murallas. Había ganado. Cedería por completo a su conquista. Y su corazón saltaba de alegría ante tal derrota como si de un traidor se tratase.

Su alfa inclinaba la cabeza, gustoso ante su nuevo señor. El hombre de hierro tuvo razón, había perdido el juicio. Envuelto todavía por el dulce aroma del omega, le regaló una sonrisa que hasta ahora solo Steve había conocido. Tomó su mano entre las suyas, notando que eran un poco callosas y frías. Era la primera vez que tocaba al omega de la manada.

–Bienvenido a casa Anthony. –Los ojos de Anthony se abrieron grandes y brillantes. Steve se arrojó sobre ambos y los abrazó con fuerza. No por primera vez, Bucky sonrió por el enorme y torpe alfa sentimental que tenía por compañero.

_Continuará...._


	11. Chapter 11

A Anthony le dieron el alta a media noche. Al principio la doctora Cho deseaba que se quedara en observación toda la noche, pero cuando se lo informó al omega, este se alteró tanto que su condición empeoró de nuevo y dos alfas estuvieron a punto de atacarla. Por fortuna, el resto de la manada había sido obligada a regresar al área residencial del complejo, o su cuello hubiese peligrado en verdad. La doctora debió reconsiderar la situación con rapidez. Stark todavía necesitaba atención y vigilancia médica, pero tampoco podía estar sometido a ninguna clase de estrés nuevamente. 

A pesar que ahora tenía la compañía del alfa, el embarazo seguía sin ser estable. Tony había estado a punto de perderlo cuando se desmayó mientras discutía con Fury. Rogers, y por extensión Barnes, podrían quedarse a pasar la noche con él, pero aquello tampoco calmó al castaño. No se sentía a gusto y seguro en una blanca y fría habitación. Necesitaba a su manada y a su guarida. 

Al final la doctora cedió y lo dejó ir, a condición de ir a revisarlo a primera hora y regresarlo si no estaba bien. También a que la llamaran si las cosas seguían mal y sobre todo, que no realizara ningún esfuerzo ni actividad que significara que abandone la cama el resto del día siguiente. Ella se quedaría haciendo guardia en el hospital toda la noche, dónde estaría a una carrera de distancia

Pese a sus protestas y burlas, Steve cargó a Tony todo el camino. Las constantes picas de Bucky al castaño, por ser llevado como una princesa tampoco ayudaba a persuadirlo de que dejara de quejarse, pero de cierta forma hicieron el trayecto entretenido y distendido. Ambos alfas estaban preocupados, y canalizaban la situación de formas diferentes. La doctora Cho había dejado de insistir con la interrupción del embarazo en cuanto constató que Tony ya estaba vinculado al bebé. Más ahora iniciaba una desesperada carrera por mantenerlos a ambos vivos. 

En cuanto echaron al resto de la manada por revoltosos y quedaron ellos tres a solas, les explicó cuan delicada era la condición de Anthony y el bebé. Les confió el informe completo del estado en el que el omega había llegado allí más temprano. Aunque pudieron estabilizarlo a tiempo, el riesgo aún era elevado y si no eran cuidadosos, perderían a ambos. Steve sentía que cargaba una enorme y frágil carga de cristal, que se rompería en cualquier momento. 

Cuando llegaron al área del complejo en el cual todos ellos vivían, se sorprendieron de encontrar a los demás allí, todavía despiertos. Ninguno había podido irse a dormir cuando regresaron, aún continuaban preocupados por Tony. Además, tenían mucho en que pensar. Cada uno comenzó a procesar todo lo que habían descubierto en las últimas horas del mejor modo que podían. Practicando o entrenando en el gimnasio, paseando por los jardines, volando por los cielos, jugando cualquier cosa que pudiesen hacer en modo automático, o hasta asaltando la nevera. 

No obstante, en cuanto F.R.I.D.A.Y. les informó que los tres estaban en camino, se reunieron en el salón de entrada, esperándolos. Tony quiso quedarse un poco más, a pesar de estar cansado y de las indicaciones de la doctora. Necesitaba de su manada, su omega no había tenido suficiente de ellos e imploraba por tenerlos a su lado un poco más. Steve y Bucky dudaron un instante, pero cuando sintieron el modo en el que el aroma de todos comenzó a rodear a Anthony y este reaccionaba positivamente a ello, aceptaron. Steve pudo sentirlo primero ahora que estaba sincronizado con Tony y el bebé. Bucky después por medio del enlace con su compañero.

Anthony pidió ir a la cocina. No había cenado y tenía hambre, pero Steve no quiso seguir desobedeciendo las indicaciones de la doctora. Lo acomodó en el sofá y mientras iba a la habitación del castaño por unas mantas para mantenerlo abrigado, Bucky y Natasha fueron a la cocina para conseguir la cena del omega y un refrigerio de medianoche para los demás. Bucky no estaba seguro cómo reaccionaría Stark al olor del café, y aquél no era el mejor momento para evaluarlo, así que le indicó a la espía que preparara algo más suave. 

Luego de evaluar las opciones un momento, ella preparó té, galletas y algunos sándwiches ligeros para todos. Cuando regresaron, Steve ya estaba allí, sentado junto a Tony. El castaño estaba envuelto en una mullida manta, acurrucado entre el respaldo y uno de los brazos del sofá. Parecía que estaba por quedarse dormido, pero en cuanto vio la humeante taza verde con sopa y trozos de verduras en manos del Sargento, extendió los brazos de inmediato, ansioso por que se apresurara a llegar a su lado. Moría de hambre. Aquella actitud lejos de molestar al soldado, le pareció adorable. Bruce arqueó una ceja ante la elección de la taza, los demás estallaron en carcajadas.

Steve los observó, hechizado. Sabía que Bucky se preocupaba por el castaño hace tiempo, pero siempre lo había ocultado y mantenido en secreto, cómo si se avergonzara de ello. Al principio incluso lo mantuvo en secreto de él. Ahora, en cambio, no lo disimulaba ante los demás, y sobre todo, no lo escondía de Anthony. Por fin había terminado de aceptar al omega. 

Por su lado, Anthony siempre tendía a ser reservado y poco expresivo en presencia de Bucky, pero en ese momento no parecía importarle comportarse cómo el niño que podía llegar a ser en ocasiones frente a él y tampoco lucía incómodo por la nueva atención que recibía de su parte. Le agradaba verlos interactuar de ese modo, tan relajados y cómodos alrededor del otro, llevándose bien. Ambos siempre habían sido importantes para él.

Mientras Tony bebía la sopa entre exclamaciones y suspiros de felicidad, ambos alfas le contaron al resto de la manada el verdadero estado de salud de Tony. Merecían saberlo, no solo porque también iban a cuidarlo y protegerlo, sino porque eran familia. Todos comprendieron que el omega en realidad no estaba a salvo todavía, que aunque estaba allí con ellos ahora, aún podían perderlo si volvían a ser descuidados. Incluso si lo cuidaban a cada respiro la situación era riesgosa aún. 

Anthony resopló de pura frustración al verlos tan abatidos y probablemente adivinando sus planes. Era claro para todos que no iba a permitir que vigilaran cada uno de sus latidos. Iban a tener muchos problemas, porque era exactamente lo que intentarían hacer.

Cuando terminó la sopa, ante la atenta mirada de Steve y Bucky, Anthony se inclinó para tomar un sándwich, el cual le fue alcanzado de inmediato por Wanda. Lo olió con algo de duda, pero cuando las náuseas no acudieron, comenzó a devorarlo con deleite, para alivio de ambos alfas. Había algo más que el castaño podía comer, aunque seguía sin ser exactamente nutritivo. Le acercaron el plato para que no debiera moverse demasiado si quería tomar otro y cuando terminó el segundo, Tony deseó saber que sucedió durante la misión en la que los habían secuestrado y el relativo buen ánimo que reinaba mientras comía, se evaporó de inmediato. 

Se hundieron, nadie deseaba recordar cómo habían fallado al protegerlos. Clint se culpabilizaba más que ninguno. Tony había estado con él cuando se lo llevaron y aquello casi había acabado con el arquero. Y ahora que sabía todo lo que les había sucedido por su descuido, la culpa amenazaba con ahogarlo una vez más. El omega envolvió a todos con su aroma, refugiándolos bajo su ala, haciéndolos sentir amparados, pero sobre todo, perdonados. El castaño no los culpaba en lo absoluto. Siguiendo su ejemplo, el rubio también liberó su aroma, dejándoles sentir que él tampoco los acusaba ni estaba enfadado por lo sucedido.

Wanda volvió a alterarse, pero esta vez se refugió en los brazos de Tony, quien la recibió sin dudar, abrazándola hasta que se calmó. Cuando ella pudo soltarlo, y sintiendo que Clint tampoco estaba bien, aunque era mejor ocultándolo, le pidió que se acercara y también lo abrazó, usando la cercanía para sanar las heridas que permanecían en su corazón. No podría cerrarlas, eso era algo que el mismo arquero debería hacer perdonándose, pero sí podía aliviar el dolor que producían y preparar el camino para que Clint hallara la paz lo más pronto posible. Barton se fue calmando dentro del abrazo y pronto lo correspondió. Aún se culpaba, pero el saber que era el único haciéndolo, en realidad lo ayudaba. 

Anthony estaba preocupado por el estado de los miembros de su manada. Eran alfas fuertes, experimentados y orgullosos, pero la ausencia de Steve y él les había afectado. La culpa los había enfermado y ahora el miedo y la preocupación terminaban de quebrarlos y de dejarlos tan vulnerables como si fueran cachorros. Lo necesitaban en su mejor forma, pero él les estaba fallando, apenas podía mantenerse en pie; tranquilizarlos y resguardarlos lo agotaba demasiado y dudaba ser capaz de hacer algo más importante que eso si alguna situación grave surgía. 

Aun así, estaba feliz, por primera vez había resguardado a todos con su aroma, sin dejar a nadie fuera. Toda su manada. Su omega se sentía tan dichoso y completo, que su aroma fue más dulce que nunca y la calidez del invisible manto que los envolvía, aumentó. Las preocupaciones y temores que atormentaban a todos un segundo antes, parecieron menos asfixiantes y tenebrosos al siguiente. Al volver a sentir el abrigo invisible de Stark, Bucky ocultó una tranquila sonrisa detrás de su taza. Clint finalmente fue el primero en hablar. 

–No sabemos cómo se los llevaron. Teníamos esperanza de entenderlo cuando ustedes nos contaran. –Aquella ilusión se había desvanecido en cuanto supieron que no recordaban la primera parte del secuestro, ni siquiera el desarrollo de la misión. Casi la habían terminado cuando se los llevaron.– Estabas detrás de mí, me seguías. Por medio del comunicador informaste que uno de los omegas que guiábamos estaba mal, que lo cargarías a la salida. Regresé para ayudarte, pero algo me golpeó en el camino. El Capitán me encontró inconsciente y me despertó. Barnes llegó por detrás. –Volteó a ver al rubio–, Steve, parecías saber que algo iba mal, abandonaste tu posición y viniste a la nuestra, ignorando a Fury. Cuando llegamos a la última posición de Tony, ya no estaba allí. Había un omega muerto, le habían roto el cuello, pero no había señales de Tony, parecía que las paredes lo habían tragado. –Se detuvo cuando Tony ahogó un bostezo, pero él le indicó que continuara.– Comenzamos la búsqueda de inmediato, peinamos cada piso, derribamos paredes, establecimos un perímetro por aire y tierra, pero jamás encontramos nada. Cuando nos reagrupamos para evaluar nuestro siguiente plan de acción, el Cap nunca llegó. 

Steve tomó la mano de Bucky y entrelazó sus dedos, sintiendo su malestar al recordar ese día, cómo se sintió cuando descubrieron que Steve tampoco estaba.

–Eso no tiene ningún sentido. No pudieron simplemente abducirnos cómo en una película de terror y que nadie viera nada. –se quejó Anthony. Su frente se arrugó mientras pensaba, pero también mientras luchaba con el sueño.– ¿Algo en el aire tal vez?

–Fue una de nuestras teorías, pero jamás pudimos probarla –respondió Bruce–, todos estuvimos expuestos, pero no afectó a nadie más. Y sigue sin explicar cómo pudieron llevárselos tan rápido sin que lo notáramos. Ni siquiera explica cómo pudieron llevárselos en primer lugar. –Cada interrogante solo creaba otros más. Era una bola de nieve que crecía más cada vez que intentaban descubrir la verdad.

–En la celda, anularon el suero. Estaba débil y no sanaba como siempre. –intervino Steve y Bruce lo miró de inmediato, aquel era un dato que ninguno había mencionado antes. Si podían anular el suero, implicaba que las futuras misiones del equipo estaban en riesgo.– No duró mucho y no volvieron a anularlo, aunque pudieron drogarme para desencadenar mi celo. 

Steve acababa de darse cuenta de ese detalle. El suero debió haberlo impedido. ¿Verdad?. Bruce iba a comenzar a discutir la importancia de decirles esa clase de cosas, cuando Clint llamó la atención de ambos con señas silenciosas. Anthony se había quedado dormido sobre su hombro. Aquella fue la señal que todos necesitaron para dar por terminada la noche. Steve soltó a Bucky y se puso de pie, fue por Tony y lo tomó en brazos, aún envuelto en las mantas. 

–Nos iremos primero. 

Nadie se opuso, ahora tenían más cosas en que pensar, pero el castaño necesitaba descansar ajeno a todo aquello. 

Durante que llevaba a las habitaciones, el movimiento de la caminata despertó a Tony, quién se sobresaltó y comenzó a forcejear con Steve para soltarse, sin reconocer en dónde estaba ni quien lo cargaba, pero en cuanto Bucky le habló, terminó de orientarse y volvió a quedarse quieto. Sin embargo, no volvió a relajarse, mucho menos a dormirse. 

En la intersección que separaba los diferentes pasillos, el rubio se detuvo, inseguro. Al entender su dilema, el castaño también se puso nervioso y de nuevo intentó que Steve lo bajara, aunque de forma mucho más calmada. Bucky, comprendiendo lo que ambos pensaban, deseó poder gritar. Se adelantó y tomó a Steve del brazo, haciéndolo ir por el camino de la izquierda, hacía la habitación de ambos, en sentido contrario a la habitación del omega. Stark lo miró confundido. Steve, aliviado. Afortunadamente ninguno hizo preguntas, el Sargento no hubiese podido responderlas. Allí comenzaba realmente la prueba de los tres.

Al llegar a la habitación, Steve no parecía saber cómo comportarse. Se quedó de pie en la entrada, sosteniendo su pálida carga. Era evidente que Stark se estaba sintiendo mal y aquello afectó a Bucky. 

–Acuesta a Anthony de tu lado, tu aroma es más fuerte allí, lo ayudará a sentirse mejor. –Pero ninguno de los dos hombres parecía dispuesto a reaccionar.– Steve, cielo. Anthony. Esto no va a funcionar si los tres no lo intentamos a la vez. 

Si creía que Steve era un cabeza dura, estaba descubriendo rápidamente que tenía un digno rival. Para ser un genio, Stark podía ser bastante lento en algunas cuestiones. Bucky se dio cuenta que necesitaban algo de tiempo para terminar de hacerse a la idea de cómo funcionarían las cosas de ahora en adelante entre ellos. Tendrían que acostumbrarse a muchas cosas, ceder en varias otras y aprender nuevas formas con las demás, pero sentía que podían lograrlo. Sólo debían superar el primer reto. Dormir en la misma cama. Anunció que iría a tomar una ducha y se esfumó de la habitación rumbo al baño. 

–Cap, bájame. Me siento mal, necesito acostarme. –Escuchó hablar a Anthony mientras cerraba la puerta. Por fin estaba reaccionando. 

El omega no lo decía solamente para convencer al testarudo alfa, realmente no se estaba sintiendo bien, y no quería tener que llamar a la doctora. El rubio se dio cuenta que hablaba en serio y lo acomodó en la cama con cuidado. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, mirándose y observando la habitación. Sin poder creer que aquello realmente estaba sucediendo. Se sentían fuera de lugar, pero al mismo tiempo, seguros por primera vez desde que volvieron. 

Tony seguía estando muy pálido, no se estaba sintiendo mejor. Steve se recostó a su lado, lo liberó de las mantas y lo abrazó protectoramente, pegándolo a su pecho. Ahora podía sentir el malestar de Tony y el bebé como si fuera suyo, pero aquello le permitía saber qué hacer. Le compartió la calidez de su cuerpo, aquello funcionaba en la celda, y lo envolvió con su aroma hasta ambos se calmaron. Agitarse de cualquier modo les enfermaba, tendría que asegurarse de recordarlo y tener más cuidado en el futuro.

Bucky tomó el baño más largo que recordaba en toda su vida, pero el tiempo bajo el agua le había ayudado a pensar. Cuando salió, se sentía más tranquilo y dispuesto a enfrentar el resto de la noche. Lo que encontró le hizo sonreír. El aroma de Stark ya había inundado toda la habitación, mezclándose agradablemente con el de ellos dos, sin ninguna nota disonante. En la cama, Steve abrazaba a Anthony como si fuera un enorme oso de peluche y este estaba acurrucado contra su pecho, con la cabeza escondida bajo su mentón. Ambos estaban profundamente dormidos y tranquilos. 

Se acercó lentamente, temiendo despertarlos, pero observándolos con calma. Aquella escena debería herirle, pero aunque sí le producía algo que no lograba identificar, no le lastimaba cómo había imaginado que sucedería. Ambos se veían tan calmados y cómodos, que tales sensaciones se contagiaban en su cuerpo. 

Los cubrió a ambos con las mantas y acarició el cabello de Steve con cariño. Desde que regresó, no había podido dormir ni una sola noche. Atormentado por pesadillas, recuerdos y la ausencia del omega, las noches eran tormentosas y agitadas. El rubio perdía el control y se volvía agresivo de repente ante mínimas provocaciones, o se deprimía y hundía en un pozo oscuro sin fin. Sin embargo, ahora dormía tan apaciblemente como un niño pequeño. Solo por verlo dormir de nuevo, Bucky sintió que realmente podría con todo eso. Stark dormía más calmado que en la mañana también, no se quejaba en sueños. Su respiración era tranquila y sus mejillas habían recuperado un color saludable. Sus labios ligeramente entreabiertos le robaron otra sonrisa. 

Finalmente se acostó en su lugar, cubriéndose con las mantas y dándoles la espalda. Deseaba abrazar a su compañero, pero no tenía cabida en aquella imagen tan pacífica. Y posiblemente no volvería a tenerla. Comenzó a sentir frío, aunque la habitación estaba a una buena temperatura y debió recordarse las razones por las que hacía aquello. La espalda de Steve se pegó a la suya, compartiéndole también su calidez e interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Se había movido dormido, arrastrando a Tony consigo, pero ninguno se despertó. 

Para completa alegría de Bucky, el aroma de Steve lo buscó y lo envolvió cómo si fuese un abrazo. Y para su sorpresa, el del omega también lo hizo, cubriéndolo de nuevo con aquella agradable manta que era capaz de formar. Ambos alejaron la angustia que por un momento amenazó con formarse en su corazón. Antes de darse cuenta, cayó dormido, arrastrado a un mundo de calma y bienestar que no conocía desde que ambos desaparecieron. 

Los tres se sintieron renovados a la mañana siguiente. El poder descansar decentemente les había sentado de maravilla. Cuando la doctora fue a despertarlos a primera hora para poder revisar a Stark, se mostró complacida con los resultados. Ambos, el bebé y él, estaban mejor que la noche anterior. Aún no estaban fuera de peligro, pero los pronósticos eran más alentadores ahora. 

Steve se quedó el resto del día en la cama con Tony, quién durmió la mayoría del tiempo, excepto cuando los demás pasaban a visitarlos o le tocaba comer. Bucky también se quedó en la habitación. Aunque no se quedó en la cama con ellos, no salió del cuarto más que para preparar las comidas del omega, de las cuales había decidido hacerse cargo casi desde el primer día, y la de Steve y él. Le gustaba cocinar y a Anthony le gustaba lo que preparaba, así que eran una buena combinación. Los demás, tuvieron el buen juicio de no comentar nada sobre su recién descubierta habilidad hogareña, la cual había mantenido oculta todo ese tiempo.

Esa noche, sin embargo, comenzó el primer problema. 

La primera vez no tuvieron inconvenientes para dormir los tres juntos, pero las siguientes fueron un infierno. Steve no se decidía a quien abrazar y se alternaba sin cesar entre uno y otro, girando como una culebra en la cama cada pocos segundos. Cuando abrazaba a uno, se sentía culpable y giraba para sostener al otro, pero entonces volvía a sentirse mal por haber abandonado al primero y así en un ciclo sin fin que no permitía que ninguno de los tres pegara un ojo en toda la noche. 

Las ojeras de ambos alfas y el omega crecían cada día, pero en Stark eran sumamente preocupantes ya que la falta de descanso comenzó a afectar su salud de nuevo y a debilitarlo, anulando el poco progreso que habían conseguido. La culpa de Steve aumentó aún más y las noches se volvieron peores. Bucky comenzó a pensar en soluciones que evitaran que debieran dormir en habitaciones separadas, pero las opciones se le acababan con rapidez.

La quinta noche, Tony perdió la paciencia. Luego de dos horas de movimiento continuo, el castaño se sentó en la cama y prendió la luz. Estaba furioso. La falta de sueño lo ponía más malhumorado y antipático que nunca. 

–Steven Rogers –que usara su nombre completo ya era una pésima señal por sí misma–, te juro que si vuelves a moverte, así sea para respirar, te saco a patadas del edificio. –El característico sonido del guantelete de la armadura activándose se hizo oír y un brillo fuera de la ventana sobresaltó a ambos alfas. La armadura de Iron Man estaba lista para disparar al Capitán América. Steve intentó hablar, pero Stark le pegó con la almohada.– ¡Duérmete! Por todos los cielos, ¡sólo duérmete! ¡Quiero dormir!

Estaba desesperado, la falta de sueño no solo lo ponía irritable, sino terriblemente emotivo y estaba por largarse a llorar de pura frustración y cansancio. También se sentía mal, muy mal. Él solo quería dormir. Nada más. No pedía nada difícil. Bucky detuvo sus manos y le arrebató suavemente la almohada para que dejara de lanzarla sobre el aturdido alfa rubio, pero aquello no aplacó al omega, que seguía alterado, ni desactivó la armadura, que continuaba amenazándolos en silencio. 

–Deja de pensar. Eres pésimo haciéndolo. Sólo duérmete y déjame hacerlo también. Por favor… –Tony siguió quejándose y suplicándole. 

Colocó ambas manos en el pecho de Steve y lo obligó a recostarse, sin dejarlo hablar una vez más. A pesar que se sentía bastante mal, estaba tan angustiado que comenzó a usar sus habilidades al máximo y noqueó al alfa en pocos segundos. Bucky observó atónito. Steve no era la clase de alfa que pudiese ser desmayado con tanta facilidad. Jamás había visto a Stark usar sus habilidades omega contra alguien de la manada de ese modo, pero bastaba verlo para darse cuenta que lo había hecho guiado por la desesperación y la frustración. 

Estaba temblando y respirando agitado. Su aroma era un poco amargo y parecía a punto de largarse a llorar. Estuvo por golpear a Steve de nuevo, pero a último momento cambio de idea, solo para estar dispuesto a hacerlo de nuevo apenas un segundo después. Seguía molesto, pero ya había desactivado la armadura al menos. Antes de que Bucky pudiera levantarse e ir a su lado para asegurarse que estuviera bien, ambos se vieron atrapados por los brazos de Steve y arrastrados de nuevo a la cama. El alfa seguía dormido, pero ahora los mantenía firmemente sujetos, cada uno a un costado suyo. 

Abrazándolos a ambos, suspiró y su aroma comenzó a liberarse, rodeando a Bucky y Tony, calmando al omega y comenzando a adormecerlos a los dos. Tony se recostó contra el lado derecho de Steve y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho. James hizo lo mismo del lado izquierdo. Ambos se miraron en silencio varios segundos, entonces Tony resopló, aguantando una carcajada. Luego debió ahogar las siguientes en su brazo al igual que Bucky. Ninguno quería despertar al rubio. A ese torpe y maravilloso alfa, cuya mente no pudo hallar la solución al problema en casi una semana y sin embargo, su instinto lo había resuelto en menos de un minuto. Si no podía decidirse a quien abrazar por las noches, abrazaría a ambos a la vez. 

–Es increíble. –susurró el castaño mirando el pecho de Steve subir y bajar suavemente. Aún estaba un poco irritado. 

–Lo es. –Estuvo de acuerdo Barnes, intentando eliminar la sonrisa de su rostro. Imaginó cómo se lo diría a su compañero la mañana siguiente, y le era imposible mantenerse serio cuando sospechaba lo mucho que lo molestaría el omega por eso.

–Aún quiero golpearlo. –confesó Tony, sin rastro de culpa en su rostro o voz.

–Yo también. –A pesar de sus palabras, Bucky acarició el cabello de Steve con suavidad, mirándolo con ternura.– ¿Realmente ibas a dispararle?

–Sí. 

Tal sinceridad provocó otra ola de carcajadas en el soldado, que debió reprimir de inmediato.

Luego de aquello el silencio reinó por completo. Tony no tardó en rendirse al cansancio y a su malestar, quedándose dormido. Bucky, en cambio, se quedó despierto más tiempo. Estaba preocupado. Sentía los latidos de Steve bajo su oreja, y aquello era tranquilizador, pero el rostro de Anthony no lucía igual de calmado que el primer día. No se encontraba bien, y aquello era desalentador. Cómo si pudiera sentirlo, el aroma de Steve se intensificó y rodeó con más insistencia a Stark, hasta que eventualmente, el aire volvió a ser igual de dulce que siempre y agradable de respirar. Una vez el omega estuvo mejor, el olor de Steve disminuyo y los rodeó a los tres otra vez. 

La respiración del castaño cambio, ahora era más profunda y calmada. Se movió y se acomodó mejor sobre el pecho del rubio, colocando una de sus manos sobre su estómago y buscando más de la calidez que irradiaba el cuerpo del alfa. Solo cuando estuvo seguro que todo estaba bien de nuevo y nada malo ocurriría de repente, Bucky se dejó apresar por el cansancio de los últimos días. 

Mientras se dormía, rodeado por los brazos de su compañero y el aroma del omega, sintió que alguien tomaba su mano. Abrió los ojos, apenas consciente y con dificultad, pero el esfuerzo fue recompensado con una última imagen en su mente. Anthony aferraba su mano.

_Continuará...._


	12. Chapter 12

Tres semanas más tarde, Steve estaba sentado cerca de la ventana, lucía exhausto, y se sentía peor. Su aspecto era deplorable. Su ropa estaba maltratada y hasta un poco rota, su cabello desordenado y alborotado. E incluso lucía un ojo morado que pronto sanaría. A su lado, acurrucado sobre unas mantas en el suelo, estaba Tony. El alfa no estaba seguro si había colapsado por agotamiento, o al final pudo imponerse sobre el alterado estado del omega y tenido éxito en obligarlo a serenarse y dormirse. 

Todo había terminado hace al menos una hora, pero él apenas podía mover los brazos del cansancio. Bucky regresó del baño con un par de paños húmedos. También lucía cansado, pero en ese momento era el único en condiciones de cuidar de ambos hombres. Steve no dejaría que nadie más entrara a aquella habitación, mucho menos que tocara a Anthony. Ni siquiera la doctora Cho. Los instintos protectores de su alfa estaban en máxima alerta y atacaban a cualquiera que no fuese su pareja o el omega agotado a su lado.

–Si sigue en el suelo su fiebre empeorará, pero si lo movemos se despertará 

Estaban atravesando un gran dilema, no tendrían tanta suerte una segunda vez. Bucky se arrodilló en el suelo cerca de ambos, observando al omega que no dejaba de murmurar en sueños. Aunque se encontraba dormido, seguía alterado. Estaba preocupado, era la primera vez que veía a Stark en tal estado. Pensó que lidiar con las crisis de Steve era un reto, pero las del hombre de hierro estaban a otro nivel. Era incontrolable. Si no fuese por el vínculo de la mordida con Steve, ninguno en la manada hubiese podido calmarlo a tiempo para evitar que dañara al bebé o a sí mismo todavía más. 

Desde el rescate, Bucky no tardó en observar un patrón. La alarmante y anormal calma que conservaban Steve y Anthony luego del secuestro mostraba su verdadera y retorcida cara en cuanto ambos hombres bajaban la guardia. Steve perdía la cabeza cuando se separaba del omega o este sufría de algún modo, también cuando el silencio se imponía. Antes, el rubio disfrutaba de la calma y el silencio, lo buscaba; pero al regresar, a dónde iba encendía la radio, la tele o cualquier cosa que hiciera ruido de fondo. Los sonidos fuertes y repentinos lo ponían en estado de alerta de inmediato y había desarrollado el pequeño tic de tocarse el cuello cuando estaba nervioso, buscando el collar. Su sueño era más ligero que nunca y no había tocado su libreta de dibujos desde su regreso.

Stark siempre disfrutó de su propia compañía, próximo a ser considerado un ermitaño, solía perder los estribos si no conseguía unos minutos al día dónde sólo estuviera él. Ahora se alteraba si se quedaba solo. No lo expresaba en palabras, pero no necesitaba hacerlo. Sus acciones y aroma hablaban por él. Se sobresaltaba con igual facilidad que Steve, se ponía nervioso si veía cualquier cosa parecida a un médico, una aguja o una sala de exámenes, y el ruido de botas disparaba su corazón. Los Vengadores habían dejado de usarlas en cuanto se dieron cuenta y las prohibieron en las proximidades del área donde vivían. 

Sin embargo, lo que más enloquecía a Anthony era el encierro. Casi no dejaba que cierren las puertas ni las ventanas. Se bañaba con el baño abierto y si se enredaba con las mantas o Steve mientras dormía, y no podía moverse, las pesadillas comenzaban de inmediato. Las últimas tres semanas habían sido un infierno para el castaño por esa dicha razón. Impedido de salir de la habitación y obligado a permanecer en la cama la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible, la sensación de estar encerrado y encadenado empeoraba cada día.

–No tenemos opción. Ya oíste a la doctora, si la fiebre no cede tendrán que internarlo de nuevo. Aquello terminará de enloquecerlo. –Steve estaba angustiado, ver a Anthony tan fuera de sí lo destrozaba a niveles que no creía posible. 

Tony se había lastimado a sí mismo en el peor momento. Los arañazos en sus brazos y cuello estaban frescos y con un poco de sangre, pero antes no pudieron tocarlo sin desencadenar una violenta reacción de rechazo por su parte. Aún dormido, no dejaba que nadie se acercara a ayudarlo… o a lastimarlo de nuevo. 

La desesperación del castaño por sentirse libre finalmente había terminado de quebrar la delgada represa que había construido en su mente para contener la tempestad. Tony se había esforzado para mantenerse calmado. Se repetía que aquello era temporal, que era por el bien del bebé y el suyo propio, que en realidad no estaba encerrado y que finalmente estaba en casa. 

Se apoyó en Steve, Bucky y los demás tanto como pudo para controlar sus demonios y mantenerlos a raya, pero estos se alimentaron de cada hora de encierro para fortalecerse y desbordarlo. Todos sabían que se les estaba acabando el tiempo, que pronto estallaría, pero nadie fue capaz de prever que sucedería tan pronto y que sería de tal magnitud. Una pesadilla, un recuerdo inoportuno, y un acceso de fiebre crearon la tormenta perfecta.

–Te llevaré a ti primero, así podrás recibirlo cuando lo lleve y calmarlo de inmediato si comienza a alterarse otra vez. –Bucky se acercó a Steve y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie. El rubio era demasiado grande para llevarlo en brazos, pero años de práctica le permitían llevarlo recargado en su hombro con relativa facilidad. Todo el peso del Capitán recaía ahora en la espalda de Bucky. 

Obligar al cuerpo y la mente de Anthony a calmarse lo habían dejado sin energía. Se recuperaría pronto, pero en ese momento no podía ponerse de pie por sí mismo, menos caminar. Solo se dejaba arrastrar, rogando que Tony no se despertara y volviera a perder el control. No estaba seguro de tener éxito una segunda vez. 

–Esto se te hizo una mala costumbre. –bromeó Bucky a pesar de todo, comenzado a caminar en dirección a la cama. Esperaba que pudiesen bajar pronto la fiebre de Stark. Si no lo conseguían y Cho venía a llevárselo, tendrían que sedarlos a ambos para poder llegar a él. 

–Cómo en los viejos tiempo, ¿eh? –Steve le regaló una sonrisa cansada, intentando ser lo menos estorboso posible mientras se movían.

–Pesas varios kilos de músculos más que en los viejos tiempos. –Se detuvieron de inmediato al oír a Anthony sollozar angustiosamente detrás de ellos. Se movía sobre las mantas, buscando a Steve entre sueños. 

–No se lo lleven… –El aroma de Stark se volvía más amargo a cada segundo y su desasosiego era una marea que comenzaba a introducirse en ambos alfas.– Steve… –El sufrimiento en la voz del omega comenzó a alterar al rubio, quien intentó liberarse de Bucky para regresar junto a Tony. Bucky fue más rápido y se apresuró a llegar a la cama, dónde lo dejó caer sin mucho cuidado antes de regresar por Tony.– dejen de lastimarlo. 

James lo cargó luego de batallar un poco para poder sostenerlo y que dejara de moverse. Anthony estaba teniendo otra vez la pesadilla que había desencadenado todo aquello, un recuerdo de una de las torturas que sufrieron durante su encierro, dónde lastimaban a Steve en frente suyo para herirlos a ambos. El dolor que estaba sintiendo Tony en ese momento se reflejó en los cuerpos de ambos alfas. Ellos estaban sufriendo a su par, influenciados por las habilidades fuera de control del omega. 

Para Bucky, aquel no era como el dolor que estaba acostumbrado a sufrir por culpa del omega que lo torturaba. Se sentía diferente. Sabía que venía del cuerpo de Anthony, y aquello era aún peor. Sin embargo, no lo paralizaba, podía actuar y pensar con claridad. Sostuvo a Stark con más fuerza instintivamente. Realmente no sabía cómo ayudarlo. Ninguno tenía idea cómo traerlo de regreso. En su afiebrada mente, Tony estaba reviviendo parte del secuestro. 

El castaño se aferró a su camisa con fuerza y se acercó más a su pecho, ahogando el siguiente sollozo entre los pliegues de su ropa, pero calmándose un poco. Su fiebre había empeorado. 

–Steve, está peor. –Era difícil controlar su nerviosismo en ese momento. No podían administrarle nada en su estado tan delicado, pero si seguía subiendo la temperatura de su cuerpo el bebé peligraría. Llegó a la cama en pocos pasos y se apresuró a bajarlo sobre el colchón con sumo cuidado. Anthony se aferró a Steve de inmediato, disminuyendo su angustia otro poco.– ¿Los paños realmente funcionarán?

–No lo sé, pero espero que lo hagan. –Steve envolvió a Tony y Bucky con su aroma tanto como era físicamente capaz en ese momento. Podía sentir el malestar de ambos, quería mantenerlos a salvo, seguros, pero estaba fallando.– Mi madre los usaba conmigo cuando enfermaba. Ella decía que bajaban mi fiebre, pero a esa edad no era consciente si funcionaban o no en realidad.

Bucky colocó uno de los paños húmedos sobre la frente de Tony, quién se removió molesto por la repentina frialdad de la tela contra su piel en llamas. Ambos alfas contuvieron la respiración, pero el castaño no se despertó y volvieron a respitar.

–No quiero verlo así. –Había aprendido que el hombre de hierro era capaz de sentir miedo, y que este a veces pensaba por él, pero aun así jamás se paralizaba o huía de este. Más ahora lo había dominado por completo. Se sentía impotente. Tony sufría de pesadillas, pero unas caricias de Steve en su espalda cuando eran leves, o un bocadillo a mitad de la noche y algo de conversación cuando eran más fuertes, solían bastar para que se tranquilizara y volviera a dormirse. Esta vez fue completamente diferente. El paño se calentó pronto y lo cambió por uno nuevo. Una vez más, contuvieron la respiración unos instantes.

Ambos creían que era culpa de la fiebre. Tony llevaba varios días despertándose con un poco de temperatura, era leve y regresaba pronto a la normalidad. Tampoco volvía en el resto del día, asi que aunque estaba siendo observado con mayor insistencia, la doctora había concluido que no era un motivo de preocupación inmediato. Sin embargo, si era un signo de que el embarazo aún no se estabilizaba. Ese día no fue diferente, pero luego de una discusión entre Tony y Cho a la hora del almuerzo, la fiebre había regresado con fuerza.

–Steve, creo que esa mujer está equivocada. –Llevaba unos días dándole vueltas al tema y esa tarde estaba seguro que lo había confirmado. Cho podía tener estudios y ser una eminencia en su campo, pero era la segunda vez que demostraba no tener idea alguna sobre lo que era mejor para Anthony. Sus intenciones no eran malas, pero ciertamente sus resultados sí.– Tenemos que sacar a Anthony de esta habitación. Si sigue aquí encerrado no va a mejorar.

–Pero no puede esforzarse, su condición aún es delicada, además la doctora Cho… 

–Al demonio la Doctora Cho –interrumpió Bucky–, ni siquiera es obstetra, y jamás pensé que diría esto, pero es una beta. Hay cosas que no puede ver. No está preparada para el embarazo de un omega como Anthony. Ni siquiera lo entiende. ¿No lo viste? Bastó que le dijera que tendría que pasar todo el embarazo en esta cama y ocurrió todo esto. Pasó de estar encadenado en una celda a estar encadenado a una cama. Salir le hará bien, a ti también. –Steve tampoco salía de la habitación por cuidar de Tony. Ambos estaban presos en su propia casa y mostraban cada vez más señales de fatiga mental y estrés.– Si todos trabajamos juntos Anthony no correrá ningún peligro, ni tendrá que esforzarse. 

Steve miró a Tony mientras Bucky le cambiaba otra vez el paño de la frente y luego volvía al baño para humedecerlos una vez más. Tony ya se había acostumbrado a la frialdad de la tela y los recambios eran más tranquilos y no perturbaban su sueño. Podía tener razón. El único pedido del castaño los últimos días había sido poder salir de aquella cama. A cualquier lado, ya no le importaba, al balcón, al baño o incluso al mismo suelo. Solo quería poder moverse. Había estado bastante desanimado, el encierro lo afectaba, pero le costaba entender que aquello fuera la fuente de su misteriosa fiebre. Todo se asemejaba más a una enorme casualidad. No había algo malo con su cuerpo o el bebé en realidad, y aun así Tony estaba enfermo y él no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo.

Bucky regresó llevando el pequeño botiquín del baño además de los paños. 

–Intentemos curarlo. No se hizo mucho daño, pero va a dolerle bastante cuando despierte. 

Tony ya no los estaba rechazando, se había terminado de calmar entre los brazos de Steve. Lentamente, entre los dos pudieron limpiar y curar sus brazos y cuello. Los arañazos se veían mal, pero eran superficiales y sanarían en pocos días. En cuanto terminaron, Bucky se sintió aliviado. Ahora que había aceptado a Tony como su omega, y que este dejaba que lo cuidara libremente, se preocupaba más que antes. Nunca le había molestado la atención que Steve le daba a Stark, pero ahora la entendía más que nunca. Una vez comenzabas, no podías detenerte. Quizás era toda esa cosa de alfas y omegas a lo que nunca quiso prestarle atención.

Una sonrisa se instaló en su rostro, al tiempo que algo parecido a la melancolía enraizaba en su pecho. En silencio, observó la dulce imagen que se estaba desarrollando frente a sus ojos. Steve estaba cambiándole la parte de arriba del pijama a Stark, el cual se había empapado en sudor, pero se había detenido. Ahora tenía una mano sobre el vientre de Anthony, y lo miraba completamente absorto, fascinado. Su rostro brillaba con una sonrisa tan genuina como cálida.

–Ya puedes sentirlo –No era una pregunta, mucho menos una acusación. El rubio se había vinculado al bebé, pero su lazo todavía no era tan fuerte como el del omega. Sin embargo, finalmente había sucedido. Su expresión, las emociones que sentía a través del vínculo, eran tan puras y llenas de adoración, que no tenía dudas.

–Bucky… es hermoso. –El alfa tenía la voz afectada por la emoción del momento. Era la primera vez que sentía a su cachorro, tan claro como si ya lo tuviera en sus brazos.– Está creciendo, y es fuerte. Está bien, sano. –Era perfecto. Los miedos iniciales de Steve se esfumaron. El bebé era completamente normal y saludable. Podía sentir una agradable calidez irradiando del vientre de Anthony. Apenas tenía ocho semanas de embarazo y no se notaba. Tony era el único que sostenía que la piel de su estómago estaba más tensa que antes, pero con su ropa puesta, todo se veía igual que siempre. Sin embargo, ahora que podía tocarlo, Tony estaba en lo cierto. De repente, Steve alejó su mano como si se estuviese quemando y miró a Bucky asustado y más afectado que antes.– Buck, lo siento. Yo… 

James sintió crecer la desazón en su pecho. Aquel era un momento sumamente importante para un alfa, la primera vez que sentía a su cachorro por completo debía ser una ocasión feliz y para recordar, pero Steve no se estaba permitiendo disfrutarla. Lo estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en un momento de culpa y reproches. Bucky estaba feliz por Steve. Sintió su felicidad y había adorado verlo tan embobado con el bebé, no quería ser el causante de arruinar todo aquello. 

–Alto. Deja de hacer eso. –le susurró llegando a su lado y abrazándolo desde atrás con ternura.– Disfruta de este momento. Es especial y estoy feliz de poder estar viviéndolo a tu lado, no lo pienses tanto. –Lo abrazó con más fuerza y apoyó su mentón en la coronilla del rubio.– Te amo Steve, sé que no buscaste esto, no me heriste ni me fallaste como compañero. No te culpes por disfrutar de tu hijo, quiero que seas feliz y pude sentir cuanto lo eras mientras sentías a tu cachorro. Tampoco te atrevas a volver a hacer algo tan estúpido como lo de recién. Si Anthony estaba despierto lo hubieses lastimado por rechazar este momento.

Steve quería disculparse aún más que antes. Estaba haciendo pasar a Bucky por toda aquella situación, lo había arrastrado a aquel inesperado embarazo y aun así se mantenía tan fuerte y entero que era doloroso. Sufría porque su compañero también lo hacía, su corazón se desangraba porque estaba partido por el medio. Bucky y Tony. Tan diferentes como iguales. 

Ambos le importaban y a ambos estaba dañando. No podía ayudar a uno sin lastimar al otro, no podía cuidarlos sin descuidarlos. Iba de un extremo a otro y cada uno le instaba a preocuparse más por el otro que por sí mismos. Bucky besó su marca, en una caricia tan íntima como dulce, haciéndole sentir cuanto lo amaba, qué no estaba enojado con él, ni odiaba al bebé o a Anthony. Aquello cerró su garganta aún más. Sus ojos le ardían. No se merecía a Bucky, tampoco a Tony o al bebé. Bucky lo sujetó con más fuerza y sus emociones empezaron a desbordarse.

–¿Por qué está lloviendo? –La malhumorada voz de Tony los sobresaltó a ambos. Los miraba intensamente, sus ojos marrones brillaban por la elevada fiebre, pero su ceño se arrugaba expresando su molestia y confusión. El paño se había deslizado de su frente y caído sobre el colchón, humedeciéndolo un poco. Intentó sentarse, pero terminó cayendo sobre Steve. No pareció molestarle, al contrario, se acomodó mejor.

–No está lloviendo. –respondió Steve mirando a Bucky desconcertado, y preocupado de que Tony estuviera comenzando otra crisis.

–Si, está lloviendo. ¿Lo sientes? –El castaño tomó el rostro del rubio entre sus manos y lo miró fijamente varios segundos.– El cielo es azul como tus ojos –dijo sonriendo. Sus palabras salían un poco deformadas, pero claras a pesar de todo.– Me gustan mucho –Levantó la vista y miró a Bucky detrás de Steve–, los tuyos son azules como el mar. También me gustan. Son lindos los dos… ¿los cuatro? –Bostezó y volvió a quedarse dormido en segundos. Casi de inmediato, el aroma del omega cayó sobre ellos como un pesado cobertor. Era fuerte y penetrante, un poco picante a diferencia de lo usual, pero aún agradable y relajante. 

–Lo hiciste preocupar. –susurró Bucky besando una vez más la piel de su compañero, deleitándose con su aroma y la suavidad que tanto lo enloquecía.– Despertó para cuidarte.

De una forma extraña por su condición, pero había funcionado. Steve ya no estaba a punto de llorar, sino que sonreía por la cantidad de incoherencias que había dicho Anthony y su tristeza era ahogada lentamente por el olor del omega. 

Apoyó la frente en la espalda de Steve y cerró los ojos. Stark no había despertado por casualidad. Sintió la tristeza de Steve, de su compañero, y acudió en su ayuda. El omega en él siempre cuidaría a su alfa, sin importar cuan mal estuviese él mismo o desde que distancia tuviera que hacerlo. ¿Por qué no había una versión de la historia en la que Anthony pudiera ser feliz? Él no renunciaría a su compañero, sencillamente no podría, Steve era su mundo, pero la idea de Anthony completamente solo le hería. Él conocía el dolor de la soledad, y el castaño no merecía seguir sufriéndolo.

Ambos alfas cuidaron de Tony el resto de la noche. Se turnaron para dormir un par de horas y para cambiar los paños, asegurarse que no se enfriara si sudaba demasiado o que tomara algo de agua cuando despertaba por algunos instantes. La fiebre bajó considerablemente, pero no cedió por completo y la mañana los sorprendió. No se habían dado cuenta que ya había amanecido. Anthony no tuvo otra pesadilla y tampoco volvió a perder el control, no obstante, seguían en alerta y preocupados. 

Cho fue a verlos varias veces durante la noche para saber el avance de la situación y si debían intervenir o no, y en cada ocasión Steve y Bucky se pusieron sumamente territoriales y no la dejaron pasar. La beta estaba lista para tomar la situación en sus manos. Si no podía ingresar a revisar a su paciente, tendría que sacarlo de allí. Aunque la fiebre había disminuido, no confiaría en que estaba mejor hasta poder constatarlo por ella misma. Fury al principio le negó su apoyo, pero a medida la noche avanzaba, comenzó a mostrarse más dispuesto. No perderían al omega y al bebé por dos alfas territoriales.

La manada también estuvo despierta toda la noche, llevándoles agua fresca, algo de comer, sabanas limpias, ropa seca o simplemente su presencia y compañía. Los alfas los dejaban pasar dentro de la habitación, pero tampoco permitían que se acercaran a Tony. Aunque también era el omega de ellos, y estaban preocupados por su bienestar, ninguno lo consiguió. Steve y Bucky intentaron contenerse, alejarse incluso, pero bastaba un, prácticamente inaudible, quejido de Tony cuando sentía que se separaban de su lado, para que ambos espantaran hasta el aire alrededor del castaño y volvieran a rodearlo.

Los demás lo encontraron bastante divertido. Natasha y Clint fueron los que más aprovecharon la situación, usualmente no podían molestarlos tanto. Ver a dos alfas tan poderosos actuando como mansas enfermeras era hilarante para ambos. Bruce, por su parte, intentó tranquilizarlos explicándoles que era normal. Tony ya no era solo el omega de la manada, ahora llevaba al cachorro del líder. Steve sería más sobreprotector y territorial que nunca y Bucky también, dado que era el cachorro de su compañero. Ya era importante que les permitiesen estar dentro de la habitación, significaba que confiaban en ellos. 

La noche fue larga para todos, pero supieron aprovecharla. Armaron un plan para que Anthony pudiera salir al día siguiente. Bruce y Natasha distraerían a la Doctora Cho haciéndoles preguntas médicas o sobre el cuidado de Tony. Rhodes se encargaría de Fury y Maria. Bucky y Steve se quedarían con Tony, y los demás vigilarían el perímetro. Sam y Visión irían por el aire, se asegurarían que nada ni nadie pudiese sorprenderlos y atacarlos. F.R.I.D.A.Y controlaría las cámaras. Wanda, Clint, Thor y Scott vigilarían los pasillos y mantendrían a todos lejos de los jardines. Confundirían sus mentes o simplemente los noquearían. 

No podían dejar que nadie descubriese por accidente el estado de Tony. Su olor ya había cambiado y aunque era tenue todavía, un alfa u omega que supiese lo que aquel matiz significaba, se daría cuenta de inmediato. Si aquella información llegaba a las manos equivocadas, causaría un gran daño. Incluso habían armado planes de emergencia por si a pesar de todo eran atacados o descubiertos. Todos tenían un papel para proteger a Tony y alejarlo del peligro.

Cuando el omega despertó, el plan se puso en marcha. Mientras Steve debatía las condiciones que Tony debía obedecer si no quería ser regresado a la habitación, los demás fueron a sus posiciones. Lo más difícil fue distraer a Cho. La médica no se olvidaba de su deber de revisar el estado de Stark a cada hora, o al menos intentarlo desde la infranqueable puerta. Aunque le habían comunicado que la fiebre había disminuido, no faltaba mucho para que mandara a sedar a ambos soldados para poder revisar correctamente al castaño y su estado. 

La inteligente mujer comenzó a sospechar que algo estaba sucediendo y debieron llamar a Wanda como refuerzo. La chica usó sus habilidades para desmayarla. Iba a estar fuera de combate por unas horas, pero cuando despertara, todos estarían en problemas enormes. Estaban jugando con la vida de Tony. Todos estaban apostando a alguien demasiado importante, sin embargo, estaban siguiendo sus instintos. La felicidad del castaño al oír el plan fue abrumadora y lo que terminó de decidir aquel alocado y peligroso plan. 

El trabajo de Steve y Bucky también fue difícil al principio. A pesar de su emoción, Tony odiaba que le ordenaran lo que podía y no podía hacer. Aunque fueran reglas lógicas y sencillas, era suficiente que llegaran bajo la forma de una imposición o una normativa para que todo su ser se rebelara y buscara hacer lo contrario. Tony no podría hacer ningún esfuerzo, ni siquiera caminar. Aquello le hizo enfadar y ambos alfas fueron el blanco de su mal genio y lengua mordaz durante un cuarto de hora hasta que se dio cuenta que esta vez la testarudez de ambos soldados era más fuerte que su determinación. Rápidamente, debió evaluar sus opciones. Si no cedía, no saldría de aquella habitación. Era tan sencillo como eso. La decisión fue tomada después de ese momento y aunque no le hacía feliz, aceptó ser cargado por Steve hasta los jardines. 

Su malhumor se esfumó en cuanto salieron del complejo. Afuera el día era precioso. El cielo estaba despejado y el sol brillaba en todo su esplendor. Corría una ligera brisa que llevaba el aroma de la tierra, los árboles y el río que se encontraba cerca. Era el aroma de la libertad y Tony lo amó. Se acomodó de rostro al sol y cerró los ojos, disfrutando de su calidez, de cómo hacía picar agradablemente su piel. 

La brisa despeinaba su cabello, el cual le había crecido durante el secuestro y no se lo había cortado del todo todavía. Le causó algunas cosquillas en el cuello y las mejillas, haciéndole reír. El aroma del exterior se mezclaba de un modo delicioso con el seductor aroma de Steve; y la calidez del sol, se combinaba con la que irradiaba del cuerpo del alfa. Deseó que aquel momento durara por siempre. Se sentía tan a gusto que no pensaba en nada, se limitaba a sentir. Era libre. 

El aroma de Tony se intensificó en cuanto salieron al aire libre. Se volvió tan dulce que casi empalagaba al paladar, pero en vez de ser desagradable, se tornó irresistible. No había ningún rastro picante en su esencia ni algún otro tinte contrastante cómo la noche anterior, incluso las semanas previas. Ambos alfas sintieron que estaban siendo encantados por el aroma del omega y, por el modo en el que los demás miembros de la manada comenzaron a aparecer en su campo de visión uno a uno, como abejas atraídas por la miel, entendieron que no eran los únicos seducidos por la felicidad del genio. 

Bucky podía jurar que era capaz de oírlo ronronear en los brazos de Steve, como si de un enorme gato se tratase. La imagen mental de Stark luciendo como un gato gordo, malhumorado e impaciente le hizo estallar en carcajadas. Se detuvo en seco al darse cuenta que sus risas habían roto el hechizo del momento, pero Anthony seguía oliendo igual de dulce y ahora lo miraba, con la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás. Era el único receptor de su completa atención, sus ojos brillaban como la miel bajo los rayos del sol. James se volvió incapaz de moverse bajo el encanto de aquella profunda y enigmática mirada. Steve fue quien lo liberó. 

–¿Quién está vigilando si están todos aquí? -–preguntó el rubio molesto. Toda la manada estaba allí con ellos, descuidando sus deberes de vigilar que nada se saliese de control. Nadie tuvo una respuesta para su líder, habían sido atraídos por el aroma de Tony, olvidándose de sus misiones. Era un error fatal. 

–Yo los llamé. –Tony se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con una ceja levantada, desafiándolo como siempre, defendiendo a su manada. No los había llamado conscientemente, pero lo había hecho en un descuido al relajarse tanto. Y ahora que estaban allí, no deseaba que regresaran a trabajar, menos que fuesen regañados por un error suyo.

–Tony. –La voz del rubio reflejaba fatiga de antemano, ante la discusión que aún no había comenzado.– Deben cuidar que nadie se acerque mientras estás afuera. No voy a dejar nada librado al azar, no quiero que corran peligro. –Llevó una mano al estómago del genio y sonrió al sentir al bebé de nuevo. Aquel gesto aplacó por completo a Tony.

–F.R.I.D.A.Y –habló a la nada, pero fue respondido de inmediato. 

–Cómo deseé señor Stark. 

La inteligencia artificial no siempre necesitaba recibir una orden de su creador. Por lo general era capaz de adivinar los deseos del genio e incluso se adelantaba a actuar en ocasiones. Estaba completamente sincronizada con él y era la principal cómplice de sus desobediencias. Cuando la velocidad de sus procesadores se combinaba con la agilidad de la mente del genio, era una ayuda invaluable en las batallas. No obstante, también era una pesadilla para la manada, y Steve en especial. Tony usaba aquella extraña alianza para salirse con la suya o encubrir los estragos que era capaz de causar cuando le provocaban lo suficiente o se aburría por largos periodos de tiempo y ponía a prueba alguna teoría demente sacada de quién sabe qué manual del caos.

–Stark. No es así como funcionan las cosas. Di mis órdenes por una razón.- Steve no se lo tomaba muy bien cuando Anthony pasaba por encima de él y sus decisiones de forma tan descarada, que atropellara su autoridad de líder y desautorizara sus órdenes.

Nadie más en la manada le desafiaba del tal modo. El millonario era el único que podía hacerlo y no terminar siendo desafiado de vuelta a una batalla o sometido por la alta jerarquía del alfa. Steve jamás había desafiado a una batalla a Anthony por la autoridad, y el omega era tan indomable y rebelde, que someterlo era imposible.

–Y yo también. –En cierta medida, era un alivio que ambos estuviesen discutiendo. Nadie se atrevió a interrumpirlos, divididos entre el deseo de que el omega saliese victorioso como siempre y el sosiego de que actuaban un poco más cómo solían hacerlo antes.– No vengas y te comportes como el gran lobo feroz, alfa presuntuoso. Este mi hogar, me niego a tener que esconderme en mi propia casa o a sentirme amenazado incluso de un simple paseo por el jardín. Entiendo tus razones, por eso F.R.I.D.A.Y está vigilando y los sistemas de defensa están activados. Dispararían a una mariposa si hiciese falta, pero todos nosotros necesitamos un descanso, un poco de aire fresco y sol, divertirnos un rato y relajarnos juntos como manada.

No era el único que había enfermado. La diferencia era que los demás creían que podían ocultarlo, o no se habían dado cuenta aún. Todos ellos necesitaban sentir, al menos por un día, que todo estaba bien y no necesitaban preocuparse. A este ritmo, todos ellos enloquecerían.

–Además, la única amenaza real en este momento es que muera de hambre si no me llevas hacia aquella canasta de picnic gigante de allí. –Señaló en dirección al objeto que descansaba sobre un enorme mantel en el césped. Steve y Bucky la habían preparado para que Anthony desayunara afuera cuando el plan se puso en marcha.– Tu cachorro y yo tenemos hambre, queremos comer. –La mención de su hijo, y de que ambos estaban sufriendo una necesidad fue suficiente para que el rubio dejara de discutir y comenzara a moverse de nuevo.– Espero que hayan puesto donas ahí dentro. Y carne, deseo carne… con miel y ananá –susurró lo último confundido, pero fue escuchado por todos. 

Sin ocultar su alegría, Bucky y Natasha regresaron a la cocina para cumplir el primer antojo de Tony.

_Continuará...._


	13. Chapter 13

A mediados del tercer mes, las buenas noticias por fin llegaron. El embarazo ya era estable por sí mismo. El embrión estaba creciendo fuerte y sano, su corazón latía con normalidad y Tony no seguía debilitándose en el esfuerzo por mantenerlo con vida, ni ambos necesitaban los cuidados permanentes de Steve. En el ultrasonido ya era distinguible una forma reconocible e incluso se podía apreciar los movimientos del bebé. 

La primera vez que pudieron ver aquello, los ojos de Tony se llenaron de lágrimas y no pudo contenerlas. Aferró con fuerza la mano de un también emocionado Steve. Era su bebé, estaba ahí. Ahora que el riesgo de perderlo había disminuido, Tony se permitió ilusionarse por completo. Realmente iba a tener un cachorro. Había una vida creciendo dentro de su cuerpo y la amó aún más que antes. 

El confinamiento se acabó también, aunque no lo había respetado desde la aventura del jardín. Bucky tuvo razón, el salir de la habitación le había ayudado a su salud y a la del cachorro, así que la manada lo ayudaba a escaparse al menos una vez al día. No siempre afuera, pero era igual de tranquilizante poder comer en la cocina junto a todos o ver una película en la sala alguna noche. Helen y Fury seguían furiosos con ellos por el riesgo que habían corrido la primera vez, pero sobre todo, por el modo en el que actuaron con ellos. 

La doctora era la más ofendida al haber sido directamente atacada. No obstante, era una profesional ante todo y seguía cuidando de Anthony con lo mejor de sí. Al ver que el omega respondía mejor a aquellas pequeñas escapadas, las permitió, solo bajo su estricta vigilancia. Stark no era feliz con aquello, pero su trabajo no era contentarlo, sino mantenerlo vivo junto al bebé.

Para el descontento de Anthony, las náuseas continuaban igual que siempre. Los días malos eran mayores que los buenos y seguía sin poder comer prácticamente nada. Aquella era la principal preocupación de todos ahora que el riesgo de perder al bebé había dejado de ser una amenaza inmediata. El cuerpo del castaño ya no se debilitaba por el embarazo, pero tampoco se fortalecía por no poder comer apropiadamente. 

No había ganado el peso necesario para su tiempo de gestación, sino que lo perdía lentamente. Ya había sido rescatado con un bajo peso, y ahora estaba más delgado. Las vitaminas y suplementos lo mantenían saludable dentro de algunos parámetros, pero no eran sostenibles por un periodo extenso. Por suerte, con el comienzo de los antojos, su dieta se había ampliado un poco, aunque seguía sin ser suficiente. Bucky se desvivía para cocinarle platillos lo más nutritivos posibles y los demás a diario investigaban nuevas recetas o formas de que se alimentara mejor. 

Ahora que Tony podía moverse libremente por el complejo, la vida de la manada cambió por completo. Debido al embarazo, el omega se había vuelto bastante cariñoso y todos lo disfrutaban. Constantemente buscaba la compañía de alguno de ellos y siempre encontraba alguien dispuesto a cumplirle cualquier pedido o antojo que tuviese. Era usual encontrarlo dormido en cualquier parte, en la sala, en algún balcón, la cocina, el laboratorio, el taller y hasta el gimnasio, así que se volvió rutina el buscarlo regularmente hasta toparse con él. 

Si estaba en un sitio cómodo y cálido, se quedaban a su lado y se ganaban un dormido abrazo a cambio. Si se había quedado dormido en una mala posición o en un sitio frío, lo tomaban en brazos y lo llevaban hasta la habitación de Steve y Bucky. En secreto se desarrollaba una silenciosa carrera entre todos ellos para ver quién era el primero en encontrarlo. Los soldados solían ser quienes siempre ganaban, pero perdían terreno con rapidez y lo demostraban poniéndose de bastante mal humor. Clint, Natasha, y Scott cuando estaba de visita, se esforzaban más que el resto por llegar primero a Tony, solo por el placer de oír a ambos alfas gruñir el resto del día.

No tardaron en notar que algo había cambiado por completo en Tony. Parecía haber perdido el control sobre su aroma. Siempre había mantenido un férreo control sobre sí mismo. Una impenetrable muralla se formaba a su alrededor y era imposible leer al omega en él. Al igual que mantenía en secreto sus emociones y pensamientos más profundos, hacía lo mismo con todo aquello que pudiera delatar alguna vulnerabilidad ante los demás. 

No obstante, ahora su aroma lo delataba constantemente. No estaban seguros si era debido a su estado o algo sucedido durante el secuestro, pero podían leerlo con absoluta claridad. Olían cuando estaba feliz, hambriento, triste, preocupado, molesto, somnoliento, incómodo, asustado e incluso cuando había realizado alguna travesura. Tony siempre había reducido su aroma a la mínima expresión, pero ahora dejaba que inundara cada rincón del ala habitacional, e incluso lo impregnaba en ellos, como si estuviera marcando alguna clase de territorio. No se ponían de acuerdo si el genio se había dado cuenta de ello o vivía ignorante al respecto. 

Otro gran cambio fueron las misiones. Tony quedó vetado de todas ellas, aunque podía controlar la armadura remotamente si la situación era grave y Cho estaba al lado supervisándolo. Su ausencia afectaría el desarrollo de las mismas, así que los Vengadores debieron entrenarse en nuevas formaciones y estrategias. Además, ahora que el embarazo se había estabilizado, Steve fue requerido nuevamente como líder del equipo y debía partir en cada misión, las cuales se volvieron alarmantemente frecuentes y peligrosas. 

Constantemente surgían grupos armados con tecnología extraterrestre de origen desconocido que causaban problemas por todos lados y los Vengadores no eran la única manada interviniendo en el asunto. Héroes independientes y otras organizaciones estaban detrás del origen de la amenaza, pero nadie estaba más cerca de encontrar la respuesta. La situación empeoraba considerablemente a medida pasaba el tiempo. Las armas iban aumentando en poder y los grupos en demencia.

Todas las armas tenían una tecnología similar, por lo que sospechaban que provenían de una sola fuente. Sin embargo, era lo único que sabían. Thor había prometido la colaboración de Asgard en la investigación espacial, a cambio de una revisión de la condena de Loki. Hasta el momento, los dioses habían descubierto que aquella tecnología no pertenecía a ninguna raza conocida de los nueve reinos, pero gracias a las vivencias de Loki, en Asgard ahora sabían que existían razas que se habían movido y crecido a la sombra de su constante vigilancia. 

Eran peligrosas y poderosas, una de ellas pudo controlar la mente de un alfa Jotun tan fuerte como Loki y volverlo en contra de su propio compañero. Asgard tenía fuertes intereses en el asunto, no solo porque eran una amenaza a su poderío, sino porque Thor estaba determinado a limpiar el nombre de Loki en el desarrollo de la investigación.

Debido a que Tony no estaría en las misiones para protegerlo de otros omegas, Bucky también fue obligado a quedarse en casa la mayoría de las veces. Cuando se trataba de misiones de reconocimiento o investigación, acudía con los demás, pero cuando un enfrentamiento estaba entre las posibilidades, se quedaba con Stark en el complejo. 

Últimamente, el equipo siempre terminaba batallando con un grupo de rebeldes o terroristas, por lo que el alfa veía con cierto fastidio como el resto de la manada salía una y otra vez en diversas misiones mientras él debía quedarse allí encerrado. Se sentía terriblemente inútil. Todos luchaban a diario mientras él se quedaba viendo televisión. De forma extraña, encontraba consuelo en que no era el único molesto por la situación y el omega lo secundaba en su malhumor. 

Aquella era una de esas veces. El equipo llevaba fuera más de una semana. Era el tiempo más largo que se habían ausentado y Anthony no era el único histérico por la situación. La diferencia era que al omega le afectaba más que al alfa. Siempre que el equipo salía, se preocupaba y cuando alguno volvía herido, se alteraba tanto que habían intentado quedarse fuera del complejo mientras se curaban. Sin embargo, en cuanto el castaño se enteró, descubrieron que el remedio era peor que la enfermedad. 

La primera fue también la última, cuando en mitad de la noche, Stark había tomado un auto y conducido hasta las instalaciones de S.H.I.E.L.D reclamando que le devolvieran a Clint y Scott. No se habían dado cuenta que salió hasta que Fury llamó exigiendo que fueran a buscar a los dos Vengadores heridos y al furioso omega territorial. El temor de que el genio volviera a salir sin protección o que se expusiera a tener un accidente por impulsivo, fue suficiente para que no volvieran a intentar ocultarle sus heridas.

Ese día, la tarde ya estaba avanzada y el cielo comenzaba a tomar un hermoso tono anaranjado. El silencio del recinto era casi sobrecogedor. Cuando la manada estaba en casa, el bullicio era la norma, pero cuando estaban en una misión, las habitaciones eran demasiado grandes y solitarias. La quietud se volvía incómoda y hasta opresiva. 

Bucky estaba en la sala mirando su programa favorito. Una serie dramática que mostraba la dura lucha, las dificultades y victorias de un pelotón durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Había comenzado a verla con Steve, con un sentimiento nostálgico, una remembranza de lo que una vez fue su vida. Sin embargo, Steve dejó de ver al segundo capítulo, terriblemente ofendido. Todo estaba mal hecho. El orden de los acontecimientos, los nombres de los líderes, los uniformes, incluso los escudos de cada pelotón y hasta los modelos de aviones y automóviles. 

No habían investigado bien aquella época y en la opinión del rubio, era un insulto a la memoria de todos los que lucharon en la guerra el no ser representados fielmente. La serie era galardonada por su fidelidad y exactitud histórica, pero aquello enfadaba aún más a Steve. Sostenía que solo estaban engañando a las nuevas generaciones contándoles invenciones e historias ficticias. Bucky, al contrario, continuó viendo el programa. Encontraba sumamente hilarante todo lo que el Capitán hallaba exasperante. 

Cada episodio ocasionaba un sinfín de carcajadas en el soldado quien en vez de ver la serie como una producción histórica, la tomaba como una sátira burlesca de lo mejor. Incluso había un capítulo en el cual el legendario Capitán América rescataba al pelotón de un campo de prisioneros. Era, por lejos, el preferido de Bucky. El Capitán era representado como una especie de tío Sam jovial y juerguista. Un conquistador consumado, con tantas voluptuosas amantes como brillantes medallas en su uniforme.

Siempre tenía frases ocurrentes para compartir aún en los peores momentos y consejos oportunos para salvar la situación. Era fuerte, veloz, inteligente y aspiraba a la perfecta vida americana. Una esposa omega, consumada, obediente y laboriosa; un hogar impecable, niños que heredaran el espíritu de la nación y fueran la esperanza del futuro, un perro y, por alguna razón, una casa con una pulcra y elegante cerca blanca que él mismo pintaba cada verano. La cereza del capítulo era que el actor que interpretaba al héroe, era un enorme alfa ruso que poco podía hacer para ocultar su marcado acento soviético. En opinión de Barnes, era una obra magistral sin un solo minuto de desperdicio. En la de Steve, era vomitivo. 

La primera mitad del episodio de esa tarde ya había transcurrido y mientras se desarrollaba una conmovedora escena entre el líder del pelotón y un nuevo recluta al que le estaba prácticamente ordenando que muriera para poder salvarse el resto, el teléfono del Sargento sonó. Llevándose un puñado de palomitas a la boca, lo atendió de forma distraída, sin ver el identificador. Pocas personas tenían su número. Sólo la manada y Fury.

–¿Humm? –preguntó con la boca ocupada en masticar los dulces copos blancos mientras rodaba los ojos divertido. El líder acababa de prometerle una medalla postmorten al pobre hombre engatusado para quedarse atrás. Al oír quién estaba del otro lado del teléfono tragó tan rápido que se ahogó y comenzó a toser.– ¡Steve! –No pudo ocultar la felicidad que le produjo oír la voz de su compañero luego de tantos días. Se olvidó del programa de inmediato.

–Hey cariño, ¿cómo estás? –Steve sonaba tan cansado cómo seguramente debía verse. También un poco inquieto y aquello preocupó a Bucky. Steve nunca llamaba durante sus misiones.

–Bien, estoy viendo televisión mientras Anthony duerme una siesta. Tendrías que ver el capítulo de hoy, te enfadarías aún más. –comentó riendo un poco ante el quejido de molestia que escuchó del otro lado de la línea. Era completamente ridículo. Así no funcionaba el ejército ni la hermandad entre soldados.– ¿Cómo va la misión? Es raro que llames. –Decidió ir directamente al asunto.

–Va… –El rubio hizo silencio, Bucky casi podía ver la mente de su compañero en llamas intentando encontrar las palabras correctas que hicieran que no se preocupara.– Se complicó. Las cosas no están bien. Llevará más tiempo del que creímos. –Indudablemente no las halló, no existía ninguna. Ya estaba preocupado. En cambio, Steve decidió ser sincero, aunque no podía darle muchos detalles en ese momento por teléfono.– Oye, está todo bien. ¿Cierto? –De nuevo aquella angustia afectaba su voz.

–Todo está tan bien y normal que es aburrido. No ocurrió nada emocionante desde que se fueron. Steve, ¿qué sucede? –Se sentó mejor en el sofá y silenció la televisión para poder oírlo en su totalidad. Lo que fuera que preocupara a su compañero, parecía ser serio.

–Nada. –El suspiro de alivio de Steve fue alto y claro.– Sentí que no estabas bien, que te había sucedido algo malo, pero ahora puedo sentir que no es así, estás bien. –Steve rió suavemente, un poco avergonzado.– Lamento haberte preocupado. –Volvió a suspirar, esta vez con cansancio.– Es la misión, llevo días sin dormir. Todos nosotros en realidad. El estrés nos está afectando. No te quedes hasta tarde viendo esa cosa. Regresaré pronto a casa. –Su voz se había suavizado ante la esperanza que aquellas palabras le había ocasionado.– Te amo. Saluda a Tony de mi parte.

–También te amo. Tengan cuidado. Si alguno vuelve con otro hueso roto esta vez dejaré que Anthony se les tire al cuello. –amenazó recibiendo a cambio algunas carcajadas de su compañero mientras la llamada se cortaba. 

Bucky se quedó intranquilo. No era grato oír que la misión se había dificultado y que todos estaban teniendo complicaciones, pero sabía que no había nada que pudiera hacer más que confiar en ellos. Las misiones siempre se complicaban. Surgía un problema inesperado, alguien se hería o las cosas tomaban más tiempo del planeado. Era una norma no escrita que todo lo que pudiese salir mal, saldría mal. 

Sin embargo, la manada era buena en su trabajo. Todos eran excelentes luchadores, inteligentes y capaces. No importaba que sucediera, ellos lo resolverían. Le regresó el volumen al televisor y se recostó de nuevo en el sofá, tomando otro puñado de palomitas. La preocupación aún se movía en el fondo de su mente, pero era algo con lo que había tenido que aprender a lidiar desde el secuestro, así que pronto estuvo riendo de nuevo por las absurdeces del capítulo.

De repente, una idea cruzó por su mente y se puso de pie de un salto, cómo si el sofá estuviese por explotar. Salió corriendo en dirección a su habitación con tal velocidad, que el recipiente de palomitas y el control remoto salieron volando y se estrellaron contra el suelo, causando un desastre, pero el soldado ya no estaba allí para oír el impacto. 

–F.R.I.D.A.Y, ¿Cómo está Anthony? –preguntó a la voz omnipresente, pero a diferencia de siempre, no obtuvo respuesta alguna.– ¿F.R.I.D.A.Y? –Silencio de nuevo. Aquello se sintió una garra clavada en su pecho y corrió aún más rápido. Derrapando un poco en el pasillo, debió sujetarse del marco de la puerta para poder doblar y entrar en la habitación. Miró hacía la cama, conteniendo la respiración. Estaba vacía.

–¡Anthony! –lo llamó, pero no obtuvo respuesta del omega y Bucky se alteró. En su desesperación se le dificultaba pensar. El silencio de la inteligencia artificial solo alimentaba lo peores escenarios en su mente, y la ausencia del castaño revivía sus pesadillas. Se obligó a tranquilizarse, necesitaba respirar y analizar la situación, apagar el ruido de su cabeza para poder escuchar sus pensamientos. 

Fueron segundos, pero pareció una eternidad hasta que dejó de sentir que tenía la cabeza conectada a una máquina. Entonces lo escuchó. El sonido del agua corriendo en la ducha. Se acercó al baño, la puerta estaba cerrada así que la tocó solo por educación. 

–¿Anthony? ¿Estás ahí? –Más silencio exasperante que ponía sus nervios de punta. No lo intentó una segunda vez, simplemente descolocó la puerta y se abrió paso.

Una densa pared de vapor lo recibió y al principio le costó distinguir alguna forma reconocible. Su vista se acostumbró rápidamente mientras avanzaba y al llegar a la tina, su corazón se detuvo. Anthony estaba tirado en el suelo, enredado en las cortinas. El agua que corría hacia el desagüe tomaba una coloración rojiza en algún punto bajo su cuerpo. Cuando se acercó, el omega se movió y habló en un susurro. 

–¿Barnes? –No sonaba bien. Al ver que efectivamente era él, Tony giró un poco la cabeza y le sonrió de forma débil. –Llegas justo a tiempo. Necesito de tu mano buena. –dijo intentando poner en sus palabras un humor que estaba lejos de llegar al soldado.– Ayúdame a salir…. Y llama a Helen. No me siento bien. –El castaño le había huido a la doctora tanto como podía, que la solicitara solo empeoraba los temores de Bucky.

–¿Qué sucedió? –Bucky apagó el agua y abrió una ventana para que el vapor saliese y el aire fuese más fácil de respirar. Incluso a él se le dificultaba, el ambiente estaba demasiado pesado y caliente. Tomó una toalla y se acercó a Tony. 

–Tuve un calambre y un fuerte mareo. –Tony se dejó envolver por la toalla y los brazos del alfa. Seguía mareado, no podía levantarse por sí mismo.– Estoy bien, no te preocupes. El bebé no se golpeó –intentó tranquilizar a Barnes al sentir lo alterado que estaba.

–No mientas, hay sangre. –Luego de todo lo que hizo, le afectaba un poco ver sangre. Se esforzaba en ocultarlo, no quería que nadie más lo supiera, en especial el equipo. Sin embargo, no toda la sangre le afectaba del mismo modo. La de Steve, y ahora descubría que la de Anthony también, lo sacaban de su eje más que la de ninguna otra persona.

–No es nada. Amortigüé mi caída, pero de algún modo me corté el brazo en el proceso. 

Tony aún no lograba descifrar con qué en realidad. Podía ser desde un azulejo mal colocado en el que nadie había reparado antes, hasta el barandal o los adornos de los sujeta cortinas. Estaba casi seguro que el corte no era profundo, a pesar de que estaba sangrando bastante. Bucky lo tomó en sus brazos y lo llevó hasta la cama, en dónde le alcanzó más toallas y llamó a la doctora Cho a través del comunicador.

–¿Por qué F.R.I.D.A.Y no me avisó de tu caída? –reclamó molesto por el silencio de la máquina mientras revisaba el corte en el brazo de Stark. Era un corte largo, pero no profundo. Se relajó un poco, no parecía haber otra fuente de sangrado y aunque estaba muy pálido, el olor del omega no evidenciaba ningún problema grave.

–Está desconectada. Aproveché que no había nadie para actualizar su programación. Tuve que apagarla mientras sus sistemas se reinician. –explicó Tony intentando secarse, pero el mareo le ganó y acabo dejándose caer en la cama, sintiendo como giraba como si fuese un enorme y veloz carrusel. Barnes terminó de secarlo y de envolverlo en un grueso albornoz seco antes de meterlo bajo las mantas. Se dejó hacer sin protestar. Estaba por vomitar y estaba usando toda su concentración en evitarlo. 

–¿No creíste oportuno avisarme? –Estaba molesto. La preocupación comenzaba a convertirse en enfado ante el irresponsable comportamiento de Stark

–No lo creí necesario. Sólo serían unos minutos mientras tomaba una ducha. 

Bucky no pudo responderle, ya que la doctora llegó en ese momento. Lucía agitada. Había corrido todo el camino hasta allí. Se acercó de inmediato a Anthony y el alfa debió apartarse, para su disgusto. La vigiló de cerca, hasta que ella le ordenó que trajera algo dulce para bebe y comer. A Anthony se le había bajado la presión por el calor y el vapor del baño, por eso estaba tan mareado. De paso, aprovecharía su ausencia para realizar otros exámenes al omega y al bebé. Le incomodaba la fría mirada del soldado vigilando cada uno de sus movimientos.

El alfa no discutió. Su preocupación era mayor que el instinto territorial que le exigía que sacara a aquella mujer de su habitación, lejos de Anthony. Haría lo que fuera para asegurarse que el omega y el cachorro de su pareja estuviesen bien. 

En la cocina, su seguridad tambaleó y se detuvo unos instantes. Había tenido razón. Steve no estaba equivocado, si había sucedido algo serio, pero no a él. Su pecho comenzó a doler. Steve había sentido a Anthony. A pesar de la distancia y de las dificultades de la misión, supo que algo andaba mal. El castaño estaba errado, el vínculo era completamente funcional. Y definitivamente, no era temporal. Iba a perder a su compañero, sintió que su corazón se desgarraba de tristeza.

Tardó más de lo esperado en regresar. Primero debió tranquilizarse o Anthony sentiría su estado e indagaría al respecto. Fue difícil, a pesar de que sentía su propia marca con claridad y la presencia de Steve en cada célula de su cuerpo y en su mente, no podía cerrar los ojos ante los hechos. También estaba confundido. Steve aún podía sentirlo a él, cuando le dijo que lo amaba hace unos momentos, sintió su marca cosquillar de esa forma tan agradable como solo ocurría cuando su compañero tocaba la suya propia pensando en él, pero ¿por cuánto tiempo más existiría aquella marca o sería funcional?

Jamás había oído que alguien pudiese marcar a dos personas a la vez, la más antigua desaparecía tarde o temprano. Podía ser el bebé también, Steve supo del problema como alfa enlazado al embarazo y a su cachorro. Era una opción muy probable, pero no lograba tranquilizar su temor de perder a Steve. Se sentía un idiota. Él había propiciado aquello, lo permitió, incluso los obligó a aceptar. A pesar del desasosiego que se había instalado en su pecho, sentía que había hecho lo correcto, y que volvería a hacerlo aun sabiendo lo que sucedería.

Cuando volvió a la habitación, la revisión había concluido. Cho estaba guardando sus cosas y lucía menos agitada. Stark estaba sentado, vestido con una musculosa negra con el logotipo de su empresa y un pantalón holgado. Su rostro aún mostraba cierta descompostura, pero había recuperado su buen semblante. Tenía el brazo vendado prolijamente y acariciaba su vientre, distraído. 

Su estado ya era visible cuando usaba ropa ajustada. Su estómago mostraba una pequeña curva característica que robaba las sonrisas de Steve cada vez que lo veía. Al principio Anthony intentó ocultar su incipiente vientre, avergonzado, pero la manada realmente disfrutaba el poder observarlo y tocarlo cuando tenían la oportunidad, así que el omega claudicó a favor de ellos. También les gustaba mimarlos cuando estaba en sus manos el poder cumplir sus caprichos. Aún lo cubría con ropa holgada cuando Cho, Fury o María iban a verlo, pero el resto del tiempo lo mostraba con naturalidad. 

Lo que más disfrutaban todos, sobre todo Bucky y Steve, era cuando Anthony se perdía en sus pensamientos y comenzaba a acariciar su abdomen. Lo cual ocurría con bastante frecuencia desde que pudo moverse con libertad. Sus expresiones se suavizaban de un modo en que nadie lo había visto jamás, parecía mucho más joven, menos herido por la vida, pero sobre todo, increíblemente magnífico. Sus ojos brillaban, todo su cuerpo parecía irradiar la más tierna de las dichas. Su olor cambiaba y adoptaba un toque a madera que despertaba en todos la sensación de una dulce y anhelada espera en torno a una cálida chimenea. El aroma a hogar y paz que caracterizaba al millonario se había intensificado desde que quedó embarazado.

James le pasó un vaso con jugo de naranja y lo ayudó a sostenerlo hasta que el castaño tuvo firmeza en su agarre. Luego, le pasó una dona y se sentó a su lado, observando a la doctora con un gesto hostil. 

–¿Qué tiene? ¿Están bien? –exigió saber. Si era serio y aquella mujer seguía moviéndose con tanta lentitud realmente la atacaría esta vez. La calidez de Stark lo rodeó de inmediato, calmándolo y desvaneciendo su mal humor. Si Cho estaba molesta por su exigencia, supo ocultarlo bien. 

–Lo están. El bebé no tuvo ninguna complicación, aunque el señor Stark está un poco débil. –Aquello comenzaba a ser la norma de aquel embarazo, y era preocupante.– Es normal que tenga algunos calambres. Con trece semanas, el cachorro creció bastante y el cuerpo de Stark tiene que reacomodarse un poco para dejarle más lugar al embrión para que siga creciendo –explicó con toda la calma de una profesional lo mismo que le había expresado unos minutos antes a un asustado omega.– En ocasiones puede causar algunas molestias y dolores, pero pasan pronto. Si esto no es así, deben llamarme de inmediato. –Dejó en claro ahora que estaban ambos hombres. Stark huía de ella y seguramente no pediría su ayuda hasta que la situación fuese grave. No obstante, aunque era agresivo, el alfa se aseguraba del bienestar de su compañero de manada, por lo que, esperaba, la buscaría antes.– Inoportunamente, en esta ocasión ocurrió al mismo tiempo que su descenso de presión. El señor Stark aún se encuentra débil y la alta temperatura del baño fue demasiado. Se sofocó y casi se desmaya. ¿Cuánto lleva ausente el Capitán Rogers? 

Ambos hombres arrugaron sus semblantes, descontentos, pero el alfa fue quién respondió.

–Más de una semana. –Sospechaba por dónde iba la pregunta y luego de la llamada, le preocupaba aún más la respuesta.

–Lleva demasiado tiempo fuera, Stark está llegando al límite del tiempo que puede sostener el embarazo por sí mismo. Si el Capitán no se apresura a volver el cachorro y él volverán a estar en peligro. Tenemos que llamarlo.

–No. –Alfa y beta voltearon a ver al genio, quien les devolvió la mirada, con una expresión determinada mientras terminaba su golosina.– Si aún no volvieron signifa que la misión es peligrosa. Si le llamamos se preocupará y comenzará a hacer estupideces. Saldrá herido, o peor. –Bucky sabía que estaba en lo correcto. Steve no pensaba cuando más necesitaba hacerlo.– ¿Cuánto más puedo aguantar sin Steve?

–Dos días, máximo. –dijo ella con calma.

–¿Y si me quedo quieto en cama? –La renuencia en su pregunta era tan evidente que hizo a Bucky sonreír. Realmente debía estar preocupado por Steve si aceptaba de propia voluntad quedarse en la cama una vez más.

–Podrías ganar un día extra, dos tal vez. 

–Entonces no le diremos aún. Me quedaré en la cama desde ahora, pero concedámosle un par de días antes de llamarlo. Steve se lanzara de cabeza a la pelea sin pensar queriendo volver antes. –suplicó, angustiado por el bienestar del rubio. La doctora accedió concederle al menos un día de gracia, los demás dependerían de Stark y su evolución. 

Bucky conocía a su compañero, y Stark tenía razón, el idiota haría una tontería, pero justamente porque lo conocía, sabía que el rubio querría volver antes. Mientras la mujer le daba unas ultimas indicaciones al omega, el soldado les mandó un mensaje a Natasha y a Fury comunicándoles la situación. Ellos intentarían acelerar la misión o se encargarían de que Steve regresara primero. 

En cuanto quedaron solos de nuevo, Anthony le hizo lugar en la cama, a su lado y lo miró con una mirada desamparada que nada tenía que envidiar a la de Steve. Barnes no tuvo corazón para negarse y se recostó a su lado.

–¿Cómo te sientes? 

–Ya me siento mejor. –Tony suspiró satisfecho cuando pudo acurrucarse en los brazos de Barnes. El alfa era igual de relajante y cálido que Steve. Quizás era debido a que olían similares por ser compañeros.– Lamento haberte hecho preocupar –dijo tocando su brazo metálico con una sonrisa–, ¿alguna vez te dije cuanto me gusta tu mano buena? 

–Cada vez que tienes oportunidad. –respondió el alfa riendo. Cualquier otro diría que su mano buena era la de carne y hueso, sin embargo, el genio sostenía que era su brazo mecánico. Lo elogiaba en cada oportunidad que tenía. Lo había construido, y estaba absolutamente orgulloso de su trabajo. También era el único que no se encogía ante la frialdad del metal. A Steve le había llevado un tiempo acostumbrarse a su toque sin estremecerse. En cambio, el castaño no había mostrado ninguna reacción de incomodidad las veces que lo había tocado las últimas semanas. Es más, Anthony tocaba y revisaba su brazo en cada ocasión que se le presentaba.

Stark se acomodó entre sus brazos para dormir un poco más antes de la hora de la cena. Últimamente había comenzado a pedirle dormir de ese modo cuando Steve estaba fuera en una misión. Y así como se sintió extraño al principio, Bucky ya se había acostumbrado y no se lo impedía. Se sentía agradable tenerlo tan cerca. Cuando Anthony se dormía, todo su cuerpo se volvía muy suave y mullido, era como abrazar una almohada gigante, que además olía exquisitamente. Era relajante y mitigaba un poco la sensación de separación que lo dominaba cuando su compañero se marchaba. Se hacían compañía mutuamente. Ambos resentían la ausencia de Steve.

Ahora que Natasha y Fury sabían la situación, Bucky pudo relajarse del todo. Estaba seguro que ambos se asegurarían que Steve regresara pronto a casa y en una sola pieza. Al cabo de un rato, su teléfono vibró. Con cuidado de no despertar al castaño, lo sacó del bolsillo y leyó el mensaje. Era Fury. Steve regresaría a primera hora de la mañana, y los demás lo acompañarían. La misión había sido cancelada. 

A pesar del fallo que eso implicaba, el alivió lo inundó. Quería que la mañana llegase cuanto antes. Sobre todo, se moría por ver la expresión que pondría Anthony cuando le contara que Steve estaba regresando a casa.

_Continuará...._


	14. Chapter 14

Bucky se giró medio dormido en la cama, buscando el calor de Steve, pero su mano tocó un helado hueco en dónde debería estar el cálido cuerpo de su compañero. Su mente se espabiló de inmediato y abrió los ojos, buscando al rubio en la oscuridad de la habitación. No estaba, y tampoco se veía luz o se oía sonido alguno proveniente del baño. 

Su sitio estaba frío, así que supo que dónde quiera que estuviese Steve, llevaba un buen rato levantado. Observó la hora y se quejó en silencio, era pasada las cuatro de la madrugada. No tenía idea que tendría a Steve fuera de la cama tan temprano. Faltaban al menos tres horas para que el resto del equipo comenzara a despertar.

Tal cómo Fury le aseguró, todos llegaron más temprano ese día, el día anterior técnicamente, cerca de la hora del desayuno. Estaban desmoralizados por haber fallado en la misión, pero sus ánimos mejoraron en cuanto Anthony apareció en la cocina, con una brillante sonrisa por tenerlos de regreso. No quedaba rastro alguno del malestar que casi le había arrancado a Bucky el corazón del susto. El alfa no le había dicho que el equipo estaba volviendo, así que esa mañana todos pudieron presenciar su genuina sorpresa al verlos allí. 

No hizo preguntas. De ese modo que solo el omega podía, supo que las cosas no habían ido bien. Por lo que, en lugar de volver a desanimarlos, se dedicó a mimarlos con su presencia y a acunarlos con su aroma. Bucky se preguntó una vez más como era posible que Steve fuera tan ciego y jamás se hubiese dado cuenta lo que el omega sentía por él, en cuanto lo vio, los ojos de Stark comenzaron a brillar de felicidad. Siempre sucedía. También se preguntó cuándo había comenzado a observar tanto al castaño para darse cuenta de eso para empezar.

Cualquier rastro de desasosiego que quedara por el fracaso, se terminó de esfumar en cuanto supieron la verdadera razón por la que debieron volver. Stark había querido mantenerlo en secreto, pero una inoportuna visita de la doctora Cho fuera de su horario habitual de trabajo levantó las sospechas de todos. Una beta acorralada más tarde, la verdad fue dicha y el ambiente cambió. La manada tenía sus prioridades claras, el castaño era más valioso que el resultado de una misión, estaban aliviados de estar de regreso. 

Antes, estaban enojados por la orden del Director de S.H.I.E.L.D, pero luego de enterarse que este había priorizado a Anthony y al bebé, sintieron un poco más de respeto por el espía. El castaño, sin embargo, se sintió responsable del fallo y de la temprana retirada. Steve, se culpabilizó por haber descuidado, otra vez, al omega y a su cachorro. Agradecía el haber sido llamado de inmediato, pero no le agradó que no le comunicaran la razón detrás de tal orden. Según sus propias palabras, tenía derecho a saber lo que le sucedía a Tony y a su hijo. 

Bucky pasó las manos por su rostro terminando de espantar el cansancio que amenazaba con comenzar a adormecerlo una vez más y se sentó despacio. En el otro extremo de la cama, Anthony seguía durmiendo. Apretó los labios para no reír. Era increíble como alguien más pequeño que ellos dos conseguía reclamar para sí mismo dos tercios del colchón y la totalidad de las sábanas y frazadas. Los tres se dormían ocupando partes iguales de la cama, pero ambos alfas se despertaban arrinconados contra un extremo mientras el omega dormía desparramado en el resto del espacio. 

Lo más gracioso de la situación era que ni Steve ni él conseguían molestarse por eso. Ambos pensaban que era adorable verlo dormir de ese modo. Ciertamente lo preferían empujándolos fuera de la cama o intentando congelarlos al quitarles las sabanas, envolviéndose en ellas como oruga, que gimoteando asustando por alguna pesadilla o ataque de pánico nocturno.

Se aseguró que el omega no estuviese enredado en las frazadas para no desencadenar algún mal sueño mientras ninguno estuviera a su lado, y se levantó. Comenzó a seguir el familiar rastro del aroma de su pareja por los pasillos y lo encontró en el garage, sentado en el suelo, tomando lo que parecía ser su tercera cerveza de la noche. 

–Te ves horrible. –dijo Bucky pateando suavemente una de las botellas vacías para poder sentarse a su lado. 

–Yo también te amo. –respondió Steve de forma seca y una mueca de molestia. Bucky suspiró. Steve estaba de mal humor. 

–¿Quedó alguna para mí? 

Gracias al suero el alcohol no les hacía efecto, pero el quemazón en la garganta seguía siendo igual de agradable y estando el rubio de tan buen genio, necesitaría el efecto placebo de una botella en la mano. Steve se inclinó hacía un lado, dónde descansaba una bolsa deportiva, y sacó otra botella para Bucky. Se la pasó sin añadir nada. 

–¿Qué estamos celebrando? –Bucky abrió la cerveza con su brazo de metal sin dificultad alguna y dio un par de sorbos antes de preguntar. 

Steve llevó la botella a sus labios una vez más, usando la excusa de beber para evitar responder de inmediato. Bucky esperó pacientemente a que su compañero terminase la botella o se atragantara, lo que sucediese primero. Steve se detuvo antes de que cualquiera de las dos situaciones tuviera lugar, aunque aún estaba reacio a contestar. 

–Estoy molesto. –soltó finalmente. Bucky empezó a reír, para fastidio del Capitán. 

–Jamás lo hubiese sospechad. –inmune a la mirada furibunda de su pareja, continuó molestándolo–, ¿y qué es lo que le hizo tantas cosquillas al niño dorado de la nación para que esté fuera de la cama a estas horas? –Esta vez fue más directo con su pregunta, mientras le daba otro trago a su cerveza. Estaba casi a temperatura ambiente, pero aún estaba buena.

–No podía dormir, y no quería despertarlos si seguía dando vueltas en la cama. Tony me gruñó un par de veces –añadió con el primer amago de una sonrisa que le veía desde que lo encontró.– Pensé en salir a dar una vuelta por la ciudad, pero cuando mi primer impulso al ver la motocicleta fue lanzarla por la ventana decidí que era más sabio quedarme. –Terminó la botella y la dejó caer a un lado, buscando una nueva, pero cambió de idea una vez la tuvo en la mano. La dejó de nuevo en el bolso y recostó la cabeza contra la pared, cerrando los ojos.– Me molesta haber regresado. –Al final dejó de dar vueltas y fue directo al grano del asunto.

Bucky, quién había perdido la concentración en la conversación momentáneamente viendo el cuello expuesto de su compañero, regresó a sus cinco sentidos con la misma velocidad que si le hubiesen dado una cachetada. Dejó su botella en el suelo con lentitud, calmando sus impulsos lo suficiente para poder hablar con normalidad. 

–¿Te molesta haber tenido que regresar a cuidar de Anthony? –Steve abrió los ojos de inmediato y se incorporó como un resorte, mirándolo indignado.

–¡No! ¡Claro que no! Dios, Bucky ¿cómo llegaste a esa conclusión? –Steve decidió entonces que Tony y Bucky estaban pasando demasiado tiempo juntos.– Esa es justamente la razón por la que salí de la cama. No quiero que Tony llegue a la misma conclusión si me descubre. Los que creen que la luz es lo más rápido que existe es porque no conocen las inseguridades de Tony. –Llevó ambas manos a su cabello y por un momento los despeinó como si estuviese a punto de comenzar a arrancárselos de pura frustración.– Hubiésemos regresado tarde o temprano, con las manos vacías. Eso me molesta. Nos llevan la delantera, siempre llegamos tarde. No estamos más cerca de descubrir algo nuevo sobre este misterioso enemigo y ellos ya tienen raíces en todos lados. No me gusta la situación Buck, no siento que tengamos ningún control. Es como… –se detuvo para respirar y bajar el tono de su voz que había comenzado a escalar progresivamente–, es cómo durante el secuestro. Tampoco hemos resuelto aquel asunto, ni comenzamos a intentarlo por estas tontas misiones que no arrojan nada nuevo. No sabemos nada de Silver ni cómo pudieron secuestrarnos, puede volver para llevarse a Tony, o al bebé cuando nazca. Si hubieras visto la forma en la que ese psicópata veía y tocaba a Tony… era escalofriante, parecía que lo único que deseaba más que nada en el mundo era cortarlo en pedazos para estudiarlo. 

Bucky sintió su piel erizarse, tanto por lo que oía, como en respuesta al cambio en el aroma de Steve. Así como el del omega se volvía amargo cuando estaba asustado, el de Steve parecía electrificar el aire a su alrededor. Steve, ajeno a su propia reacción, continuó hablando. Bucky acarició entonces una sus manos, haciéndole sentir su presencia, pero dejando que soltara todo aquello que lo atormentaba.

–Tener a Tony aquí encerrado me está matando. El verlo hoy cuando llegamos, el oír sobre su salud que sigue sin mejorar… todo esto jamás debió pasar. Estoy feliz por el bebé, y sé que Tony también o no estaría soportando toda esta mierda, pero el punto sigue siendo el mismo. Jamás debió ocurrir. Nunca debieron haber llegado hasta él en primer lugar, debimos protegerlo y no lo hicimos. Ahora su cabeza está atada a la bala de un cañón, y todavía hay un loco desquiciado allí afuera que puede, y seguramente aún quiere, ponerle las manos encima a él y a nuestro cachorro en cualquier momento. Y yo aquí corriendo como rata sin cabeza detrás de un enemigo invisible que bien puede ser una amenaza aún más peligrosa e inminente que ese demente.

Bucky se masajeó el puente de la nariz, comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza gracias a Steve. Se puso de pie y tiró de él para que lo imitara.

–Bien, es suficiente. Iremos a dar una vuelta antes de que explotes por estrés. Yo conduzco. –Alejó el bolso y las botellas vacías de la motocicleta y buscó las llaves en el bolsillo de Steve.– Primero, no subestimes a Anthony. Es más resistente de lo que todos pensamos y más inteligente también. Ocultarle algo, es la forma más segura de hacer que lo descubra. Segundo, no te subestimes. No estás perdiendo el tiempo. Nadie es capaz de estar peleando en dos frentes al mismo tiempo, no estas abandonando uno por concentrarte en el otro. Tienes un enemigo con rostro, pero sin pistas y otro con pistas, pero sin rostro. Ambas situaciones son serias. Tercero, no subestimes a la manada. Todos están trabajando para protegerlos y para descubrir la verdad. Cuando no están acompañándote en las misiones, están buscando algo sobre Silver o los alienígenas misteriosos. Incluso S.H.I.E.L.D está tras ese loco. Es cuestión de tiempo para que aparezca algo nuevo que perseguir y le arranquemos la cabeza a ese lunático. Y cuarto, pero no menos importante, no me subestimes a mí. Si crees que no voy subirte a la motocicleta a la fuerza si no te apresuras a subir ese atractivo trasero en este instante, estás en problemas. 

Bucky pensaba que Steve necesitaba despejar su mente con urgencia. A su alfa siempre le había gustado el aire libre, un paseo en motocicleta y mucho ejercicio. Le haría bien. Lo esperaba al menos. 

–No podemos irnos. –dijo Steve, sin argumentos en realidad–, Tony…

–No puedes cuidarlo si no te cuidas a ti mismo primero. Sabrá que algo te sucede y se preocupará. No se queda solo, esta noche hasta Thor está en el complejo. Además –encendió la motocicleta y el motor rugió de inmediato–, después de correr pasaremos por las primeras donas de la mañana. –Anthony adoraba las donas recién hechas. Aquello hizo sonreír a Steve. El castaño se convertía en un niño con la nariz llena de azúcar y glaseado. 

–F.R.I.D.A.Y –Steve llamó a la inteligencia artificial mientras se colocaba su abrigo y buscaba algunas gorras y anteojos para ambos.– ¿Puedes avisarnos cuando Tony despierte? –No se marchaba tranquilo. 

–Por supuesto Capitán. ¿Desea que le informe a alguien que saldrá un momento? El Doctor Banner está despierto y Thor está vaciando la heladera en estos momentos. 

–Eso estaría bien. Dile a ambos, gracias. –Aquello lo alivió. Tony no quedaba solo. Es decir, antes tampoco, pero ahora había alguien despierto cuidándolo. Bucky intentando sofocar sus carcajadas no lo ayudaba a sentirse menos tonto ante ese pensamiento. 

–Un placer Capitán. Sargento. Tengan un buen viaje. Hay un accidente en la ruta 43, pero la 27 está despejada, no hay unidades en la zona, por si quieren acelerar. Hoy se espera un buen tiempo en la ciudad –les dijo la solícita voz, casi parecía divertida.– La primera tanda de donas sale a las 6.45.

Sí, definitivamente aquella voz se estaba divirtiendo. Después de Visión y Ultrón, Steve no dudaba de las capacidades de Tony por crear vida inteligente y con sentimientos. Subió al vehículo, sentándose detrás de Bucky y abrazó su cintura con fuerza, enterrando la nariz en el hueco del cuello de su compañero. Café, cuero y libertad, era delicioso. Y tranquilizador. El motor volvió a rugir y el viento frío de la madrugada los recibió mientras avanzaban por el camino a gran velocidad, chamuscando kilómetros y silenciando preocupaciones. 

Steve levantó la vista luego de varios minutos, el cielo estaba despejado y las estrellas brillaban con intensidad. El aroma de Bucky era más fuerte de noche, también cuando hacía algo que le emocionaba, como conducir a máxima potencia. Steve cerró los ojos y se recostó contra la espalda del otro alfa, dejando que su presencia lo llenara por completo y se llevara sus preocupaciones lejos por ese momento.

Bucky tuvo razón, salir ayudó a Steve a calmarse. Terminaron en la ciudad, disfrutando de la soledad matinal que reinaba en cada calle. Cuando llegaron a un parque cercano a la pastelería preferida de Anthony, Steve lo desafió y comenzaron a entrenar entre ellos. Tenían toda una hora por delante para quemar la frustración del rubio. Sin embargo, antes de declarar un ganador debieron detenerse, cuando los primeros madrugadores comenzaron a llegar para iniciar sus rutinas del día. Se colocaron las gorras y los anteojos, e imitando a los demás, empezaron a correr, comenzando a competir de nuevo antes de darse cuenta. 

Era algo inherente en ellos, no podían evitarlo, de alguna forma siempre iniciaban alguna pequeña competición que pusiera a prueba su resistencia, velocidad o hasta testarudez. Una vez, luego de ver una película, habían decidido averiguar quién podía aguantar más las provocaciones del otro. Bucky había perdido en cuestión de días. Ambos encontraban gran diversión en aquellas pequeñas apuestas y competencias, eran alfas después de todo.

Aún faltaban diez minutos para que la pastelería abriera, aunque la primera tanda de rosquillas ya había salido hace por lo menos cinco, así que decidieron dar por concluida la mañana de ejercicios y se acercaron al local para poder entrar en cuanto comenzaran a atender. Bucky se sentó en el reborde de la ventana y atrajo a Steve en un abrazo, acomodándolo entre sus piernas. Barnes adoraba poder demostrar su cariño en público. En el pasado, una pareja del mismo sexo era tolerada, pero del mismo género era condenada. Incluso podían ser asesinados o encarcelados. 

Debieron ocultar su relación, amándose a escondidas, sufriendo por jamás poder reclamar a su destinado. Pero la modernidad era diferente, aún quedaban personas a quienes que no le gustaba, algunos llegaban a la extrema brutalidad del pasado, pero en su mayoría, eran más tolerantes. Ahora se aceptaba que dos alfas o dos omegas podían amarse entre ellos y ser felices, que podían ser destinados y reclamar a su compañero para que toda la sociedad lo supiera. Y Bucky disfrutaba el no tener que esconderse, el poder abrazar, besar y hasta tomar la mano de Steve en la calle y no temer por la seguridad de ambos. Cada vez, se deleitaba con la bella sonrisa de su compañero, o sus dulces sonrojos, cuando le decía que lo amaba sin tener que vigilar tres veces los alrededores.

Steve apoyó el mentón en el pecho de Bucky y lo miró con ternura y absoluta adoración. Bucky amaba esa brillante y expresiva mirada que no necesitaba de palabras para transmitirle sus pensamientos. Era tan clara como hermosa, sincera y llena de amor. El mismo que le había profesado desde el primer día, cuando se conocieron en un sucio suburbio de Brooklyn y supieron nada más cruzar miradas, que sus vidas habían cambiado para siempre. 

Aún eran jóvenes en ese entonces, pero ninguno tuvo dudas que frente a si, estaba su compañero de vida. Steve había cambiado y crecido mucho desde esa tarde, pero en su interior seguía siendo el mismo dulce y valiente niño que se enfrentó a una pandilla de enormes alfas solo porque creyó que se estaban metiendo con Bucky. Aunque en realidad fue él quien terminó salvando su pequeño y rubio cuello, y también quien había iniciado aquella pelea en primer lugar. Ambos sonrieron a la vez, como si hubiesen estado pensando en el mismo recuerdo. 

Steve se estiró un poco y buscó los labios de su pareja. Primero en una casta caricia, un suave roce, casi tímido, al tiempo que llevaba sus manos a la espalda de Bucky, por debajo de su abrigo. La invitación que buscaba llegó en la forma de una nueva sonrisa, y en cuanto los labios del sargento se separaron, los del rubio regresaron a buscarlos. Ahora con mayor urgencia de sentir la suavidad de los de su compañero. Bucky acercó más a Steve a su cuerpo, presionando suavemente su espalda, impidiendo que siguiera provocándole y volviera a alejarse del beso una segunda vez. No sucedió. 

Ambos iniciaron un lento pero anhelado beso, una danza de entrega sin perdedores. Era una competencia distinta, ninguno cedía el control por completo, ambos exploraban y ambos permitían la dulce intromisión ajena. Allí donde ninguno podía poner en palabras la intensidad de sus sentimientos, intentaban expresarlo con aquel humilde gesto. Steve mordió suavemente el labio inferior de Bucky y recibió una caricia en su mejilla a cambio. Bucky se cuidaba de no besar a Steve frente a Tony, no quería seguir lastimándolo. 

–Capitán, Sargento. –la voz de la I.A de Anthony se escuchó con claridad por los comunicadores en sus orejas, sobresaltándolos. Se separaron con una mueca de reproche, pero un brillo travieso en sus ojos, cómplices.– Lamento interrumpir, pero la pastelería ya está atendiendo. Y el señor Stark está despierto.

Steve volvió a estirarse y le robó otro beso a Bucky, pero esta vez fue uno completamente inocente. Luego se separó de él y lo invitó a bajar de la ventana, tendiéndole la mano.

–Vamos, no hagamos esperar a nuestro omega. –le dijo a Bucky, entrelazando sus dedos en cuanto tomó su mano. 

Entraron al local y compraron dos cajas de rosquillas recién hechas, también algunas masas dulces para el resto, en especial de las preferidas de Thor y Bruce, quienes se quedaron velando el descanso de Tony. Se sorprendieron de que la dependienta de la tienda supiera exactamente cuáles eran las combinaciones preferidas del omega. Aunque aquello solo evidenciaba la enorme adicción que el genio tenía por aquel dulce. 

Cuando terminaron de pagar, volvieron al exterior, notando lo mucho que cambiaban las calles en cuestión de minutos. El tráfico había aumentado y quienes habían ganado unos minutos más en la comodidad de la cama, ahora corrían para recuperarlos en el reloj y llegar a tiempo a sus empleos. Los distintos negocios comenzaban a atender, a sacar los carteles a la calle, acomodar las mesas sobre la vereda o a limpiar los ventanales. Todo bullía en actividad y vida mientras ambos alfas regresaban a la motocicleta que habían dejado estacionada del otro extremo del parque. Agradecían que sus identidades no fueran evidentes bajo los lentes, las gorras y los paquetes que ahora cargaban. Los dos deseaban regresar cuanto antes. 

A medio camino por la plaza, Bucky notó que Steve se detenía de repente, con la vista fija del otro lado de la calle. Regresando sobre sus pasos, llegó a su lado y siguió la dirección de su mirada, sorprendiéndose enormemente al descubrir que había llamado la atención del rubio.

–¿Quieres entrar? –preguntó sintiendo las dudas de su compañero y la lucha entre quedarse y marcharse. 

–Si… no –se corrigió de inmediato–, no sé –confesó casi al mismo tiempo, bajando la mirada al suelo, avergonzado.– Jamás entré a un sitio así. ¿Si me equivoco y nos descubren? –O peor, ¿y si de alguna forma invocaba la furia de Tony?

–¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? Parece un sitio completamente inofensivo. Y si nos descubren no significa que sepan la razón detrás. Si, causarás un revuelo, pero los has creado peores. –Bucky lo tranquilizó. La verdad es que al igual que Steve, sentía que aquella inofensiva tienda era más peligrosa que una base de Hydra, pero tarde o temprano tendrían que entrar a una, y mejor ahora que estaba vacía.– Demos un vistazo. –lo animó tomando su mano y cruzando la calle con la determinación del soldado que va a morir a la batalla. 

Sintiéndose completamente fuera de lugar, ambos alfas entraron a la tienda de bebés. Todo era tan pacífico y armonioso que les puso los pelos de punta. Aquello era demasiado real, todavía no estaban listos. Ni siquiera sabían que eran la mitad de las cosas que estaban viendo. Cruzando apenas una mirada, ambos soldados decidieron al unísono que era hora de una retirada temprana, pero fueron interceptados por el enemigo. 

–Buenos días caballeros, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlos? 

Una omega entrada en años, regordeta y de cabello encrespado, se interpuso entre ellos y la puerta, sonriéndoles de forma terrorífica. Steve retrocedió un paso sin darse cuenta. Bucky, respondiendo a viejas costumbres, se adelantó protegiéndolo. Era tan anciana, que había pasado hace tiempo su buena época, y su olor ya no poseía ninguna feromona que le afectara, aunque aún le incomodaba. En ese instante, fue cómo si pudiese sentir las carcajadas y las burlas de Stark en su mente. El castaño jamás debía enterarse de ese momento, pero para eso, primero debían superarlo. Se aclaró la garganta, intentando no lucir tan incómodo cómo se sentía.

–Un amigo está esperando su primer bebé. Queríamos dar un vistazo, pero no entendemos mucho de esto. Regresaremos más adelante, con él. –Manejó la situación, en su opinión, con completo éxito. Tomó a Steve del brazo e intentó rodear a la mujer para regresar a la calle, pero ella fue sorprendentemente rápida para su edad y enredó sus brazos en el de ambos alfas y los arrastró más adentro de la tienda. 

–Cachorritos, nadie entiende de esto al principio. No teman, no son los primeros ni los últimos alfas que se intimidan. –Caminaba arrastrándolos con ella, mientras sus caderas se balanceaban felizmente de un lado a otro. 

–No estamos intimidados. –Bucky defendió el orgullo de ambos, pero por alguna razón se sentía como si los hubiese hundido aún más. 

–Claro que no –respondió la anciana con diplomacia.– Así que, ¿es un niño o una niña? –preguntó deteniéndose en el centro de la tienda, dónde todo parecía dividirse en dos mareas, una rosa y otra celeste. Algunas cosas se repetían en ambos sitios, otras eran exclusivas de cada sexo.

–Aún no sabemos, es muy pronto. –Esta vez fue Steve quién respondió. Ya se había rendido a no poder escapar, y solo se dejaba guiar como manso cordero. Además, acababa de ver la sección de los recién nacidos, y no podía despegar la vista del sector con las diminutas ropitas.

–Oh, en ese caso les aconsejo que vean cosas en colores neutros. Blanco, amarillo, verde y al estilo. Hay muchas madres y omegas que deciden no saber el sexo del bebé hasta que nace, así que se suministran de cosas que sean unisex –les asesoró. 

Su tono de voz se había endulzado, se había ablandado por la evidente confusión de ambos alfas, pero también conmovido por el ligero aroma que sentía en ellos. El olor del omega embarazado estaba adherido a sus ropas, se notaba que realmente se preocupaban por su amigo, y que pasaban mucho tiempo cuidándolo. Supo que su trabajo allí había concluido cuando uno de los jóvenes tomó la iniciativa por sí mismo y comenzó a revisar las delicadas prendas. Se veían tan pequeñas en sus manos, y hasta frágiles por el modo en el que las manipulaba, como si fuesen merecedoras de la más alta admiración. Años de experiencia, le dijeron que era momento de dejarles su espacio.

Steve perdió el contacto con la realidad por completo. Tocaba y veía cada una de aquellos diminutos conjuntos con adoración. Imaginándose a su pequeño cachorro en cada uno, preguntándose cómo se vería. ¿Sacaría los ojos de Tony? ¿Se parecería más a él? ¿Cómo sería tenerlo en brazos por primera vez? ¿Cuál sería su aroma? ¿Sería niño o niña? De pronto, nueve meses parecía demasiado tiempo. Bucky se acercó y lo abrazó por la espalda. El aroma del rubio se había vuelto tan dulce que olía como la primera vez que se conocieron, leche con vainilla. Aquel aroma había desaparecido luego del suero, o eso creyó. 

–¿Quieres llevar uno? –preguntó a Steve besando su mejilla totalmente enternecido por la escena y su comportamiento. Steve lo miró algo inseguro.

–¿Cuál? ¿Y si Tony se molesta porque vinimos sin él? ¿Si no le gusta? ¿Si al cachorro tampoco? –Bucky lo abrazó más fuerte, sin ocultar la diversión que aquello le causaba. 

–Cielo, Anthony tiene un digno rival en la contienda por las inseguridades más rápidas del Oeste. –Ahora que realmente reparaba en aquello, muchos problemas a lo largo de la relación de Anthony y Steve cobraban sentido.– No lo pienses con la cabeza, hazlo con tu corazón. Escucha a tu alfa. ¿Qué quieres hacer? 

Steve se quedó en silencio, concentrándose. Bucky siempre le decía que debía oír más a su instinto, pero era difícil fuera de una pelea. En especial con cosas que eran tan importantes para él. Fijó la vista en el enterito que sostenía. Irradiaba tanta pureza y paz, como la que le transmitían Tony y el bebé. Se sentía bien en sus manos, y realmente quería dársela a su cachorro. Era pequeñito… perfecto. 

–Quiero éste –dijo, sintiendo la emoción subir por su pecho, apresurándose a controlarla. Era la primera cosa que le compraba a su cachorro. 

Bucky lo llevó hasta el mostrador antes de que cambiara de idea, pero en el camino él también se detuvo, encandilado por una delicada mantita tejida de color blanco. Era suave al tacto, y no pesaba demasiado, pero era calentita. Con una mueca de desconcierto, la tomó y la acercó al mostrador. Comenzaba a sospechar de la anciana omega. Para cuando consiguieron salir de la tienda, sentían que había envejecido veinte años, pero al mismo tiempo estaban satisfechos. Ambos llevaban sus valiosos paquetes celosamente custodiados.

El camino de regreso fue silencioso, cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Bucky volvió a conducir, pero lo hizo con mucho más cuidado que a la ida, aunque ahora tenían más prisa por llegar. Iban cargados con varias bolsas y no deseaba que nada se estropeara. 

Al llegar, Anthony los estaba esperando a la salida del ascensor, ansioso por recibir las rosquillas que aseguraba poder oler desde el estacionamiento, pero perdió interés en las cajas cuando vio que ambos alfas intentaban esconder algo con actitud culpable. Sintiéndose como dos niños atrapados en una travesura en vez de dos alfas decididos, se avergonzaron. 

–Compramos esto, pero…

–…parecía mejor idea en la tienda –terminaron la oración del otro, extendiendo sus bolsas al mismo tiempo para que Tony las tomara. Levantando una ceja inquisitivamente, revisó el contenido de ambos paquetes, quedándose inmóvil al terminar. No dijo nada, no hizo nada, ni siquiera miró a Steve y Bucky. Ambos hombres se pusieron nerviosos.

–Si no te gustan podemos cambiarlos. –Se adelantó Steve.

–Si querías ir tu primero lo sentimos, pero no pudimos evitarlo. Nosotros… –Para horror de ambos, Anthony comenzó a llorar silenciosamente. Sus mejillas se inundaron de lágrimas de un momento a otro. 

Natasha apareció para preguntar porque tardaban, pero al ver el estado del omega se apresuró a su lado, mirando acusadoramente a ambos alfas que se sentían terriblemente culpables.

–¿Qué le hicieron? –reclamó– Tony ¿estás bien? ¿Te duele algo?

–No me hicieron nada –dijo el genio intentando contener sus lágrimas, pero fallando en el intento, enojándose como consecuencia.– Estúpidas lágrimas.

–¿Entonces por qué lloras? –La voz de Steve tembló debido a lo alterado que estaba por ver a Tony así. Él no lloraba.

–Porque estoy feliz. ¡Idiota! –Abrazó ambos regalos con fuerza e intentó en vano detener su llanto de nuevo.– Estúpidas hormonas… alfas idiotas… Son hermosos, perfectos.

Bucky y Steve respiraron de nuevo. Tony no estaba enojado por sus regalos. Sabiendo ahora que no le habían herido, se acercaron a él, buscando calmarlo. Sus feromonas se habían descontrolado por completo a causa de sus hormonas exaltadas, y estaban controlando sus emociones. Tony se aferró a Steve, sin soltar sus preciados obsequios, hasta que el rubio consiguió retomar el control del cuerpo del omega, normalizando sus hormonas. Los sollozos fueron disminuyendo hasta detenerse por completo, pero siguió sin soltarse. 

–Gracias –susurró Tony contra el pecho de Steve. Le agradecía no solo por calmarlo, sino, sobre todo, por aquellos regalos. Una vez se sintió más tranquilo y en control de sus propias emociones, se despegó de Steve y le sonrió a ambos alfas.– Gracias –repitió, acariciándolos con su aroma.- Por cierto, esta noche ambos van a dormir en la sala –agregó con calma–, no vuelvan a irse sin despertarme. –Dejando dos alfas estupefactos en la entrada, regresó a la cocina a presumir sus regalos.

Steve y Bucky aprendieron dos cosas ese día. Primero, Anthony adoraba lo que habían comprado para el cachorro, al punto de no despegarse de sus regalos en todo el día y de presumírselos a quien fuera a verlo. Sumamente feliz y orgulloso de ambos alfas. 

Segundo, aún asi no le temblaba el pulso. Había odiado despertarse solo, sin saber qué había sucedido. Se había asustado, preocupado, y luego enfadado. Esa noche Steve y Bucky descubrieron que la sala era un sitio muy incómodo para dormir.

_Continuará...._


	15. Chapter 15

Anthony ya iba por la semana dieciséis del embarazo y aunque seguía débil, nadie podía negar que se veía absolutamente radiante. Era difícil de explicar, no había nada diferente en él, a excepción de la ya notable barriga que se mostraba un poco más cada día. Sin embargo, el omega brillaba como una maravillosa estrella. Continuaba con fuertes malestares aunque ya deberían haber disminuido, seguía rechazando la mayoría de los alimento; a pesar de las vitaminas, cada vez dormía un poco más. A medida que el bebé crecía en su interior, sus energías disminuían aceleradamente. Su cuerpo comenzaba a extenuarse, por momentos incluso parecía que a Tony le faltaba el aire. 

Aun así, allí dónde estuviera, la paz lo rodeaba. Si estaba despierto, sus sonrisas eran más frecuentes que antes, también sus bromas. Su aroma se había vuelto tan dulce e irresistible, que los demás comenzaron a percibirlo en sus trajes cuando iban a las misiones. La manada debió tomar medidas y ahora se vestían fuera del complejo antes de partir para evitar que algún enemigo identificara la fuente. Todo su mal humor y sarcasmo característicos se habían esfumado. Tony tarareaba, bailaba suavemente, o le hablaba en susurros a su barriga cuando creía que estaba solo. Estar cerca de él, ponía inmediatamente de buen humor a cualquiera.

La mayoría jamás había estado cerca de un omega en estado, y quienes sí, tampoco lograban recordar si aquel era un efecto que habitualmente causaban en los alfas de su manada o si Anthony era el único capaz de producirlo. El genio nunca había sido un omega ordinario. Aquello les hacía pensar que tan diferentes o difíciles hubiesen sido las cosas en el pasado de haber estado Anthony en mejores condiciones, si hubiese tenido celos como sus pares. Ninguno tenía idea como eran los celos del castaño. Steve no lo recordaba, y el resto ni siquiera podía imaginarlo. 

Cada celo era distinto, algunos omegas se enfermaban, otros se volvían melosos y cariñosos o violentos y agresivos, algunos pocos se comportaban con completa naturalidad y los más peligrosos eran capaces de poner de cabeza a cualquiera que los oliera. En el fondo de sus corazones, temían que el millonario hubiese sido de este tipo. Por si solo era capaz de enloquecer a cualquiera, y con el embarazo estaba demostrando que podía influenciarlos por completo. Cada uno estaba bailando el ritmo que Tony tocaba con completa felicidad y predisposición. ¿O acaso todo era parte de ser una manada? Tony siempre había sido el corazón del equipo, pero ahora parecía haberse vuelto el tesoro más valioso. 

Todos disfrutaban en exceso la nueva faceta del omega. El poder saber lo que sentía, el ser merecedores de sus atenciones y demostraciones de afecto. Anthony reclamaba atención constantemente y la prodigaba en la misma medida. Cuando había alguna misión, se desanimaba y buscaba compañia en los brazos de quien quedara atrás. Por lo general era Bucky quien debía apaciguarlo. Sin embargo, cuando el equipo estaba en casa, dividía su tiempo con cada uno, aunque tenía claros favoritos, como Steve, Bucky y, para sorpresa de todos, el impresionante Thor. 

Aunque el misterio se aclaró casi de inmediato. Ya todos habían descubierto lo increíblemente friolento que se había vuelto Tony, el complejo parecía un sauna tropical a estas alturas y aun así no era extraño verlo envuelto en frazadas. Thor, era un alfa asgardiano. Eran diferentes a los de la tierra en varios sentidos, pero la más importante de todas aquellas diferencias, a ojo del genio, era que su temperatura corporal era tan alta, que era como abrazar una chimenea gigante. Y aquello le encantaba. Si Steve no estaba, de inmediato se acurrucaba en su regazo como un gato frente a una estufa y dormía tan pacíficamente como si de un niño se tratase.

El dios últimamente pasaba más tiempo en la tierra, y sobre todo, en el complejo. Ni siquiera acompañaba al equipo en sus misiones con tanta frecuencia como antes y si Tony no lo buscaba, era él quien salía tras el rastro del omega hasta tenerlo aprisionado entre sus enormes brazos. Y aquello tenía a Bucky en extremo fastidiado. 

Ahora que tenía a aquel calentador andante a sus pies, Stark estaba casi todo el tiempo con él. A pesar de su tamaño, el rubio manejaba al castaño con cuidado, y realmente mostraba preocupación por él, aún asi, aquello atacaba los nervios del soldado. Le molestaba que Anthony mostrara tan descarado favoritismo por un solo miembro de la manada, y también que Thor se aprovechara de esto para monopolizar al omega. Omega que llevaba el hijo de su compañero. Aquel era el cachorro de Steve y Thor parecía olvidarlo por momentos. 

Ese día Bucky llevaba un rato buscando a Anthony. Estaba preocupado. Steve y los demás llevaban varios días fuera, en una misión peligrosa, y dentro de poco se cumpliría el tiempo límite que podía estar alejado del castaño. La última vez, Anthony se había enfermado y no deseaba volver a encontrarlo casi desmayado. Había tenido varias pesadillas aquella vez, realmente se había asustado. Luego de un tiempo, sintió su voz en la biblioteca, así que se acercó.

–¿Entonces te marchas mañana? –le oyó preguntar a alguien. Sonaba bastante despierto, también un poco distraído.

–Así es. Loki recordó algo, podría ser una pista. Tengo que investigarlo. 

Al oír la voz de Thor, el humor del soldado se agrió de inmediato y se detuvo antes de entrar en la habitación. Por supuesto que estarían juntos. Pudo verlos por el hueco de la puerta. Estaban sentados en el sofá, el dios desparramado cuan enorme era. Anthony con las piernas cruzadas y los pies sobre los almohadones. En su regazo, un trozo de tela le servía de improvisado atril de trabajo y sobre esta, el genio se hallaba concentrado desarmando algún invento de metal. Su frente se arrugaba y mordía ligeramente su labio.

–Humm… –por unos instantes no dijo absolutamente nada mientras le daba varias vueltas a aquel objeto, estudiándolo en silencio, antes de comenzar a toquetearlo de nuevo–. Supongo que estarás varios días fuera entonces. Ten cuidado. –dijo volviendo a observar aquella cosa. Sonaba triste.– ¿Cómo está Cuernitos? 

Bucky no llegó a conocer al otro asgardiano, pero si había oído demasiadas historias sobre él. No le agradaba del todo. Era alguien peligroso y traicionero. Se suponía que habían controlado su mente, pero a él también y a pesar del lavado de cerebro, pudo recordar a su compañero, a Steve, y no atacarlo. Thor casi había muerto por causa del suyo. Por supuesto, a pesar de casi haber muerto también por su culpa, a Tony si le agradaba.

–Mejor, casi no quedan rastros del control mental. Algunas veces recuerda cosas nuevas como esta. Odia no poder abandonar el castillo, pero sabe que es mejor que estar en una celda y no hace demasiado berrinche… demasiado… –La sonrisa del rubio se volvió tan radiante, que a Bucky le irritó.– ¿Y tú? Steve lleva un tiempo fuera, no parece que fuese a volver pronto. ¿Estarás bien si me marcho? –James había tomado la decisión de irse, no deseaba oír de la dispareja pareja asgardiana, pero al oír las últimas palabras del dios, cambió de idea y siguió escuchando. Aquello si era de su interés. 

–Sabes que sí –Tony le respondió de buen humor, dedicándole una de sus brillantes sonrisas–, no me siento tan mal. Nada que no pueda manejar. –Sacudió la cosa de metal en frente suyo poniendo énfasis a sus palabras. Bucky sintió que su alfa comenzaba a ver las cosas en monocromático. Tony se sentía mal, Thor lo sabía, y no había dicho nada. No se había dado cuenta lo bien que se llevaban, hasta ese momento.– Además… –Tony dejó el artefacto de nuevo en su regazo–, queda Bucky. –La sonrisa de instantes antes volvió a su rostro.– Su presencia me reconforta tanto como la de Steve. Ganaré unos días. 

Thor se acarició la barba, pensativo. 

–Entonces ¿por qué no pasas más tiempo con él? Mis feromonas te ayudan, pero estoy seguro que las de Steve y él lo hacen aún más. 

Tony suspiró.

–No quiero ser una molestia –el enfado de Bucky solo empeoró–, después de todo lo que hace por mí, no quiero que sienta que lo estoy utilizando, o que es un reemplazo de Steve. No deseo causarle más problemas, ni que deba soportarme más tiempo del que quiere. 

El castaño volvió su atención al dispositivo sobre sus piernas al terminar de hablar, pero Bucky no supo si al final pudo desarmarlo o no. Se alejó de la biblioteca, tan enojado que terminó encerrado en el gimnasio el resto del día, rompiendo varios de los sacos de boxeo de Steve. 

Esa noche no regresó a la habitación tampoco, seguía alterado y podía dañar al bebé o a Anthony por accidente. Ni siquiera sabía la razón de su mal humor. No estaba enojado con el omega, tampoco con el dios. No tenía sentido para él. Steve ya le había dicho en más de una ocasión cuan inseguro podía llegar a ser el genio, y él mismo lo había comprobado un par de veces. Thor incluso lo estaba cuidando y ayudando a no enfermarse peor. Aun así, siguió destrozando los sacos hasta que amaneció.

Al día siguiente, la falta de sueño se había sumado para empeorar su pésimo humor. Esquivó a Stark toda la mañana, e incluso en la hora del almuerzo. Se sentía un idiota por comportarse así, pero su alfa seguía tan descontrolado y molesto, que realmente temía por la salud del castaño. 

Aquella tarde, aunque prendió la televisión para ver un nuevo capítulo de su serie favorita, no le prestó atención. Sus pensamientos regresaban una y otra vez a Anthony. Un suave carraspeo lo sacó de sus oscuros pensamientos. Anthony. Estaba de pie en frente suyo, parecía incómodo, pero le sostenía la mirada. Estaba envuelto en una enorme manta y sólo su cabeza era visible. Sintió una culpa abominable adueñarse de su estómago, cuando se percató que su olor no era tan dulce como siempre, sino que transmitía tristeza. 

–¿Has visto a Thor? –preguntó con cautela. Claro, Thor. El alfa de Bucky realmente se estaba escapando de sus manos en ese momento. 

–Ya se marchó –respondió el alfa casi en un gruñido–. ¿Algo más? –Stark arrugó la frente, y apretó los labios, estaba enojado. Su olor se hizo más amargo también.

–¿Puedo tomar algunas prendas de la habitación? –soltó al final, sin ocultar su creciente irritación por el comportamiento de aquel alfa idiota desde el día de ayer. Lo estaba rechazando cómo en los primeros tiempos. ¡Y esta vez no había hecho nada!

–¿Desde cuanto necesitas mi permiso? Haz lo que quieras –dijo Bucky poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la sala. Su visión se había reducido, alarmándolo, y anunciado un inminente ataque en dónde perdería la cabeza.

No podía quedarse allí, era peligroso, realmente podía atacar a Stark. Al pasar junto al omega, la tristeza y el enojo que emanaban de él dolieron como un puñetazo en el estómago, pero a pesar de que deseaba borrar aquellas cosas de su aroma, solo se apresuró a irse más rápido de allí. Se sentía completamente fuera de sí. Algo le estaba sucediendo y estaba poniendo en peligro a Anthony y al bebé. Su alfa se agitaba cada vez más, y si no lograba calmarlo, debería llamar a Fury, que se llevara al omega o a él de allí. Aquel pensamiento solo lo desestabilizó más.

La mirada triste que Anthony le dedicó antes de que se marchara, lo persiguió desde que abandonó la sala y le hizo detener sus pasos por completo. Deseaba volver con la misma desesperación con la que luchaba por alejarse de allí. Golpeó la pared y ahogó un grito de pura frustración. ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? Estaba enojado por todo, pero no estaba enojado con nadie. Sentía que se estaba volviendo loco, que finalmente estaba perdiendo la cabeza tal y como Hydra había buscado por décadas. Sintió ganas de reír histéricamente, y aquello lo aterró aún más.

Era una maldita broma, tanto se resistió y al final todos sus cables terminaban de hacer cortocircuito de repente, sin ninguna razón. No… Debía haber una razón, siempre la había. Algo estaba volviendo loco al alfa en su interior, pero era incapaz de verlo.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo petrificado en aquel pasillo, pero ya era de noche. Su cabeza no estaba más clara, pero la locura en su mente parecía haberse calmado un poco para cuando escuchó la melodiosa voz de F.R.I.D.A.Y 

–Sargento, los signos del señor Stark decayeron levemente. 

Desde el accidente del baño, la inteligencia artificial había sido instruida de monitorear constantemente a Stark e informar al vengador más cercano si algo dejaba de ser normal. Era la primera vez que ponía en práctica tal mejora. Sus piernas se pusieron en marcha de inmediato y regresaron por el mismo camino que había usado para huir. Stark no estaba en la sala. Todo estaba tan oscuro y silencioso que era casi fantasmagórico. La noche había caído, pero ninguna luz estaba encendida. 

–El señor Stark se encuentra en su habitación –comunicó la máquina, al tiempo que prendía todas las luces necesarias. 

Bucky se dirigió a la habitación que compartían, pero el omega no estaba allí. Fue entonces cuando comprendió a cuál habitación se había referido la computadora. Anthony no la había usado desde que comenzara a dormir con ellos, pero ahora se había refugiado allí. No tardó en llegar a la antigua habitación del genio. La puerta estaba abierta y efectivamente, allí se encontraba. Estaba en la cama, dormido. Abrazaba con fuerza una bola de ropa, en la cual Bucky reconoció un par de camisas de Steve. 

El omega había buscado el aroma de su alfa para sentirse mejor. Se veía pequeño, vulnerable y frágil, no parecía el mismo poderoso omega que llegó a intimidarlo en el pasado. Tampoco lucía en paz cómo los días anteriores, sino terriblemente triste y herido. Y era por su culpa. Le debía una enorme disculpa. Aunque no supiera la razón que lo llevaba a actuar como un loco, Anthony no tenía ninguna culpa en el asunto. Había desquitado su desasosiego en una persona inocente.

Se acercó a la cama, esperando ser rechazado por las feromonas del castaño, pero la realidad fue aún más desalentadora. Nada. Anthony se había encerrado por completo dentro un caparazón invisible que encubría por completo su aroma. Bucky se había acostumbrado tanto a tenerlo constantemente a su alrededor, que su ausencia causó un vacío en su pecho. Acarició su mejilla, intentando despertarlo, pero Stark se acurrucó más, alejándose de su toque. Escondiendo su rostro en el revoltijo de camisas de Steve. 

El pecho de Bucky dolió. Se quedó observándolo unos segundos, buscando una forma de despertarlo, pero había algo que lo molestaba tanto que no le dejaba pensar en ninguna solución. Anthony no pertenecía a aquella habitación. Era fría y vacía. Completamente ajena. No le gustaba. Tomó al castaño con cuidado entre sus brazos, pero este no se despertó ni soltó las prendas que abrazaba. Luego, lo llevó hasta la habitación que llevaban compartiendo los últimos meses y lo dejó con suavidad en la cama. Ahí, justo allí pertenecía. Con ellos. 

Aquella revelación lo golpeó tan fuerte que sintió que había dejado de respirar. La respuesta a todas sus preguntas llegó con la misma velocidad. Celos. Todo ese tiempo su estúpido y cavernícola alfa había estado enfermo de celos. Celos de que Anthony prefiriera a otro alfa, celos de que confiara más en él, celos de que recurriera a alguien más por auxilio. 

No estaba enojado con nada ni con nadie más que consigo mismo. Porque, de alguna forma, había hecho que Anthony sintiera que era una molestia, que no era bien recibido a su lado, que le causaba problemas. Tuvo que recurrir a otro alfa para estar bien, porque no podía acercarse a él. Y luego sintió que debía pedirle permiso para tomar prestadas las camisas de Steve. Para terminar de colocar la cereza en el postre, se comportó como el animal que era, lo trató mal y lo obligó a refugiarse en un ambiente solitario, desprovisto del aroma de su alfa, porque se sintió rechazado. 

Tony se movió, quizás reconociendo el colchón, o solo reaccionando a la fuerte esencia de Steve que dominaba allí, pero suspiró suavemente. Movió el lío de camisas, causando que este se desarmara un poco y Bucky pudo ver que entre las prendas de Steve, había también algunas suyas. Aquello alegró tanto a su alfa bueno para nada, que deseó poder asesinarse a sí mismo en aquel preciso instante. Anthony realmente buscaba el aroma de ambos. A pesar de su comportamiento tan desconsiderado y de haberlo herido, el castaño lo había buscado. Su corazón se oprimió y la culpa amenazó con ahogarlo una vez más. Se acostó a su lado y lo atrajo en un fuerte abrazo. 

–Lo siento –susurró–, me porté como un idiota.

Tony seguía encerrado en sí mismo, y Bucky sabía que no lo escucharía. Toda su piel comenzó a cosquillear. Su alfa pedía a gritos el poder demostrarle su arrepentimiento de la única forma en la que el omega le haría caso, pero aquella idea no le gustaba. Había una razón por la que jamás usaba su aroma para calmar o comunicarse con nadie, ni siquiera con Steve, salvo que fuera una situación realmente importante. Su alfa había perdido por completo la humanidad necesaria para hacerlo. Al ser controlado por Hydra, se había vuelto una bestia salvaje. 

Su alfa perdió cualquier rastro de sensibilidad y se convirtió en un animal de instintos, sin capacidad de raciocinio. Steve trajo su mente de vuelta en más de un sentido, pero su alfa estaba demasiado herido y roto para volver a ser el de antes. Era el miembro de la manada que en mejores términos estaba con sus instintos primordiales, pero tal condición vino tras un precio enorme. A cambio del conocimiento más básico de su género, perdió la capacidad de compartirse a los demás. 

Allí dónde otros alfas podían hablar o calmar a sus compañeros o miembros de sus manadas con sus aromas, de forma cariñosa y con suavidad, su alfa se imponía con tal brusquedad y agresividad, que podía dañar sus mentes, o causarles verdadero dolor. Steve le decía que aprendería de nuevo con el tiempo. Él, había dejado de intentarlo luego de haberlo lastimado tantas veces al creer en sus palabras. Su alfa también había perdido el deseo de hacerlo. Odiaba lastimar a Steve.

Sin embargo, allí estaba ahora, removiéndose en su mente y bajo su piel, con mayor insistencia y deseos que nunca. El encierro de Anthony le lastimaba. Aunque no podía olerlo, sabía que el omega estaba sufriendo y que su corazón estaba ahogándose en tristeza y temores. Lo había abandonado desde el día anterior, lo había rechazado al no ser capaz de ser claro con sus propios pensamientos. Bucky dudó. No deseaba hacerle aún más daño, en especial estando tan vulnerable, pero su alfa comenzaba a llorisquear y a rogar como un cachorro pequeño. 

Era la primera vez que se mostraba tan desesperado. Inundado de dudas y temor, decidió confiar en sí mismo. Siempre le decía a los demás que escucharan a sus instintos, era momento de seguir sus propias palabras. Dejó que su aroma fuese completamente libre y, esforzándose con su vida, se concentró en que rodeara gentilmente a Tony. No era suave, ni mullido, ni siquiera cálido. Se sentía frío, tosco y torpe, incluso con espinas, pero lentamente fue deshaciendo una a una las capas que Tony había entrelazado a su alrededor, hasta que no quedó ninguna y pudo rodearlo por completo, tocando su piel. 

Entonces sucedió. No supo cómo o en qué momento, pero cuando se dio cuenta, ya era demasiado tarde. Se congeló. Ya no eran solamente dos personas en aquella habitación, jamás lo habían sido, pero ahora podía sentir también a la tercera. Sus latidos, su fuerza y vitalidad. Incluso cómo se movía suavemente dentro de la seguridad y abrigo del cuerpo del omega. Steve tuvo razón, era perfecto. 

Su respiración se agitó. Las emociones lo sobrepasaban por completo mientras sentía cada vez con mayor claridad al cachorro de Steve y de Anthony. Su alfa, su grandísimamente estúpido alfa, se había enlazado al embarazo. Había reclamado una paternidad que no le correspondía, tomado la responsabilidad de cuidar aún más al omega en sus brazos y al bebé dentro de él. El miedo comenzó a apoderarse de su corazón. ¿Qué había hecho? Steve, oh Dios, Steve. Le había quitado a su bebé.

La esencia de Tony salió a su encuentro, y comenzó a danzar con la suya, enredándose, entretejiéndose silenciosamente, calmando su dolor. Allí dónde la suya era fría, Tony la templaba, dónde era tosca, la suavizaba y dónde era torpe, la guiaba con dulzura y paciencia. El omega le enseñaba a su alfa como no lastimarlo mientras calmaba su atribulada y culpable consciencia. Anthony se giró entre sus brazos y enterró la nariz en el pecho de Bucky. 

Dejó que su aroma fluyera libremente, que se fundiera con el suyo y se adentrara por cada poro de su piel. Respiró hondo, y de nuevo hizo aquel sonido que a Bucky siempre le hacía pensar en un enorme gato ronroneando de felicidad. 

–Así que tú eres quién huele como el café recién hecho –susurró, levantando la vista, medio adormilado, pero definitivamente despierto. El alfa estaba tan confundido que no podía hablar. Al obedecer a su instinto, jamás imaginó que algo así sucedería. Ni siquiera sabía que era posible.

–¿Por qué…? –Si había podido enlazarse era porque Tony lo había permitido. Un omega debía aceptar el reclamo del alfa. El castaño _ronroneó_ aún más fuerte y suspiró con una sonrisa, disfrutando del aroma completo de Bucky. Era tan bueno como el de Steve. Lo llenaba de calma y alegría.

–Se sentía correcto –respondió. No tenía una respuesta en realidad. Su cuerpo había reaccionado antes que su mente, y aunque ahora lo estaba procesando, seguía sin encontrarlo equivocado. De cierta forma tenía algún sentido. James y Steve eran compañeros, destinados, no solo compartían sus almas, también cada aspecto de sus vidas. 

La culpa se reflejó en el rostro de Bucky. En su intento por consolar a Anthony, se había enlazado al bebé. Al igual que Steve, se había convertido en un soporte para el embarazo. Sentía cada pequeño aspecto de este. El malestar del castaño, su debilidad y fatiga, también la fortaleza del pequeño, la calidez que nacía de su pequeño ser y se mezclaba con la de Tony. Lo sentía como si también fuera su cachorro, y por eso el espanto lo consumía. Sentía que acababa de robarles algo preciado a Steve y Anthony. 

–Lo siento. 

Tony siguió refregando su mejilla en el pecho de Bucky, impregnándose de su olor. El omega en él sentía que no podría respirar hasta no estar satisfecho. Estaba tan aliviado y tranquilo ahora. Odiaba aquella parte de su naturaleza, pero no podía resistirse a ella durante el embarazo. 

–¿Por qué te disculpas? No me molesta –dijo con calma y cierta extrañeza–. Es hijo de Steve, eres su compañero, también va a ser tu hijo. –En ese momento arrugó su frente.– Aunque supongo que tiene sentido que no quieras saber mucho del cachorro una vez nazca. Dios, ni siquiera consideré que no querrías ser parte. –Se separó del alfa, pero Bucky lo detuvo. Sujetándolo de la cintura, en un acto reflejo.– No puede ser… ¿cómo pude ser tan idiota? Di por sentado que serías parte de su crianza sin considerar cómo te haría sentir. Que en realidad te estaría obligando a hacerlo. –Su rostro se descompuso y perdió todo rastro de color.– Yo propicié que te enlazaras al bebé, sin darme cuenta te manipulé… ¿Qué hice? 

Los ojos del genio comenzaron a aguarse con pasmosa velocidad. Joder, Steve no había mentido acerca de la velocidad con la que el omega saltaba al vacío de sus erradas conclusiones. Sin darse cuenta, su aroma volvió a rodear al castaño, calmándolo. Ahora que Tony le había enseñado como hacerlo, era más sencillo no lastimarlo.

–No hiciste nada malo. Yo lo hice. Me entrometí en algo que les pertenece solo a ustedes. Le quité a Steve su derecho. Y a ti, no solo te quité a Steve, ahora también arruiné que disfrutes de esto solamente con él. –Era la única oportunidad que Tony había tenido para estar cerca de su destinado y él se había interpuesto en el medio, como un gran idiota.

–¿De qué diablos hablas? Barnes…

–Bucky –corrigió el alfa.

–¿Ah?

–Bucky, o James. Creo que pasamos el punto de “Barnes” hace tiempo. Es demasiado formal, todos me dicen Bucky, menos tú. –Era algo que llevaba un tiempo molestándole. Él había dejado de llamarlo Stark, pero Anthony seguía llamándolo por su apellido. El genio lo miró cómo si de repente le salieran margaritas por las orejas.

–Bien, James. –Hizo una mueca de desagrado.– Bucky… –Otra mueca, aunque menos contrariada que antes. Aquel no era el punto en ese momento. No comprendía porque había surgido siquiera.– No desplazaste a Steve. Respira, tranquilízate y siéntelo. –Bucky pensó que era irónico que Anthony le dijera que pensara con calma.– Supongo que esto de que sean destinados tiene ventajas que nadie imaginó. Tu esencia y la de él están trabajando juntas, se complementan a la hora de cuidar del cachorro. 

Bucky se obligó a hacer lo que le decía. El castaño tenía razón, aún podía sentir a Steve enlazado al cachorro y su presencia no se debilitaba, seguía igual de presente a medida pasaban los segundos. Se permitió unos instantes de alivio.

–Tampoco me quitaste a Steve, nunca fue mío, ni por un momento. Jamás tuve oportunidad. Y es algo que asumí hace tiempo. No sigas sintiéndote culpable por el simple hecho de haber nacido. ¡Es ridículo! Ya lo superé, hazlo tú también –le reclamó enfadado de que se culpara por algo así–. No estas quitándome “esto” cómo le dices, tú me lo diste para empezar. Este bebé sigue vivo gracias a ti, y ni siquiera entiendo cómo es que puedes soportarlo tan bien. Si fuera al revés, yo me volvería loco cada vez que alguien se abrazara como pegamento a Steve. No entiendo como no comienzas a gritarme cada vez que reclamo su atención, cómo puedes cuidarnos y preocuparte tanto por nosotros, cómo aún no me diste una patada fuera de tu habitación. Desde que llegamos no pudiste disfrutar de Steve en ningún momento. Si no está corriendo en alguna estúpida misión, está corriendo por mi culpa. 

La tristeza de nuevo comenzaba a cambiar su olor, pero no era pena por sí mismo, sino por Bucky. Y aquello desarmó al alfa por completo. Anthony quería genuinamente que Steve y él fueran felices juntos. 

–Desde el comienzo asumí que este cachorro tenía tres padres. Me entristecía que a pesar de todo lo que haces, siempre estuvieras al margen. –Acarició su vientre, luego tomó la mano de Bucky y la posó allí. El alfa sintió la calidez del omega y del bebé, robándole una tonta sonrisa.– También es tu cachorro… si lo quieres. 

El soldado observó a Stark. Este lo miraba con sus preciosos ojos llenos de temor por su respuesta. Se había desnudado frente al alfa y al mismo tiempo se estaba fortificando para recibir su rechazo. Bucky pudo verlo con claridad. La mirada castaña era absolutamente transparente. 

–Maldición, Anthony –No podía creerlo, ese hombre era un extraterrestre, su cerebro estaba jodido, no tenía dudas. Le estaba cediendo parte del cachorro que tenía con el hombre que llevaba años amando en secreto, se lo estaba cediendo al hombre que se lo había arrebatado.– El líquido refrigerante de tu armadura se te subió a la cabeza, ¿verdad? –Anthony le gruñó e incluso llegó a patearlo para alejarse de él, pero el soldado no se lo permitió. Le debía una respuesta, pero se había olvidado como hablar de forma civilizada. 

–Mi grandiosa armadura, no tiene líquido refrigerante pedazo de alfa ignorante. –Ahora era Bucky el que miraba a Anthony como si le estuviesen creciendo flores de las orejas. ¿Eso era lo que lo tenía tan enojado? Oficialmente no entendía a Stark. Su cabeza funcionaba en una dimensión completamente diferente a la del resto de los mortales. El genio nuevamente quiso alejarse, y otra vez no se lo permitieron. Gruñó irritado y volvió a patear al alfa.

–Jamás te consideré una molestia. –Anthony lo miró, primero sorprendido y luego aún más irritado que antes al descubrir que lo había espiado.– Y lamento cómo me comporté contigo. –Bucky se dio cuenta que seguía con la mano en el vientre del omega, pero no hizo ningún intento por alejarla.– ¿Realmente quieres que también sea mi cachorro? –El castaño bufó, pero su aroma volvió a ser tan dulce como siempre. 

–¿Crees que te lo ofrecería solo por compromiso? 

–No. –Y era verdad. No tenía ninguna duda a estas alturas. Ese omega no era real, pero era completamente sincero y genuino.– Cuidaré y amaré a este cachorro como mío –prometió, ganándose una sonrisa tan maravillosa de parte del castaño que volvió a quedarse sin palabras.

–Bien –dijo Tony satisfecho, ahogando un bostezo y acomodándose de nuevo contra el pecho de Bucky. Realmente se había sentido mal los últimos días, aunque lo había ocultado.– Y si vuelves a tratarme así, haré que Hydra sea la menor de tus preocupaciones. –Su frío trato le había dolido más de lo que quería reconocer.

–Y si vuelves a ocultarme que te sientes mal, no seré tan amable –le advirtió Bucky con seriedad, pero su amenaza se arruinó cuando la nariz de Anthony comenzó a hacerle cosquillas y terminó riendo un poco–. ¿Qué tanto hueles?

–No lo sé –confesó el castaño–, pero no puedo dejar de olerte. ¿Por qué Steve tiene tu olor? –No se había dado cuenta antes, pero el delicioso aroma del rubio, en realidad era el de su compañero.

Bucky no esperó tener que dar aquellas explicaciones alguna vez. Steve se había apropiado tanto de su olor, que nadie se daba cuenta que no era natural en él. Y al no compartir el suyo, tampoco notaban realmente la similitud. 

–Por culpa del suero Steve perdió su propio olor. Al principio lo encubría con el mío, a nadie le importaba en realidad, pero en algún punto el cuerpo de Steve se lo apropió, y comenzó a imitarlo por sí mismo. Cuando nos reencontramos, fue una sorpresa descubrirlo. –Tampoco era un secreto. No veía nada de malo en contarle la verdad.

–¿Cómo olía antes? –La curiosidad del omega era enorme.

–A leche y vainilla –contestó Bucky de inmediato, con una sonrisa boba en su rostro. En verdad, extrañaba aquella dulce fragancia, tan atípica en un alfa.

Tony intentó imaginárselo, pero no lo conseguía. Lamentaba no saber nunca como era aquel aroma en Steve, pero lo había conocido con el fuerte aroma del café, así que ese era el olor del Capitán para él. Además, no era exactamente igual al de Barnes… Bucky. Las diferencias eran sutiles, pero comenzaba a ser consciente de ellas. 

–¿Cómo era? Steve quiero decir. Antes, cuando se conocieron. 

Bucky se quedó en silencio unos instantes, recordando aquellos años que casi habían sido borrados de su mente. 

–Era igual que ahora, su forma de ser, aunque físicamente era tan pequeño como un omega, y constantemente lo confundían con uno. Su olor no ayudaba tampoco –recordó riendo. Aquello había sido una pesadilla en aquella época, pero ahora era un cálido recuerdo.– Al final decidimos usarlo. En aquella época no estaba permitido que dos alfas estuviesen juntos, afortunadamente, Steve no parecía uno. Así que pensaba hacerse pasar por un omega para poder estar juntos. Luego ocurrió la guerra, el suero y ya sabes el resto. –Ahí los recuerdos dejaban de ser agradables.

–¿Alguien sabía la verdad sobre ustedes? ¿Cómo supieron que eran compañeros?

–Lo supimos nada más vernos. Fue como caer en una licuadora encendida. Lo difícil fue asumir que ambos éramos alfas. Tuvimos que romper varios prejuicios entre nosotros antes de enfrentarnos a los de la sociedad. Y muy pocos sabían… no nos animábamos a más. Podían matarnos. –El aroma de Anthony lo rodeó, cómo si intentara consolarlo de su propio pasado. Bucky pudo sentir un ligero rastro de pena que el omega intentaba ocultar. 

Tony sabía que era un masoquista, pero aquello superaba sus propios estándares. Él había querido saber cómo se conocieron y cómo era su relación al principio, y ahora le dolía el darse cuenta que jamás sabría cómo se sentía en realidad el ser correspondido por su compañero. Ese lazo que resistía tormentas y sequías, que hacía que los destinados luchasen contra todo siempre y cuando tuviesen al otro a su lado, el amor incondicional y la confianza ciega que solo podía recibir de parte de su pareja. El sentirse completo… ya no estar solo. 

Ser querido solo por existir, no por ser útil. Él quería a Steve, quería a su compañero. Quería que lo abrazara, que le dijera que lo amaba, que era valioso e importante, que siempre estaría a su lado y lo protegería, no por ser el estúpido omega de la manada, sino por ser su pareja. Que quisiera cuidarlo y estar a su lado porque lo quería, no solo porque llevaba a su hijo. Comenzó a dolerle tanto que sintió que le costaba respirar. Estúpidas hormonas… pero ya era tarde para detenerse. 

Fue cuando sintió que Bucky lo abrazó con fuerza, gentil y protectoramente a la vez. No dijo nada, sólo lo dejó llorar contra su pecho hasta que se quedó dormido y su corazón dejó de doler. Steve tenía a alguien tan maravilloso como Bucky, y Bucky tenía a alguien tan especial como Steve. Él y su cachorro eran lo suficientemente afortunados por poder conocerlos, y tenerlos a ambos cómo amigos y protectores.

_Continuará...._


	16. Chapter 16

A la mañana siguiente, Tony despertó sintiéndose estupendo. Llevaba días sin sentirse así, más bien semanas. Siendo honesto consigo mismo, desde el inicio del embarazo. Era como si un enorme lastre hubiese abandonado su cuerpo. Se sentía ligero, liviano, libre de cierta forma. El continuo malestar semejante a un ligero dolor que entumecía todo su cuerpo había desaparecido. No se había dado cuenta cuanto le estaba afectando hasta que dejó de ser una constante permanente. Incluso podía respirar mejor. 

Quizás por fin había llegado a la etapa dorada del embarazo que debería haber comenzado semanas atrás. Sea cual fuera la razón, no iba a buscar razones siempre y cuando las cosas no cambiaran. No podía explicarlo. Se sentía tranquilo, en paz y completo. No podía quitarse la boba sonrisa que adornaba su rostro desde que abandonara el benévolo mundo de los sueños, incluso, aunque aún no había abierto los ojos. Su mente también había encontrado la calma. Casi no recordaba porque había perdido el control sobre sus emociones la tarde anterior.

Sabía que seguía entre los brazos de Bucky. Estaba cómodo y agradablemente cálido. Sentía la firmeza de su pecho, su brazo real rodeándolo por debajo de su cintura, separándolo un poco del colchón, y el duro brazo de metal presionando ligeramente la parte alta de su espalda, manteniéndolo firme en su lugar, cómo si existiera fuerza alguna que fuera a sacarlo de allí en ese momento. Era más confortable que Thor, y tanto como lo era Steve. 

El aroma de Bucky lo llenaba de calma, lo adormecía al grado de relajar su cuerpo por completo. Aspiró lentamente, llenándose de ese peculiar olor. Nunca se había tomado el tiempo de analizarlo por completo, aunque el alfa tampoco le había dejado acercarse tanto antes. Estuvo por soltar un suspiro de pura felicidad. Afortunadamente, su mente no estaba tan dormida y lo contuvo a tiempo, antes de ser demasiado evidente. Sin embargo, cuando su acogedora almohada de músculos comenzó a sacudirse en pequeñas carcajadas, supo que había fallado por completo.

–Comienzo a disfrutar el escucharte ronronear –dijo su voz, grave como siempre, pero un poco áspera. No había despertado hace mucho.

–No ronroneo Barnes –respondió, sintiendo que su nube de paz comenzaba a desinflarse. No era un maldito gato, por mucho que el soldado parecía empeñado en compararlo con uno. Más carcajadas, esta vez un poco más fuertes, volvieron a sacudirlo.

–Lo haces. –Estaba determinado a arruinar su mañana, ¿verdad? Ya demasiado difíciles eran desde que tenía completamente prohibido el café. Apretó más fuerte los ojos. No iba a permitirle que terminara de derribar su nube. Él decidía cuando tocaba tierra, no Barnes.– No literalmente, no cómo cuando gruñes, es decir –juraba que podía oír un tono burlesco en aquellas palabras–, pero cuando estas feliz o muy cómodo, cómo cuando estás en los brazos de Steve, haces un ruido, tu omega, es como un ronroneo para mi alfa. 

Tony abrió los ojos finalmente, y lo miró con molestia. El alfa solo amplió su sonrisa y lo abrazó un poco más fuerte. Lo acercó más a su cuerpo y dejó un casto beso en su frente, allí donde aparecían aquellas delatoras arrugas cuando pensaba o se enojaba. 

–Me agrada. Es relajante. Significa que estás bien. –Aquello detuvo cualquier respuesta mordaz que Tony estuviera por decirle. 

–Señor. –La voz de su IA se hizo oír, arrancándole un quejido de protesta al genio. ¿Nadie dormía en aquel maldito lugar?. F.R.I.D.A.Y interpretó su descontento como un permiso para continuar.– Karen activó el protocolo Queens. –No necesitó decir nada más. En pocos segundos Tony estaba fuera de la cama.

–¡Anthony! 

James vio con asombro y estupefacción cómo Tony pasaba de estar casi dormido a un estado de alerta total. Con una agilidad que no le había visto desde que comenzó el embarazo, incluso desde antes, se desenredó de sus brazos, esquivó sus intentos por sostenerlo y en dos saltos estaba fuera de la habitación, corriendo por el pasillo. Se alarmó y salió detrás de él, aunque su confusión retrasó sus reacciones. 

–Vas a caerte. 

El omega ni siquiera perdió tiempo esperando el ascensor, cuando lo llamó y este no estaba en el piso, siguió por las escaleras, bajando los escalones casi de dos en dos. El pánico inundó a Bucky. ¡Stark iba a matarse! Afortunadamente, llegó a salvo al piso de abajo, sólo para provocarle otro paro a su corazón cuando, de inmediato, comenzó a bajar las escaleras que llevaban a su taller sin frenar ni un poco su velocidad. 

El alfa no perdió tiempo bajando las escaleras. Haciendo uso de sus habilidades, saltó sobre la baranda y aterrizó limpiamente en el piso de abajo. Ganó algunos preciados segundos, pero no pudo darse el lujo de felicitarse por su inteligente jugada ya que había perdido de vista por completo al castaño. 

Lamentablemente, el diseño de las escaleras que llevaban al taller del genio dificultaba repetir la maniobra de recién. Sin embargo, con el impulso suficiente, pudo llegar al final de los peldaños en pocos saltos. Una puerta cerrada lo recibió, pero a través de los paneles de vidrio pudo ver a Anthony inclinado sobre una pantalla en una de las mesadas. Un holograma se proyectaba en frente suyo y estaba hablando con alguien que no lograba ver. Parecía preocupado y comenzaba a sentirlo a través del bebé. Ansiedad, preocupación y temor. Tony se llevó una mano a la espalda y se la masajeó con una mueca de molestia. 

–Anthony, déjame pasar –ordenó a través del panel de comunicación de la entrada. Stark levantó la vista y pudo ver con mayor claridad la angustia que inundaba el chocolate de sus ojos, también su actitud beligerante, incluso antes que se reflejara en la tensión de sus labios y en sus palabras que no dejaron lugar a confusiones. 

–No. –Tony desplegó más pantallas holográficas a sus alrededor, pero desde ese ángulo, el alfa no era capaz de ver lo que se reflejaba en ellas.– No te preocupes, es un asunto personal. No tiene que ver con los demás. –Aquello no calmó a Bucky, en especial luego de ver como un traje de Iron Man despegaba y alzaba vuelo del otro extremo de la habitación. –Lo siento, necesito concentrarme. Esto es importante. –Tocó algo en una de las pantallas y los paneles que dejaban ver el interior del taller, se opacaron hasta volverse completamente negros sin dejarle ver lo que sucedía dentro. 

–¡Anthony! Abre las malditas puertas. –El silencio fue todo lo que obtuvo por respuesta y comenzaba a exasperarlo. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Quién era Karen y ese protocolo que lo alteró por completo? Estaba por golpear las paredes de vidrio y conseguir lo que quería por sí mismo cuando la voz de la IA lo interrumpió.

–Sargento, no aconsejo ese curso de acción –le advirtió como si hubiese leído su mente. Quizás si podía hacerlo. Era posible viniendo de aquella molesta invención y su aún más exasperante creador.– El Señor Stark le explicará luego lo sucedido. Le dejaré pasar si su salud se ve afectada por esta situación. 

No. No quería pasar cuando fuese tarde, quería entrar ahora y saber que estaba ocurriendo. Se debatió duramente entre su instinto y orgullo pisoteado, y la voz de la razón. Si entraba a la fuerza, no ganaría nada, pero le enfadaba ser ignorado y desplazado de esa manera. Fue una contienda agotadora, sin un claro ganador. 

Al final, decidió darle una hora de gracia. Subió a la cocina, y aún molesto, se preparó una enorme taza de café. Anthony lo tenía completamente prohibido, así que a sabiendas de lo que le gustaba, todos evitaban tomarlo desde entonces. Más ahora, y aunque era consciente de que era un comportamiento absolutamente infantil, encontró un gran placer en llenar todo el lugar con el delicioso y fuerte aroma que emanaba la cafetera.

No obtuvo ninguna explicación. Ni siquiera una excusa. Cuando Anthony salió de su escondite, poco antes del tiempo límite que el alfa había impuesto, lo ignoró por completo. En parte, se debió a que se enfadó al sentir el olor del café. Lo deseaba tanto que su mandíbula le dolía y le temblaban las manos. Aunque no estaba seguro si por la abstinencia del espeso líquido oscuro, o por contenerse de golpear al alfa. Tampoco se despegó de su pantalla holográfica el resto del día. Estaba tan malhumorado e inquieto, que prácticamente ladraba cada vez que alguien le hablaba. Ni siquiera Steve se salvó de su mal genio cuando le llamó para conversar. 

Terminó hablando con Bucky, quién debió explicarle el extraño comportamiento del genio. Caminaba de un lado a otro, se sentaba, se paraba, volvía a caminar, murmuraba cosas en voz baja, dejaba la pantalla, la retomaba de inmediato, mandaba mensajes, leía las respuestas, volvía a caminar, se sentaba, se ponía ansioso y se paraba una vez más. Era un manojo de nervios al borde de un ataque e incapaz de quedarse quieto en un solo lugar mucho tiempo.

Bucky intentó mantenerse al margen, pero Anthony no estaba controlando sus feromonas y contagió su estado alterado al alfa. Necesitó salir a dar una vuelta por los terrenos del complejo para despejar su mente, y no hacer algo de lo que terminaría arrepintiéndose luego. No podía hacer nada para ayudarlo a calmarse, el omega lo rechazaba con una fuerza abrumadora. Había impuesto un perímetro invisible que el alfa era incapaz de atravesar sin terminar aturdido y sobre sus rodillas. Una vez más estaba ante las increíbles habilidades del omega, y era superado totalmente por estas. Vivió en carne propia porque Stark era considerado un omega peligroso. 

La tormenta pasó al día siguiente. Con la misma velocidad con la que se había formado, el cielo se despejó y Stark volvió a actuar con normalidad. No durmió en toda la noche, sino que deambuló por todo el complejo como gato enjaulado. Bucky lo siguió de cerca. Aunque no podía hacer mucho, si estuvo atento por si necesitaba actuar de inmediato. Incluso hizo la cena, pero Anthony apenas probó bocado antes de volver a su eterno ciclo de acciones incoherentes.

Cuando Tony finalmente se recluyó en la habitación, ya calmado y visiblemente agotado, Bucky también buscó un remanso de paz y se desplomó en el sofá de la sala. Aunque fuera unos minutos, necesitaba poner distancia entre el omega y él. Ambos necesitaban su espacio en ese momento. Llevó ambas manos a su cabeza y tironeó ligeramente de su cabello con frustración. ¿Qué diablos fue todo eso? Masajeándose las sienes, recostó la cabeza contra el respaldó y cerró los ojos unos momentos.

No supo en qué momento se quedó dormido. Ni tampoco que lo trajo de nuevo al reino consciente. De repente estaba en estado de alerta, todo su cuerpo tensionado, listo para atacar si hacía falta. Había bajado la guardia y alguien se había acercado mientras dormía. Había otra persona cerca suyo, pero había dejado de moverse. Se incorporó e inspeccionó con detenimiento la sala, hasta que sus ojos se detuvieron en Anthony. Dejó escapar el aire que había estado reteniendo y volvió a relajarse. 

Maldición. La situación realmente lo había dejado alterado. Por un momento se había olvidado que estaba en casa. Siguió observando a Stark, sin decir nada. Aún estaba molesto con él. El castaño llevada dos tazas humeantes en sus manos, y una manta doblada bajo el brazo. Se había cambiado de ropa y lucía nervioso. Más bien culpable. Cómo un niño que sabía que había roto algo valioso y al que estaban por sermonear. 

Luego de unos instantes, se acercó al sofá y dejó una de las tazas en frente de Bucky, sobre la mesita enana delante de él. El aroma del chocolate caliente llegó hasta su nariz, pero continuó sin decir nada. Si aquella era alguna forma de buscar expiación, no funcionaba. Tony se sentó en el otro extremo del sofá, todavía con la mirada baja. Sujetó su taza con ambas manos e hizo el amago de beber, pero se detuvo a medio camino y volvió a bajarla. La angustia emanaba a borbotones de su cuerpo y Bucky comenzó a ceder. 

–Lo siento –soltó al final, levantando las piernas sobre el asiento y acurrucándose más contra el respaldo–, perdí la cabeza. –Bucky consideró que aquello si era una buena forma de iniciar una disculpa, así que se inclinó y tomó su taza, dando un cuidadoso sorbo de la bebida caliente.

–¿Qué fue todo eso? –si no obtenía una respuesta, era capaz de enloquecer. Anthony ocultó una mueca detrás de su taza, de la cual, nuevamente no bebió.

–Un asunto personal –sintió que Barnes tomaba aire ruidosamente–, las posibilidades me abrumaron y yo…, mis emociones tomaron el control. Por suerte no ocurrió nada, llegue a tiempo y las cosas se calmaron. –Hizo una mueca y renunció a su chocolatada, dejando la taza en la mesa. No lucía feliz, y Bucky aflojó otro poco.

–¿Quieres contarme que sucedió? No tiendes idea cuanto me preocupaste, lo irresponsable que fuiste. Pudiste haber rodado por las escaleras, o dañado al bebé por tu histeria. Ni siquiera dejaste que me acerque. Si hubiese ocurrido algo, no iba a poder ayudarlos. ¿Pensaste en eso? ¿O en cómo trataste a Steve? 

Aquella era la razón por la que seguía molesto a pesar del evidente arrepentimiento del castaño. Había herido a Steve. Pudo sentir la tristeza en su voz cuando habló con él minutos después, y aún sentía la desazón que invadía su corazón a través del vínculo que compartían. Tony levantó la cabeza de golpe, mirándolo directamente por primera vez desde que fue a verlo. Sus ojos abiertos y su rostro un poco pálido. A la angustia que transmitía, se sumó un olor aún más desagradable. Dolor. 

–¿Steve? ¿Qué le dije? No lo recuerdo. Oh Dios… ¿Qué hice? Está en medio de una misión. 

–Lo usaste de saco de boxeo. –El castaño se cubrió el rostro con las manos y respiró temblorosamente.– Está bien, no te preocupes por él –mintió a medias. Steve estaba bien, solo triste y preocupado–. Eso no es lo importante aquí Stark. Sino que actuaste como un jodido lunático y no das ninguna explicación de ello. 

Tony desvió la mirada de nuevo y la clavó en sus rodillas, sin decir nada. Bucky apretó los puños, derrotado. El terco omega no iba a soltar una sola palabra al respecto. Y presionarlo solo empeoraba su testarudez. Suspiró y se inclinó, tomando la taza de Anthony y acercándola a la suya. A continuación se acercó más al otro extremo del sofá y se acomodó. 

–Ven. –Abrió los brazos, invitándolo a acercarse.– Te sientes mal. –No necesitó preguntarle, lo sentía.– Trae la manta.

Anthony vaciló en su lugar, luchando consigo mismo. Bucky dejó libre un poco de su aroma y sonrió cuando el dulce aroma del omega salió a su encuentro y se mezcló con el suyo. Tony repitió la lección de la otra noche y lo guio con paciencia hasta que pudo tocar su piel. El alfa aún sentía que su esencia era tosca y áspera, pero aquello no parecía molestar a Tony. Finalmente, lo sintió acercarse y como se recostaba contra su costado. Estaba helado, y temblando. 

–Lo siento –volvió a disculparse Tony. 

Bucky los envolvió con la manta y acarició su cabello hasta que recostó la cabeza en su hombro. Luego bajó las caricias a su espalda, a ese punto que le había visto masajear con una mueca de dolor en numerosas ocasiones durante el día anterior. Comenzó a ejercer una suave presión y Anthony suspiró, relajándose de a poco.

–También lo siento. –No podía enojarse con Tony por perder la cabeza, cuando él también la había perdido en cierto punto.

–Te perdono si me pasas la taza –dijo el genio. 

Bucky pudo sentir su sonrisa contra su hombro y también sonrió. Tomó ambas tazas y le pasó la suya a Anthony, intentando moverse lo menos posible. Retomó su posición inicial y volvió a masajear su espalda con delicadeza mientras Tony, finalmente, bebía su chocolate. Se instaló un silencio que si bien no era agradable, tampoco era incómodo. Sólo era tranquilo. Y eso era suficiente para ambos hombres en ese momento. Cuando iba por la mitad de su taza, Anthony volvió a hablar. 

–Alguien que me importa mucho estaba en peligro. Fui a ayudarlo, pero aunque logré ponerlo a salvo, la idea de que pude no haber llegado a tiempo me volvió loco. Aunque luego estuvo en un lugar seguro, no pude respirar hasta que el riesgo pasó por completo. 

Aquello respondía algunas interrogantes, aunque generaba varias nuevas. Sin embargo, esta vez Bucky no insistió. Deseaba saber más acerca de la situación, también de aquella persona. Había aprendido que Tony solo se alteraba tanto cuando alguien que le importaba estaba de por medio. Además, sentía curiosidad. El genio en ningún momento le había ningún dato que le ayudara a dar con una identidad. Sólo sabía que Karen había activado la alarma. Sin embargo, al menos le había confiado una parte de lo sucedido y eso era suficiente por el momento. 

–Gracias –dijo el alfa en voz baja mientras lo arropaba más cerca de su cuerpo. Tony había dejado de temblar, pero seguía un poco frío y sin sentirse del todo bien. 

Cuando terminaron sus chocolatadas, dejó las tazas a un costado y lo sentó sobre su regazo, abrazándolo mejor y permitiéndole recostarse en su pecho. Apoyó el mentón sobre su cabeza, pensando. Necesitaban ir a la cama, Tony sobre todo, pero ninguno estaba dispuesto a moverse y el genio comenzó a quedarse dormido casi de inmediato. Bucky, por otra parte, aunque estaba cansado, no logró conciliar el sueño. 

Le pidió a F.R.I.D.A.Y. que pusiera un capítulo de su serie y comenzó a verlo en silencio. En cierto punto, apoyó la mejilla en la suave coronilla castaña y se dejó llevar por la calidez que emanaba del cuerpo del hombre entre sus brazos y la dulzura de su aroma. Era como un arrullo personal. Antes de quedarse dormido, se preguntó cómo es que al principio Steve tuvo dudas sobre a quién abrazar al dormir. Anthony era suave, calentito y mullido. La respuesta era obvia. Una sola noche habiéndose dormido abrazado al omega, y consideraba seriamente el cambiar su posición en la cama con el rubio.

Así los encontró Steve. 

Era tarde en la noche, y luego de la última llamada, había quedado realmente preocupado. Sabía que había estado fuera demasiado tiempo y atribuyó aquello como la causa del mal humor de Tony. A pesar de las palabras de Bucky, no pudo tranquilizarse. Comenzó a sentir la distancia y la separación de ambos de forma más intensa y asfixiante que nunca. Incluso cuando la presencia de Bucky era más fuerte desde hace unos días, irónicamente, aquello solo hizo la separación más difícil de manejar. 

Pidió un permiso especial a Fury para regresar. La misión no estaba próxima a terminar, pero necesitaba volver a casa, al menos por unas horas. No necesitó explicar nada ni exponer sus temores ante el director. La situación de Tony y su delicado embarazo le concedieron su deseo de inmediato. Nadie quería arriesgar al bebé o al omega. Sería una corta estadía, pero pensaba aprovecharla.

Su pecho se llenó de una cálida sensación al verlos juntos de esa manera. Algo se agitó violentamente en su interior al presenciar aquella imagen. Una ternura indescriptible lo invadió, también un cariño que desbordó su corazón. Dejó su escudo silenciosamente contra la pared junto a la puerta y se acercó lentamente al sillón. 

Se quedó observándolos por un largo momento, con una dulce sonrisa dibujada por sus labios. El aroma de Bucky, el que llevaba sin sentir de aquella forma tan relajada y completa desde la guerra, danzaba armoniosamente con el de Tony, se mezclaban de forma tan natural, como si fuesen uno solo. Aquella fragancia, era el paraíso mismo para Steve. No alcanzaba a describirla siquiera, y tampoco pretendía perder tiempo intentándolo. Supo de inmediato que tenía un nuevo aroma favorito.

Rodeó el sofá hasta quedar detrás del respaldo y sus ojos se llenaron de malicia. Su sonrisa se torció ligeramente, acompañando su traviesa actitud. Se inclinó sobre Bucky y dejó un suave beso en su mejilla, midiendo cuan dormido estaba. El alfa no pareció notarlo en lo absoluto, así que el rubio se acercó más a su rostro, en dirección a sus labios. Le dedico un último vistazo a la relajada expresión de su compañero y terminó de acortar la distancia que lo separaba. 

Dejó pequeños besos, suaves como una caricia al principio, hasta que Bucky separó los suyos, comenzando a despertarse, pero sin terminar de hacerlo del todo. Comenzó entonces a provocarlo, apenas tomando su labio inferior entre sus dientes y jugando tiernamente con él. Aquello terminó de traer a Bucky a la realidad y una sonrisa le hizo perder su agradable captura a Steve, aunque fue consolado de inmediato con un beso cariñoso y afectuoso.

–Bienvenido –dijo en voz baja Bucky, apoyando la cabeza en el respaldo y mirando a su compañero.– ¿Ya regresaron? –A medida que su mente terminaba de despertarse, comenzaba a confundirse. 

–No. Volví por unas horas mientras los demás me cubren. –Volvió a inclinarse para besar a Bucky, le gustaba despertarlo así.– Los extrañaba –confesó con una sonrisa, mirando a ambos hombres en el sofá. Tony seguía felizmente dormido.– Y quedé preocupado. –Peinó el cabello más largo de su compañero hacía atrás, despejando su rostro y obteniendo su hermosa sonrisa como recompensa.– Pero tienes todo bajo control. –Ahora entendía porque sentía a Bucky más presente.– No sabía que era posible. 

Sonaba tan confundido cómo se sentía, pero aquello lo alegraba y aliviaba también. Dejó entonces que su propia esencia se mezclara con la de ellos, y que rodeara a Tony, reforzando el vínculo de Bucky con él y el bebé. Su alfa y el de Bucky no competían, sino que se complementaban y trabajaban juntos para mimar y cuidar del omega y su cachorro. Era maravilloso.

–Nosotros tampoco sabíamos que era posible. –Se encogió ligeramente de hombros, pero el movimiento hizo gruñir suavemente a Tony. Le había preocupado que Steve se molestara por lo que hizo, pero ya no era asi. Las emociones del rubio eran tan claras y transparentes que no tenía dudas de que estaba feliz con lo sucedido, que lo disfrutaba.

–¿Cómo lo lograste? –Steve no estaba del todo seguro cómo preguntarlo, pero Bucky no necesitó más palabras para entender. Se refería al modo en el que su alfa pudo hacer algo tan delicado como aquello sin lastimar a Tony y al cachorro. 

–Mi alfa quiso hacerlo y Tony lo aceptó. No lo hubiese logrado sin él, me fue guiando y enseñando a cada paso. Es bastante intuitivo para ser un omega, se entiende con mi alfa. 

Steve se quedó viendo al castaño unos instantes, luego volvió a inclinarse, pero esta vez para dejar un beso en la punta de su nariz. Ambos descubrieron que, aún dormido, era bastante sensitivo, ya que su nariz se arrugó ante el molesto roce. Ambos alfas compartieron sonrisas juguetonas, y, aunque sabían que estaban por hacerle cosquillas a un león dormido, tampoco se detuvieron.

Steve rodeó el sofá, y se arrodilló al frente de ambos. Bucky movió un poco a Anthony, ganándose nuevos quejidos de protesta, pero facilitándole el acceso al rubio, quién no perdió tiempo y comenzó a molestarlo. Dejó varios besos cortos y rápidos en su mejilla, generando una reacción inmediata. Anthony se pegó más a Bucky, alejándose de la fuente de semejante molestia, gruñendo en protesta y arrugando la frente. Eso sólo incentivó a Steve, quien, aguantando la risa, comenzó a acariciar su nariz con la yema del dedo mientras desperdigaba nuevos besos por su mandíbula. Las protestas del castaño aumentaron. 

–Te juro que te voy a desmantelar robot idiota –dijo sin despertarse. Steve no se acobardó y Bucky decidió participar también, imitando las acciones de su compañero en la otra mitad del rostro del omega. Stark era adorablemente gruñón cuando recién se despertaba. 

Fue suficiente. En pocos segundos, una enfadada mirada castaña pareció intentar explotar sus cabezas. Tony se cruzó de brazos y abrió la boca, listo para soltar una larga lista de improperios, pero Steve tomó sus manos y entrelazó sus dedos. En ese momento, el genio fue consciente de su presencia y su fastidió se transformó en una sonrisa en menos de un parpadeo. 

Abrazó a Steve de inmediato, sin reprimir su alegría. Bucky lo sostuvo de la cintura para que no perdiera el equilibrio, mientras Steve le correspondía el abrazo con igual felicidad. Otra vez escucharon ese sonido similar a un ronroneo y ambos alfas intercambiaron miradas cómplices por sobre el hombro del castaño.

_Continuará...._


	17. Chapter 17

Esa noche, cenaron juntos. La cocina se sentía enorme para solamente ellos tres, pero era la primera vez que podían compartir algo asi. Fue un momento completamente hogareño y relajado, dónde Bucky llevaba el título de chef ejecutivo. Luego de revelar sus dotes culinarias, Tony se negaba a comer prácticamente cualquier cosa que él no hubiese preparado. Bucky no era un experto conocedor ni tenía estudios especiales, pero para el castaño, sus platillos no tenían comparación. 

El alfa se esforzaba por prepararle cosas que su cuerpo tolerara y que tuvieran buen sabor, y Anthony se desvivía disfrutando de cada fruto de su esfuerzo. Bucky también disfrutaba el cocinarle. Era una actividad que siempre le había relajado y una forma que usaba para mimar a Steve, ahora también mimaba al omega. Además, gracias a sus antojos, sus habilidades habían mejorado bastante las últimas semanas. Tony no tenía antojos ridículos o extraños si se comparaban con el resto del mundo, es más, eran bastante comunes y corrientes, pero comparados al estilo de vida ostentoso y excéntrico que acostumbraba, un simple puré de calabaza y manteca, representaba toda una extrañeza.

–¿Cuándo aprendiste a cocinar? ¿Por qué? –preguntó Tony en algún momento mientras lo observaba cocinar. Masticaba unos bastoncitos de zanahoria que se le habían antojado y Steve le había cortado.

–Antes de que comenzara la guerra. Era adolescente, no recuerdo exactamente la edad, pero o aprendía a hacer unos huevos o me moría de hambre hasta que mi hermana regresara del trabajo. Luego simplemente comencé a experimentar y a probar nuevas cosas. Quería cuidar bien de Steve cuando viviéramos juntos. 

James guiñó un ojo al rubio, quien se avergonzó y desvió la mirada, concentrándose en las verduras que estaba cortando. Anthony comenzó a reír. Deseó preguntar algo sobre su hermana, era la primera vez que la mencionaba, pero no tuvo corazón para arruinar el buen momento. Steve se deprimía si le hacían recordar su pasado, quizás Bucky era igual.

–¿Por qué nunca cocinaste algo antes? –No había sido el único sorprendido por sus habilidades y la curiosidad le rondaba en cada oportunidad que degustaba algo que preparaba para él. Steve comenzó a reír entre dientes, antes de que su compañero respondiera siquiera.

–Porque no quería cocinar para todos. –Luego de un silencio que duró varios segundos, Bucky se sinceró con una mueca. Ese punto estuvo próximo a ser un problema con los demás. Bucky cocinaba para Tony, en ocasiones para sí mismo y Steve, pero raramente dejaba suficiente para el resto. Afortunadamente, el conflicto murió antes de estallar. En ese tiempo la salud del castaño era sumamente delicada y todos se contuvieron para no causarle más malestares. Luego, simplemente lo aceptaron, y ahora lo usaban para molestar al orgulloso alfa.– A veces cocinaba para Steve cuando no había nadie, o en las noches en la que no podía dormir hacía algo rápido, pero no quería que fuera público.

–¿Te molesta que se hayan enterado por mi causa? –La pregunta de Tony, aunque casual, puso en alerta a ambos alfas. Cada vez podían leerlo un poco mejor, identificar aquellos demonios que escondía en sus sonrisas y bromas, los que luego lo atormentaban cuando quedaba a solas. Bucky volteó a verlo, la sinceridad se reflejaba en su rostro.

–En lo absoluto. Las cosas no han cambiado para mí, mejoraron inclusive. Disfruto cocinar para ustedes dos, me gusta cuando les agrada lo que preparo y el alfa en mí se infla de orgullo al ver que te ayuda a mejorar. También fue liberador el poder hacerlo abiertamente, sin esconderme. Me había olvidado cuanto disfrutaba de cocinar antes de la guerra y el poder hacerlo con libertad me hace sentirme en casa. 

Mientras Bucky llevaba el mando de la preparación, Steve se convirtió en su ayudante de cocina. Limpiaba las verduras, las cortaba, revolvía las cosas en el fuego cuando Bucky se distraía conversando, le pasaba los ingredientes y utensilios que necesitaba o lavaba y acomodaba los trastos que ya no iban a usar. Parecía ser capaz de estar en todos lados al mismo tiempo y obedecía dócilmente las indicaciones del otro alfa. Era evidente que estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo, en ocasiones siquiera intercambiaban palabras. 

Tony se descubrió a si mismo disfrutando de verlos, también de las pequeñas muestras de cariño que se les escapaban cuando bajaban la guardia. Un roce de manos, una caricia en la cadera, una mirada cariñosa, una sonrisa enamorada… cosas que en el pasado le causaban dolor, pero que desde que comenzó a convivir con ellos, se convirtieron en algo especial. De algún modo, le tranquilizaba ver el amor que se profesaban. Era consciente de que ellos se contenían al frente suyo. Posiblemente porque Bucky sabía la verdad, y no deseaba incomodarlo siendo muy cariñoso con Steve en frente de él. Pero en realidad, le agradaba cuando se relajaban tanto que se olvidaban que era el tercio disonante en la habitación. 

Ellos no lo ignoraban tampoco, parecían más que dispuestos a cumplir sus obligaciones como alfas responsables. Así cómo la manada necesitaba del toque de su omega, un omega embarazado necesitaba del toque del alfa que lo cuidaba. La cercanía, el sentirse querido y protegido, el contacto piel con piel, el ser mimado y consentido, eran todas pequeñas cosas que ayudaban a mantener a un omega feliz y con buena salud. Aquello significaba un embarazo más saludable y seguro, así como un cachorro más fuerte. 

A Steve le costó al principio, lucía incómodo, constantemente midiendo sus atenciones y observando las reacciones de Bucky y del mismo Tony. Más con el pasar de las semanas, fue soltándose por completo y ahora no se apenaba cuando lo abrazaba, acariciaba su cabello o besaba sus mejillas. Bucky, en cambio, se mostró cómodo desde el primer momento. Tony rápidamente había descubierto que el alfa era sumamente meloso y pegajoso. Constantemente buscaba tenerlo abrazado o encima suyo de algún modo, y aquello, en realidad le encantaba. 

Tony no tenía un rol establecido en aquella cocina, pero terminó siendo el catador oficial de aquel peculiar equipo culinario. Se había adueñado de una esquina de la mesada y se sentó allí, balanceando las piernas en el aire. Al principio intentó ayudar, y aunque no había sufrido ningún accidente y podía seguir las indicaciones de Bucky con eficiencia, se notaba su inexperiencia en esa área. Sus movimientos eran un poco dubitativos y fue demasiado para dos alfas sobreprotectores. No deseaban que se lastimara o quemara por error. Preferían lidiar con su mal humor que con el más mínimo rasguño en su omega. 

Afortunadamente, Tony no se molestó, sino que encontró terriblemente entretenido su comportamiento. No lo diría jamás, pero aceptó hacerse a un costado por el bien de ambos alfas. Bucky se quemó por estar pendiente de que el cuchillo no se le resbalara de la mano mientras pelaba unas papas y Steve casi se cortó por vigilar que no se tropezara mientras llevaba unas cosas desde la heladera hasta el fregadero. Ambos mostraban tal ansiedad por su seguridad, que el castaño claudicó y se sentó en la mesada a observar. Pronto se convenció que había tomado la decisión correcta. Era increíble verlos trabajar juntos. Además, eran el doble de divertido cuando pensaba en la cantidad de cosas altamente peligrosas y potencialmente mortales que manejaba en su taller. No tuvo dudas de que ese par jamás debía enterarse.

Tony había pedido un estofado de verduras, así que Bucky preparó una receta que había aprendido de la madre de Steve antes de que ella falleciera. Esa cena fue nostálgica para ambos alfas, en especial para Steve, y un dulce recuerdo para el omega, que se alegró de poder formar parte de un momento así. Cuando terminaron, Bucky y Anthony no querían ir a descansar, sino desfrutar cada minuto de la estancia del rubio, pero cuando notaron el agotamiento que este intentaba ocultar de ellos, lo arrastraron a la habitación. Steve protestó, también quería disfrutar más de la compañía de ambos, pero fue cediendo lentamente al cansancio y a los cuidados de Bucky y Tony. 

James lo imitó pronto, pero Anthony no pudo dormir en ningún momento. Se quedó velando los sueños de ambos alfas, llenando sus almas de la paz y el cariño que ellos le hacían sentir a cada momento. Era su humilde forma de intentar retribuirles de algún modo todo lo que estaban haciendo por él y su cachorro. Se concentró en mantenerlos abrigados y arropados con su esencia en todo momento. Les estaba causando demasiados problemas, y aun así ellos le hacían sentir parte de aquel pequeño círculo de dos. Sus alfas… era un pensamiento extraño, pero sumamente acogedor. ¿Cómo soportaría volver a su antigua vida ahora? No quería regresar allí, quería quedarse con Steve y Bucky.

En la oscuridad de la habitación, Tony se sentó contra el respaldo, con las piernas cruzadas y una mano sobre su pequeño vientre. Su cachorro dormía, al igual que sus dos padres, quienes habían caído derrotados ante Morfeo, uno en brazos del otro. Observó sus perfiles, dibujados por la suave luz que entraba por la ventana, con una sonrisa que pocas veces se permitía mostrar en público. En ese pequeño momento de su vida, se sentía feliz. Esa noche, nada perturbaba sus pensamientos ni su corazón. Acarició la tensa piel de su abdomen, disfrutando el poder sentir la vida que emanaba de su pequeño. 

Antes, no se creía capaz de sentir tanto amor por alguien que no conocía. Entonces supo que un bebé estaba creciendo dentro suyo. Su bebé. Un tipo de cariño desconocido y absolutamente demoledor estalló en su corazón y crecía cada día. Cada vez que sentía que estaba ahí, cuando sospechaba que se estaba moviendo, aunque aún no podía estar del todo seguro si era su cachorro o las malditas nauseas, cuando la doctora lo revisaba, al ver las imágenes del ultrasonido, e Incluso lo amaba más cada vez que se enfermaba o le dolía alguna parte del cuerpo. Era su cachorro y sentía que podría destruir el mundo con tal de mantenerlo a salvo. Y aquel pensamiento era aterrador. 

Al final, Steve realmente no se quedó mucho. Se marchó a la mañana siguiente, pero fue suficiente para terminar de tranquilizar a Tony y Bucky. Ambos, sin llegar a consultarse entre sí, llegaron a la misma decisión y no le relataron el episodio del castaño. No querían preocuparlo innecesariamente cuando tenía que volver de nuevo a la misión. Ya se había arriesgado demasiado al regresar, no querían que su mente se quedara allí, en vez de estar en la asignación y que pusiera en peligro su vida o la de los demás. Posiblemente Steve se enfadaría, no le gustaba que le ocultaran esa clase de cosas importantes, en especial ahora, cuando se trataba del bebé o la salud de Tony. A su vez, acordaron mantener en secreto que Bucky también se había enlazado al embarazo. De ese modo evitaban que las ausencias del equipo fuesen aún más largas y peligrosas. 

Luego de la partida del rubio, la rutina volvió a instalarse de inmediato, cómo si jamás hubiese sido interrumpida. Tony y Bucky estaban solos la mayoría del tiempo, las horas se sucedían a un ritmo exasperantemente lento y agónico. Cho los visitaba diariamente, para controlar al castaño y al cachorro, pero eran controles tan sistemáticos y automáticos, que no presentaban ninguna variación emocionante del día a día. La sensación de encierro volvió a acosar a Tony, esta vez con mayor intensidad que antes, aunque también se esforzó el doble por mantener la calma. 

Bucky batallaba por distraerlo, le compraba donas o lo acompañaba a caminar por los jardines y la terraza, proponía juegos y desafíos, noches de películas, o maratones de series. Lo que fuera que se le ocurriera ese día. Incluso empezó a enseñarle a cocinar algunos platillos básicos y uno de los días, asaltaron el estudio de Steve y compitieron por descubrir quién era menos desastroso en el arte. Por suerte, tanto para la salud mental del omega, como para la del alfa que comenzaba a quedarse sin ideas, en pocos días la situación dio un vuelco de 180º.

Con el final del tercer mes y el comienzo del cuarto, el malestar matutino por fin desapareció. Aún tenía náuseas con algunos alimentos puntuales, pero era un fastidio completamente evitable si eran precavidos. El segundo trimestre trajo consigo una explosión de energía para Tony y ahora eran más las horas que se pasaba despierto, que acurrucado entre las mantas o bajo el sol en algún ventanal. Sin embargo, este cambio no fue del todo agradable para Bucky, ya que las últimas dos semanas el omega se la había pasado encerrado en su taller. 

Por un lado, era un alivio que volviera a ser el de siempre, por el otro, era terriblemente exasperante. Si bien no tenía prohibido el acceso y podía ir a visitarlo cuando quisiera y quedarse todo el tiempo que tuviera ganas, Anthony no le prestaba mucha atención. De hecho, prácticamente no le prestaba ninguna. Bucky descubrió que le molestaba ser ignorado por Tony. Y mucho.

Ahora que podía trabajar como antes, S.H.I.E.L.D lo había involucrado en la investigación de los nuevos enemigos. Le cedieron el estudio de las armas confiscadas y de otros elementos que Thor conseguía de otras partes del universo que parecían compartir la misma firma tecnológica y que traía para que el genio analizara. Tony se pasaba el día armando, desarmando y probando cada cosa, con la misma emoción que un niño en una enorme dulcería. Ni siquiera parecía molestarle el tener que colaborar con representantes de las Naciones Unidas. 

Inesperadamente, Tony de inmediato entabló una excelente relación con la hermana menor del rey de Wakanda, una beta tan inteligente e inventiva como él. Ellos habían encontrado una nave abandonada de origen desconocido, en su territorio, y permitieron el estudio de la misma a cambio de ser incluidos en el resto de las investigaciones. A opinión de Bucky, nadie más parecía darse cuenta que ese par no era una buena combinación. Se potenciaban y sus experimentos eran cada vez más peligrosos y explosivos. 

No obstante, también eran los que más avances estaban consiguiendo, al menos en lo que se refería a entender el funcionamiento y alcance de las armas desconocidas. Iban a la cabeza en el desarrollo de complejos sistemas de defensa para resguardarse de sus efectos y alcance, o directamente neutralizarlas. Tony incluso comenzaba a crear nuevas armas utilizando los avances tecnológicos del enemigo que iban descubriendo. Aunque aún se encontraban en la fase experimental, nadie dudaba que pronto estarían en manos de quienes el genio considerara de confianza.

–Barnes. Concéntrate. –Fury reclamó la atención del soldado por segunda vez en el lapso de una hora. El alfa llevaba desde la mañana en las instalaciones de S.H.I.E.L.D, colaborando tácticamente con el resto de la manada desde la base de operaciones. Se habían topado con un foco rebelde y estaban desmantelándolo, pero necesitaban toda la ayuda externa que pudieran conseguir. Barnes era un ojo omnipresente muy útil en las ocasionales y sorpresivas refriegas. Entendía cómo manejar los sistemas de vigilancia que S.H.I.E.L.D o Tony hackeaban y ayudaba al equipo alertándoles del peligro que se aproximaba.

–Estoy concentrado –respondió de forma seca. Lo había estado al menos, hasta la última hora. A cada minuto una incómoda sensación apretaba con mayor fuerza la boca de su estómago. Aunque lo que veía a través de las cámaras era importante, aquel agobio lo distraía. Clint y Natasha ya habían sido sorprendidos por una emboscada en una oportunidad a causa de ello. No vio a tiempo al enemigo acercándose desde un pasillo lateral.

–Si la situación continúa, tendrás que ir con un equipo a… –Bucky dejó de escucharlo otra vez. Sabía perfectamente lo que estaba sintiendo. No era la primera vez que todo su cuerpo le gritaba de aquella manera. La última vez que sucedió, hace casi una semana, terminó encontrando un incendio en el taller de Anthony y al omega en el medio del humo y las llamas intentando controlarlo antes que se extendiera y dañara sus preciadas creaciones. 

Tony había estado realizando unas pruebas a un arma recientemente confiscada y esta había explotado, generando las llamas que se extendieron con rapidez. Pesé a sus protestas y pataleos, sacó al genio de inmediato de allí, debiendo cargarlo prácticamente, sujetándolo por el torso y arrastrándolo afuera. F.R.I.D.A.Y clausuró herméticamente el taller y se hizo cargo de la situación mientras Bucky, al borde de la histeria por haberlo visto en el medio del fuego, no podía dejar de gritarle sobre su comportamiento irresponsable. 

No se dio cuenta que la princesa de Wakanda seguía en la línea y que terminó descubriendo sobre el embarazo del castaño. Sin embargo, la nación de la pantera mostró su buena voluntad para con la manada una vez más, y no solo mantuvo el secreto, sino que desde entonces se habían hecho cargo de todas las pruebas y experimentos, para evitarle cualquier riesgo innecesario al omega. 

–¡Barnes! –Bucky ni siquiera volteó a mirar al director, acababa de darse cuenta que Steve tampoco podía concentrarse en la batalla. Una sombra de preocupación oscureció su rostro, claramente visible a través de las cámaras. Una mueca que no había aparecido en ningún momento durante toda la redada. El corazón del sargento se saltó un latido. No era el único que estaba sintiendo que algo no iba bien con Anthony.

–Me voy –dijo poniéndose de pie. El rostro de Fury hizo honor a su nombre de inmediato, pero al alfa no le importó. Por las pantallas pudo ver que Steve se retiraba de un combate y llevaba una mano al comunicador en su oreja. Por el suyo pudo oír lo que le decía al director de S.H.I.E.L.D, _“Señor, Stark…”_ un enemigo lo interrumpió, pero el espía no necesitó más explicaciones, su mente hizo las conexiones necesarias y su expresión cambió. Se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a Barnes.

–Una nave estará lista para cuando llegues al hangar –aseguró mientras Bucky pasaba apresuradamente por su lado. Era la forma más rápida de llegar al hogar de los Vengadores.– Barnes está en camino Capitán. 

Bucky apenas le escuchó decir antes de que le entregara su comunicador a la agente Hill y abandonara la central de operaciones. Tal y como prometió, un veloz Quinjet lo esperaba en la pista y despegó en cuanto puso un pie arriba, llevándolo a máxima velocidad hasta el complejo de la manada. Aun así, tardó una hora más en llegar a destino. En cuanto saltó a tierra, Bucky se apresuró al interior del complejo. Cuando Fury lo llamó, Anthony estaba trabajando en su taller, era el primer lugar dónde lo buscaría. El más probable en el que lo encontraría. 

–F.R.I.D.A.Y ¿Anthony sigue en su taller?

–No Sargento. El señor Stark salió. –Aquellas palabras fueran tan efectivas como si un muro de ladrillos se hubiese interpuesto de repente en su carrera, frenándolo en seco.

–¿Qué quiere decir que salió? –Anthony no podía salir del complejo, menos por su cuenta, era peligroso todavía.

–Que no se encuentra en casa, Sargento.

–¡No es lo que te pregunté! –Bucky pensaba que esa cosa en ocasiones podía ser el diablo en persona, y comenzaba a sospechar que realmente disfrutaba el enloquecerlo, al igual que Stark. Ordenó sus pensamientos con rapidez. Sólo perdía tiempo discutiendo con una computadora.– ¿En dónde está? 

Deseaba gritar, pero mantuvo la calma, ser grosero con la IA no le daría las respuestas más rápido. La presión en su pecho había disminuido, lo cual significaba que Anthony y el bebé ya no estaban en peligro, pero la preocupación no desaparecería hasta que pudiera tenerlo a salvo a su lado, hasta que pudiera tocarlo y confirmarlo por sí mismo.

–No estoy autorizada a revelarlo.

Bucky escuchó el chasquido que hizo su paciencia al quebrarse. Estaba seguro que fue audible hasta para la máquina. Su respiración se comenzó a agitar y mientras más intentaba tranquilizarse, más se alteraba su alfa. Maldito sea Anthony. Y Steve. Nunca estaba cada vez que el omega hacía algo estúpido. La próxima misión exigiría ser él quien fuera a una misión, y que Steve se quedara a lidiar con la preocupación, el estrés y una jodida computadora que adoraba hablar y no decir nada útil cuando se necesitaba.

–¿Y puedes “revelarme” quién sí está autorizado a saberlo? –El sarcasmo teñía cada palabra pero ni siquiera la importaba si la IA podía detectarlo. Esta vez no obtuvo una respuesta de inmediato.

–No tengo indicaciones de lo contrario. 

–¡Entonces es un sí! Comunícame con quien quiera que sea –ordenó y luego de unos instantes de aparente vacilación por parte de la IA, una pantalla holográfica se desplegó en frente suyo. Un único nombre figuraba en ella y el símbolo de una llamada en proceso. 

–Virginia Potts –dijo una voz femenina al cabo de unos segundos. 

–Oh, gracias a Dios, eres alguien real. –Se dio cuenta de lo demente que aquello sonaba en cuanto las palabras abandonaron su boca. Se recompuso de inmediato.– Lo lamento, soy James Barnes, Stark me está volviendo loco. –Ella comenzó a reír del otro lado de la línea. 

–Si, Tony tiende a causar eso en los demás. –Fue un alivio que sonara como si le creyera y no le hubiese colgado. Jamás la había tratado en persona, pero si vio fotos y escuchó hablar acerca de la socia de negocios de Stark. Su mano derecha. Era una alfa, y jamás había sentido tanta admiración por una desconocida. Él llevaba lidiando directamente con el omega apenas unos meses, ella lo había hecho por años.– ¿Qué hizo está vez? –Todo rastro de diversión se volvió rápidamente un tono serio. Sonaba lista para la guerra.

–Es lo que pretendo descubrir. No se encuentra en el complejo y F.R.I.D.A.Y, no está autorizada a revelarme su ubicación. Es importante. Necesitó saber dónde está, pudo haberle sucedido algo. –Esperaba que la mujer se solidarizara y no le pidiera razones que no estaba seguro de poder dar.– Al menos necesito saber su estado. Por favor. 

–Aguarde un momento. –Afortunadamente, sí se apiadó de él.– F.R.I.D.A.Y, ¿dónde está Tony? comunícame con él.

–El señor Stark se encuentra en el hospital señorita Potts, y lo lamento, su teléfono se encuentra apagado. –El miedo volvió a Bucky. A través de la llamada pudo oír el inconfundible ruido de un auto derrapando sobre el asfalto al frenar de repente.

–¡¿En qué se metió esta vez?! ¿Qué sucedió? 

–No tengo una respuesta a esa pregunta señorita, pero el joven Peter se encontraba con el señor Stark cuando ocurrió. Puedo enlazarme con Karen y averiguarlo. –Bucky gruñó. No sabía quién era Peter, pero el nombre de la mujer ya había surgido antes en otra situación conflictiva.

–No –dijo Potts–, comunícame directamente con Peter. ¿Tony fue a verlo?. Hoy era su presentación. Creí que Tony no asistiría. –Una segunda pantalla holográfica se desplegó en frente de Bucky, esta vez no tenía ningún nombre en ella, pero indicaba que se estaba realizando otra llamada.

–El señor Stark acudió a la conferencia luego de una llamada del joven Peter. 

–¿Pepper? –Una voz muy joven se sumó a la conversación. Se oía quebrada, tambaleante.

–Peter.

–Lo siento, no lo sabía. Lo siento, oh lo siento tanto. De haber sabido de su estado no lo hubiese llamado. En verdad lo lamento. Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando lo vi, y luego esos idiotas… y yo no pude hacer nada, y entonces el señor Stark… y vinimos aquí, y me hicieron todas esas preguntas y yo no sabía que responder, y luego el doctor comenzó a decirme más cosas y no me dejaban verlo ni acercarme, y…. ¿Qué hice? No quería que le pasara nada malo, no quise que le hicieran daño, lo lamento, yo… dicen que están bien ahora, pero pudo ser peor, y… –El muchacho no dejaba de hablar y de llorar. Lejos de calmar a ambos alfas, solo los había preocupado más. Una por no entender nada y el otro por entender al menos la parte importante, pero no la que necesitaba saber. 

–Peter –Pots no perdió la calma, y su tono logró imponerse sobre la agitación del más joven–, Peter, escúchame. ¿Dónde están? Iremos para allí y nos encargaremos. No se muevan de allí, ¿Entendido? –Pese a su estado, el joven consiguió indicarles la dirección del hospital en dónde se encontraban. Ambos alfas se pusieron en camino y Pepper volvió a insistir en que no abandonaran el lugar, así debiera pegar a Tony a la cama. –Un miembro de la manada de Tony también está en camino, llegará antes que nosotros –dijo después, mientras su tono de voz se suavizaba y adoptaba un matiz casi maternal.– No te preocupes, todo está bien. Cuida de él hasta que llegue para asesinarlo. ¿Sí? 

La llamada terminó con una pequeña risa por parte del muchacho y una despedida rápida por parte de la mujer. Bucky no podía ir con el Quinjet hasta el centro de la ciudad, así que tomó la segunda opción más rápida, la motocicleta de Natasha. La IA mantuvo las llamadas conectadas dentro de su casco hasta que estas finalizaron, luego se quedó en un inteligente silencio, salvo cuando le informaba de las calles con menos tráfico para que no se retrasara innecesariamente.

Miles de posibilidades y escenarios cruzaron su mente durante todo el trayecto, aumentando su preocupación, pero evaporando su enojo. No estaba molesto, ya no más. Sólo necesitaba saber que había ocurrido y ver a Anthony, sostenerlo, respirar su aroma y sentir su calidez. No confiaba en las palabras del muchacho, ni siquiera sabía quién era, así jurara que estaba bien, sólo se quedaría tranquilo cuando pudiese confirmar el estado del castaño por sí mismo. Fury lo llamó a medio camino, solicitando un reporte de la situación. No le agradó saber que lo único que tenían hasta ese momento, era que Stark había terminado en un hospital de New York.

Al llegar no se demoró en la recepción. F.R.I.D.A.Y ya le había comunicado el piso y el número de la habitación en la que Anthony se encontraba. Nadie lo detuvo tampoco. Era un hospital privado, pero se encontraba bastante concurrido para esa hora y no repararon en su presencia. Cuando estuvo del otro lado de la puerta, pudo escuchar voces en el interior. 

–Demonios… Peter, tenemos que irnos, Pepper va a despellejarme cuando llegue, y eso si Barnes no llega antes a casa y descubre que no estoy. –Anthony sonaba bien, un poco cansado.– ¿Quieres verme morir? Es eso, ¿verdad?. Me odias.

–Ella da más miedo que usted señor Stark, y me gusta mi cabeza dónde está –dijo la misma joven voz que había oído a través del teléfono. Sonaba más compuesta que antes. 

Bucky abrió la puerta y entró sin tocar, pero se arrepintió de inmediato. Un omega. El muchacho era un omega, casi en celo y sus feromonas rebotaban salvajemente por toda la habitación. El alfa intentó cubrirse la nariz, pero era demasiado tarde, su alfa ya lo había sentido y comenzó a reaccionar en respuesta. Se encogió, sintiendo un agudo dolor partiendo su cuerpo en dos. Su mente se llenó de imágenes desagradables, recuerdos de múltiples y agónicas torturas. Se mordió el labio conteniendo sus quejidos adoloridos, hasta hacerse daño.

–Mierda. –Sintió la voz de Anthony, distorsionada a la distancia.– Chico, ven aquí. Ahora.

Lentamente, las feromonas del omega más joven comenzaron a ser silenciadas por un olor más fuerte y penetrante. Mucho más espeso y denso. El aroma de Stark lo rodeó, formando una gruesa pared a su alrededor, colándose sin pedir permiso, llegando hasta lo más profundo de su alfa, obligándolo a concentrarse solo en él, en nadie más que en él, espantando el dolor y los recuerdos de una sola y violenta barrida. En otras circunstancias, Bucky hubiese sonreído al descubrir lo territorial que podía llegar a ser el omega, pero en ese momento, su cuerpo seguía bajo los ecos de su pasado. Aunque el dolor desapareció, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Nunca podía controlar esa parte, no podía controlar nada. Seguía atado a la programación de Hydra.

Una mano cálida se posó en su rostro, acariciando su mejilla. Bucky levantó la vista y la enfocó en la mirada de Anthony, llena de cariño y de esa sensación de hogar que impregnaba su esencia y acariciaba cada centímetro de su cuerpo en ese momento. Era la primera vez que Tony presenciaba los efectos del condicionamiento al que Hydra había sometido a James.

–Vamos chico grande, no dejarás que un mocoso te deje en vergüenza, ¿verdad? –Un imperceptible “_¡Hey!”_ Se escuchó en algún lugar detrás de su espalda, pero el alfa apenas lo escuchó. Toda su atención era para el castaño. 

De cerca pudo ver unas líneas de cansancio que no habían estado en su rostro esa mañana, sus ojos estaban un poco enrojecidos y apagados. Algo realmente malo le había ocurrido, pero allí estaba, consolándolo y cuidando de él. Bucky lo encerró en un fuerte abrazo y enterró su nariz en la curva de su cuello, dónde su aroma era más fuerte, en el mismo sitio dónde Steve había dejado su marca, teniendo de ese modo a ambos cerca. Tony le devolvió el abrazo y dejó algunas caricias suaves a lo largo de su espalda. No dijo nada. Se quedó acompañándolo y reconfortándolo hasta que el mal momento quedó atrás.

–Lo siento –se disculpó cuando recuperó la capacidad de hablar. 

Se había acostumbrado tanto a la presencia de Stark, que se había olvidado lo mucho que aún le afectaban otros omegas, en especial cuando estaban cerca de algún celo y sus feromonas eran más intensas. Cuando salían, Steve lo cubría tan bien como Anthony lo había hecho durante las misiones. Sin ninguno de los dos cerca, se volvía completamente inoperante e inútil. El castaño no intentó terminar el abrazo, sino que se acercó aún más y le dejó oír ese dulce sonido que su omega hacía en ocasiones y que el alfa ya adoraba. Bucky tampoco intentó soltarlo, realmente no quería hacerlo y dudaba que pudiera conseguirlo tampoco si lo intentaba. Ahora que estaba allí, su alfa no quería separarse de su lado. 

Observó por encima de su hombro, y fijó la mirada en el niño. Estaba sentando en la cama, lucía completamente aterrado. Sus ojos delataban que había estado llorando bastante tiempo, e incluso ahora parecía a punto de comenzar de nuevo. Su aroma ya no invadía la habitación, Stark lo había suprimido por completo. 

–Anthony, deja de hacer eso –le pidió suavemente–, te cansarás y ya estás bastante agotado. Sólo evita que me toque, eso es mucho más sencillo, tu omega ya está acostumbrado a hacerlo. –Estaría bien mientras no volviera a oler las feromonas del chico.

Anthony giró en sus brazos y acomodó la espalda en su pecho. También necesitaba de la cercanía del alfa, está vez había ido demasiado lejos y su cuerpo estaba resentido por el esfuerzo. Le dolía cada músculo, le pesaba cada movimiento. Se sentía bastante mal, pero no podía descansar a pesar de lo mucho que lo deseaba. 

–¿Crees poder sentarte en la cama con nosotros? –le preguntó a Bucky–, te cubriré, pero necesito sentarme. –El alfa bajó la mirada, y no estaba seguro de lo que había visto, pero de repente se veía preocupado. De inmediato asintió. Lo recogió en brazos y se sentó con él en la cama, acomodándolo sobre su regazo. Peter se hizo a un lado, dejándoles todo la camilla a ambos, pero Tony evitó que se terminara de alejar.– Niño, quédate. Me será más fácil si estás cerca. –Peter volvió a la cama y luego de mirar al alfa con cierta aprehensión, se sentó cerca de ambos y tomó la mano de Tony.

En ese momento, la comprensión de lo que sucedía golpeó a Bucky, y por segunda vez en el día, sintió el impacto de una pared de ladrillos cayéndole encima. 

–Stark –gruñó enfadado. El chico dio un respingo, mientras que el castaño se encogió ligeramente, al saberse descubierto. No podía creerlo. Si Stark había ocultado cosas importantes antes, nada se comparaba a lo que acababa de descubrir.– ¿Cuándo pensabas decirle a tu manada que ya tenías un cachorro? 

Un cachorro era algo importante, valioso, y que toda manada protegía. No importaba que no fuera biológico, bastaba con que un omega se volviera responsable de uno y sus instintos lo reconocieran como parte de su manada. Tony consideró alejarse del soldado en ese momento, pero, como si lo hubiese anticipado, el alfa lo abrazó con más fuerza. 

–¿Desde cuándo lo cuidas? –Aunque era impactante que no hubiese dicho nada, lo era el doble que ninguno de ellos jamás lo sospechara. 

–Me hice cargo de él por la época en la que apareciste. En ese momento la manada se estaba separando, mi omega estaba herido y conoció un cachorro omega que no tenía una. No sabemos exactamente cuándo dejaron de ser vínculos artificiales y se volvieron reales. Nos dimos cuenta cuando ya no podíamos hacer nada. Luego la manada volvió a unirse, pero todo era raro y tenso en ese momento. Ni siquiera sabía si iba a quedarme. Y luego no sabía si iban a dejar que me quedara, yo si firmé los acuerdos.

Tony suspiró con cansancio, recargando su peso contra Bucky. En ese tiempo había tomado varias malas decisiones, y no podía decidirse cuál era peor, pero aunque sabía que la manada podía molestarse. No se arrepentía de haber mantenido a Peter lejos de ellos, al menos al principio. En ese momento estaba destrozado porque Steve había reclamado a su compañero, no podía lidiar con un cachorro entusiasmado y encandilado por conocer a su héroe en persona. Una parte de él incluso temió que Steve lo apartara de su lado por no ser un omega apto para cuidar de alguien tan joven. Luego, simplemente se complicó. 

–No es tan simple James. Si la manada lo sabía, el resto del mundo también. Especialmente esos locos en la política que juegan con nuestras libertades y habilidades cómo si no fuéramos más que títeres en sus manos. Es sólo un niño, y ese montón de alfas obesos no hubiesen dudado en ponerle las manos encima y utilizarlo como quisieran. Lo hubiesen visto cómo una amenaza. A mí me ven como una y ni siquiera soy como Peter. ¿Qué crees que hubiesen hecho con un omega que fue capaz de pelear como un igual contra el poderoso Rogers y su compañero, el otro súper soldado, Barnes? Un omega que no tiene idea hasta dónde llegan sus habilidades, un niño que no tenía a nadie más que a su tía, una beta, que no podría impedir que se lo llevaran para “cuidarlo” por “su propio bien”. Y si sabían que estaba relacionado conmigo, hubiese sido todavía peor. Hoy ni siquiera sabían que era mi cachorro, pensaban que solo era mi becario, y aun así esos imbéciles de la conferencia comenzaron a atacarlo con sus feromonas para desestabilizarlo y lastimarlo. Casi le provocan un celo, ¡un celo en una sala llena de alfas!

Bucky lo dejó hablar, desahogarse y liberar un poco todo aquello que lo angustiaba. No podía cubrirlo con su olor mientras Anthony tuviera la barrera a su alrededor, pero si lo rodeó con sus brazos, dejándole caricias en sus brazos y su vientre, haciéndole saber que estaba allí con él, que no estaba enfadado realmente. Cuando terminó, se quedó en silencio, procesando todo, decidiendo en qué punto comenzar a desenredar el lio de palabras que el omega le había lanzado encima. 

–Nunca peleamos contra tu cachorro. 

–Si lo hicieron. En Alemania, en el aeropuerto. 

Bucky se concentró en todos sus recuerdos de ese enfrentamiento. Eran un poco confusos, en esa época no estaba del todo libre del poder de Hydra, el omega que lo controlaba había muerto hace unos días y apenas estaba recordando quién era. Había sido hace unos años, no lograba identificar a nadie como el joven en frente suyo, y el único que había podido hacerle frente a ambos, había sido el sujeto araña. Entonces jadeó por la sorpresa y luego volvió a gruñirle a Anthony. 

–¡Era solo un niño! ¡Llevaste a un niño a una pelea de adultos! ¿En que estabas pensando?

–¡Hey! –Peter volvió a ofenderse de que hablaran de él cómo si no estuviese ahí, pero una vez más, fue ignorado.

–Para comenzar, era un niño perfectamente capaz de cuidarse a sí mismo. Y para terminar, creí que ya habíamos dejado más que claro que en esa época no estaba pensando en lo absoluto.

–Aun así, era peligroso.

–¡Lo sé! Cuando reaccioné lo mandé a casa, pero no cambió lo irresponsable que fui.

–Pero no quería irme a casa, quería ser de ayuda Señor Stark –le reclamó al mayor una vez más aquello.

–Y por ayudarme saliste herido. Si tu cuerpo no fuera tan resistente pudiste haber muerto por mi culpa. No pensé a lo que te estaba exponiendo, estos locos son ridículamente fuertes y experimentados, y yo estaba ciego, no veía nada que no fuera mí mismo. –Sintió que Bucky besaba su mejilla cariñosamente. 

–No estabas equivocado, Steve se portó como un idiota con todo lo relacionado a mí –dijo el soldado, dejando nuevas caricias a su barriga. Peter también iba a expresarse al respecto, pero Stark lo silenció de inmediato, al parecer conocía de sobra su opinión sobre el asunto. El menor se refunfuñó de un modo similar a como lo hacía Stark. Parecían tan similares que el alfa sintió que su vida acababa de complicarse todavía más.– No te hubiesen separado de la manada, no los hubiesen dejado, eres nuestro omega. –Tony se acurrucó un poco entre sus brazos, buscando más de su calidez y consuelo.

–Quieren separarme de la manada desde el principio. Fury me protege, pero los del gobierno están a la espera de poder saltarme al cuello al mínimo error. Jamás quisieron que formara parte del proyecto Vengadores, y sí, es mi culpa por ser tan encantador cómo un dolor de muelas crónico, pero esos vejestorios ven con su orgullo de alfa herido, no con la cabeza. Al final me permitieron quedarme porque era un omega incompleto, fallado, porque nunca hubiese sido normal. Adoptar un cachorro hubiese sido demasiado ordinario para sus obtusas mentes, Peter hubiese sido un error imperdonable ante sus ojos… este cachorro es un error que no pueden tolerar. 

Tony bajó la mirada a su vientre, a la mano de Bucky que protectoramente se apoyaba en él y luego miró al alfa con el alma quebrada. Había callado más de un secreto demasiado tiempo.

–Le pidieron a Fury que me destituya del equipo. Me exigieron que entregara mi armadura y… que ceda el bebé a Steve. Un omega como yo no es un buen guardián para un cachorro y posiblemente tengan razón, no puedo cuidar ni de una planta, pero amo a mi cachorro, no quiero separarme de él –Bucky se alarmó cuando unas lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por las mejillas de Tony–, tampoco quiero renunciar a la manada, no quiero que me separen de ustedes, pero pueden obligarme a hacerlo, firmé ese maldito acuerdo. La ley los ampara y Fury no va a poder protegerme por siempre.

Aquella revelación dejó sin palabras al alfa, y también lo llenó de una furia indescriptible. No contra Anthony, sino contra todos aquellos que eran responsables por haberlo torturado durante las últimas semanas con el temor de que consiguieran lo que buscaban. No importaba cuán fuerte o independiente fuera un omega, ser separado de una manado, o que le arrebataran a un cachorro, era algo que no podían manejar. Despertaba un miedo instintivo que los paralizaba. 

–¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada? –La respuesta llegó por si misma en cuanto terminó de hablar. – Temías miedo que les diéramos la razón. 

Secó las mejillas del castaño con ternura, deteniendo el camino de cada lágrima con sus pulgares y luego dejó un suave beso sobre sus parpados húmedos. El comportamiento que había exhibido el omega desde su regreso y que les había extrañado a todos, cobraba algo de sentido ahora. Anthony de pronto se mostraba tan aplacado, casi obediente, cariñoso y apegado con todos ellos, porque su omega estaba aterrorizado de que lo abandonaran. Su pecho comenzó a doler, Anthony había estado tan asustado todo ese tiempo, que silenciosamente comenzó a suplicarles que se quedaran con él. Y al mismo tiempo, había comenzado a despedirse de todos ellos. Era inexcusable. Jamás perdonaría a quienes le causaron tal tristeza y sufrimiento a su omega. A su dulce y maravilloso Anthony.

–Tony… mírame. –El castaño levantó la mirada, brillante por las lágrimas que se esforzaba por contener, torturada por el miedo y la incertidumbre.– Esos tratados te pueden sacar del equipo, es cierto, pero no pueden disolver una manada. Nuestros lazos son genuinos, somos una verdadera familia ahora, tú nos convertiste en una. Ninguno de nosotros se apartaría de tu lado. No puedo hablar por los demás, pero si por Steve y yo. Si el gobierno te quita del equipo, nosotros renunciaríamos para irnos contigo. No nos quedaríamos sin nuestro omega. Ambos te elegimos como tal, te hicimos una promesa, nuestros alfas te juraron lealtad, obediencia y devoción. 

–Lo hicieron porque era el omega de la manada, y luego por el bebé. Cuando nazca no se sentirán del mismo modo, y me odiarán por haber renunciado al equipo por mi culpa.

–¿Por qué te resistes tanto? ¿Por qué no crees que realmente te adoramos y no te dejaremos solo de nuevo?

–Porque cuando lo hagan me destrozarán. –Manoteó los brazos de Bucky para soltarse de su agarre, para alejarse de sus brazos que comenzaban a quemarlo, para poner distancia entre él y las palabras del alfa, pero este no se lo permitió, y lo sujetó con mayor firmeza. Y allí estaba, lo que capas y capas cuidadosamente fabricadas a su alrededor ocultaban con celosía. Un alma demasiado herida. Traicionada tantas veces que se negaba a volver a creer.– Steve ya lo hizo, ya me abandonó, y la mitad de la manada se fue con él. Va a volver a suceder. Se darán cuenta que soy demasiado complicado, que no merezco la pena, que soy un peligro, que estoy equivocado o cualquiera sea la razón que encuentren. Y esta vez no volverán. 

Bucky miró al adolescente, quién estaba en silencio, pero con los ojos tan brillantes como los del genio. Los omegas de una misma manada eran terriblemente empáticos entre ellos, si uno sufría, todos lo hacían.

–Peter, ¿cierto? –El joven asintió, sin despegar su mirada de Stark–. ¿Puedes controlar tu aroma? Replegarlo por completo e impedir que llegue a mí. –El menor lo miró entonces, consternado.

–Poco tiempo, no puedo controlarlo todavía. –No tenía problemas por lo general, pero desde su celo hace unas semanas, era un manojo de feromonas descontroladas caminante. Y gracias a los alfas de la conferencia, había perdido el escaso control que pudo lograr.

–Con eso es suficiente –dijo Bucky, más cómodo con su presencia. Ahora que sabía que era el cachorro de Anthony, su alfa no podía rechazarlo.– Sólo necesito unos segundos. ¿Puedes hacerlo? –Peter asintió e instantes después, una mueca de concentración absoluta apareció en su rostro. El esfuerzo era evidente, sus mejillas enrojecieron y unas gotas de sudor aparecieron sobre su frente.

–Ahora, rápido –dijo sin aliento.

Bucky no perdió tiempo y actuó de inmediato. No podía romper las barreras de Anthony desde el exterior, pero era un juego de niños hacerlo desde dentro. En teoría al menos. Le llevó más de lo que esperó, pero consiguió un pequeña abertura para que su aroma se filtrara y llegara hasta Stark, quién, al sentir que Peter comenzaba a perder el control, debió formar una nueva barrera, esta vez más grande, dejándose a sí mismo dentro. Era lo que el alfa buscaba. Ahora podía confortar a Anthony también con su aroma, no solo con su toque. 

–Creía que también habíamos establecido que Steve en ocasiones se olvida que tiene un cerebro funcional –bromeó ligeramente, mientras se concentraba en que su esencia se adhiriera al omega por completo. 

Anthony boqueó buscando un aire más ligero de respirar al sentir la abrumadora presencia del Bucky sobre él, era excesivamente dominante y obstinada. Sentía que se asfixiaba y su mareó ligeramente, pero tan rápido como ocurrió, el aire regresó a sus pulmones y su mente comenzó a aclararse una vez más. Quería enojarse, reclamarle a Bucky, golpearlo y alejarse, pero no tenía fuerzas para intentarlo, tampoco los ánimos suficientes. El alfa acarició su cabello y espalda afectuosamente, disculpándose en silencio. Lo había doblegado ligeramente y obligado a escucharlo. Que dejara de rechazarlo y de intentar alejarse, para que sintiera que era sincero, con su corazón, no con su cabeza. 

–Te detesto –se quejó de todas formas.

–No es cierto –dijo Bucky de buen humor. Sabía que de haber estado Anthony en mejores condiciones, jamás hubiese imponerse sobre Anthony. Alguien así no aceptaría mierda del gobierno ni de nadie.– Tony –tomó su rostro entre sus manos una vez más y buscó su mirada–, mi omega, el único para mí… a quién elegí voluntariamente. No voy a abandonarte. Aún antes del cachorro, no podía dejar de cuidarte y preocuparme por ti. En las misiones te cuidaba desde las sombras, cuando salías herido me volvía loco hasta que mejorabas, cuando trasnochabas en tu taller no podía dormir y deambulaba por los pasillos hasta que ibas a descansar… no te dejaré ni me apartaré de tu lado. Te escogí para el resto de mi vida Tony, nada cambiará eso. 

La maravillosa mirada del omega se llenó de tantas emociones que el alfa no llegó a identificar todas. Algunas eran buenas y otras definitivamente eran demonios disfrazados. Juntó sus frentes y se perdió en el tormentoso mar de chocolate y miel que era sus ojos. Era hermoso. 

–Y en tanto dependa de mí, evitaré que Steve tenga otro lapsus de estupidez. –Una carcajada casi mágica brotó del pecho de Anthony, aunque era débil, sonaba como el mismo cielo. El castaño volvió a abrazarlo, y enterró su rostro contra su pecho. 

–Si mientes, esta vez si te dispararé. Si me dejan solo, me matarán. No juegues conmigo… Te lo suplico, estoy cansado de salir herido, ya no lo soporto… 

–Te lo repetiré cuantas veces necesites, así deba hacerlo el resto de nuestra vida Tony. Lo digo en serio, te escogí, Steve y yo te elegimos. No te abandonaremos. Eres nuestro, y nosotros te pertenecemos del mismo modo. En este tiempo me di cuenta que no podré regresar a lo que éramos antes, que te alejes. Y sé que Steve se siente igual. –Corrió un poco el cuello de la camisa del castaño y dejó al descubierto la marca en su cuello. La rozó suavemente con la punta del pulgar, obteniendo a cambio un agradable estremecimiento.– No podemos marcarte, pero no necesitamos de una marca para sentirte parte de nosotros. En tanto nos quieras a tu lado, aquí nos tendrás. Cuando te canses de nosotros… bueno, tendrás que aprender a soportarnos.

–Eres un idiota. 

–Quizás, pero ahora soy tu idiota.

_Continuará...._


	18. Chapter 18

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Gracias por seguir acompañándome hasta aquí, no soy capaz de expresarles cuán feliz me hacen. Son estupendos, en serio. También, quiero aprovechar estas palabras para disculparme de antemano, me quedé sin computadora, así que tuve que editar y corregir el capítulo en el celular, que decirles, fue toda una experiencia. Así que si detectan algún error de ortografía o dicción, no teman en decírmelo, así puedo arreglarlo. Sin más que decir, espero que sigan disfrutando junto a mi ésta historia, y aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo. Buena lectura ~

*** — * — * — * — * — ***

  
Bucky decidió esperar hasta que Anthony se tranquilizara por completo antes de seguir insistiendo en lo que tanto deseaba saber. No lo apresuró. Solo se dedicó a colmarlo de caricias y palabras dulces a él y al bebé. El castaño casi no se movía, estaba tan quieto y apagado que no calmaba la preocupación que atizaba su corazón desde que sintió que algo había sucedido. Era tan opuesto a la marea de hiperactividad que lo había frustrado las últimas dos semanas. El alfa sostenía casi todo el peso del millonario sobre su pecho, y si bien sabía que estaba despierto, no había ninguna señal o movimiento de parte de Tony que lo demostrara. Tocó su frente, buscando cualquier cosa que le indicara qué es lo que estaba mal, pero no tenía temperatura. Al contrario, su piel estaba ligeramente fría al tacto.

  
Peter, también se fue calmando. Se quedó cerca de Anthony, pues todavía desconfiaba del alfa. No había tenido una buena primera impresión en Alemania, ni una segunda cuando entró a la habitación y comenzó a comportarse tan extraño. No obstante, cuando vio cómo cuidaba de Tony, las cosas que le había dicho y el modo tan preocupado en que lucía ahora, su opinión había mejorado un poco. Estaba listo para protegerlo si hacía algo extraño o intentaba atacarlos, pero el hombre que tanto admiraba de inmediato había buscado refugio entre sus brazos. Aún así, era un alfa que no conocía, y él todavía estaba peligrosamente cerca de sufrir otro celo. Sabía que no le pasaría nada en tanto el otro omega estuviera con él, pero si volvía a desmayarse o se ponía mal una vez más, no deseaba tener que comenzar una pelea por su propia integridad. 

  
Tony se dejó arrastrar por sus pensamientos. Fue a ese lugar oscuro y lúgubre que siempre intentaba evitar, pero que era cómo un imán gigante para su mente. Las palabras de James no dejaban de girar en su cabeza, en un furioso torbellino que lo sacudían de un lado a otro con violencia. Deseaba tanto creerlas, pero al mismo tiempo tenía demasiado miedo. Ya iba a salir herido de todo el lío del embarazo, no quería ilusionarse de que había algo bueno para él al final del camino, algo parecido a lo que siempre había deseado. Estaba receloso, y terriblemente confundido. Una parte de su corazón había decidido creerle, vio sinceridad y cariño en la declaración del alfa, la otra, la que era el hogar de sus peores demonios, veía un engaño. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión, la oscuridad no era quien llevaba la delantera. Estaba realmente dispuesto a arriesgarse, y aquello lo asustaba al punto de tenerlo paralizado.

  
Siguió escondido en el pecho de Bucky, sujetándose de los bordes de su camisa, usándolos como un improvisado bote salvavidas. A cambio, recibió un suave beso en su coronilla que lo llenó de calma. No entendía. Bucky lo trataba con tanto afecto y dulzura como lo hacía Steve. Toleraba cada una de sus rabietas, su mal carácter, sus malos momentos y hasta sus excentricidades más ridículas con la paciencia de un santo… con la misma paciencia que Steve. ¿Si se estaba aprovechando de ambos hombres? Eran demasiado buenos para su propio bien, podían ser manipulados y engañados. Como alfas eran sobreprotectores, sentirían el impulso natural de cuidar a alguien más débil en problemas, de velar por un omega tan desastroso como lo era él. No serían capaces de apartar la vista y abandonarlo a su suerte. Realmente se quedarían a su lado… aunque en realidad no fuera lo que querrían. Los estaría usando solo porque no quería estar solo.

  
Inclinó la cabeza hacía atrás, levantando la vista hacía James. El azul de sus ojos lo encontró de inmediato, así cómo aquella sonrisa cálida y juguetona que casi siempre terminaba tirando de las comisuras de sus labios en respuesta. Esta ocasión no fue una de ellas. Se quedó mirándolo fijamente, intentando encontrar en su rostro la respuesta que tanto buscaba, la valentía para dar el salto de fe que James le pedía. Era fácil ser valiente en una batalla, pero era un niño temeroso cuando se trataba de su propia felicidad. Sus malas experiencias pasadas le gritaban que debía huir de ellos, que no tendría salvación si se acercaba más a ambos soldados. 

  
James no dejaba de mirarlo, había tanta seguridad y determinación en su mirada, tan clara y brillante como un mar en calma. También cariño, tan genuino como inexplicable. Un tipo de miedo distinto lo embargó. No era digno de la devoción que Steve y Bucky le profesaban. No se merecía todo lo que le daban. Sería él quien les causaría daño, quién los defraudaría o pondría en peligro. Tenía tantos defectos que no sabía por dónde comenzar a enumerarlos y ninguno de los dos parecía querer verlos. O aun peor, ¡parecía no importarles!

  
–Bucky, yo no soy… –El alfa besó su frente, casi de forma paternal, deshaciendo el hilo de pensamientos con los cuales iba a argumentar las varias razones por la que estaba equivocado. Su entrecejo se arrugó, denotando su fastidio.– Deja de hacer eso, me distraes –se quejó y la sonrisa del alfa creció, un poco petulante esta vez. Tony le gruñó, pero cualquier contestación mordaz murió en sus labios al ver a Peter.– Chico, baja esa mano. No estás en clases. –Llevó una mano al puente de su nariz, suspirando.– ¿Qué quieres?

  
Peter llevaba casi un minuto con la mano en el aire, esperando a que lo notaran y le dieran permiso para hablar. Cuando Tony lo hizo, la bajó de inmediato. 

  
–Estoy confundido señor Stark, ¿es su alfa? –preguntó refiriéndose al hombre que había irrumpido en la habitación más temprano, pero señalando la barriga del castaño. Sabía que era un miembro de los Vengadores, todo el mundo conocía que era la pareja del Capitán, pero en ese punto las piezas se desordenaban.

  
–Sí –Bucky respondió de inmediato, con orgullo, seguridad y cierta insolencia en su voz. Pegó a Anthony más a su cuerpo, cómo si Peter fuese a intentar alejarlo de él. Tony volvió a suspirar.

  
–No. Y si. Si y no. –Su respuesta no ayudó a aclarar las dudas de Perer, incluso llegó a confundir al alfa.– James es el compañero de Steve y los dos son mis alfas ahora, pero ellos son destinados, así que a la vez, ninguno es mi alfa, de ese modo hablando. Y no, no es el padre biológico del cachorro, pero si es su padre ahora. 

  
Bucky no entendía qué clase de respuesta era aquella, pero el muchacho parecía haberle encontrado sentido, o al menos se estaba esforzando por hacerlo, ya que se quedó en silencio, pensativo. Al mismo tiempo, al soldado le desanimaron un poco sus palabras. Tony seguía temeroso de creerle, pero entendía que no era algo que simples palabras fuesen a solucionar. El hombre entre sus brazos había recibido demasiadas heridas y desilusiones a lo largo de su vida. No era un soldado como Steve y él, pero portaba las marcas de uno en su alma y corazón. Deberían demostrarle con acciones cuán en serio hablaban.

  
–Señor Stark –Peter volvió a hablar al cabo de unos instantes.

  
–¿Si?

  
–¿Cómo sucedió? Es decir, yo pensé… usted me dijo… –No hallaba una forma de preguntar aquello que no fuera tan desastrosa como sonaba en su mente.

  
–Hijo, tendremos que trabajar en tu elocuencia. No puedo dejar que te asocien conmigo en este momento –dijo chasqueando la lengua, y generando una sonrisa en Peter. Le gustaba cuando Tony lo incluía de aquella forma en su vida. 

  
Por su parte, Tony evaluaba cómo responderle sin contarle todo. Los detalles eran innecesarios para alguien tan joven, y si bien no deseaba mentirle, tampoco creía que estuviese en condiciones de oír la escabrosa verdad en ese momento.

  
–¿Recuerdas la temporada que estuve fuera? –No podía darle detalles en un sitio tan público como un hospital, por muy bueno que fuera, no confiaba en nada que no estuviese bajo el control total de su IA. Peter asintió en silencio, sabía del secuestro.– Ocurrió en ese momento. Es una larga historia –continuó dándole a entender que no podía revelarle nada en aquel lugar–, pero te confieso que también fue toda una sorpresa para mí. –El más joven entendió, y su expresión se llenó de un pesar que no pudo disimular.

  
–¿Estás… feliz? –La idea de lo contrario lo llenaba de angustia. Quería a Tony, lo respetaba. No era solo su tutor y mentor, se sentía como un padre. Anthony le regaló una sonrisa brillante y tranquila.

  
–Completamente. Quizás no sucedió como hubiese querido, pero no cambiaría el resultado. 

  
Aquello alivió a Peter. Era lo que necesitaba para poder terminar de alegrarse con la noticia. Tony iba a tener un cachorro y creía que nadie lo merecía más que él. También se sentía como si fuese a tener un hermanito o una hermanita. Tony vio la felicidad aumentar en el rostro del cachorro y se permitió contagiarse por ella. Si Peter estaba bien, él se sentiría mejor. Era así de simple. Al mismo tiempo, Bucky se distrajo un poco. Pese al recelo que Tony mostraba ante sus palabras, se acurrucó en sus brazos. Incluso, y, quizás sin ser plenamente consciente de ello, había colado una de sus manos por debajo de su camisa y apoyado en la espalda, sobre su piel. Su omega buscaba el contacto de su alfa para sentirse mejor. 

  
El contacto era vital para los de su género, no eran simples eufemismos, y aquello se volvía casi indispensable durante los embarazos. Mientras estos iban avanzando, las feromonas se volvían insuficientes y los alfas que los cuidaban se volcaban a un enfoque más directo. Usualmente, no era un problema. Alfas y omegas aceptaban aquella parte de sus naturalezas, la cual era tan inherente como fundamental en ellos durante tan delicada y mágica etapa. Las parejas encontraban en ello un aliciente novedoso para la intimidad cotidiana. Y quienes tenían una relación de otra índole, buscaban otro tipo de ajustes y técnicas hasta hallar un método que fuera cómodo para ambos. Una intimidad estricta no era necesaria, pero si requería renunciar a cierto grado de pudor. Mientras más contacto entre sus pieles existiera, los cuerpos de los omegas reaccionaban mejor.

  
Sin embargo, luego del celo, Tony había huido por completo del contacto directo, primero con Steve, luego con ambos. El rubio le había contado a Bucky el modo en el que Tony se escondió bajo las mantas luego de que el nudo desapareciera, y que permitió un abrazo más cercano solo cuando tuvieron ropa de por medio. Cuando regresaron, el castaño no huía a sus demostraciones de afecto, muchas veces era quién las iniciaba, pero siempre había una manta, una bata o alguna camiseta en cada uno de ellos. Lo más cerca que estaban de su piel era su rostro y sus brazos, o su cuello, al que tenían escaso acceso. 

  
Y si bien no eran rechazados, ellos tampoco exploraron los límites del castaño. A excepción de la vez en que había tenido aquella pesadilla y fiebre tan elevada, o en la que se había desmayado en el baño, ambos alfas habían respetado el deseo de Tony, y no lo habían tocado directamente. Ninguno deseaba tocar el tema del gigantesco elefante en la habitación. 

  
No sabían la verdadera razón detrás del comportamiento del omega, pero cada uno tenía sus teorías. Las de Steve lo llenaban de culpa, las de Bucky, de temor. Y aunque no tenían más que conjeturas, el embarazo no se detenía y se habían quedado sin tiempo. Tony ya no respondía a sus feromonas tan bien como al principio. Aún funcionaban, pero debían esforzarse el doble para que su cuerpo se mantuviera saludable y en forma. Y ahora, el mismo Tony comenzaba a actuar en consecuencia de sus necesidades.

  
–¿Qué fue lo que sucedió hoy? –Bucky no pudo retener aquella pregunta más tiempo. Necesitaba entender qué había llevado a Anthony a actuar de forma tan impulsiva, qué sucedió que terminó en el hospital y por qué no conseguía recuperarse. No podía ayudarlo a mejorar hasta que no supiera las causas del malestar que tenían a Tony tan decaído. Hasta el momento, solo le daba cuidados paliativos, no definitivos.

  
–Fue mi culpa –murmuró Peter de inmediato, sonando tan miserable y destrozado, que antes de darse cuenta, Bucky estaba buscando la forma de consolarlo y que se sintiera mejor. 

  
–Yo juzgaré eso –dijo con suavidad–, si te pareces a Anthony, cómo sospecho que lo haces, tu juicio está nublado y estás siendo demasiado duro contigo mismo. Cuéntenme qué sucedió, luego les diré si hay culpables que señalar. –Peter sonrió suavemente, feliz de haber sido igualado a Tony. Anthony, le gruñó, ofendido de haber sido ligeramente insultado en algún punto de la oración.

  
–Peter es un genio. ¿Sabes? –Tony presumió orgulloso los logros de su cachorro–. Hoy tenía una presentación para exhibir un proyecto ante el comité evaluador del M.I.T, para que le permitieran estudiar allí, cómo mi becario. Es una universidad grandiosa, con un único defecto, los alfas. No todos los que estudian allí lo son, hay algunos betas también, pero son una minoría tan pequeña que es casi como si no existieran.

  
–Te estás desviando –advirtió en un susurro Bucky. El castaño tendía a divagar cuando hablaba, en especial cuando intentaba justificar algo de antemano.

  
–Pero es importante. Créeme. 

  
James sabía que en aquel lugar había estudiado el genio cuando era aún más joven que Peter, así que conocía el renombre de aquella institución. Era una de las cosas que incluso hombres de otro tiempo, como Steve y él, terminaban aprendiendo. En especial luego de convivir con personas como Anthony o el doctor Banner a diario. Más no sabía que era una de esas instituciones elitistas, con creencias más similares a Hydra que a las corrientes modernas. Aunque al mismo tiempo, no le sorprendía. 

  
–Los omegas no tienen prohibido el ingreso, pero los idiotas que pululan por cada pasillo, se creen con el derecho divino de decidirlo. Cuando entré a estudiar allí, era el único omega de mi generación, el primero después de varias en realidad, y fueron tan encantadoramente adorables conmigo, que me encargué de humillar a cada alfa que me desafiara o me hiciera menos por ser omega. No solo durante mis estudios allí, sino también en los años posteriores, y a algunos todavía en la actualidad. Evidentemente, terminé dejando en ridículo a casi todos en la universidad. –Sonaba satisfecho consigo mismo y Bucky pudo imaginarse fácilmente a un joven Tony poniendo a los alfas de cabeza. Si lo conseguía con facilidad en el presente, que ya todos lo conocían y sabían que no podían tomarlo a la ligera, no dudaba que en el pasado ningún alfa vio venir el tsunami empacado compactamente en el omega que abrazaba en ese momento.– Lamentablemente, jamás pensé que tendría consecuencias en alguien que no iba a poder defenderse. 

  
–No es su culpa Señor Stark.  


–En esta ocasión, lo es –dijo Tony con remordimiento girando hacia Peter–. No me di cuenta que aquello perjudicaría indirectamente a los omegas que vinieran detrás de mí. La situación empeoró para ellos luego de que egresara. El orgullo de esos alfas estúpidos enfermó, jamás lo superaron y mientras seguían sus estudios, no dejaron que ningún otro omega permanezca en la institución el tiempo suficiente para volver a humillarlos. Existían formas más diplomáticas y amables de despedazar sus egos sobrealimentados, pero en aquella época no me interesaban. Me rebajé a su nivel y construí los cimientos para lo que sucedió hoy. –Regresó su mirada al soldado, pasando una mano por su cuidada barba brevemente–. Hoy, ese montón de vejestorios resentidos por las consecuencias de su propia estupidez y que, en vez de buscar los beneficios de la psicoterapia, decidieron arrastrar sus egos pisoteado durante toda su vida adulta, se enteraron que Peter era uno de mis becarios. A sus ojos, mi protegido, y asistieron en masa al auditorio. No tardaron en descubrir que era omega, y como adultos que son, decidieron vengarse en un niño que recién terminó la secundaria.

  
Bucky podía sentir el enojo creciendo dentro del omega, lo sentía a través del bebé, quien comenzaba a verse afectado por las intensas emociones del castaño y estaba sumamente inquieto. No podía culparlo, era indignante. Aquel comportamiento era ruin en cualquier persona, sea niño, adulto, alfa u omega, pero saber que la víctima había sido el cachorro que el omega de la manada protegía, le hacía querer buscar venganza. Era un agravio contra su omega y su alfa no lo perdonaba.

  
–¿Qué hicieron? –le preguntó a Peter, buscando que él continuara el relato, y así poder distraer y tranquilizar un poco a Anthony. Afortunadamente el chico lo hizo de inmediato.

  
–Comenzaron a atacarme desde que llegué. Antes de la presentación hubo un cóctel y tuve que asistir. Es una forma de comenzar a desarrollar nuevas relaciones en el campus, pero ellos lo aprovecharon para ir contra mí. –Había sido difícil asistir sin Tony, él le había prometido que lo acompañaría, pero luego cambió de idea. En ese momento realmente se deprimió, pero ahora sabía porque lo hizo.– Empezaron a agredirme con sus feromonas alfas. Intentaban doblegarme, someterme. Querían humillarme en medio del salón y que no pudiera dar mi presentación. Me estaban lastimando, y al principio pude defenderme, pero ellos eran más, y no me daban un descanso. Me debilité y entonces ya no me pude cubrir. Yo… me dolía, y… 

  
Su voz tembló un poco, pero mantuvo la compostura, más no siguió hablando. Tony abandonó los brazos de Bucky y se acercó a Peter, arrastrándolo al abrazo que el joven tanto necesitaba. Bucky dudó unos instantes, pero terminó acercándose también. Se acomodó detrás suyo, rodeando ligeramente su cintura con las manos, y escondió la nariz en su cabello.

  
–Tu cachorro te necesita –comenzó a decir en voz baja–, se sentirá mejor si usas tu aroma, yo estaré bien, no me moveré de aquí. –Con aquella cercanía no perdería la cabeza, solo podría oler a Tony. 

  
El castaño intensificó su olor, al punto de hacerle cosquillear la piel de la nariz, y envolvió a Peter. Bucky ahora conocía de sobra el confort y la seguridad que Tony podía transmitir a los demás. El alfa también descubrió algo más en ese momento. Cuando cuidaba de su cachorro, el aroma del genio adquiría un matiz ligeramente cítrico, con algo de vainilla, cómo galletas recién horneadas. Era relajante, mitigaba un poco el enojo que burbujeaba en su interior. Lo que le habían hecho al pequeño… no era diferente a lo que le hicieron a él.

  
–Peter me llamó. Abandonó el cóctel, se escondió en el baño y me contó la situación. No lo pensé, vine de inmediato. Perdí la cabeza… de nuevo. –Bucky dejó un beso casto y afectuoso en su coronilla. 

  
–Hiciste lo que debías, protegiste a tu cachorro. –Aún si había cosas que pudo haber hecho de otro modo, cómo avisarle lo que sucedía, buscar apoyo, no ir ciego y completamente solo, nada aseguraba que él mismo no sería igual de inconsciente en una situación similar que involucrara a Tony, Steve o el bebé. Al final del día, aquello era parte de lo que hacía a Tony tan especial. No dejaba a nadie atrás.

  
–A pesar de su edad, Peter tuvo su primer celo hace unas semanas. Lo mismo que le dio sus poderes, alteró su desarrollo como omega. Lo retrasó y lo volvió inestable e impredecible. El día que salí corriendo de la cama, cuando me porté como un loco, Pete entró en celo de golpe mientras frustraba un asalto. Quedó atrapado dentro del Banco con los maleantes, y algunos eran alfas, pero pudo mantenerse a salvo hasta que mi armadura llegó. 

  
La desesperación del castaño ese día tomaba otra dimensión ahora. Nuevamente podía recriminarle su falta de confianza, pero no llevaría a ninguna parte. Comprendía mejor el comportamiento de aquella vez, sus palabras y angustia. Estuvo físicamente separado de su cachorro, un cachorro que lo necesitaba. Encerrado en el complejo, sin poder contarle la verdad a nadie, volviéndose loco de la preocupación en silencio. Le debía una disculpa. 

  
–Aunque el celo ya terminó, su organismo quedó atascado en ese estado. Sus hormonas siguen altas, todo su sistema está alterado y desequilibrado. De haber estado con él durante su celo, quizás pude haber guiado a su sistema para que volviera a la normalidad, pero tampoco estoy seguro en realidad. El ataque de esos alfas fue como soplar en brasas aún calientes. Desencadenaron todo el proceso de nuevo y Pete comenzó a entrar en celo una vez más. Pude frenarlo por el momento y ocultar su olor durante la presentación. Mi presencia allí redujo el ataque a Peter, ya que se desvió a mí. No noté que estaba yendo demasiado lejos, que me estaba debilitando hasta que mis defensas cayeron y sus feromonas me golpearon. Me sentí mal, y desperté aquí. –No recordaba nada más. No estaba orgulloso de sus acciones, pero volvería a hacerlo sin dudarlo.

  
–Cuando mi presentación terminó, el señor Stark actuaba extraño, así que nos marchamos, pero en el estacionamiento su estado empeoró, temblaba mucho y de golpe se desmayó. Al sujetarlo sentí el bulto en su vientre. Me asusté, creí que iba a explotar, que era un parásito o algo así, o un tumor, entré en pánico. Karen se enlazó al automóvil del señor Stark y nos trajo al hospital. Aquí supe del bebé –terminó de explicar Peter, más calmado, pero aún entre los brazos de Tony–. Realmente lo siento. De haber sabido del bebé jamás lo hubiese llamado. Tienen que creerme, nunca los hubiese puesto en peligro.

  
–Y te pudo haber ocurrido algo que jamás me hubiese perdonado. Peter, con bebé o sin bebé, tú me llamas. No hay discusión –lo cortó Tony con voz firme.

  
–Y tu a nosotros –agregó Bucky de inmediato–, te acompañaremos o te alcanzaremos en el camino, pero no te dejaremos pelear solo.

  
Tony no podía volver a exponerse a una situación así de peligrosa. Su cuerpo se esforzó demasiado, apenas se estaba recuperando y fortaleciendo, no estuvo listo para soportar tantos ataques directos y en consecuencia llegó a ser golpeado por las feromonas de numerosos alfas ajenos a su manada en un momento por demás vulnerable. Intentaron doblegarlo, contaminando su cuerpo con hormonas que eran más bien toxinas en este estado. Por eso su debilidad y falta de mejoría, estaba envenenado con todas aquellas partículas agresivas y maliciosas. Tony estaba siendo cuidado por dos alfas, así que su organismo reaccionó el doble de mal. Ahora sabía cómo ayudarlo a mejorar.

  
–Y si Tony no puede venir, alguno de nosotros lo hará. –Bucky sabía que él no sería de ayuda en un asunto de omegas, pero si no había nadie de la manada disponible, tampoco iban a dejar a Peter desamparado. Alguien iría a ayudarlo.– No fue tu culpa muchacho, no puedes culparte por esto. Nadie sabe del bebé y nosotros no sabíamos de ti. Un poco de información previa pudo haber cambiado el curso de los acontecimientos, pero dadas las cartas que tenían, hicieron lo que debían. –Aun así, habían cosas que hablar luego con Anthony.

  
Peter le regaló una sonrisa a Bucky, sintiendo ceder un poco el peso de la culpa que lo carcomía desde que supo del embarazo de Tony. Realmente se había asustado al verlo tan mal y luego desvanecerse frente que sus ojos, pero todo parecía más sencillo de ser dejado atrás dentro del abrazo que estaba recibiendo. Anthony no siempre tenía las suficientes oportunidades para cuidarlo de ese modo y no sabía cuándo volvería a repetirse, así que lo estaba disfrutando, quizás más de lo que debería en esas circunstancias. No obstante no quería desperdiciarlo, era posible que no pudiese volver a verlo antes de que el cachorro naciera.

  
Tony dejaba lentas caricias en la espalda del joven. Sabía que ya estaba mejor, pero todavía no quería dejarlo ir. Jamás le fue sencillo apartarse de Peter y volver con la manada sin él, pero parecía ser más difícil ahora que se había vuelto tan físicamente apegado a todos los que consideraba su manada gracias al embarazo. También estaba agradecido con Bucky por no haberse enojado realmente luego de saber toda la verdad, ni que culpara a Peter por lo sucedido. No quería tener que descubrir que era más importante para su omega, si su cachorro, o el alfa que había comenzado a considerar también como suyo, y que mantenía vivo a su otro cachorro. 

  
Le hizo llegar su agradecimiento al soldado, volviendo más dulce su aroma solo para él. Sus palabras habían sido valiosas y significativas para él también. Bucky lo abrazó más fuerte, y respiró de forma relajada contra su cabello, causándole un agradable cosquilleo en el pecho. Y remordimiento. Aún no le había contado todo al alfa, y era posible que terminaran discutiendo de todas formas antes del final del día. No iba a regresar al complejo, no hasta que Peter estuviese completamente bien.

  
–¿Quiénes eran esos alfas? –con un gruñido tan bajo que solo Tony llegó a percibirlo, Bucky les preguntó las identidades de los sujetos a los cuales les haría una desagradable visita dentro de poco. Nadie, sin importar las razones, dañaba a Tony y vivía para contarlo. Habían puesto en peligro a ambos cachorros, y si bien desconocían la existencia del bebé, fueron tan desagradablemente salvajes con el adolescente, que dudaba que aquella información los hubiese detenido. Tony, sorpresivamente, le gruñó.

  
–Deja de afilar tus colmillos –dijo mirándolo molesto–. No necesito que ningún alfa venga a mi rescate. No me esconderé tras las faldas de nadie mientras reclaman en mi honor o cualquier de esas estupideces que salen en las noticias casi a diario. Destruiré a esos idiotas por mí mismo, de tal modo que no volverán a mostrar sus asquerosos rostros en público. –Su tono era suave, pero absolutamente amenazante. Este era el otro Tony Stark, el hombre al que varios temían y quien creyó que no era más que un mito infundado. El “mercader”, el omega más feroz y dominante del mundo, el creador de Iron Man. Habían atacado al cachorro equivocado.– Los hundiré dónde sus jodidas feromonas son obsoletas, no podrán hacer nada. Además, si lo haces al modo alfa, terminarás preso por salvaje. Esto no se arreglará a puños y escudazos Barnes. Se hará según mis reglas, con la cabeza, no con músculos y testosterona alfa.

  
–¿Qué harás? 

  
–No haré nada ilegal, si es lo que te preocupa. Tampoco dejaré que ustedes lo hagan. 

  
Aquello le preocupaba a Tony, quería evitar que la manada se involucrara en aquella venganza. Eran bien sabidas las brutalidades de las que podían ser capaces los alfas de una manada para vengar cualquier cosa relacionada a sus omegas. Y las leyes eran sumamente estrictas y despiadadas al respecto. Los Vengadores podían llegar a ser bastante bestiales sin sentir su honor agraviado, así que no deseaba que nadie de la manada terminara enjuiciado, o aún peor, condenado por él y su cachorro del cual no habían sabido nada antes. Aquello solo alimentaría el fuego de los argumentos que lo querían fuera del equipo. 

  
Antes de que Bucky pudiera indagar más sobre sus planes y asegurarse que realmente no fueran peligrosos, o conseguir ayudar de alguna forma, la puerta se abrió de repente. Una muy enfadada mujer entró pisando fuerte, sus tacones repiqueteaban furiosamente contra el suelo de la habitación. Detrás, otro hombre, igual de molesto, pero más tranquilo, la siguió, cerrando la puerta con calma. Bucky maldijo haber dejado su arma en casa. No podía defender a Tony si no podía despegarse de su cabello. Por suerte, reconoció a la mujer cuando se acercó más, era la pelirroja de las fotografías y noticias, la alfa con la que había hablado antes. Sintió que Anthony brincaba entre sus brazos y se pegaba a él mientras volvía a aislarlo con su aroma, permitiéndole moverse y erguir la cabeza.

  
–¿¡Cuándo pensabas decirme!? ¡Tony! –Aunque para ese punto debería ser imposible, el castaño retrocedió aún más. La encolerizada mirada de la mujer se posó en el vientre del omega y su expresión se suavizó un poco, más no su enfado. Bucky rodeó a Tony y a su barriga con sus brazos, acunándolos protectoramente y formando una barrera física entre ellos y la repentina intromisión. Aunque sabía que eran personas de confianza del genio, su instinto no escuchaba razones. Tony estaba débil y él lo protegería de cualquiera. 

  
Un gruñido fuerte y grave brotó de la garganta del alfa, advirtiéndole a los intrusos que no dieran un solo paso más. Liberó su propio aroma, evitando tocar a ambos omegas, pero delimitando un territorio alrededor de ellos y de la cama. Ahora que su alfa sabía que era el cachorro de Tony, también lo protegería.

_Continuará..._


	19. Chapter 19

Hola a todos, aquí el nuevo capítulo ~ sigo sin PC, así que por primera vez, tuve que escribirlo completamente en el celular. Me sorprendió lo diferente que es el proceso, difícil para quienes estamos acostumbrados a la dinámica de una pantalla, un teclado y un mouse. Mi admiración por todos aquellos que crean obras tan hermosas y elaboradas en sus móviles no hizo más que crecer. 

¡Gracias por esperar este nuevo capítulo! Los dejo disfrutarlo.

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

Pepper reconoció la amenaza y no se acercó más a Tony. Dejó escapar un suspiro y sus hombros se relajaron. Su mayor temor al enterarse del embarazo fue que Tony estuviese solo, pero era evidente que un alfa lo estaba protegiendo celosamente. Uno bastante malhumorado, pero que parecía preocuparse de verdad por su querido amigo, incluso por Peter. Aun así, su enfado no se apaciguó. No se acercaría, pero aún podía gritarle. 

–¡Casi me matas de la preocupación cuando supe que estabas en el hospital! ¡Literalmente! ¿Qué hiciste esta vez? –Ni siquiera sabía por qué seguía buscando aquel tipo de explicaciones, Tony jamás dimensionaba sus acciones.– ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas esperando un bebé? ¡Llevo quince minutos discutiendo con tu doctor de lo equivocado que estaba su diagnóstico! –Comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro frente a la cama del genio, manejando la tableta entre sus manos casi de forma frenética.– Debiste haberme advertido Tony, pude detener la bomba mediática antes de que estallara, ahora no sé si llegaré a tiempo para evitar que algo de esto se filtre. Tengo a todos nuestros abogados trabajando en esto, pero…

–Pep… –Tony habló en voz baja, pero ella llegó a oírlo y detuvo su peregrinaje por la habitación– lo siento. 

–Prometiste que dejarías de estresarme de este modo cuando Sam nació. 

–Lo sé. 

Tony observó a su amiga, sintiendo como su ira iba disminuyendo. Se sentía culpable por haber roto su promesa. Pepper había tenido un embarazo difícil y la pequeña Sam había nacido prematuramente. Ya estaba mejor, era una niña llena de energía y saludable, pero aún necesitaba de algunos cuidados. Pepper y Happy se habían encargado de la empresa y sus proyectos extracurriculares durante el secuestro, a pesar de la salud de la niña y aún seguían cubriendo sus espaldas. Esa había sido una de las razones por la que nos quiso incrementar sus preocupaciones y le ocultó la situación completa, pero dada la situación actual, no fue una buena decisión.

–Compensaré a Sam por ponerte de mal humor –dijo pese a todo, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

–Dios Tony, Samantha no necesita otro deportivo. Apenas aprendió a caminar.

–Si pudiera hablar, te apuesto que estaría de acuerdo conmigo. Sammy estaba encantada cuando la llevé a dar una vuelta. Ya verás cuando cumpla dieciséis, seré su padrino favorito.

–Eres su único padrino.

–Porque soy así de increíble. –Cuando notó que Pepper se esforzaba por no sonreír, se supo ganador. Aún le debía un deportivo a Sam, Pepper lo había devuelto de inmediato, pero pensaría en eso dentro de unos años.– Happy, Peter necesita ver a un doctor, ¿puedes acompañarlo? Fue atacado por feromonas de varios alfas y desencadenaron su celo. Lo estoy suprimiendo aquí dentro, pero cuando salga de la habitación necesitará que me reemplaces. Quiero saber si está bien, se negó a ser revisado cuando me trajeron. –Happy no solo era el omega compañero de Pepper, sino que también había desarrollado una conexión especial con Peter. Era quien lo cuidaba cuando Tony estaba en alguna misión.

–Estoy bien –aseguró el joven–, en la ambulancia me dieron un supresor. No necesito que me revisen.

–El supresor ya no funciona, tu organismo lo metabolizó. –A Tony no le sorprendía que Peter no se diera cuenta.– Llevo suprimiéndolo desde que desperté. 

Por alguna razón, los sentidos súper desarrollados de Peter entraban en corto circuito cuando se trataba de su propio cuerpo. Tenía el nivel de sensibilidad comparable al de un beta. Nulo. Todavía no sabían si aquella deficiencia era momentánea o permanente. Todo en el desarrollo de Peter se salía de cualquier manual. Cada día era un nuevo descubrimiento y debían improvisar o mejorar sobre la marcha. 

–Te sigues esforzando –comprendió Peter de inmediato, preocupándose de nuevo. También sintiéndose responsable, porque lo hacía para cuidarlo. Ni siquiera de había dado cuenta que los supresores perdieron su efecto.– Debes detenerte, el doctor dijo que era peligroso. Pepper, a ti te escuchará, se hará daño. Por favor…

–¿Por quién me tomas niño? No soy una delicada margarita. Esto no es nada –Tony se adelantó a cualquier palabra de la pelirroja–. Mientras ves un doctor, mi bella Pep, Bucky y yo tramitaremos mi alta –añadió reacomodándose la bata con dignidad. Luego los apuró a que se marcharan. En cuanto quedaron solos los tres, se derrumbó contra Bucky, con una evidente expresión de malestar. 

–No vas a salir del hospital, no estás bien –dijo Bucky con firmeza, ayudándolo a recostarse nuevamente en la camilla. Tony se acomodó sobre su costado y el alfa se sentó cerca de él, acariciando su espalda. Aquello ayudaba al genio a relajarse por lo general. Dudó si usar su aroma, Tony aún debía ayudarlo para que no le lastimara y ahora sabía que no podía esforzarse. Sin embargo, era la única forma en la que realmente podía cuidar de su omega. Pepper, preocupada por el repentino cambio en Tony, intentó acercarse, pero Bucky volvió a gruñirle para que se mantuviera lejos.– Lo siento, no eres tú.

–No, es este idiota. Son demasiado territoriales. No dejan que nadie se acerque cuando estoy mal, ni siquiera el resto del equipo. 

Había un temblor en sus palabras que preocupó a aún más a ambos alfas. Bucky dejó de dudar y lo rodeó con su esencia, y tal como temió, Tony de inmediato reaccionó para guiarlo y que la intromisión no fuera brusca o le causará más dolor. Afortunadamente, cada vez era más fácil. No estaba seguro si se debía a que estaba aprendiendo o a que el control de Tony mejoraba, pero el resultado no cambiaba. Podía mezclar sus esencias con más facilidad. El genio se acercó más a Bucky, buscando su calidez y no fue decepcionado. Bucky se recostó también y lo rodeó con sus brazos, permitiendo que el omega se acomodara contra su cuerpo. 

–James, Peter no puede quedarse aquí y yo no voy a quedarme sin él –Tony suspiró, casi sin energías, pero sintiendo la presencia de Bucky colándose lentamente bajo su piel, comenzando a cuidar de él y el cachorro. La timidez del alfa le hizo sonreír. Steve lo hacía de forma rápida y directa, pero Bucky parecía pedirle permiso a cada paso.– Tienes razón, no estoy bien, no me sentía así de mal desde el secuestro, pero quedarme es peligroso. Para mi, Peter, la manada y todas las personas en este hospital. A Pepper le será más fácil ejecutar un cerco legal si yo estoy lejos de cualquier dispositivo con una cámara. Y si nuestros enemigos se enteran que estoy internado en un hospital común y corriente, no dudarán en atacar. Muchos inocentes quedarán atrapados en la batalla. La manada no puede seguir siendo cuestionada, Steve y los demás no están dejando todo en las misiones para que un descuido tire todo su esfuerzo por los suelos.

Bucky se sentía dividido, hallaba razón en algunas de sus palabras, en otras podía discutirle por horas, pero definitivamente aquel no era el lugar para hacerlo, en especial con Tony sintiéndose mal. No le importaba la prensa y todo lo demás, pero exponerlo al peligro no era una opción. 

–El viaje al complejo es largo, no creo que puedas tolerarlo en este momento. 

–Iremos a la torre Stark, queda a unas cuadras de aquí. Allí llamaremos a la doctora Cho… pero no dejarás que me ponga una mano encima para revisarme –finalizó Tony al ver la expresión del Alfa. Si juntos eran un problema, la situación empeoraba cuando Steve o Bucky estaban solos, no podían medirse. Era como si la ausencia del otro solo incrementara el peligro para el genio. Gruñian a literalmente cualquiera cosa que se acercara a un radio de menos de metro y medio. Incluso sus robots.– Tendremos que trabajar en ello –dijo más para sí mismo que para los demás–. Peter puede quedarse en una habitación hasta que mejore. Hay extractores de aire, estarás a salvo, y yo podré descansar y mejorar más rápido si no tengo que cubrirlos a ambos.

–¿No habías vendido esa cosa? –Ignoró la mirada molesta de Tony. Recordaba que cuando la manada se había mudado al complejo luego de su llegada, la torre había pasado a manos de una compañía privada.– Además, allí no estará el aroma de Steve, tampoco el de los demás.

–Me la vendí a mí mismo –ante la confusión en el rostro de Bucky, explicó un poco más–. Fue una maniobra para pasar la titularidad de nuevo a mi nombre y que dejara de ser de los “Vengadores”, es decir, del gobierno. –Comenzaba a sentir pesados sus párpados y le costaba cada vez más mantenerlos abiertos. Se estaba adormeciendo gracias al aroma de Bucky, se sentía un poco mejor también, y todo aquello combinado parecía sedarlo de a poco.– Sé que necesito a la manada, pero será solo por unos días –no era su mejor argumento, más era el único que tenía en ese momento–, no quiero que Peter sepa cuán mal me siento en realidad. Se siente culpable por todo esto, y se sentirá aún peor si lo descubre. Es un gran chico, su corazón es demasiado dulce y bondadoso. Saber que está a salvo en un sitio seguro me tranquilizará, y podrás desintoxicar mi cuerpo de las feromonas de esos alfas más rápido.

–Si no mejoras en unos días, los arrastraré a ambos al complejo –advirtió James, cediendo al plan del genio. No era bueno, en realidad era espantoso, pero no tenían otro. Imponerse significaba exponer a Tony a discusiones, más estrés y preocupaciones que le enfermarían aún más. Podía hacer esto, confiar en su omega y cuidar de cerca su mejoría. Aunque sabía que era posible que debieran llamar a Steve si no había un cambio en las próximas horas. Tony era más importante que una misión.

–Sabes que eso de arrastrar a los omegas por las calles ya pasó de moda ¿cierto? –James le sonrió, retándolo a que le provocara a hacerlo–. Pepper, te explicaré todo, pero sácame de aquí –le pidió antes de bostezar. Realmente se estaba quedando dormido y quería evitarlo. No lo dejarían irse si no fingía estar en buenas condiciones. Ella lo miró largamente, en silencio. Había observado el intercambio entre ambos hombres, y Tony podía ver las preguntas acumulándose en su mente, también los reclamos que las acompañaban. 

–Debes ser con quién hablé antes. Virginia Potts, un placer conocerle por fin. –Pepper también observó al alfa, tenía demasiadas preguntas. Sabía sobre Steve, todo, y por eso sabía exactamente quién era el hombre que custodiaba tan celosamente a su amigo. Lo que más le intrigaba, era la actitud de Tony. Parecía completamente a gusto de estar entre sus brazos, y habituado también. En ese punto, se dio cuenta de que mataría a Rhodes.

–James Barnes –volvió a presentarse– gracias por lo de antes. –Estaba en deuda con ella, gracias a su ayuda pudo dar con Tony, pero aun así no dejaría que se acercara a Tony. La mujer le sonrió de forma agradable, pero casi de inmediato miró a Tony y su expresión cambió a una más severa.

–Tienes que revisar los permisos de F.R.I.D.A.Y. –aunque sonaba a una sugerencia, Tony entendió que era del tipo que no estaba abierta a discusión–, fue irresponsable, hasta para ti. –El genio quiso defenderse, pero el fuego que aún ardía en los ojos de Pepper le hizo cerrar la boca antes de abrirla.– Vuelvo en un rato. No hagas nada estúpido hasta entonces –advirtió antes de salir de allí. Sería difícil sacar a Tony del hospital, pero no imposible.

Luego de eso las cosas tomaron un ritmo bastante acelerado para alegría de Tony, aunque no fue sencillo para todos los involucrados. Pepper debió negociar duramente con el directorio del hospital y el médico encargado de su salud. Su estado era malo y la institución no quería arriesgar su nombre por el capricho de un omega. Especialmente por uno tan mediático y reconocido como Anthony Stark. Sin embargo, luego de varios arreglos entre los abogados de ambas partes y la promesa de una donación importante, llegaron a un acuerdo. 

Anthony abandonaba el hospital bajo su propia responsabilidad y en contra de todas las recomendaciones médicas. Lo hacía por voluntad propia y sin amenaza alguna de por medio. A Bucky siempre le incomodó un poco como una sola firma podía tener tanto poder. Un garabato sellaba un destino por completo. Un juez, un soldado, un paciente, un criminal, un espía o un hombre común, todos caían ante una simple rúbrica.

Al alfa le tocó convencer a Tony de salir de allí usando la bata que le otorgó el hospital. El genio quería usar su traje, pero este apestaba a las feromonas de los otros alfas y aún podían dañarlo, seguía débil y susceptible. Llegaron a un punto muerto, Tony se negaba a ser visto usando una horrible bata de papel y el soldado se negaba a dejarle usar su ropa. Incluso, le había pedido a Potts que la mandara a quemar. La discusión no duró mucho, Tony se rindió pronto, evidenciando lo mal que se sentía. Incluso se dejó cargar por Bucky hasta la salida.

–Comienzo a creer que es parte del ADN alfa esto de cargar a las personas como damiselas en peligro –se quejó recostándose contra su hombro.

–Bueno, existe el modo cavernícola, pero lo desactivé. No creo que te hubiese gustado ser cargado en el hombro como una apetitosa bolsa de carne –le respondió divertido y Tony dejó escapar algunas carcajadas suaves. 

Mientras se dejaba llevar, cerró los ojos. Sentía el calor emanando del cuerpo del alfa, su aroma lo arropaba agradablemente y comenzaba a arrastrarlo a un prolongado sueño, contra el cual se estaba resistiendo. Si cedía, no despertaría en horas. Primero necesitaba asegurarse que Peter estuviese en la torre con ellos y que Bucky estuviese seguro ante su aroma. Inevitablemente, pensó también en Steve. Sentía una añoranza tan fuerte por ambos hombres, que todo su cuerpo le dolía. Los necesitaba a su lado, juntos. Extrañaba a Steve, quería estar con sus alfas. Un nudo se asentó en su pecho, pero cuando Bucky besó su frente y la sensación se alivió, una nueva angustia la reemplazó. Estaba perdido, jodido, hundido. No solo había caído por Steve, sino también por James. ¿Qué estaba mal con él?

Pepper los alcanzó cerca de la salida, cargando varios papeles que no llevaba antes. Los condujo hasta su automóvil y les dejó acomodarse en la parte trasera mientras ella se sentaba al frente. Estaba demasiado cerca, pero Tony logró impedir que Bucky que volviera a reclamar su territorio. El alfa, en cambio se concentró en el castaño. Lo acomodó sobre su regazo e intensificó su aroma, no solo para cuidarlo, sino también para intentar animarlo. Pepper arrugó ligeramente la nariz, aquel olor se impregnaría en todo el auto por semanas, pero sobre todo, se le pegaría a Happy. Sin embargo, el semblante de Tony había mejorado un poco, así que se comportó. Ella podía cubrir a Happy, y los autos se lavaban. 

–Comienza a hablar –exigió luego de guardar los papeles del alta en su portafolio cuidadosamente. 

Tony meditó que tanto contarle, pero al final decidió hacerlo desde el principio. No se detuvo en detalles innecesarios, pero le contó aquellas partes del secuestro que no le había compartido antes, y todo lo que sucedió después. Ahora sabía que el cachorro era de Steve, que su concepción era resultado de un experimento de Hydra y que ahora tanto el rubio como Bucky estaban enlazados al embarazo y cuidaban de ellos. 

–No debería ser posible –susurró Virginia al cabo de unos instantes, mientras procesaba toda la información. Seguía enojada, pero no tenía sentido seguir persiguiendo a Tony. Le preocupaba lo último que le había revelado, dos alfas no podían cuidar de un mismo embarazo a la vez.

–Los extraterrestres no deberían existir, ni tampoco dioses de otro mundo que manejan el rayo o controlan la mente de las personas. Y eso sin mencionar a todos aquellos con súper poderes que parecen sacados de una historia de ciencia ficción o una pesadilla. No debería ser posible, pero existen. No sé cómo pueden hacerlo a la vez, pero funciona. Ambos me cuidan por igual, y estoy mejor gracias a ellos. Mi omega los acepta y los busca, quizás porque son destinados.

–Jamás fuiste parte de la norma. ¿Por qué deberías serlo ahora? –Pepper suspiró resignada y le sonrió, consiguiendo un movimiento de cejas como respuesta por parte de Tony.– Tu omega tiene más sentido común que tu. Si los acepta a ambos, está bien para mí. 

James le dedicó una breve mirada de agradecimiento. No todos serían igual de comprensivos que ella, y a Tony parecía importarle la opinión de sus amigos. Comenzaba a ver que el castaño mantenía todo un mundo paralelo al de la manada. Quería poder conocerlo también, saber más de Tony, comprenderlo mejor. Sentía que ni siquiera comenzaba a conocerlo. Y aun así… era incapaz de separarse de su lado. Quizás si había algo extraño allí después de todo, pero tampoco le importaba en realidad.

–Por cierto ¿en qué viniste? –Tony interrumpió sus pensamientos, regresando su mente al interior del automóvil de inmediato.

–En la motocicleta de Tasha. –En su momento la había tomado sin pensarlo. Y si bien la espía no lo atacaría por tomarla, en especial si era por Tony, si lo haría por abandonarla en el estacionamiento de un hospital. 

Tony revisó los bolsillos de Bucky con absoluta confianza, hasta encontrar su celular. El alfa lo había tomado de su traje antes de mandarlo a incinerar y lo guardó ya que aquella horrible bata no tenía bolsillos. Lo encendió, componiendo una mueca de inmediato, tenía demasiadas llamadas perdidas y mensajes sin leer. Se había olvidado de encenderlo al salir del complejo. Solía apagarlo cuando estaba en el taller, así nadie lo interrumpía. Su IA le avisaba si era algo importante.

–F.R.I.D.A.Y, ¿me oyes?

–Sí señor. Me alegra oírlo de nuevo. –Bucky apretó los labios, tensionado la mandíbula. Seguía fastidiado con la máquina. 

–Lleva la motocicleta de la agente Romanoff al complejo, por favor.

–De inmediato señor. –Bucky lo miró, un poco sorprendido.

–En realidad no debería sorprenderme que pueda hacer eso. –En retrospectiva, estaba seguro que debió sospechar que la máquina podía hacer eso y más.

–Aún no está al nivel de J.A.R.V.I.S, pero mi niña aprende rápido –habló de su creación con el orgullo de un padre–. No te preocupes, la motocicleta llegará a salvo. Tus pelotas están a salvo de Nat. –Su risa inundó el automóvil, alegrando a ambos alfas en el proceso. Era un buen sonido.– Casi me olvido. F.R.I.D.A.Y, enlázame con Karen. –Bucky realmente gruñó esta vez.

–Aquí estoy, Señor Stark. –Otra voz desconocida para el soldado se dejó oír. 

–Preciosa, ¿pudiste comunicarte con May? –James comenzaba a ponerse de mal humor, no podía proteger a Tony si constantemente aparecía alguien nuevo. 

–Las cosas de Peter están en camino, señor. Y espera su llamada. –Tony cerró los ojos un momento y se recostó contra Bucky mientras le agradecía a Karen y dejaba el celular a un lado. El alfa le acarició el cabello y notó el sudor en su nuca, así como la respiración agitada que intentaba ocultar. Se inclinó y besó su frente, lamentando no poder hacer mucho más en ese momento. Al apartarse, se encontró con la mirada del genio y un silencioso agradecimiento. 

–¿Quiénes son Karen y May? –Tony había vuelto a acomodar la cabeza sobre su hombro así que no pudo ver su sonrisa, pero si la sintió. Volvió a acariciar su cabeza, realmente le gustaba hacerlo. 

–Karen es una inteligencia artificial que cree para Peter. Cómo una niñera cibernética, pero en realidad es más su amiga. Lo ayuda en sus misiones y en la vida diaria, o me avisa cuando hace algo estúpido y necesita ayuda. Te sorprenderías la cantidad de problemas que atrae para ser alguien tan joven. Aunque aprendió y creció mucho estos años, casi no me necesita. –No podía, ni quería, ocultar el orgullo que transmitía su voz.– En comparación, el otro mocoso me da más dolores de cabeza. 

–¿Otro mocoso? –Bucky casi temió preguntar.

–Peter no es el único chico al que cuido. Está Harley, pero él no es huérfano, así que quita esa expresión de tu rostro. Es mayor que Peter y también está en la universidad, pero escogió una cerca de su hogar para poder cuidar a su madre y hermana. Tampoco busca locos voladores para pelear, aunque no sé cuánto tiempo dure eso, está cerca de descifrar cómo funciona una de mis primeras armaduras. No puedo creer que Peter también esté por entrar a la universidad –el tono alegre de su voz desapareció y su olor cambió–, ni que lo hayan lastimado solo por ser mi becario.

–¿Qué sucedió? –Pepper todavía no conocía esa parte de la historia y en medio de las revelaciones recientes, no habían terminado de aclarar cosas importantes. 

Tony le contó lo sucedido en la presentación de Peter y la verdadera razón por la que habían terminado en el hospital. Ella se disculpó y salió del vehículo, estaba tan enojada e indignada que su aroma se había vuelto peligroso para Tony, y necesitaba calmarse. Desde el auto, la vieron gesticular furiosamente mientras caminaba e intentaba no llamar la atención. Bucky aprovechó ese momento a solas para llenar el pequeño espacio con su olor y dejar otro besó en la frente de Tony. 

–Deberías presentarlo ante la manada, hacer oficial su adopción. No podrán alejarlo de ti. Lo aceptarán, es tu cachorro. Corre peligro de un modo u otro, tiene enemigos propios. ¿No es mejor que pueda tener el apoyo y la protección de todos nosotros? Hoy fue una prueba de ello. Peter no debió ir solo a esa presentación, y tú tampoco debiste ir a buscarlo por tu cuenta. –Fue peligroso, y ahora que sabía que el corazón de Tony estaba dividido en dos, no dejaría que siguiera sufriendo por no tener a toda su manada cerca. Quería que fuera feliz.

–Se enojarán de nuevo –sonaba tan convencido, que el corazón de Bucky se apretó–, al principio lo oculté porque estaba en plena… guerra con Steve. Cuando iba a hacerlo oficial, Peter deseó tener una vida tranquila. Después fue más y más difícil hacerlo. Cuando dio señales de no estar desarrollándose bien como omega, de ser inestable por su mutación, tuve miedo de que lo apartaran de mi lado. –No podía evitar ocultar todo aquello que era importante para él, personas, verdades o sentimientos.

–Entenderán, y se molestarán, es decir, eres nuestro omega y sentiste que debías ocultar a tu cachorro de nosotros. Nos hace sentir insuficientes, que no somos la manada que necesitas, pero cuando sepan las razones entenderán. –Tony no dijo nada, pero no necesitaba hacerlo, su aroma había vuelto a cambiar y lo delataba–. Lo ocultaste por temor, pero no fue por nosotros. Luchaste solo toda tu vida, como el resto, pero desde que nos volvimos una verdadera manada, dejó de ser necesario. Confía en nosotros del mismo modo en que confiamos en ti –le pidió suavemente, acariciando su mejilla con ternura, hasta que consiguió que levantara el rostro hacía él.

–Si confío en ustedes. Les confío mi vida por completo –aseguró el castaño, volviéndose a perder en todas aquellas cosas que la mirada de Bucky parecía querer decirle.

–No nos confías tu corazón –aclaró el soldado. Para Tony era sencillo confiarles su vida, no parecía tener un especial apego a ella, pero resguardaba celosamente aquello que podía causarle un destino aún peor. Heridas que jamás cicatrizaban.– No nos dejas ser parte de tu vida. Apenas nos dejas acercarnos a ti, luchar a tu lado y cuidarte la espalda, pero no es solo de un enemigo del espacio que queremos protegerte, sino de las cosas que más daño te hacen. 

Tony nuevamente se quedó en silencio. Bucky tenía razón, pero dársela era ceder más de lo que llevaba mucho tiempo sin dar, y aquello lo asustaba. Incluso Pepper y Rhodes tenían algunas barreras marcando en qué partes de su vida estar y en cuáles no. Eliminarlas significaba exponerse, y aquello aseguraba que saldría herido. No es que desconfiara de ellos, pero era incapaz de cerrar los ojos y dejarse caer. 

–No necesitas hacerlo de repente. Solo piénsalo. –Como si adivinara sus pensamientos, Bucky no insistió más allá de eso. El alfa sabía lo difícil que era confiar en alguien y cuán sencillo se salía herido. Por eso no deseaba presionarlo. Esperaba que en algún momento Tony fuera capaz de reconocer que ya no estaba solo. Que tenía una familia que se preocupaba genuinamente por él, que le querían.– ¿Y quién es May? –cambió de tema, retomando el anterior. Sabía que sus palabras habían sido escuchadas, pero el millonario debía pensarlas por su cuenta.

–No sueltas una vez que muerdes, ¿verdad? –intentó bromear, evitando la mirada de Bucky. Temía que pudiera ver la tormenta que se había desatado en su corazón.– Es la tía de Peter. 

–Creí que era huérfano. –Las adopciones ocurrían cuando un cachorro estaba desvalido y desamparado, o en peligro.

–Lo es, de padres –dijo–, su tía cuida de él desde que era niño, es una tutora excelente, y lo adora, pero es una beta.

En ese momento todo terminó de cobrar sentido para el soldado. Un cachorro omega, necesitaba de un adulto omega para desarrollarse correctamente como tal; aprender a controlar su aroma, sus habilidades y todo lo referido a su naturaleza. Lo mismo ocurría con un cachorro alfa, la guía de un adulto alfa era imprescindible. Cachorros sin guía tendían a volverse inestables o peligrosos. Si no aprendían a controlarse de jóvenes, no lo conseguirían de adultos. Y lo que aprendieran de forma incorrecta por su cuenta, los ponía en peligro y, sobre todo, al género contrario. Una beta, no podía enseñarle cómo cuidarse y defenderse a un omega o a un alfa.

Existían programas gubernamentales de tutorías para cachorros huérfanos que ingresaban al sistema, pero no eran completamente efectivos, y muchos quedaban fuera. Cachorros sin un tutor, pero que no eran huérfanos en el sentido estricto de la palabra, conformaban un hueco en el sistema. Peter y miles de otros cachorros, formaban parte de aquel vacío. 

–Me acerqué a Peter por sus habilidades –continuó Anthony–, pero al notar que era un omega, quedé maravillado. Más tarde, cuando me di cuenta de su situación y el peligro que corría, mi omega se hizo cargo de inmediato. No fue fácil. Yo no sabía cuidar, ni mucho menos lidiar, con un adolescente y él no estaba acostumbrado a tener un adulto detrás todo el tiempo, pero funcionó.

Una vez se tranquilizó y estuvo segura que no afectaría a Tony, Pepper regresó al vehículo. Lucía en calma, pero el fuego en sus ojos era más intenso que nunca. 

–¿Qué haremos con esos animales? – Porque sabía que Tony tenía un plan. No dejaría pasar un agravio como aquel contra Peter. Y ella lo ayudaría. 

–Moría por que preguntaras –respondió casi con un tono musical–, los hundiremos –Bucky presenció el brillo de verdadera malicia en sus hermosos ojos marrones.– Necesitaré tu apoyo como C.E.O de la compañía. F.R.I.D.A.Y me ayudará con los tecnicismos y hackeos, pero necesitaré de ti y nuestro sobre alimentado bufete de abogados para las maniobras finales. Hundiremos sus negocios, nos apropiaremos de sus compañías. Industrias Stark se fortalecerá y crecerá. Muchos manejan importantes proyectos secretos, tengo algunos amigos que lo agradecerán. Créeme, estarán en manos mucho más confiables. Estoy seguro que escarbando un poco, encontraré bastante suciedad escondida por ahí. Sacudiré un poco las estanterías, sus delitos caerán en las manos correctas y serán expuestos. Quiero que sepan que soy yo quien los está cazando. Sin embargo, antes necesitamos asegurar la compañía, yo haré lo mismo con la manada. Con F.R.I.D.A.Y reforzaremos la seguridad y mejoraremos los encriptados. Te avisaré cuando todo esté listo. 

Pepper estaba satisfecha con el plan, pocas veces había estado tan de acuerdo con una locura de esta magnitud de Tony, pero esta vez habían cruzado una línea. Y ella se aseguraría que el genio no la cruzara también. Bucky, por su parte, necesitaba resolver varias dudas al respecto, pero le fue imposible. En ese momento Peter y el otro omega se acercaban al auto. El joven traía una bolsa de chocolates en la mano y al subir se la tendió de inmediato a Tony, quien sacó el más grande que encontró y comenzó a comerlo con alegría. Al mismo tiempo se incorporó y se alejó un poco del alfa, aparentando que todo estaba bien con él. Afortunadamente el espacio dentro del auto era reducido y no podía alejarse mucho más. 

–¿Y bien? ¿Qué dijo el doctor? –preguntó Tony mientras Happy ponía en marcha el motor y comenzaba a conducir.

–Peter está bien –respondió este‐, no tiene algún daño permanente y los que recibió sanarán en unos días. Quiere que dejemos que el celo siga su curso. No va a ser un celo propiamente dicho, así que lo pasará bastante mal. A la mitad, cuando la concentración de feromonas en su organismo alcance el máximo, será el mejor momento para regular su sistema y que termine el proceso que quedó inconcluso en el primer celo. Así sus hormonas volverán a sus valores normales hasta su siguiente celo natural. También recomienda que se hagan otros estudios para determinar que causa su desarrollo anómalo, pero asegura que si se regulan sus próximos celos, su organismo aprenderá a hacerlo por sí mismo. Que no es raro que los primeros celos de un cachorro deban ser regulados por sus tutores hasta que el ciclo se normaliza.

Tony dejó que Peter se recostara contra su hombro y meditó las palabras del médico. No eran buenas en su condición. Agradeció que la torre estuviera cerca, el movimiento del auto estaba empeorando su malestar. No tardaron en llegar y subieron directamente al último piso, en dónde el genio había vivido antes. Todo estaba en orden e impecablemente limpio y ordenado. Aun así, se notaba que llevaba deshabitada bastante tiempo. Faltaba esa sensación de calidez y hogar. Los ambientes eran fríos y estaban desprovistos de cualquier aroma familiar. 

El genio dispuso de dos habitaciones, una para Peter y otra, la más alejada, para Bucky y él. Mientras se acomodaban, llamó a May y le explicó todo con calma. Al mismo tiempo Happy se retiró para comprar los víveres que iban a necesitar durante los próximos días y a recoger el bolso de Peter. A su vez, Pepper comenzó a revisar su tableta y a llamar a los abogados de Tony para impedir que se hiciera público el embarazo.

Luego de que Happy regresara, les contaron a él y a Peter los fragmentos que desconocían de todo lo que había sucedido. Para cuando el sol se había ocultado, Bucky no pudo reprimirse más. El aire se volvió pesado para respirar y la presencia del soldado comenzó a reclamar su territorio. Tony no estaba mejorando y el alfa no iba a seguir siendo paciente, amigos o no, tenían que irse. Necesitaba cuidar de su omega. El genio intentó controlarlo, pero solo consiguió debilitarse más y que el instinto alfa empeorara, mostrando el inicio de un círculo vicioso de voluntades que no iba a acabar bien.

Pepper y Happy decidieron marcharse a casa. Les harían un seguimiento desde allí, no iban a seguir jugando con el autocontrol del soldado y la salud de Tony. Ambos entendían el comportamiento de James, Pepper se comportaba igual cuando Happy estaba enfermo. Se iban con la seguridad de que Peter y Tony quedaban en buenas manos. En pocas horas, habían visto todo lo que necesitaban, por más imposible que les hubiese parecido en otra época.

En cuanto quedaron a solas, Bucky respiró aliviado. Odiaba sentirse así, como un animal, pero ahora que no había nadie desconocido cerca de ambos omegas, el ruido de su cabeza desapareció y pudo controlarse en pocos minutos. Tony lo miró ligeramente molesto.

–Estabas a punto de comenzar a golpearte el pecho y mostrar tus músculos –se quejó. Pepper y Happy eran sus amigos, su otra familia. Lidiar con alfas no siempre era sencillo, aunque debía agradecer que solo estaba uno, con Steve presente seguramente las cosas se hubiesen complicado más.– Lo compensarás cocinando algo mientras revisó el sistema de extractores y Peter se instala en su habitación. 

Tampoco podía enojarse con James mucho tiempo, incluso al principio, cuando Steve lo eligió. Lo que era importante para su compañero, también lo era para él. Sin embargo, ahora no podía durar molesto con Bucky por su propio mérito. Había podido conocerlo mejor y se volvió importante por él mismo, no por ser valioso para el rubio. James estuvo de acuerdo con cocinar, pero antes de que se separaran, le dedicó una mirada preocupada, que Tony decidió ignorar. Ambos sabían que se sentía peor, incluso Peter comenzaba a notarlo.

Cenaron en un incómodo silencio. Peter ya no tenía dudas de que Tony estaba mal y al mismo tiempo, estaba asustado por lo que pronto atravesaría. Un solo celo había bastado para que estuviera seguro que lo odiaba. Y aunque esta vez tenía a Tony a su lado, eso estaba lejos de animarlo dado su estado de salud. Bucky se contagió del nerviosismo de ambos omegas y sus propios temores brotaron, iba a estar demasiado cerca de un omega en celo. Por más que Tony le aseguró que todo funcionaba correctamente y que no dejaría que le sucediese nada, su cuerpo se anticipaba y estaba tenso. Tony también se había dado cuenta de ello y le dedicaba miradas furtivas. 

Luego de la cena, se aseguraron una vez más que todo estuviera en orden y finalmente, cerca de medianoche, el castaño dejó de suprimir el celo de Peter para que siguiera su curso. El joven comenzó a desmejorar de inmediato, a bastante velocidad. Tony se quedó a su lado, intentando aliviar su malestar tanto como podía, manteniéndolo fresco e hidratado, masajeando sus músculos cuando se acalambraban o dándole el consuelo de su compañía y sus abrazos cada vez que el malestar se transformaba en sollozos de temor y quejidos de dolor. El proceso recién comenzaba, no haría más que empeorar en los días siguientes, y Tony no estaba seguro de poder resistir. No le gustaba ver sufrir a Peter, y los primeros celos eran horribles para los omegas. Al menos, esta vez Peter no estaba solo.

Entrada la madrugada, los síntomas de Peter se apaciguaron lo suficiente para concederle una breve ventana de paz y que pudiera conciliar el sueño. Serían unas pocas horas de calma, pero le ayudarían para lo que vendría el resto del día. Tony acarició su cabeza hasta que estuvo seguro que dormía profundamente, luego se dirigió a la salida de la habitación, en busca de Bucky. También necesitaba descansar, aprovecharía estas horas de calma.

–F.R.I.D.A.Y, avísame cuando despierte –susurró apagando la luz y saliendo. Vio que Bucky se encontraba a pocos pasos de distancia, esperándolo. Al verlo se sintió feliz aliviado, pero no quiso pensar demasiado en la razón detrás.– ¿Me extrañabas? –lo provocó, tambaleándose un poco cuando quiso acercarse. Bucky se acercó de inmediato y lo abrazó, ayudándolo a sostenerse sobre sus pies. Tony apoyó la frente en su hombro.

–Es imposible dormir sin tus ronquidos –lo molestó a cambio, intentando animarlo un poco. Tony lucía tan cansado que le rompía el corazón. Estaba débil, pero por suerte no había empeorado realmente.– Calenté un poco de sopa. Bebe algo antes de que vayamos a dormir, casi no tocaste tu cena anoche y eres realmente gruñón cuando tienes hambre. –Tony soltó algunas carcajadas apagadas, no le quedaba mucha energía.

–Crees que… ¿puedes llevarme? No creo poder caminar. –Bucky lo tenía entre sus brazos antes de que terminara de hablar. No necesitaba razones, si Tony le pedía que lo cargara, lo haría.– Gracias –susurró mientras buscaba el hueco de su cuello y emprendían el camino a la cocina.– Tendremos que trabajar en desbloquear otro modo de cargarme. El estilo cavernícola y el estilo princesa no estarían entre mis favoritos. 

Sonaba tan serio y determinado al respecto, que el alfa comenzó a reír. Las vibraciones de su pecho calentaron el corazón de Tony, quién se permitió cerrar los ojos, sintiéndose seguro y en calma. consternado y serio al respecto. Sin embargo, poco antes de llegar a la cocina, el sonido se detuvo de golpe. También se detuvieron.

–Mierda –lo escuchó decir, y Tony abrió los ojos con lentitud, confundido. Vio que Bucky tenía la vista clavada al frente, todo su cuerpo se había tensado. Volteó la cabeza y al ver lo que había asustado al alfa, también se tensó.

–Doble mierda.

Allí, frente a ambos, con los brazos cruzados, una mirada dura e iracunda en su rostro, exudando a borbotones su autoridad y poderío, se encontraba un sumamente cabreado Steve. No, no era Steve. En ese momento era el alfa líder de la manada. Un alfa muy enojado. Medio oculto por las sombras, toda su presencia se imponía de forma amenazadora. Sus ojos parecían brillar de un modo peligroso, casi depredador. Parecía listo para destrozar algo. Bucky y Tony tragaron con dificultad. 

_Continuará..._


	20. Chapter 20

Bucky pocas veces había visto a Steve tan molesto. Por lo general encontraba aquella actitud, tan dominante e imponente, sumamente atractiva, pero nunca antes había sido el receptor de su ira. El carácter de Steve era amable y cariñoso, pero en ese momento no quedaba rastro alguno de esos rasgos. Parecían haberse evaporado por completo. Bucky no estaba seguro de qué tenía tan molesto a su compañero, pero no había que ser un genio para darse cuenta que Tony y él eran los responsables de algún modo. 

Sus labios se torcían con disgusto, en una mueca que solo mostraba en las batallas. Los músculos de su cuello estaban tensos, parecía estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo. Sin embargo, pudo ver que a pesar de su enojo, el rubio estaba luchando consigo mismo para no explotar agresivamente. Steve sabía que luego se arrepentiría de todo lo que hiciera o dijera.

Tony estaba acostumbrado a verlo en ese estado tan alterado. Aunque llevaba un tiempo sin tener que lidiar con una de las pataletas del rubio. Específicamente, desde que Bucky se unió a la manada. Luego de Siberia, Steve había cambiado. Se sintió tan culpable por haber perdido la cabeza y atacarlo como lo hizo, que trabajó en su autocontrol. Había tenido tanto éxito, que el castaño se exasperaba cada vez que se metía con él y no obtenía ninguna reacción de su parte. Steve no se enfadaba sin importar lo que hiciera.

Conseguía que se molestara un poco, si era irresponsable o se ponía en peligro, pero no llegaba al mismo nivel que antes. Tony a veces dudó y se dejó consumir por sus temores. Dejaba de creer que Steve había cambiado por arrepentimiento y en cambio, estaba seguro que solo lo había hecho por Bucky. Ahora, tenía a Steve en frente suyo, mirándolo como antes, tal como quiso todo ese tiempo. Y no sentía ningún deseo de tener que soportar uno de sus arrebatos de súper macho alfa o lo que fuera.

–Rogers. Alto –le ordenó cómo si fuera alguna clase de mascota revoltosa, en cuanto vio que abría la boca para comenzar a hablar. Levantó la mano para detener cualquier palabra, antes de que naciera. En cuanto pronunciara la primera, el rubio no se detendría, ellos le responderían, y aquello jamás acabaría.– Antes que comiencen a medir quién tiene la cornamenta más grande, vamos al sillón, o mejor, a la cama. Dónde sea, pero no aquí de pie. No me siento bien. Íbamos a tomar un poco de sopa con Bucky. ¿Quieres acompañarnos? –Se sentía cansado, no deseaba estar en una discusión en una posición tan incómoda. 

Parte del enojo de Steve se esfumó en un parpadeo, siendo reemplazado por preocupación y algo de malestar. Se acercó hasta ellos, observándolos con detenimiento, alternando entre Tony y Bucky, buscando alguna señal de que había sucedido.

–Fury. Los tengo –dijo llevando una mano detrás de su oreja. Aún sonaba molesto, pero no tanto como al principio.– Sí –hizo silencio unos instantes– Avísales a los demás –otro segundo de silencio. La intensa mirada del rubio parecía querer traspasarlos.– En la torre Stark –terminó de hablar y se retiró el comunicador, guardándolo en el bolsillo de su uniforme. 

Luego se concentró en los responsables de hacerles perder la cabeza a todos ellos. Tony se veía demacrado e igual de mal que al principio del embarazo. Que reconociera en voz alta no sentirse bien nunca era una buena señal de su parte, tampoco que se estuviese dejando llevar en brazos con tanta docilidad. Acarició su mejilla y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios cuando Tony cerró los ojos relajadamente ante su toque. Sin pensarlo en realidad, lo tomó de los brazos de su compañero y le pegó tanto como pudo a su cuerpo. Su alfa comenzó a escanearlo de nuevo, revisando su estado, buscando qué era lo que estaba mal con él. Bucky tampoco lucía muy bien, parecía cansado e igual de preocupado que él. 

–Aceptaré esa sopa –dijo al cabo de un rato. Tony se acurrucó en sus brazos, suspirando. Estaba feliz. Por fin tenía a sus dos alfas a su lado.– ¿Qué sucedió?

–Hubo una situación con el hombre araña –comenzó a explicar el castaño una vez Steve lo ayudó a acomodarse en una de las banquetas de la cocina–. Arriba, a tu izquierda. La puerta que rechina –le indicó a Bucky al ver que revisaba cada gaveta, buscando los tazones para servirles.

James le agradeció con un movimiento de cabeza para no interrumpir al genio. Se sentía aliviado de que Tony consiguiera distraer a Steve antes de que explotara. Dudaba que otro alfa fuera de control cerca del castaño fuese una buena idea, para ninguno de los dos omegas en realidad, pero especialmente para Anthony. Él reaccionaba de inmediato a los cambios de humor del rubio, incluso cuando estaba enfermo y comenzaría a esforzarse nuevamente para calmarlo. Aquella cualidad del omega siempre estaba presente, incluso en las batallas. A dónde fuera Steve, Tony estaba cerca para evitar que perdiera el control. También ayudaba a los demás, en especial a Banner, pero sorprendentemente Steve era quién más rápido se alteraba. Y al ser el líder, contagiaba su estado a los demás.

–¿Está bien tu cachorro? –preguntó Steve, sorprendiendo a ambos.

–¿Sabías de él? –le reclamó Bucky volteando a verlo, incrédulo. ¿Era el último en enterarse? El rubio en ningún momento lo había mencionado, estaba completamente seguro de eso.

–no hace mucho que lo confirmé –respondió con simpleza, ajeno a lo que pasaba por la mente de su compañero y de Tony.

–¿Cómo lo descubriste? –preguntó el omega. Se había esforzado tanto por ocultar a Peter, y todo ese tiempo creyó que había hecho un excelente trabajo. Si Steve había podido descubrirlo, significaba que otros también.

–No fue muy difícil. –A pesar de que debía ser al revés, sentía que era él quién estaba caminando por la cuerda floja. No lograba ver con claridad cómo había terminado en una situación tan peligrosa.– A veces desaparecías de pronto, y regresabas oliendo a otro omega. Uno joven. Sus olores eran similares, así supe que tenías un cachorro, pero no quién era. Paralelamente y más por accidente, descubrí que dónde estaba Spider Man, también Iron Man. Nunca mencionabas algo al respecto. No entendía porque mantenías en secreto una asociación así. Me dio curiosidad, por lo que accedí a los archivos –el bufido burlón de Tony le irritó un poco–, entonces lo noté. Cada vez que el chico araña estaba en problemas, ibas a ayudarlo o mandabas tus trajes. Comencé a observarte, y confirmé que cada vez que desaparecías de repente, ibas a ayudarlo. Aún creía que era solo algún tipo de alianza entre ambos, me intrigaba. Las cosas se dieron por si solas luego. Cuando ibas a ayudar al hombre araña, regresabas oliendo a tu cachorro. Eso fue todo.

–¿Por qué nunca dijiste nada? –reclamó Tony elevando la voz con indignación y el alfa no entendía la razón de que estuviera tan molesto con él.

–Confiaba en que lo dirías cuando fuera el momento. –Su respuesta fue tan sencilla y honesta, que Tony estuvo a punto de gritar.– Aprendí que debo confiar más en tus decisiones. Esta vez el castaño por poco se contuvo, un grito de frustración se atoró en su garganta. Steve extendió la mano y tomó la suya que estaba apretando fuertemente sin darse cuenta. La acarició hasta que la tensión desapareció y luego le regaló una de esas sonrisas que amaba y odiaba por igual. Aquel alfa torpe robaba todas sus fuerzas.

–Estoy rodeado de idiotas. –El cansancio estaba jugando con su mente, no quería reconocer que las palabras de Steve habían sacudido su mundo por completo. Deseaba golpearlo, o gritarle, tanto como se moría por abrazarlo y llorar sobre él. Se había convertido en un desastre y todo por culpa de esos dos alfas, brutos, buenos para nada y que se negaban a dejarlo tranquilo. Justo en ese momento, Bucky le alcanzó un tazón con sopa, confirmando sus pensamientos. Lo tomó murmurando malhumorado, y comenzó a beber de inmediato.– Gracias. –Bucky guiñó un ojo coquetamente y Tony le gruñó. El alfa comenzó a reír y le pasó su tazón a Steve antes de sentarse cerca de ambos para beber del propio.

–No respondiste Tony, el chico…

–Peter –Tony interrumpió a Steve–, se llama Peter. Está en mi antigua habitación. –el alfa desvió la mirada hacía allí, cómo si pudiera verlo a través de las paredes.– Esta bien, pero podría estar mejor. –El genio se quedó en silencio. No deseaba volver a explicar toda la situación. Significaba revivirla, volver a enfadarse y sentirse aún peor. Su cachorro lo necesitaba en las mejores condiciones. Por suerte, Bucky se hizo cargo y le contó todo a Steve. El Capitán no reaccionó como Barnes y Pepper lo habían hecho. Mantuvo la calma. Estaba molesto, pero se cuidaba que no se manifestara en su aroma por el bien de Tony y el bebé.

–¿Puedo verlo cuándo despierte? –Steve dejó la taza de Tony a un costado cuando este terminó de beber, y volvió a acariciar su mejilla. Realmente adoraba como el genio se inclinaba hacia su toque, buscando sus caricias y la pequeña sonrisa que adornaba su rostro en esos momentos. Lamentablemente, en esa oportunidad no pudo disfrutarlo como siempre. Sentía la ira burbujear en su interior, ya no por las acciones de su omega y su compañero, sino por el ataque de los otros alfas. 

Para su alfa, era un legítimo atentado contra su omega y su cachorro. También estaba molesto consigo mismo. Había pasado tanto tiempo corriendo de misión en misión, que nuevamente había descuidado lo que era más importante para él. Se había prometido no cometer el mismo error, y había fallado. No volvería a suceder. 

–Quiero conocer a tu cachorro –confesó casi con timidez.– Es decir, oficialmente y en mejores condiciones. –No, no era timidez, era culpa por haber peleado contra él también. Se veía tan apenado, que Tony lo abrazó.– Quizás pueda ayudarlo a estabilizarse, si ambos están de acuerdo. Nunca lo hice, pero tú no estás en condiciones, ni siquiera intentes discutirlo.

–No lo haré –no discutiría–, esta vez llegué a mi límite. No estoy bien. Pueden conocerlo cuando quieran. Si él quiere, también puedes ayudarlo, pero no pasaré por sobre sus deseos. 

Cambió la posición del abrazo y se apoyó contra Steve, quien intercambió una mirada con Bucky y no necesitaron de palabras para ponerse de acuerdo. El rubio se puso de pie, cargando de nuevo a Tony y Bucky lo guió hacía la habitación que habían acondicionado más temprano. Era la vieja habitación del Capitán. 

–No puedo cuidar de Pete como él necesita. No puedo cuidar de mis cachorros. –Tony se acarició el vientre y su aroma se llenó de tristeza una vez más. Ambos alfas reaccionaron al cambio y sus aromas se mezclaron para cubrir al castaño, buscando consolarlo. Era intolerable que su omega estuviese triste, les dolía a ellos también.

–Lo protegiste, lo mantuviste a salvo. Te enfrentaste a una sala llena de alfas que querían lastimarlos y no dejaste que volvieran a tocarlo. Te aseguraste que estuviera seguro, incluso lo estás cuidando ahora. Estás agotado, te sientes mal, pero sigues pendiente de él. 

Al llegar a la habitación, Steve lo bajó en la cama con cuidado y de inmediato se acomodó detrás de él, abrazándolo. Entrelazó una de las piernas del castaño entre las suyas y redujo la distancia entre ambos. Bucky se acostó al frente, abrazándolos a ambos a la vez, consiguiendo meter sus piernas en el lío que formaban las de Steve y Tony.

–También descuidé a mi otro cachorro, a nuestro bebé. Pudo haberle pasado algo grave por mi culpa, debí haberme dado cuenta que estaba yendo más lejos de lo que mi cuerpo podía soportar. Ya no soy solo yo, ahora somos dos. 

No necesitaba esconderse en un capullo de mantas, puesto que ambos alfas lo habían construido a su alrededor con sus cuerpos. Eran demasiado pesados, y hacía mucho calor ahí en el medio de ambos. Se sentía aplastado y ahogado, pero terriblemente a gusto. Satisfecho… completo. Otra vez quiso llorar, esta vez por sí mismo. Acababa de darse cuenta que su lugar estaba allí, con esos dos hombres, y que estaba absolutamente perdido. Otra vez su corazón había elegido un sitio dónde no podría quedarse, dónde no pertenecía.

–El bebé está bien. Ahora nos tiene a nosotros. Al igual que Peter. –Steve tomó la palabra, pero reflejaba también lo que pensaba Bucky.– Somos un equipo, ¿recuerdas? Cuando caes, te levantaremos y te ayudaremos a continuar. Cuando estés herido, te cuidaremos. Cuando no puedas luchar, pelearemos por ti hasta que puedas volver a la batalla. Te pedí que me dejaras cuidar de ti, y sigo sintiéndome del mismo modo. –Su aroma reforzaba sus palabras, las completaba. Le transmitía al omega todo aquello que el alfa no conseguía expresar en su discurso y cuán sinceras eran sus palabras.

–Eres nuestro omega. –El aroma de Bucky no era diferente al de Steve.– Tus peleas también son nuestras, tus victorias nuestra alegría y tus cachorros, son nuestros cachorros también. En tanto nos dejes ser parte de tu vida, queremos estar allí para vivirla a tu lado y que formes parte de las nuestras a su vez. Tony… ya formas parte de nosotros. 

–Estás tan dentro de nuestras almas que es cómo si siempre hubieses sido parte de ellas. Eres… cómo la pieza faltante que jamás notamos pero que, ahora que estás allí, no volveremos a funcionar sin ti. No queremos dejarte ir. No podríamos hacerlo aunque nos lo pidieras. Lo sientes también ¿verdad?. Los tres, juntos, es… correcto, completo –continuó Steve.

–No imagino mi vida sin Steve, y ahora tampoco me la imagino sin ti. Dolería.

–Basta. Basta. Deténganse –dijo Tony, con una nota de pánico agudizando su voz–. Basta –repitió casi sin aire–. No jueguen conmigo. No se atrevan. ¿Les pareció divertido decir todo esto? ¿Se pusieron de acuerdo y practicaron? –enojado, intentó librarse del agarre de ambos, se retorció y los empujó, pero ellos no lo dejaron alejarse, empeorando su humor.– No sé con quién me confundieron, pero no permitiré que me den esperanzas que después me quitarán. –Sus mayores pesadillas comenzaban a tomar forma justo frente a sus ojos.– No me den ilusiones, ¿qué más me quitarán? No me dejaron nada… –comenzó a temblar, no podía detenerse.– Para cuando todo esto termine no me quedará nada… Me arrebataron mi cuerpo, luego mi corazón y ahora quieren mi alma. ¿Cómo viviré cuando todo se acabe? Ya es doloroso, me duele cada día. Mi corazón no quiere alejarse de ustedes, mi alma clama por ambos, los busca, los necesita –Ambos alfas sentían el dolor de Tony en sus propios corazones, destrozándolos. No podían calmarlo, Tony no los estaba dejado–. No quiero seguir solo, pero tampoco quiero seguir enamorándome de ustedes. Dejen de ser buenos conmigo, dejen de cuidarme. No permitan que siga queriéndolos cada vez más. Por favor –suplicó y exigió por partes iguales–, no dejen que encaje, sáquenme de sus vidas. –Él no sería capaz de salir por sí mismo, no cuando quería quedarse tan desesperadamente. 

Unas manos gentiles acariciaron su mejilla. Unos labios, suaves y cálidos, se posaron a un costado de su cabeza. El capullo se volvió más estrecho y cálido. Los temblores disminuyeron cuando el espacio se redujo, pero no se detuvieron.

–¿Por qué nos tienes tanto miedo? –La voz de Steve estaba quebrada, rasposa.– Dios sabe que no soy perfecto, que cometí errores, y cometeré muchos más, pero no nos equivocamos en lo que sentimos por ti. –Incluso si no podían explicarlo.– Tony, te amo. Te quiero a mi lado, a nuestro lado, el resto de nuestras vidas. Pocas veces estuve tan seguro en toda mi vida.

–¡No es verdad! Antes del bebé no existía para ti. –Tony intentó escaparse de nuevo de sus brazos, pero solo consiguió sofocarse y acalorarse más.– Cuando te marqué, ni una sola vez pensaste en mí. Solo pensaste en Bucky, en tu compañero. –Dejó que aquella herida sangrara una vez más. El dolor que le había atravesado en aquel momento jamás había disminuido.– Tú no me amas Steve, amas a tu hijo y al omega que lo lleva, pero no al hombre que hay detrás –intentó hacerle ver su error, que entendiera lo equivocado que estaba.– Dime, sin Silver y sin este cachorro, ¿te habrías “enamorado” de mí? –Tony ya conocía la respuesta. No.– ¿Y tú James? Ni siquiera soportabas quedarte en la misma habitación que yo. Están confundidos. Y se darán cuenta de ello más adelante. Regresarán a la normalidad, me quitarán de sus vidas. Y yo… –Sería abandonado una vez más. No tuvo el coraje para decirlo en voz alta.– Sí. Les tengo miedo. Estoy aterrado. Porque ustedes me destruirán, y no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo. No puedo protegerme. Cada vez que me miran, me sonríen, me cuidan y protegen, la hora de mi juicio está más cerca. Elegí mi propia sentencia, y me está destrozando. Y no es su culpa… no es culpa de ninguno que sea tan débil, que mi corazón los haya elegido. Que haya terminado queriéndolos del modo en el que lo hago. Que se hayan vuelto tan importantes para mí que queda un vacío cuando uno de los dos no está.

Steve lo miró, tan intensamente que su rostro comenzó a arder. Estaba paralizado, no podía apartar la mirada. Se arrepentía de haber hablado, deseaba retroceder el tiempo y cambiar sus palabras. Se sentía tan desolado y asustado, que no pudo detener su confesión. Ahora ellos lo sabían todo. Quería desaparecer.

–Lo hubiese hecho –dijo Steve con esa seguridad que rayaba la arrogancia y que el omega odiaba tanto.– Me hubiese enamorado de ti… posiblemente ya lo estaba desde antes. Eras importante desde antes del bebé.

–Eso no es verd… –Barnes lo interrumpió. Su mirada era igual de determinada e intensa que la del capitán. Tony sintió que amenazaba con consumirlo hasta que no quedaran más que cenizas de él.

–Anthony. Te elegimos. Sin darnos cuenta, desde el principio, lo hicimos. Posiblemente hubiese llevado un tiempo darnos cuenta de ello sin el bebé, pero no tengo dudas que hubiésemos terminado en esta situación de todos modos. ¿Recuerdas? Si Steve no gira alrededor mío, lo hace alrededor de ti. Nunca pudo ignorarte. Sacas lo mejor y lo peor de él. Yo tampoco pude apartarme. Desde el momento que nos conocimos, no pude ignorarte. Cuando Steve estaba por darte el golpe de gracia en Siberia, mi alfa lo detuvo antes que mi mente lo decidiera. Te protegió, fue tu escudo, yo no te conocía, pero él ya te había elegido. Jamás encontré una razón para mi comportamiento. Lo hago ahora. –Intentó acariciar el rostro de Tony, pero este se alejó, huyendo de él. Sin embargo, no huía de su aroma, así que lo acarició con este.– Luego de atacarte, Steve enfermó gravemente. Su alfa estuvo a punto de enloquecer por lo que te hizo. Aunque no supo verlo, él ya te había elegido. Perdió la cabeza momentáneamente por mi repentina aparición y el peligro sobre mi cabeza, pero cuando recuperó la cordura, la inmensidad de sus actos casi lo mata. No hubiese llegado a ese estado si hubieses sido “solo un omega” para él. Yo fui igual de ciego. No interpreté las señales que estuvieron allí todo el tiempo, siempre hallaba justificaciones que disfrazaban la verdad. –Volvió a intentar tocarlo. Esta vez no fue rechazado, aunque el recelo no disminuía. 

–No entendemos cómo es posible. Fue confuso para nosotros al principio también, pero ya no podemos cerrar los ojos ante lo que ambos sentimos con tanta intensidad. Eres parte de nosotros. Siempre lo fuiste –dijo Steve con suavidad, una gesto amable y cálido iluminaba su rostro.

–Te sientes como siento a Steve.

–Y yo te siento en mi alma con la misma intensidad que a Bucky. No es una confusión, es una verdad que mi mente y corazón no pueden seguir negando. –Steve cerró más las distancias que quedaban entre los tres.– Tampoco quiero hacerlo. –Cada vez era más difícil resistirse a lo innegable. Cada abrazo se sentía más vacío cuando terminaba, cada caricia era demasiado corta, cada vez que mencionaba su nombre se sentía incompleto sin poder completarlo con sus sentimiento.– Déjanos entrar, Tony –rogó el rubio, dejando al descubierto su núcleo alfa sólo para Anthony, exponiendo su lado más vulnerable ante él, ofreciéndoselo en completa rendición y entrega. La respiración del genio quedó atrapada en su garganta ante su acción.

–Déjanos amarte, demostrarte cada día que eres nuestra adoración. No nos temas, ni huyas de nosotros. No puedo prometer que no nos equivocaremos algunas veces, somos tus idiotas al final de cuentas, pero si puedo jurarte que sin importar que suceda, seguiremos amándote, nos quedaremos a tu lado. 

Al igual que Steve, aunque con menos seguridad al principio, Bucky también descubrió su núcleo, el corazón de su naturaleza y esencia como Alfa. Aquel que Hydra dejó tan dañado y que desde entonces había mantenido oculto incluso de Steve, pero que ahora colocaba en las manos de Tony. El omega podía convertirlos en sus marionetas si quisiera, en esclavos absolutos de su voluntad, o condenarlos a dolorosas torturas, herirlos como hizo Hydra con él , pero no lo hizo. En cuanto se dio cuenta lo expuestos y vulnerables que estaban ambos alfas, Tony se apresuró a cubrirlos con su esencia. Protegiéndolos de enemigos invisibles, provocando una caricia tan íntima y cálida  que ambos soldados se estremecieron y sintieron que era difícil respirar. Jamás habían sentido a Tony tan cerca. 

–Tony ¿nos aceptas? 

El omega estaba derramando lágrimas silenciosas. Estaba tan abrumado, tan afectado, que si no liberaba todo aquello de alguna forma, explotaría. No podía seguir luchando, no quería, ya no más. Se rendía. Era agotador resistirse, ya no le quedaban fuerzas, tampoco estrategias. 

–No pueden dejarme –las palabras atravesaban el nudo en su garganta con dificultad–, no pueden abandonarme –pedía con cada célula de su cuerpo. 

No les respondió. En cambio, se los demostró. También desprotegió su núcleo omega por completo. Los dejó ver y sentir lo que nadie jamás pudo conocer alguna vez, les permitió llegar a un sitio al que a ningún otro dejó. Lo más puro que conservaba en su interior.

–Tampoco pueden odiarme, no importa cuán insoportable sea, ni cambiar de opinión. Y ni se les ocurra… –Fue silenciado, por una labios, tan cálidos como dulces, que sabían fuertemente a café.

Bucky unió sus labios a los de Tony en un delicado beso. Disfrutó por primera vez la suavidad y el delicioso dulzor de los labios del omega. La sorpresa inicial del castaño le permitió prolongar aquel gesto unos instantes más, degustando el cosquilleo y el torbellino de emociones que producía en su interior. El núcleo de Tony era hermoso, como él. Tan maravilloso y brillante como el hombre que lo ocultaba. Ambos alfas lo cobijaron con ternura y cuidado, como si se tratase del más frágil y valioso tesoro. Y lo era. El genio se estremeció al sentirlos, el temor se negaba a liberarlo por completo. Los alfas siguieron rindiéndole adoración hasta que el miedo finalmente fue cediendo. Se asegurarían que no regresara, que Tony fuera feliz y jamás volviese a sentirse asustado o inseguro sobre ser amado. 

Bucky se alejó de sus labios cuando el beso terminó, pero de inmediato se arrepintió. No era suficiente, uno solo no bastaba. Regresó a buscarlo, necesitando un poco más del sabor de su omega. Esta vez se encontró con unos labios igual de decididos, los cuales se entreabrieron ligeramente, otorgándole el permiso que tanto deseaba. James profundizó el beso, explorando lentamente. No tenía prisa, ahora que había sido aceptado, tenía todo el tiempo que quisiera para conocer cada centímetro de aquella boca, cada recoveco, y cada secreto. Ninguno era agresivo ni demandante. Se estaban entregando incondicionalmente al otro, conociéndose. Tony sintió que todo giraba sin parar. Necesitó aferrarse a Bucky para asegurarse que aquello no era una alucinación, que estaba sucediendo en verdad. Su cerebro se había olvidado de cómo funcionar correctamente. 

Sintió a Steve moverse detrás suyo y pronto un perezoso camino de besos comenzó a ser trazado a lo largo de su cuello. Al mismo tiempo, su núcleo y el de ambos alfas comenzaron a desdibujarse, mezclándose entre si, uniéndose de un modo que desconocía era posible. Se volvían un único todo. El poco aire que conservaba en sus pulmones terminó de abandonar su cuerpo y debió interrumpir el beso para conseguir más. 

Apenas consiguió respirar lo suficiente antes que sus labios fueran reclamados una vez más, esta vez por Steve. Sus besos eran más dominantes y audaces, reclamaban más de lo que pedían permiso, pero no dejaban de estar llenos de una ternura que lo derretía, y del mismo cariño que tanto lo abrumaba. Los labios del rubio estaban ásperos, posiblemente a causa de la misión, un poco lastimados inclusive, pero no parecía molestarle. Los besos del Capitán eran más cortos que los de Bucky, pero más codiciosos. Cuando Bucky retomó el camino que Steve había abandonado en su cuello, el genio estuvo seguro que su mente no volvería a funcionar en toda su vida.

Steve y Bucky se detuvieron al sentir lo mismo que Tony había notado momentos antes, cuando era casi imposible delimitar dónde comenzaban los núcleos de cada uno. Sus esencias se habían entrelazado a tal grado que no se podía identificar ningún matiz conocido por separado. Formaban una nueva melodía que dejó a los tres hombres sin habla. Bucky estaba maravillado. Su núcleo, había estado herido y maltratado, roto y opaco en algunos sitios, deforme. Lo había entregado con vergüenza y pesar. Comparado al de Steve, y sobre todo, al de Anthony, era lamentable, horrendo. 

Sin embargo, apenas podía reconocerlo ahora. Steve y Tony habían rellenado las grietas con los suyos, completado los sitios donde se había desmoronado y revivido las zonas que habían perdido su brillo. Estaba aturdido. No alcanzaba a reaccionar. Steve lo estaba mirando, con comprensión y entendimiento, con esa sonrisa en su rostro, llena de amor y devoción, que siempre conseguía reducirlo a una masa de pensamientos incoherentes. El rubio estaba tan feliz por él, que parecía brillar como una bombilla.

–Esto… –Tony movió las manos sobre los tres, las arrugas de su ceño eran claras–, esto definitivamente no es normal. –Sonaba molesto, no obstante, ambos alfas se dieron cuenta que Tony no dejaba de cuidarlos amorosa y protectoramente. Bucky comenzó a reír, ganándose una mirada molesta por parte del genio.

–¿Quién de nosotros lo es? –dijo entre nuevas risas. Cuando se calmó, volvió a recostarse, acomodándose más cerca de Tony. Esta vez no lo abrazó, sino que buscó el refugio de sus brazos. 

Tony pareció entender que necesitaba su consuelo, porque estrechó su agarre de inmediato, envolviéndolo en la seguridad y protección de su cuerpo. Bucky no terminaba de procesarlo, no sabía cómo sentirse ahora que no estaba rompiéndose en pedazos. Solo necesitaba unos momentos, unos instantes para que su mente y su alma se convencieran que había sucedido en verdad. El confort que Tony le brindaba era la mejor certeza. Esta vez fue Steve quien los abrazó a ambos, de forma protectora.

–¿Cómo supiste que estábamos aquí? –preguntó Tony al rubio, mientras dejaba unas caricias distraídas en la espalda de Bucky. El alfa mostró interés en aquella respuesta y se movió un poco, para poder dejar su mejilla recostada en el pecho de Tony, mientras observaba a su otro compañero. Los ojos de Steve se entrecerraron, sintiendo resurgir una fracción de su furia inicial.

–Stark, cambia los permisos de F.R.I.D.A.Y. –le ordenó como líder de la manada.– Debemos ser capaces de saber en dónde estás cuando algo te sucede. –Tony emitió un quejido por lo bajo, entendía el reclamo, pero Steve lo malinterpretó y creyó que se estaba negando a hacerlo.– No tienes idea lo cerca que estuve de comenzar a destruir cada pared intentando llegar al cerebro de tu IA. Perdimos tiempo valioso buscando negociar con ella. Su falta de colaboración nos hizo perder la cabeza. Ni siquiera puedo describir cómo se sintió llegar de la misión y no encontrarte en casa, no poder saber dónde estabas, si estabas a salvo o en peligro de nuevo. Yo sabía que algo te había sucedido, lo sentí durante la batalla, pero ni siquiera Fury tenía noticias. Lo último que supo de ti fue que estabas internado y luego también perdió comunicación con Bucky. Los dos nos preocuparon, las heridas del secuestro están demasiado frescas todavía. Salimos a buscarlos como locos. Clint y Wanda están heridos, pero no quisieron quedarse y ser tratados. Deben una disculpa, gigantesca, a todo el equipo. 

Steve recordó lo enfadado que estaba con ambos hombres, la razón por la que había llegado a aquella torre decidido a llevárselos a rastras de allí y decirles todo lo que pasara por su cabeza. Habían sido irresponsables, no pensaron en la manada en ningún momento. De algún modo, parecía haber sucedido en otra vida. Aún estaba molesto, pero la felicidad que sentía disminuía su enojo. 

–Cambiaré los permisos de F.R.I.D.A.Y, iba a hacerlo de todos modos sin que me lo dijeras. –No pudo evitar decirlo de mal modo–. No se me ocurrió dárselos antes –confesó, girando un poco, para quedar sobre su espalda y poder ver al rubio cuando hablaba. No obstante, no soltó a Bucky, así que este pudo recostarse mejor sobre su pecho y sentir el amortiguado zumbido del reactor.– Me disculparé también, no pensé lo que hacía, sólo corrí junto a Peter. Reconozco que fue idiota de mi parte. Les explicaré a los demás lo que sucedió –sonaba derrotado, y aquello no le gustó a ninguno de los dos soldados.

–No necesitas contarles todo si no estás listo –dijo Bucky, acariciando su vientre, distrayéndose un poco sin querer.– Yo también debería disculparme. Cuando llegué al hospital y me enteré de todo… confieso que me olvidé de Fury, pasó a último lugar en mi lista de prioridades. Estaba preocupado por Tony, y ocupado en algo mucho más importante que hacer una llamada… que era muy importante y necesaria de hacer –añadió al ver oscurecerse la expresión del rostro de Steve. Tony le sonrió en complicidad, buscando la mano que acariciaba su barriga y entrelazándola con la suya. 

–Tampoco es del todo culpa de ambos. Había un cachorro en peligro. Tony, es lógico que perdieras la cabeza, se trataba de tu cachorro. Y Bucky, viendo el estado de Tony, no puedo culparte por olvidarte de todo lo demás. –Steve no podía enojarse con ellos, no por mucho tiempo en realidad, pero sobre todo, no en ese momento. Vio que ellos entrelazaban sus manos, así que unió la suya a la de ambos. Tony pareció comenzar a vibrar de felicidad.– Pero tu IA… todo esto pudo solucionarse de inmediato si hubiese dicho lo que necesitábamos saber. –Aquello debía solucionarse. No cambiaría de opinión.

–Lo sé. –Y no mentía. Realmente había visto el error en su omisión de permisos. Al menos mientras el bebé todavía no naciera. Luego los revaluaría.– Lo haré cuando volvamos a casa, no puedo hacerlo desde aquí –de inmediato arrugó la nariz–, bueno, si puedo, pero es mucho más difícil y no quiero perder tiempo con eso sintiéndome mal. –se quejó un poco, comenzando a bostezar. Se sentía un poco mejor, pero el cansancio parecía haberse duplicado.– Al final ¿cómo supiste que estábamos aquí? ¿O fue casualidad que nos encontraras? –Apoyó el mentón sobre la coronilla de Bucky, cerrando los ojos solo un momento.

–La IA no podía decirme dónde estabas tú, o dónde estabas tú y Bucky, pero no tenía prohibido decirme dónde estaba solo Bucky –dijo con una sonrisa torcida, presumiendo su pequeña victoria ante la tecnología. Se inclinó para dejar un casto beso sobre la sonrisa adormilada que formó Tony.– Confié en que Bucky estaría a tu lado, y tuve razón.

El otro alfa también sonrió, y fue recompensando con otro pequeño beso. Steve se movió y los cubrió a los tres con las mantas. Luego se acomodó para no perturbar el descanso de Tony. El genio finalmente había caído rendido ante el agotamiento. Dudaba que hubiese llegado a oír toda su respuesta siquiera. Se quedó observándolo, fascinado. Su omega, su Tony…. Finalmente. Captó la mirada de Bucky, él se veía igual de maravillado. 

–Esto es de verdad, ¿cierto? –Parecía un sueño, el que Tony los hubiese aceptado a ambos.

–Lo es –dijo James, sonriendo como un enamorado.– Ahora los tres nos pertenecemos.

–No dejes que lo arruine de nuevo. –pidió con temor. Por alguna razón era muy bueno en estropear las cosas cuando se trataba de Tony. Para su lengua era más sencillo hacerlo enojar, que para su cuerpo respirar.

–Steve –Bucky llamó su atención.– No vas a arruinarlo esta vez, ninguno lo haremos. Ahora estamos completos. –Movió su pierna hasta encontrar las del rubio y le dejó una pequeña caricia.– Pero si te tranquiliza, te estaré vigilando de cerca, chico problema. –La sonrisa de Steve volvió a brillar.– Ahora descansa, acabas de llegar de una misión, y también eres insoportable cuando estás cansado. No lidiaré con ambos a la vez –mintió a medias. 

Aun así, ambos se quedaron velando el descanso de Anthony un poco más. Hipnotizados por la pacífica expresión de su rostro y el ritmo de su respiración. Debieron aguantar la risa cuando, en cierto punto, Tony comenzó a patalear acalorado, hasta que consiguió quitarse las medias y destaparse un poco. Luego, se preocuparon cuando comenzó a moverse entre pequeños quejidos, luciendo incómodo, sin encontrar una posición que le fuera agradable. 

Steve se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía. Su alfa lo hizo, mejor dicho. Movió al omega con cuidado, hasta que estuvo de costado, casi sobre él. Coló su muslo entre las piernas del castaño, nivelando su cadera, liberando un poco la presión sobre su abdomen y espalda, dándole más espacio al bebé. El cuerpo del genio encontró la almohada perfecta en el cuerpo del alfa y volvió a relajarse. Su vientre encontró un hueco entre ambos que se ajustaba espléndidamente a su tamaño. Anthony continuó durmiendo plácidamente después de eso. 

Eventualmente, Bucky y Steve también se quedaron dormidos, abrazados a su amado Tony.

_ Continuará... _


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Último día del año y no podía dejar que acabara sin darles un capítulo más, un pequeño regalo que puedan disfrutar. Este fue un año difícil y espero que todos ustedes hayan podido transitarlo sin atravesar dificultades o tristezas.
> 
> Mi deseo es que el 2021 sea mejor, que haya salud, nuevas oportunidades, proyectos, éxitos y sobre todo, que sus sueños se hagan realidad. ¡Feliz fin de año! Y que el 2021 sea más benévolo con nosotros.

Tony estaba seguro de que se había enojado más en unas pocas horas que en toda su vida. Comenzaba a arrepentirse un poco de haberlos aceptado a ambos como sus alfas. Se habían aprovechado de un momento de sinceridad y el lapsus posterior de estupidez. La noche anterior estaba débil, cansado, sintiéndose mal, era evidente que no había analizado bien la situación. Se dejó llevar por sus palabras y en vez de decidir con la cabeza, lo hizo con otra parte menos lógica de su cuerpo, porque no existía forma de que hubiese elegido aquello de estar en pleno uso de sus facultades mentales. Así cómo era imposible que lo estuviese disfrutando de algún modo. Su propio cuerpo y sentimientos lo traicionaban, no obedecían a su cerebro. ¡Era ridículo!

  
—Puedo caminar solo. No estoy incapacitado. Ni siquiera me siento tan mal como ayer. Barnes, bájame en este instante o tomaré represalias. —Desde que Tony despertara hace un par de horas atrás, ni Steve ni Bucky lo habían dejado solo. Se comportaban tan sobreprotectores y atentos, que no podía ni caminar a la cocina. Y no dejaban de sonreír. Aquella sonrisa permanente, boba y brillante, rebosante de felicidad comenzaba a ser bastante inquietante para Tony. Sin embargo, a pesar de sus protestas, una idéntica se reflejaba en su rostro. 

  
Intentaba ocultarla, controlarla, no ser tan evidente, pero fallaba. Y si acaso lograba componer sus mejores expresiones de fastidio y molestia, ahora que sus esencias estaban unidas, ambos alfas sabían que estaba sintiendo en realidad. Aquella era la verdadera razón detrás de la felicidad de ambos soldados y por lo que nada opacaba su buen humor, ni ninguna palabra del omega los intimidaba. Sabían que era capaz de cumplir sus amenazas, Tony no era un hombre que se quedara en las palabras únicamente, pero no les importaba. No cuando sentían que detrás de cada gruñido se escondía el miedo de estar soñando, que cada mala palabra disfrazaba la pena de no saber cómo recibir aquellas atenciones o que cada mueca de desagrado y enojo en realidad intentaban desviar la atención de un orgullo que se resistía a aceptar que ya no debía luchar solo. 

  
Y felicidad. Detrás de todo eso había una alegría tan grande que llenaba de calidez el corazón de los dos alfas. También de desazón. No podían cambiar todo el dolor que Tony había atravesado a lo largo de su vida, pero podían asegurarse de extirpar cada ponzoñosa raíz que había dejado detrás. 

  
—No —dijo riendo Bucky. No lo bajaría.— Además, ya llegamos. —Estaban frente a la habitación de Peter. Según la IA seguía durmiendo, pero Tony ya no soportaba estar más tiempo lejos de él. En cuanto terminaron el desayuno, quiso ir con él. Tampoco iban a impedírselo. Ellos mismos estaban algo intranquilos al respecto. 

  
Bucky se detuvo. Inseguro sobre si quedarse o regresar a su propia habitación. No podían permitir que Tony lo cubriera de ningún modo. Se encontraba mejor, pero no se había recuperado por completo. Le llevaría un par de días poder usar sus habilidades como omega de nuevo sin que fuese riesgoso para él o el cachorro. El castaño aprovechó la vacilación del sargento para bajar de sus brazos y entrar rápidamente a la habitación de Peter, antes de que pudieran agarrarlo de nuevo. 

  
En todo momento maldijo sobre los alfas que desconocían la definición del espacio personal. Sin embargo, Steve llegó a ver una pequeña sonrisa de diversión en su rostro. Anthony sabía que debería aguantarlos durante algunos días más. Era parte de la naturaleza de los alfas volverse así de cariñosos y apegados cuando un omega los aceptaba. No podían evitar el querer estar alrededor suyo a cada segundo del día y complacerlo en todo lo que quisiera o necesitase. Aprenderían a moderarse luego de un tiempo. O eso esperaba el genio. Aunque le gustase un poco de atención, estaba seguro que demasiada lo enloquecería.

  
Luego de que Tony desapareciera dentro de la habitación, Steve volteó a ver a Bucky. El rubio cargaba una bandeja con el desayuno que habían preparado para Peter, la cual no habían dejado llevar al castaño.

  
—Te cubriré —le aseguró a su compañero. No quería que se quedara fuera. Sentía que se perdería el ser parte de algo importante.— Tony no tendrá que esforzarse.

  
—No lo sé Steve —Bucky se masajeó la nuca, indeciso. Quería entrar, pero no terminar siendo un problema. Jamás había odiado tanto su condición como en esos últimos días. Al principio, no poder estar cerca de los omegas no le pareció un problema. Su compañero era un alfa, y el único omega que debía soportar era Anthony. Ambos se mantenían a una distancia más que prudencial y el castaño o Steve lo cubrían en las misiones. No era de los que solían salir demasiado del complejo tampoco. De hecho, luego de Banner, era el segundo contendiente por el título de ermitaño. Sencillamente, no se sentía a gusto en los sitios dónde había demasiadas personas desconocidas aglomeradas. 

  
Sin embargo, todo había cambiado. También tenía un compañero omega, y si bien él no le desencadenaba ninguna reacción, los demás todavía lo hacían. Peter, el cachorro de Tony, le había afectado. No podía cuidar del pequeño y quitar ese peso de los hombros del genio, sino que terminaba sumándole otro. Se sentía completamente incapacitado y no funcional. Casi la mitad de la población era omega. No podía vivir escondido dentro de un edificio, sin poder acudir al auxilio de sus compañeros sin terminar convirtiéndose en otro problema con el cual lidiar. Ni siquiera podía salir a comprar las donas de Tony cuando quería, o los demás antojos a mitad de la madrugada. 

  
—Si Peter acepta, ya tendrás demasiado trabajo. Tony dice que sus feromonas son tan fuertes como sus habilidades. Acabas de volver de una misión, también estás exhausto.

  
—Quieres entrar, ni siquiera intentas ocultarlo —insistió un poco más Steve—, podré con los tres —aseguró. Ambos estaban limpiando el organismo de Tony de las toxinas causadas por las feromonas de los alfas del M.I.T. Si Peter aceptaba su ayuda, Bucky sería el soporte principal de Tony hasta que el joven mejorase. Maniobró la bandeja en una mano y extendió la otra hacía su pareja, invitándolo a que lo siguiera.

  
En ese momento, la puerta de la habitación se abrió un poco, Tony salió y los miró a ambos. Desde dentro, había sentido la lucha en el corazón de Bucky y no pudo ignorarla. En cierto punto, la comprendía. Vaciló un poco, inseguro sobre lo que quería hacer. A pesar de todo lo que habían hablado la noche anterior y de que había cedido a lo que quería su corazón, todavía no había tomado la iniciativa en ningún momento. Solo respondía. No entendía porque su orgullo era tan terco, porque se negaba a mostrar que también tenía un lado vulnerable que los necesitaba. Aunque ellos ya lo sabían. De alguna forma habían podido verlo a través de todas sus murallas y defensas. Se negaba a no ser capaz de ser más abierto y sincero al respecto. En especial ahora que había aceptado que los quería en su vida.

  
—¿Vienen? —preguntó al final.— Peter aún está dormido, pero ya comenzó a desmejorar de nuevo. —No faltaba mucho para que el malestar lo arrancase del pacífico mundo de los sueños. Quería estar allí cuando despertara.

  
—Es mejor que me quede aquí —dijo Bucky. No quería, Steve tenía razón, pero en ese momento era lo mejor. 

  
—Tonterías. —Tony fue hasta él y lo tomó del brazo—, no saldrás corriendo de esto, Barnes. Si Steve no puede cubrirte, entonces solo necesitas no alejarte de mi lado. Cómo en el hospital. —Antes de abrir la puerta se detuvo.— Steve, cúbrelo. El aroma de Pete es bastante fuerte en la habitación a pesar de los extractores. 

  
Steve lo hizo de inmediato. Su forma de proteger a James era completamente diferente a la de Tony. Mientras el omega creaba una barrera invisible alrededor del alfa, Steve directamente anulaba su sentido del olfato. Bucky no podía oler absolutamente nada, aunque quisiera. Era incómodo, pero lo prefería ante la alternativa y el dolor que significaba. 

  
Una vez Bucky estuvo a salvo de las feromonas de Peter, Tony terminó de meterlo al cuarto de su cachorro. Adentro había ropa tirada por todo el lugar y la cama era un revoltijo total. Las sábanas estaban completamente sueltas, las almohadas sin sus fundas y el colchón al descubierto. En el centro se encontraba durmiendo Peter. Se había encogido hasta hacerse un ovillo, medio envuelto con una manta, medio descubierto. Estaba usando la ropa de Tony, le quedaba bastante grande, pero el joven había querido usar algo con su aroma. Y había funcionado, aquello calmó un poco sus síntomas. A pesar de que la habitación estaba bastante fría, Peter sudaba bastante.

  
James se sentía un extraño allí, pero no opuso resistencia al ser empujado dentro. No quería que Tony se esforzara físicamente para arrastrarlo, así que caminó obediente hasta dónde él quería. Mientras Steve dejaba la bandeja a un costado, el castaño lo llevó hasta un pequeño sofá que estaba a un costado de la cama, cerca de la ventana, y lo sentó allí. Era para una una sola persona, pero bastante cómodo. El alfa observó cómo Steve se cubría ligeramente la nariz. No parecía que estuviese por perder la cabeza en cualquier momento, pero sí que sus sentidos estaban saturados. 

  
—Realmente son fuertes —dijo arrugando la nariz.— Y ni siquiera está despierto.— Tony se acercó a él, inquieto.

  
—¿Es demasiado? —Había cierta inseguridad en su voz. Temía que Steve no pudiese con aquello. Aunque el rubio era un alfa acoplado y marcado, Peter no era un omega ordinario. Si Steve no podía estar cerca de Peter para ayudarlo, dudaba que existiese algún alfa capaz de hacerlo. Tony sabía que su cuerpo no iba a resistir el regularlo en esa ocasión, no iba a intentarlo siquiera. Steve retiró la mano de su rostro y le sonrió tranquilizadoramente.

  
—No, puedo manejarlo. Sólo necesito acostumbrarme. Su aroma está muy concentrado, pero se parece al tuyo. No será un problema —le aseguró acercándose al castaño y abrazándolo. Sentía que habían pasado siglos desde la última vez que lo tocó, aunque en realidad había sido hace unos minutos, en la cocina. 

  
Sintió que Tony se relajaba en sus brazos y la sonrisa regresó a su rostro. Besó su mejilla y cuando el genio levantó la mirada, reclamó tiernamente sus labios, estrechando más el abrazo. 

  
—Te adoro —le susurró al oído cuando debieron separarse momentos después. Tony arrugó la frente, pero no dijo nada. Steve no necesitaba de palabras como respuesta, y no solo por la confesión de la noche anterior. La forma en la que el aroma de Anthony cambiaba cuando estaba con ellos, cómo los trataba y aquello que podía sentir a través de la nueva conexión que compartían, les permitía tener una idea bastante acertada sobre sus sentimientos.

  
—¿Es normal que siga dormido? Debió haber despertado hace horas —habló Bucky, mirando a Tony que se acercaba a él. 

  
—Con Peter no sirve ningún manual. Vamos aprendiendo sobre la marcha —respondió Tony, mirándolo unos instantes, antes de sentarse sobre sus piernas. Bucky lo rodeó de inmediato, invitándolo a recostarse sobre su pecho. Tony se giró un poco, dejando las piernas colgando sobre uno de los apoyabrazos y luego se acomodó contra Bucky. Estaba cómodo. Siempre lo estaba cuando Steve o Bucky lo sujetaban.— La mutación que afectó su cuerpo y le otorgó sus habilidades, lo volvió impredecible. —terminó de explicar al tiempo que Nucky comenzó a acariciar su cintura y parte de su barriga, terminándolo de relajar. 

  
—Estás ronroneando otra vez. Pareces un adorable gatito —le molestó el alfa, jugando un poco con la parte superior de su oreja. Tony le gruñó, más no por eso pudo dejar de hacer ese sonido molesto que tanto le gustaba a Bucky.

  
—¿Ronroneo? —Steve se había acercado, interesado por la conversación, con una expresión traviesa y anhelante que estremeció a Tony y no supo identificar el porqué.— Así que eso es.

  
—¡A qué te refieres? —preguntó Tony a la defensiva, o intentándolo. Era difícil parecer autoritario cuando Bucky no dejaba de besar su cuello.— Te dije que no hicieras eso —manoteó intentando alejarlo—, deja que me concentre. —Bucky tuvo que ahogar sus carcajadas en el hombro de Tony, aunque las sacudidas de su cuerpo evidenciaban que solo había amortiguado el sonido. Steve los miró con un brillo malicioso en sus hermosos ojos azules. 

  
—¿Besas su cuello con frecuencia? —interrogó al otro soldado. No estaba enojado, todo lo contrario. Encontraba aquella pieza de información bastante interesante. Sabía que James y Anthony se habían vuelto más cercanos durante sus ausencias, pero todavía no había podido descubrir qué tanto.

  
—No. Pero a Tony le molesta que esté cerca suyo, dice que no puede pensar —transgiversó completamente sus palabras con malicia y regresó a besar su cuello ocultando una sonrisa.— Nunca dijo nada de los besos.

  
La noche anterior había descubierto que a Steve parecía gustarle el verlo besar a Tony, y desde entonces intentaba confirmar su teoría cada vez que podía. Casi no le quedaban dudas. Steve no lograba ocultar el interés y el deseo en su mirada, y lo entendía. Le ocurría igual cuando el rubio besaba a Anthony. Era una imagen increíblemente sensual. Tony los tenía completamente enredados en sus encantos. Y ahora eran más fuertes que nunca.  


—Ahora lo digo. —Volvió a apartarlo, aquel no era el momento para distraerse, en especial cuando las hormonas seguían haciendo cosas raras con su cuerpo. Regresó su atención a Steve, aún intentando descifrar su expresión y la extraña sonrisa en su rostro.— Yo. No. Ronroneo —puntualizó cuidadosamente cada palabra.— ¡No soy un jodido gato!

  
—Pues estás sacando las uñas como uno.— Bucky habló otra vez y Tony le gruñó. Comenzaba a pensar que ese alfa no tenía ninguna neurona funcional. No entendía como se había mantenido vivo tantos años. 

  
Su rostro se enrojeció un poco de la rabia, pero no llegó a responder. Una mano cálida se apoyó en su nuca gentilmente, enredando los dedos en su cabello, comenzando a acariciarlo. Cerró los ojos ante el contacto. Su enfado se disipó en menos de un latido. Bucky, sonriendo, tomó su mano y le dejó un suave beso en la palma. Antes de darse cuenta, Tony estaba ronroneando de nuevo.

  
—Ahí está ese sonido de nuevo —escuchó decir al rubio. Abrió los ojos lentamente, derrotado otra vez, y lo miró con reproche. 

  
Steve bajó la caricia a su cuello, hacía su marca y su cerebro se desconectó una vez más. Se inclinó suspirando. Era apenas un roce, pero despertaba todo un mundo desconocido de sensaciones en el cuerpo y corazón del omega. La había negado y bloqueado tanto tiempo que llegaba a olvidarse que todavía la portaba. Ya tendría que haber desaparecido, y sin embargo, estaba igual de nítida que el primer día. 

  
—A veces haces ese sonido, cómo un pequeño motor. No sabía que era, creí que era tu reactor, pero no, lo hace tu omega. —Steve se acercó un poco más, disfrutando de la reacción de Tony. Siempre se entregaba a sus caricias, cómo un dulce y mimoso gatito. Uno que no dudaría en arracarle los ojos si alguna vez pronunciaba aquellas palabras en voz alta.— Es agradable. Me hace sentir mejor… seguro y feliz. —La mano que acariciaba la marca subió por su rostro, deteniéndose en su mejilla. 

  
Tony seguía sin poder pensar, no porque no pudiera, sino porque ni quería intentarlo. Aquel comportamiento de Steve era nuevo, y embriagante. El rubio lo estaba tratando como su pareja, lo miraba, tocaba y besaba como tal. Era consciente de la diferencia del antes y el ahora. Fue un cambio sutil, pero había ocurrido, era como si Steve ya no se contuviera. Y él quería más de eso, por lo que maldijo a sus hormonas otra vez. Debían ser las responsables de que se comportara así cuando estaba con ambos alfas. 

  
—Tony… ¿Realmente no te lastimé durante el celo? —Steve le miró con aquella expresión de cachorro herido a la que jamás pudo negarse. Había tanta tristeza y temor en su voz que el corazón del omega se desgarró.— Tengo miedo que lo hayas ocultado para proteger mi consciencia o para no empeorar la situación en la que estábamos. Pero necesito saberlo, puedo manejar la verdad. Necesito saber si soy peligroso para ti… ustedes.

  
—¿Señor Stark? —La voz de Peter los interrumpió. Los tres adultos lo miraron de inmediato. Parecía un poco perdido. Recién despertaba, su cabello estaba despeinado en varias direcciones y tenía una arruga en la mejilla a causa de las sábanas. Comenzaba a sentirse mal, pero estaba seguro que la imagen en frente suyo no era ninguna alucinación.— ¿Lo están molestando? —Se puso de pie con torpeza, listo para ayudar al otro omega. Steve se alejó de inmediato, pero el genio lo tomó del brazo y volvió a acercarlo hasta él, enfadado.

  
Tony sentía que iba a desbordarse por todo lo que ese hombre le provocaba. Entre ira y amor, pasaba por todas las emociones intermedias. No podía creer que aún pensara aquello, se suponía que ese punto había quedado claro. De alguna forma que escapaba a su comprensión, Steve no lo había lastimado durante el celo. Pudo hacerlo, haberlo sostenido más fuerte de lo que debía gracias al calor que lo enloquecía y quebrarle más de un hueso si era afortunado, pero no fue así y era tan evidente que seguía con todos los huesos en su lugar, que creyó que el rubio se había tranquilizado al respecto.

  
—Chico, guarda tus telarañas —le dijo al más joven, antes de regresar su mirada a Steve—. No puedo creer que te hayas estado culpando todo este tiempo. Rayos Rogers, se supone que hundirse en temores equivocados es mi trabajo, deja de usurparlo —se quejó molesto de que el alfa haya estado sufriendo esos meses por ese tema.— No me lastimaste. —No físicamente al menos.

  
—Me rechazaste los siguientes días, no dejabas que me acerque, quizás tu…

  
—No estaba herido —repitió Tony. No quería tener esa conversación con Peter a punto de saltar sobre ellos, pero Steve aún no aprendía la sutileza del oportunismo.— Es complicado, pero no huía de ti específicamente. 

  
Su omega estaba dolido porque había rechazado su marca y a la vez le costaba apagar la estúpida alegría por llevar la marca de su destinado y haber estado entre sus brazos; su cabeza era un lío de reproches, culpas, preocupaciones y pensamientos descendentes. Temió haber roto el enlace entre Bucky y Steve, quiso comprender porque les habían hecho eso, tuvo que reprimir el repentino temor que quiso apoderarse de él al comprender que no tenían escape de allí, pero sobre todo, se sintió más acabado que nunca.

  
—De haberme lastimado hubiese sido imposible que lo oculte —continuó, aflojando el agarre y dejando una caricia en su lugar.— No eres peligroso para mi o el bebé —también miró a Bucky— tampoco tu. Ahora pueden sentir lo que siento, y comprobarán mis palabras.

  
—Pero en Siberia…

  
—Fui el primero en atacar. Intenté acabar con la vida de tu destinado, a quién creíste muerto y apareció de repente en tu vida en pésima condición física y mental. Luego Bucky reaccionó cuando el que estaba siendo amenazado eras tú y yo tampoco estaba siendo la voz de la razón en todo aquello. No es una justificación, pero la estupidez es altamente contagiosa entre ustedes los alfas. Solo intentemos no estar armados la próxima vez que discutamos —bromeó al final, buscando borrar la expresión del rostro se Steve.

  
Ambos podían llegar a ser desesperantes, pero eran los hombres más dulces y tiernos que conocía. Podían equivocarse, así como él también. Ahora que eran sus alfas, no podían seguir culpandose por cosas que ya habían hablado, perdonado y solucionado, o nunca podrían avanzar. Y la relación que estaban comenzando ya era demasiado complicada por sí misma. Acarició la mejilla del rubio y besó suavemente sus labios, logrando que la tristeza se disipara de su mirada y le sonreirá más tranquilo. 

  
—Peter, ellos son mis alfas. Mis... míos. —¿Cómo llamar a algo como eso? Ni él terminaba de entender qué se estaba gestando allí. Steve y James eran destinados, pero Steve era su destinado también. Al mismo tiempo le gustaba James, y él parecía gustarle a ambos lo suficiente como para ir en contra del nexo del destino que los unía. Parecía una quimera sin cola ni cabeza. Jamás había escuchado de una situación así. La sonrisa de Steve creció un poco más y Bucky lo sujetó más cerca.— Ya conociste a Bucky. —Le llevó un momento a la afiebrada mente de Peter reconocerlo, pero cuando lo hizo, le sonrió y lo saludó sacudiendo la mano animadamente.— Y él es Steve. El Cap, ¿te acuerdas de él? 

  
—¡Brooklyn! —dijo Peter emocionado a pesar de dolor de cabeza que tenía.

  
—Queens. ¿Cómo te sientes? —Steve lo saludó con amabilidad. Era el cachorro de Tony, además, era la primera vez que veía al luchador que tanta admiración le causó durante la batalla de Alemania. Estaba sorprendido por su juventud. En ese momento no era más que un niño y aun así pudo con Bucky y él. En el enfrentamiento tampoco se dio cuenta que era un omega. La sonrisa del jóven se congeló y de inmediato desapareció. Siendo reemplazada por el horror. Steve se confundió.

  
—¿Estoy en problemas? —preguntó con algo similar a un mohín, mirando a Tony. El castaño se apiadó de su cachorro y se levantó del regazo de Bucky para ir a su lado. Peter suspiró aliviado al sentir el olor de su mentor. Disminuía su malestar.

  
—No, no estás en problemas —Steve le respondió, aún sin entender.— ¿Por qué estarías en problemas? —No comprendía en qué momento de la brevísima conversación, le había dado aquella impresión al cachorro. Habían pasado años desde la batalla también, no guardaba ningún rencor por ello, jamás lo tuvo para empezar.

  
—Al parecer, en las escuelas, cada vez que van a detención, torturan a las nuevas generaciones poniéndoles grabaciones tuyas donde los sermoneas sobre la importancia de la responsabilidad, la honestidad y el uso del lenguaje apropiado —dijo Tony divertido.— ¿Cómo te sientes hijo? —Steve observaba en silencio, era la primera vez que veía la interacción entre Tony y su cachorro. Su voz se suavizaba, se volvía cariñosa y envolvente. Su aroma también cambiaba un poco, aunque no dejaba de ser el de siempre. Y la mirada que le dedicaba al más joven era enternecedora. En otras circunstancias, realmente pasarían por padre e hijo. Hasta tenían gestos similares, no solo habían mezclado sus aromas al adoptarse mutuamente. 

  
—Eso no es tortura. Es importante que aprendan los valores en los que se fundan una sociedad decente, y sobre los que se edificaron esta grandiosa Nación. —comenzó a defenderse el Capitán—, ¿qué hacía Peter en detención?

  
—¿En serio? Tener esa clase de sermón antes de los treinta es una tortura para cualquiera. Y después también —se quejó Tony.— Además, ¿de verdad estamos teniendo esta conversación justo ahora? —Peter y Bucky observaron el intercambio con interés. Uno lleno de curiosidad y confusión, el otro resignado. Al parecer algunas cosas nunca cambiarían. 

  
—Una amiga iba a detención solo por diversión —los interrumpió Peter con una sonrisa—. Le encantaba dibujar el rostro de las personas desdichadas que terminaban allí. —Recordó a su amiga con cariño— Y no era mi culpa terminar en detención. —Tony levantó una ceja y Peter de inmediato se corrigió—. Bueno, algunas veces si era mi culpa, pero las demás no. Los villanos no respeten el horario escolar o que estés en una excursión ¿saben? —Bucky comprendió entonces la clase de problemas que causaba el muchacho, pero Steve todavía no del todo.— Me duele mucho la cabeza, y comienzo a sentirme mal otra vez. Hoy va a ser más horrible que ayer, ¿verdad? —Tony asintió con la cabeza—. Señor Stark, no quiero ser un omega si duele tanto. —Esta vez había un auténtico mohin de pesar en su rostro.

  
—Los primeros celos son siempre los más difíciles —le explicó el genio con calma.— Mejora con el tiempo, lo prometo. Los alfas también lo pasan mal en sus primeros celos ¿no es así? —le preguntó entonces a Steve y Bucky. Al menos recordaba haber escuchado algo así alguna vez. Ellos asintieron.— Trajimos el desayuno. Come un poco antes de que el malestar empeore, lo necesitarás. —Peter dudó lo que tardó en ver las donas y los panqueques bañados con chocolate. Su apetito se abrió de inmediato. 

  
—¿Cómo fueron sus primeros celos? —preguntó entonces a los tres adultos mientras limpiaba el glaseado de la comisura de sus labios. Tony no resistió la tentación y tomó una dona para él. Fue el primero en responder.

  
—Ugh, horribles. —De solo recordarlos sentía que enfermaba de nuevo.— El primero también lo sufrí más tarde de lo que debía, casi un año y medio después que mis compañeros, durante un viaje de negocios de mis padres. No tenía ningún alfa u omega cerca, ya que mi querido Jarvis era beta. Lo pasé tan mal que para el siguiente me emborraché para no tener que soportarlo de nuevo. —Peter se sorprendió, Steve le gruñó y Bucky mantuvo un inteligente silencio.— Mala idea Peter, nunca lo hagas. Tuve suerte que Jarvis salió a buscarme y llegó a tiempo. —Le dio una mordida a su dona. No tenía recuerdos de aquella vez, solo a Jarvis regañandolo como nunca antes.— El tercero fue igual de fuerte, pero mi madre estaba en casa, una amiga de ella que también era alfa, y papá. Me ayudaron a sobrellevarlo mejor. Los siguientes celos mi padre estuvo en casa y me enseñó como hacerlo solo.

  
Su padre pudo haber sido una figura paterna cuestionable, pero fue un excelente tutor omega. Ahora que tenía a Peter, lo entendía un poco mejor. No debió haber sido sencillo para Howard tener que enseñarle a un omega tan inestable y dominante. Aun así, cuando sus conocimientos y experiencia dejaron de ser suficientes, su padre dejó de lado su orgullo como omega líder y le buscó otros tutores que estuvieran a la altura de su hijo. A esa edad, Tony creyó que su padre solo quiso sacárselo de encima y siempre le cuestionó, ahora, veía la situación con otros ojos. Se arrepentía de haber sido tan duro e injusto con Howard. Al menos en lo que a sus tutorías refería. Todavía cuestionaba varias cosas sobre sus métodos paternales de crianza. Steve fue el siguiente que se animó a hablar. 

  
—Cuando era joven mi estado de salud no era muy bueno. Vivía enfermo y mi cuerpo era frágil. Según Bucky, parecía una gallina raquítica desplumada —recordó riendo. 

  
—Pero picoteaba realmente duro —añadió Bucky al relato—, era realmente pequeño y delgado, pero vivía metiéndose en peleas. —Bucky se levantó del sillón y se acercó a ambos omegas, sentándose en la cama también. 

  
—Mi celo se adelantó, al parecer por la gran cantidad de medicamentos que tomaba —continuó Steve—, en los primeros siempre terminaba internado. Mi cuerpo no podía soportarlos, a pesar de que no eran muy fuertes. También, generalmente terminaba enfermando de otra cosa inmediatamente después. Mis defensas bajaban y pescaba lo primero que había en el aire. —No solo Peter, sino también Tony lo escuchaba con atención. Aquello era nuevo para ambos. A estas alturas, Peter lamentaba el haber preguntado, ni Tony ni el Capitán habían tenido experiencias agradables.— Mi mamá era beta, así que ella no pudo ser mi tutora ni ayudarme. Sin embargo, para ese momento ya nos habíamos conocido con Bucky, y sabíamos que éramos compañeros. —A ningún alfa se le pasó desapercibida la rápida mirada triste que Peter le dedicó a Tony.— James es mayor que yo, él ya había tenido sus primeros celos, por lo que fue quién me enseñó a manejarlos. 

  
—Esto es incómodo —dijo Bucky—, mis celos no fueron tan malos. Es decir, si dolían y eran un fastidio y todo eso, pero comparado a ustedes tres… —sentía hasta pena de contarlo a estas alturas de la conversación.— Los pasaba en casa, no soportaba ni la luz del sol. Mi hermana me cuidaba, era alfa también, así que se hizo cargo de todo. De hecho, lo que no soportaba de mis celos era a ella. No me dejaba tranquilo. Decía que estaba teniendo un celo, no muriendo, y me llenaba de tareas para hacer en casa. Al final me servía para distraerme y que los días pasen más rápido.

  
—¿Tienes una hermana? —preguntó Peter con interés, agradecido de que el otro alfa no tuviese una historia desagradable.

  
—Tenía. Murió antes de que me enlistara. Trabajaba en una fábrica militar y hubo un accidente —le contó al adolescente.

  
—Oh… Lo siento. Les hice recordar cosas que no querían. 

  
—No son malos recuerdos lo tranquilizó James buscando borrar aquella expresión de su rostro.— Solo son recuerdos. No me entristece recordar a mi hermana, al contrario. La perdí hace mucho, pero pude despedirme de ella y cerrar el ciclo. Ya había superado su muerte antes de que Steve se convierta en este súper alfa intimidante con corazón de pollo y ojos de cachorro —dijo ocasionando que Tony se ahogara con el bocado de dona que tenía en la boca. Peter fue más disimulado, pero aquel comentario también le causo gracia.

  
—No me avergüenzan mis orígenes —continuó Steve.— Me hicieron quien soy. Mi madre, las dificultades que atravesé, las personas que conocí… A veces me entristece un poco recordar lo que fue, pero entonces veo lo que tengo a mi lado, a mi nueva familia, la vida que tengo en el presente, a las personas maravillosas que pude conocer, y no me arrepiento de nada. Este es mi hogar. Con Bucky, Tony, el cachorro, la manada, y ahora tú.

  
—Señor Stark, creo que comencé a alucinar de nuevo. 

  
—No estás delirando, ni siquiera tienes tanta fiebre aún —respondió el omega más grande—. Peter, Steve y Bucky son mis alfas. Literalmente mis alfas. Los acepté en mi vida. —La comprensión atravesó el rostro del castaño más joven. Había visto los besos, pero no había querido saltar a conclusiones, a pesar de que ahora le eran bastante obvias.— Y tu eres mi cachorro. Si los aceptas, quieren adoptarte como su cachorro también. Al igual que a este bebé —acarició su vientre con una sonrisa que no pudo controlar. Peter miró a los dos soldados, y luego al otro omega. Abrió la boca y la cerró de inmediato.— No necesitas decidir de inmediato. 

  
—¡No! —Peter se puso de pie— es decir sí. Si quiero decidir. Por Tesla, esto es demasiado grande. ¿Seguro no estoy delirando señor Stark? Oh Dios, esto… —Se dejó caer en la cama de nuevo— ¿Se puede? El Capitán America… wow... —el jóven intento recomponerse para responder.— Si confías en ellos, no tengo motivos para no hacerlo yo también. En especial ahora que van a ser tus compañeros. Aún así, si dañan a Tony no se los perdonaré. 

  
Lamentablemente, no pudieron hablar mucho más después de aquello. El tema no había concluido por completo, pero Peter comenzó a sentirse tan mal que le costaba seguir la conversacion. Los tres adultos comenzaron a turnarse para cuidarlo. Tony casi no se despegaba de su lado, solo lo hacia cuando Steve y Bucky lo obligaban para que comiera o tomara algo. Steve intentaba disminuir la fiebre y los calambres que lo tenían encogido de dolor, pero todavía no lograba acoplarse con la frecuencia de su organismo y feromonas. Parecían tener vida propia. Era la primera vez que Steve se enfrentaba a algo así. Bucky ayudaba con lo demás. Mantenía a Peter fresco y seco, masajeaba sus brazos y piernas cuando los calambres no cedían, le ayudaba a tomar agua cuando no podía sostener un vaso por sí mismo, y, sobre todo, no dejaba solo a Tony. 

  
Las horas pasaron lentamente, aunque ninguno era consciente verdaderamente del avance del reloj, a cada hora que quedaba atrás, Peter empeoraba. Era la primera vez que Bucky y Steve presenciaban los primeros celos de un omega, no se comparaban a los que sufrieron como alfas. Un renovado respeto nació en ellos por cada omega que pasaba por esto. Tony, en cambio, permanecía imperturbable. Calmado, tan fuerte como un faro, para Peter. Le hablaba para distraerlo, o le tarareaba algunas canciones cuando entendía que ninguna palabra lo alcanzaría. Era capaz de adivinar cuando se avecinaba una nueva oleada de dolores y advertía a los demás. 

  
El celo era anómalo, fuera del ciclo natural del cuerpo del joven, así que sus feromonas no estaban llamando a ningún alfa, ni preparando a su cuerpo para concebir. Lo estaban castigando, y a quienes estuvieran cerca. Steve y Tony se percataron pronto de ello y protegieron a Bucky. Steve también cubrió a Tony y al bebé. 

  
Aunque James no podía oler las feromonas, si sintió las fluctuaciones en las presencias del rubio y Anthony. Nuevamente sintió que era una carga, pero cómo si hubiese leído sus pensamientos, Tony tomó su mano y se acercó a él, buscando su calidez. El agotamiento comenzaba a pesarle, estar tanto tiempo en la misma posición, al lado de Peter, también le estaba pasando factura. Su espalda dolía muchísimo, sus piernas le molestaban porque comenzaban a hincharse, la preocupación le daba dolor de cabeza y le generaba un nudo en el estómago que a su vez le causaba mareo y malestar. La temperatura de la habitación continuaba siendo baja, por lo que tenía frío. Y Steve estaba tardando demasiado.

  
Horas más tarde, Peter despertó al sentir una mano posarse en su frente. Abrió los ojos despacio, sintiendo que le ardían un poco. Se los restregó hasta que se acostumbró a la molesta sensación y pudo ver quién estaba al frente suyo, aún con la mano extendida. 

  
—Señor. —Steve le devolvió una sonrisa cansada, pero que transmitía tranquilidad. Peter abrazó más la almohada que tenía apretujada entre sus brazos, bostezando. 

  
—Puedes llamarme Steve, no necesitas ser tan formal conmigo. 

  
Steve estaba aliviado que Peter casi no tenía fiebre. Finalmente pudo encontrar la frecuencia correcta de sus feromonas y normalizarlas. Una vez logró acoplarse a su organismo, pudo estabilizarlo sin mayores complicaciones, aliviando los malestares del chico. No lo hizo solo. Tony perdió la paciencia al ver que no lo conseguía por sí mismo, así que antes de sucumbir al cansancio, contradijo todas las indicaciones médicas e hizo uso de sus habilidades para guiar al rubio. Tony conocía a su cachorro, y también a su alfa. No le llevó demasiado tiempo lograr el ajuste perfecto. Una vez el omega le mostró el camino a Steve, su alfa tomó las riendas y continuó por su cuenta, liberando a Tony. Lo confió por completo a Bucky, con la tranquilidad que quedaba a buen recaudo. 

  
—¿Cómo te sientes ahora? —Lo ayudó a sentarse y le pasó un vaso de agua. No hacía mucho que había regresado de la cocina con una jarra llena de agua fresca. Peter bebió con avidez y le tendió el vaso para que lo llenara de nuevo.

  
—Mucho mejor —respondió, bebiendo mucho más lento en esa ocasión. Sus ojos vagaron por la habitación, buscando a Anthony. Lo encontró a su lado, en la cama. Dormía abrazado al otro alfa. Aunque era más correcto decir que el otro alfa lo tenía abrazado como si fuera su almohada personal. Tony tenía entrelazada una de sus manos con Bucky, y la otra la extendía en dirección a Peter. 

  
—No quiso separarse de ti. Ni siquiera cuando se durmió pudimos moverlo. —Steve dejó escapar una risa apenas audible.— Dormido golpea bastante fuerte, ¿sabías? —Peter miró a Tony y extendió su brazo, tomando la mano del mayor. Tony reaccionó en sueños y se aferró a él. 

  
—¿Qué pasará ahora? —regresó su atención al líder de los Vengadores.

  
—El celo seguirá su curso, pero ya no estarás tan enfermo. Posiblemente te sientas algo débil y Tony no nos dejará salir de la torre hasta que termine por completo, pero por lo demás, estarás completamente bien. —Steve seguiría normalizando su organismo hasta entonces, pero aunque le reclamaba mucha energía, ya no era una tarea imposible. Tony la había vuelto sencilla y mucho más instintiva.

  
—No. No me refiero a eso. Aunque es bueno saberlo. Hablo de… —miró a Tony unos instantes—, ¿están completamente seguros de querer que yo también sea parte de todo esto? —Una parte de él aún creía que era un producto de la fiebre.— Sólo nos conocimos una vez, y estábamos en bandos contrarios, me enfrenté a ustedes y después no quise unirme a la manada. Tony me ocultó, técnicamente les mintió por mi culpa y cuando me conocen es porque lo metí en problemas y casi dañé al bebé. No quiero que cambien de opinión sobre él por mi causa. No quiero verlo sufrir de nuevo. —En ese momento fue joven y no supo verlo, pero al crecer, lo comprendió. El dolor que Tony siempre mantuvo oculto. Steve se sentó a su lado y lo miró.

  
—Es cierto que apenas nos conocemos, pero nosotros también confiamos en el juicio de Tony. Tendremos todo el tiempo que necesitemos para conocernos más. 

  
Bastaba con ver a las personas que Tony había permitido ser parte de su vida. A veces su corazón era más grande y permitía que se acercara alguien que terminaba dañándolo o traicionándolo, pero aquellos a los que realmente permitía acercarse a él, conocerlo por completo, pasar a ser casi miembros de su familia, eran personas estupendas, verdaderos guerreros. Aquellos en los que Anthony confiaba ciegamente, se contaban con los dedos de una mano. Y Peter estaba dentro de aquella selecta lista. Steve sabía que Bucky y él no lo hacían todavía. Deberían ganarse su entrada con trabajo arduo y muchísimo esfuerzo. James en realidad era inocente del crimen, pero Steve era consciente que había traicionado y herido a Tony de un modo bajo y casi imperdonable. A pesar de que Tony ya lo había disculpado, el rubio todavía no se perdonaba a sí mismo. 

  
—Aun así dudo que realmente haya algo en ti que nos haga cambiar de opinión. Lo que conocí y vi de ti como Spider Man todos estos años me mostraron cosas buenas de tu carácter. Y nadie es perfecto. No debes temer mostrarte cómo eres frente a nosotros por miedo a ser rechazado. Ahora entiendo que todos tenemos un poco de oscuridad en nuestros corazones en mayor o menor medida, pero eso no nos define. Sino como la enfrentamos. 

  
—Vaya, esto es mejor que el video de detención. —Peter no logró contenerse.— Sabe dar buenos discursos Capitán ¿se lo dijeron alguna vez?. Apuesto que haría una fortuna si se dedicara a venderlos. Muchos querrían que escriba sus discursos de graduación. Dios, yo no tuve que decir el de mi promoción y aún así le pagaría para que me lo hiciera. —Steve se avergonzó. Tony a veces lo molestaba con eso, pero cuando era necesario motivar al equipo, no dudaba en alentarlo para que lo hiciera.— ¿Y si alguna vez cometo un error grande? Es decir, realmente grande. Gigante, monstruoso. —Dimensionó su punto ayudándose con la mano libre y que no quedara duda alguna.

  
—Sólo confirmarías que eres parte de esta familia. —La voz de Tony ocasionó que Steve y Peter se sobresaltaran. No se habían dado cuenta que estaba despierto. Detrás de él, Bucky escondió un bostezo detrás de su mano, también despierto. Tony se sentó y se acercó a Peter, revisándolo de inmediato. Su rostro se iluminó al notarlo mejor. 

  
—Para eso estamos —continuó Steve—, te ayudaríamos y al menos uno de nosotros será capaz de darte una solución, o ayudarte a ver el error. Los tres tenemos un historial de errores. 

  
—Mis errores están teñidos de rojo, negro y Hydra, ocupan todo un archivo en S.H.I.E.L.D y otras organizaciones. —Bucky aún encontraba difícil hablar de ello, pero no tanto como lo fue en un principio.— Y aun así ellos no me abandonaron. —Steve y Tony lo ayudaron todos esos años a rehabilitarse y a que pudiera dejar algunas cosas atrás. Los demás también estuvieron ahí para apoyarlo. Aún le faltaba mucho trabajo por hacer, pero ninguno le soltaba la mano. 

  
—Al menos en S.H.I.E.L.D, mi historial es casi del mismo tamaño que el de James —dijo Anthony con una nota de orgullo que no pasó desapercibido para ninguno. Bucky se había acercado de nuevo a él y lo abrazaba por la cintura, recostando la cabeza en su barriga. Parecía un niño que no quería terminar de despertarse. Tony comenzó a peinar su cabello con los dedos mientras hablaba, adormeciendo aún más al alfa.— De echo, están uno junto al otro. Si alguna vez te cuelas en los archivos de S.H.I.E.L.D podrás comprobarlo. —Steve le gruñó en advertencia. Tony lo ignoró.— Tú también te metiste en los archivos, súper ninja de América —le recordó desafiante antes de regresar a su cachorro—. El único que no tiene autoridad moral aquí es Steve. Su historial de errores no debe llenar ni media página. A lo que quiero llegar, es que claro, preferiría que no cometieras algunos errores. Que aprendas de los nuestros para no vivirlos en carne propia, pero no importa que suceda, nos tendrás en ambos lados de la fuerza. 

  
—No te dejaremos solo, así como no nos dejaron solos a nosotros cuando nos equivocamos —Steve completó las palabras de Tony, mirándolo agradecido por haberlos vuelto a recibir en la manada.

  
—Y si alguien intenta decirte lo contrario, o meterse contigo, iré a debatir sus argumentos —añadió Bucky con un tono que dejaba muy en claro que iría directo a quebrar cuellos. Steve lo miró con severidad, sabía que no estaba bromeando del todo. Tony lo premió masajeando su cuello con afecto, arrancando un sonido de puro gusto del alfa. Peter, por su parte, decidió que sus palabras eran una broma y empezó a reír.

  
—Bien, si todos estamos de acuerdo entonces en que Peter no se libra de nosotros, es hora de comer. Muero de hambre —dijo Tony, estirándose para terminar de despertarse, no sin antes dedicarle una última caricia a un refunfuñado Bucky.— Peter, ve a tomar una ducha, se sentirá de maravillas, confía en mí. Steve… —Miró al rubio con una mueca. Lo mandaría a dormir, pero dudaba que fuera a hacerle caso—. Ni siquiera te cambiaste desde que llegaste. Toma una ducha también —pidió suavizando su tono de voz. Estaba preocupado por él, quería cuidarlo un poco.— Debe quedar algo en tu antigua habitación. No creo que quede nada mío aquí que sea de tu talle. Uso la torre como parada rápida para cambiarme de traje entre reuniones —añadió más para sí mismo, rascando su barba. Necesitaba un recorte.— Yo llamaré a Fury y le daré las malas noticias. Tiene Tony Stark para rato. Luego me comunicaré con la manada, deben estar preocupados. Cuando terminen los espero en la cocina. —Pediría pizza, hamburguesas, más donas, helado y comida italiana. Quería lasaña. 

_Continuará..._


End file.
